


Drowning In The Mediterranean

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's not something drastic, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Eren Yeager, Business Consultant Levi, Can I add the same tag twice?, Cat Dad Levi, Customer Service Fake Smiles, Dog Walker Eren Yeager, Drugs, Drunk Parties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, FOR BETTER SIGHT, Fake Work Personalities, Fate & Destiny, Fortune Telling, ITS RIGHT THERE, In this instance literal ties, Just wanting them together, LOOK THERE IT IS AGAIN, Levi & Eren Forced To Cohabitate, Levi Can't Handle Emotions, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, No Underlying Plot, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncon Drug Use, PEOPLE GET HIGH, Recreational Drug Use, Roma Curses, Safe Sane and Consensual, Senior College Students 104th, The Story Is Relationship Based, Why it deleted tags I have no idea, alcohol use, mostly angst, safe word, seriously, tie play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 133,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken visit to a gypsy fortune teller one night in college with some friends, Levi Ackerman is told he will soon meet the love of his life, and he would know once he met eyes the hue of the Mediterranean Sea. The funny thing about that is he doesn't believe in fate, destiny, or anything predestined. Getting pissed off about the woman's psycho babble he runs his mouth, unable to quell it due his inebriation, the woman give his friends readings, then "curses" him, declaring he is doomed to work his life away never having known love. Years later, he moved to a new city to help a friend with his consulting business and had forgotten all about the drunken waste of $45 from his better days. One day at the DMV a kid turns to him "Hey, what color do you think my eyes would be classified as?" After a chance encounter with such kid, why does he keep seeing him? Somehow this boy keeps showing up at the oddest times, in the weirdest ways, and there's nothing he can do. What will happen when you try to run from fate? Is outrunning the destiny planned for you even possible? Should you never piss off an old gypsy woman? Is destiny even real, how about curses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, back again! I know, I know, but this is also an old revamped story which might get updated monthly or once every 2 months, we'll see. This work has a current 16 chapters so once it hits 16 I'll be posting new work on it and thus could take longer. I hope y'all enjoy some insights of pet parenthood, working with the public, destiny, and why you should watch your mouth drunk or sober! 
> 
> Cheers!  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

"H-hey, you know, you guys are the best...I can't believe we graduate in three days....I'm gonna miss you guyses,” the tall blonde leaned over against him, almost toppling him over. He could never handle the man drunk.

He got all emotional and overbearing not to mention handsy "Dammit, Erwin, you're heavy as ssshit...get offa' me"

"S-sorry Levi..." after a loud hiccup he turned his attention away from the tiny person that the wind could carry off on a good day.

A dark haired man with a close shaved head and short mohawk raised a beer to the blonde to his right "I-I know, right? I mean, we have to go be like adults now. Ima miss you guys too."

"Gun-Gunther, man, we'll be fine. We'll make a promise to meet up again in 7 years...7 'za lucky number ain't it? We gotta, we gotta promise."

"Eld, you-you're spewing shit again....no sssuch thing as..as a lucky number," the short man with jet black hair styled in a high undercut turned to the blonde with his hair pulled back in a knot scowling.

In return he was only met by drunken laughter "Levi--Levi, man, it's true...luckier than Erwin on sorority party night..come on...jus agree."

"If I say yeah, will it, uh, shut your trap? If so, then yeah, 7 years from now we'll get back together and party." Levi Ackerman was out celebrating their upcoming college graduation with his group of friends, and they were all getting inebriated until the point where they no longer cared about a thing. As they left the small dive bar on the west side of town Eld looked across the road and noticed a quaint little white house with a blue neon sign hanging in the window. The neon hand was illuminated in a fluorescent aqua blue light while the words in the center of the palm were vivid red, reading "fortune".

Deciding they needed something fun, and being the ever superstitious fun loving guy he was, he grabbed Levi by the forearm and drug him across the road. Everyone else soon followed closely behind. Once they reached the door, they decided that Erwin was a bit too drunk to be the one to do it, but Levi was the perfect amount of drunk and functional. The house was nestled among a few others, however, the others were purely residential aside from one looking as though the bottom floor was used as a nail salon. There was a ramp up the side of the house in lieu of steps leading up to the front door, making Levi assume that maybe the person that owned it was handicapped.

Against the idea, but going with it anyway so Eld would shut up, Levi shuffled and stumbled his way through the front door being taken aback at the decor of the place. If he had ever thought of old carnival gypsy rooms than that was it. Bright, colorful abstract paintings and fabrics lined the walls along with a short round table draped in a violet cloth with only two chairs aside from the front desk was situated near the door. As he was looking around at all the things hanging from the ceiling and the guys were behind him touching the walls draped in fabrics, he neglected to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Welcome, gentlemen. How can Madame Serene be of assistance to you on this night?" An elderly woman pushed aside a few curtains as she exited a room from behind the front desk. Levi turned rather sharply almost losing his balance as he turned to stare at the old woman. Her silver hair was tied up and back in a bright blue and red handkerchief pulling back a skin a bit as if to make her wrinkles and sinking jowls less noticeable when it in fact did just the opposite. The woman’s eyes were piercing, and harsh, as the dark amber hue fell to him as if they were searching the very deepest caverns of one's soul.

Levi shook his head for a moment trying to clear his head while Eld stepped up to the front desk "Y-yeah, Hi. My, uh, m-my friend here wants hisss palm read."

The woman nodded extending a hand towards the small table, her floor length black skirt swaying as she sashayed over "Very well, come sit."

"Haha, go," Eld pushed Levi forward a bit earning him another tightly knit scowl before he went to sit down at the small table. Pulling out the chair and staring back at the woman with a mix of boredom and skepticism he sat silently. She offered out her hand open palmed on the table. With a bit of reluctance he extended his hand to her. Her cold, long wrinkled fingers began tracing lines in his palm, sharp fingernails grazing his skin as she closed her eyes and kept drawing patterns across his skin. Once she opened her eyes, she smiled, revealing heavily stained yellowing teeth.

"My, my, my. You have a _very_ interesting future ahead of you, my dear. I saw you surrounded by eyes the color of the Mediterranean Sea. My child, when you see those eyes you will see your soul mate, of this I am certain. They will insert themselves into all aspects of your life, this true love, keep a waking eye for they will come sooner than you think," she patted Levi's hand gently as she spoke while he rolled his eyes.

Jerking his hand away he sighed turning back to his friend drunkenly slurring a bit as he spoke "Yeah, sssure, what next? Successss, fame, money? Pssht, true love my assss. Eld why the fuck....you believe in this bullssshit, then you do it. Thiss old woman has lost her damn mind."

"Oh, a non-believer. Your kind isn't rare, boy," Madame Serene tossed him a vile expression as she spat her words.

Levi looked over his shoulder, almost stumbling over his own feet as he turned "Neith-neither are old, senile, money grubbing bats. _No one_ can know the future, you just sit here in your carnie house playing poor saps for their money."

The woman’s eyes flared brightly as she pointed to each of the guys starting with Eld "He's going to help his parents run their jewelry shop in Santa Barbara when they no longer can." Her bony wrinkled finger stabbed toward Gunther "While he's going to go into the army where he'll meet a nurse, share his bed, and father sons. He will start a very successful business but only after the first fails, and him, he'll be the last to marry, a beautiful young redhead, and he'll meet her by accident. You though, oh no, you will work yourself to death without **ever** having known what it is like to be loved. I curse you, boy, even when you meet your true love they will **never** fall in love with you no matter **what** you try."

As she moved from Eld, Gunther, Erwin, Oluo and back to him he could only scoff "Hmph, yeah right. He-Hey, guys, come on. We gotta get back to the apartment." After Eld paid the woman and apologized as best as he could in his drunken state they walked out of the house and. They did their best to get back to their apartment complex on campus safely. The city had taxis of course, but being this drunk, they were not going to chance leaving something in one, including the contents of their stomachs. Once back to their complex, Levi crashed onto the couch closing his eyes for a second and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

_**7 years later** _

 

* * *

 

Levi Ackerman was heading off to Denver, Colorado to start as an executive managing partner in his old college friend's business. He decided that it was time to get out and once his friend heard that he was looking to move he offered him the space he desperately needed filled in his business. With an analyst, investment banker, and trader from the same top notch school of business it would definitely give them a more well rounded look. Levi was well known for his aggressive side when it came to dealing with big name clients, their investments, and most importantly their stocks. Being called ruthless, cold, cynical, even heartless didn't bother him in the least when he was doing his job. The world of business consultants was growing and someone had to be the one to get things done no matter how they were done, when someone wanted that, they called him and he'd get them what they wanted. He was the fixer and knew he was good at his job, just as well as he knew Erwin and his other pal from college, Hanji, were good at theirs.

 Having his things shipped cross country irritated him but there was nothing he could do for that except suck it up. Once he finished the two day drive to the capital city he understand why it was the capital city, it was certainly larger than where he had been on the east coast. Pushing odd facts out of his brain, he arrived in time to catch the landlord of the apartment he was renting from to grab the key and start moving in. It wasn't even 6pm on a Saturday when he already heard the sound of adolescent rowdiness coming from the room above him. He hadn't been too keen on not living on the top floor because of this reason and if he was going to be forced to live beneath these people partying all night he was going to take an Lunesta and drop his ass off to sleep.

After spending the night unpacking and still hearing the party going on upstairs he decided he might as well go out for a bit, find a nice restaurant and enjoy not hearing the drunken "woo's" and "yeah's" of the people above him. It surprised him that such a thing was even allowed since it was a rather posh apartment complex, meaning it was also pretty expensive and he doubted a college kid would be able to afford it. On the 8th floor, for a single bedroom, unfurnished apartment he paid around $965 a month so he was certain that the person above him had to be some idiot who was blowing through money like they were trying to recapture their youth. He had enough time while he ate to think about those things and hope that by the time he got back to the apartment things would be settled down a bit.

He had been so wrong, in fact, instead of calming down it had only gotten louder and crazier. After getting back to the apartment, and showering he was ready to pull his hair out as he heard the people above him thundering around. Grabbing the extra pillow beneath his head he folded it over his ears in hopes of drowning out the sounds streaming from his obnoxious upstairs neighbor. He did just a he expected he'd have to, and slid open the drawer of the nightstand, grabbed one of his prescription bottles and downed a rhombus shaped light green pill in the hopes it would put him to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring at 7am, telling him it was time to get ready to go to work. It was going to be the first time he had seen his two friends since they graduated college 7 years ago. To say he was excited would be the wrong choice of word, it was more as if he was just intrigued to see how they had changed. He rolled out of bed, took a shower and put on a black suit with black vest and dark violet undershirt, heading out once he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and briefcase.

Thankfully his phone had navigation and he was able to get to the office on time even with the city's traffic. He had never figured that the city would be so well suited for a company such as theirs: Business consulting. Meaning evaluating businesses, trading stocks, investing, dealing with lawyers among other things was their business. Levi assumed after Erwin made the first one in Detroit he'd give up on the idea of making it in the industry by himself. Erwin, however, was anything but a quiter. He was determined and it seemed calling him, and their friend Hanji, in meant he thought he could do it with them and he was willing to help. Erwin had agreed to match his contract he had before so he was biding his time until he could leave and make it up to Denver.

Once he pulled into the reserved lot in the back of the black granite and glass building, he got out of his car and stared at it for a moment, "S.A.H. International Consulting". Chuckling a bit at the name, he headed around to the front of the building. Pulling the heavy blue shaded glass door open he stopped for a moment. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, schooling his features and then headed into the lobby of the building. Intrigued to already see so many people working in the company since it had only been running for 3 years Levi scanned the area. There seemed to be people running to different ends of the lobby everywhere, most looked like young desk jockeys and secretaries but then he turned to the left when he heard the loud ding of an elevator.

Standing with a smile as he got off the bronze elevator was the very reason he had been brought to Denver. Erwin Smith was dressed in a bold navy blue suit with what Levi considered to be a ridiculous turquoise bolo tie. He was smiling nearly ear to ear as Levi started walking over, shuffling around the items in his hands. Thrusting the things into Levi's hands, he looked through it a moment realizing they were his I.D badge, and the details of the first client he was to look into and start looking at things for their stocks.

"Good to see you, Levi. You're looking good, the years have been kind," Erwin smiled as he stepped into the elevator holding it open as Levi buried his nose in the file.

Looking up from it for a moment he looked him up and down "Same for you, including giving you a better taste in clothing and cologne. Minus that _awful_ bolo tie. What in the hell is wrong with you? We're an international business consulting group you shouldn't be wearing that."

Erwin shook his head "Hey, now, you leave this tie alone. It was a gift from my father. Now then, for the things you'll need to know, your office is on the top floor with Hanji's and my own. The executive lounge is on the 6th floor, if you need anything done just pick a lacky, I'm working on getting you a secretary but for now just use the interns. Your computer information is on your desk as well as any other codes you may need. Yaisom International will be your first client, from what I know, they already know of your, uh, methods and they want the controlling share in Derbin Pharmaceuticals _yesterday._ It's a small business, mostly just a thorn in their side and they have refused to be bought out so this is the option. Think you can get it handled?"

"Does Eld still tie his hair in that stupid knot? _Exactly._ I'll have it done, by Tuesday at the latest," Levi smirked as they exited the elevator. Erwin began pointing to the left which Levi had assumed his office would be down to the left. Walking off, head in his file, he came to a t-shaped corridor and picked the left blowing right past everything else. At the end of the corridor was a large glass office with black decor just as he'd wanted. There was a plush black sofa at the side of the room with a monochromatic geometric designed area rug beneath it and an end table as well as a coffee table. His desk was to it's right at the back center of the room with bookshelves to it's right. His eyes fell to the woman spinning in his office chair knees to her chest, ponytail flying to the sides as she kept spinning around and around.

With a deep sigh, he raised his voice "Hanji!"

Hearing the voice, the woman stopped spinning and sprung from the chair bounding across the room in several large steps before wrapping herself around Levi "Levi!!! You're back, you're back, you're back! Oh you look so cute! Who'd think you're so _old!_ Hahaha, welcome aboard partner!"

Remembering Hanji's boundless amount of energy, Levi patted her on the back before pushing her away "Hey, watch it. We're the same fucking age, shitty glasses. Now, get off me, I've got work to do and so do you, so go do it."

Her lip pushed out as she pouted "Levi! That's not very nice, but at least tell me you got everything in order from the move. What about your neighbors?"

Walking to his desk, he slammed down the file and walked around to his chair sitting down and turning to the computer "Yesterday was Saturday so no. I still have to go to the DMV and get my address changed on my license. I need to go get a new plate for the car as soon as possible as well. I also found out I live under a fucking _AT-AT_ so I haven't had the best sleep and if you don't mind I'd like to get to work Hanji."

She nodded "Sorry about that, maybe try to not be the old man with the broom poking up at the ceiling, okay? They're probably just having some fun. I'll get out of your hair now and I'll tell Erwin that you need to get your things settled at the DMV so come in a little later." As she walked off with a smile Levi let out an exasperated sigh, diving head first into his work. Once he caught the codes and passwords on the desk he was able to get into his office's computer and begin the look at each of the companies he would have to deal with, then it was a matter of personal calls and a type of persuasion. With everything set up for his dealings on Monday, Sunday was a rather easy first day.

Sunday night followed the same routine, minus the group of rambunctious people clomping around above him. It was hard to get to sleep even with only one dinosaur seemingly clomping around upstairs. He was certainly thankful that when he awoke at 6:30am the following morning the little elephant was still asleep and not stomping around above him. As he dressed in one of his many black suits he got ready to go to the DMV where he would undoubtedly be stuck in a black hole with angry waiting people for a few hours. Preparing for that eventuality, he decided to just text Erwin and remind him he was heading to the DMV that morning so the time he would arrive would be unknown.

Once Erwin texted him back he left the apartment and made his way to the DMV. The navigation got turned around a few times, but after a few minutes he was able to find the old brick building. Much to his surprise there were only five cars parked around the building so he figured he wouldn't be waiting for too long. When he entered the building, he scanned the large empty room, lined with chairs and the reception desk at the back. Walking up to the desk there was a rather sour looking woman in her mid-40's popping chewing gum flipping through a magazine.

"Can I help 'ya?" The woman made a slow glance up to his eyes noticing he looked less enthused about being there than she did.

With a sigh he nodded "Change of address. Need a new license."

"Need you to fill these out then," getting up from her seat she fetched some papers handing them to him and gestured to the area behind her where some kid was filling something out most likely the written part of his permit test. He grabbed his papers and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Distancing himself from the boy so he could finish his paperwork he was already ready to get the hell out of the place. Sitting his briefcase down beside him he moved slightly closer to the boy due the fact a sun spot was streaming through the window. The sun would catch his eyes as he moved a certain way but it was now unavoidable, which was why he figured the boy selected his current seat.

It had been several minutes into him filling out his papers when he heard the kid flicking the end of his pencil against his thumb nail. The sound was growing increasingly annoying, removing his focus as he filled out the most basic information about himself. Just as an irritated sigh fell from him he heard the whisper from the kid’s lips.

Looking over to him he smiled brightly "Psst, sorry to bother you, but what color do you think my eyes would be classified as, green or blue?"

It took him a bit by surprise as the boy leaned closer, eyes shimmering as more a brilliant mix of the two "I-I'm not sure. I would go with green. Green can be an interesting mix of blues to create a stunning shade of green so go with green"

The boy stared at him for a minute, nodding a bit as he stared into Levi's eyes "Thanks, yours are like a grey blue huh? You should write grey for your eye color since they're light in bright light. I bet they look pretty dark when the sun's not shining on them."

"Uh, I guess so," the kid's smile took him off guard as he spoke so effortlessly about his eyes.

As he finished his paperwork and got up to hand it to the lady behind the desk, the kid turned to him "Have a nice day."

He stepped back for a moment, obviously a bit shocked "Uh, yeah, you too, kid." After handing the paperwork to the apathetic woman he texted Erwin letting him know he would be at the office in about twenty minutes depending on the traffic. He was just happy he'd only be about an hour late by the time he got back to the office so he could make a few more phone calls and have everything done by today instead of tomorrow.

Back at the office Erwin handed him another file, along with 6 others, that he should look into when he ‘had the time’. When he had the time was basic Erwin speak for "do it all at once when you're taking a break from another case or get stuck because we need them done.” It didn't really bother him, in fact, he liked it when he had more work to do since it was something to do to keep his mind from wandering. His past wasn't the best place for his mind to settle and for that reason he didn't like much being alone in the silence. It was also a reason he thought of adopting a pet.

As he finished ironing out the details of the stocks of the pharmaceutical company he phoned their client informing them of their newest addition of property. It was enough to ensure that they would pay their retainer fee every year and that meant he had just paid everyone's salary including his own. Sure, he had to get his hands dirty for it, but he was willing to so no one else would have to. Blackmailing people wasn't exactly something he planned on his career involving, but sometimes it just worked out that way and it wasn't like he hadn't seen enough of it first hand. All that mattered to him was that the job got done, and it got done well with minimal pain on either party.The simple fact of the matter was that it was just business to him. It was the way he viewed most things.

Just as he was finishing up the details with Yaisom International his personal phone rang with an alert of an incoming text message. Pulling it from his pocket, he glanced down to see a number no longer saved into his contacts. That meant he knew _exactly_ who it was. He was not in the right frame of mind to deal with the person texting him, so he opened the deepest part of his desk drawer and dropped his phone into it. Being at work meant not dealing with personal distractions. At least that would be his reasoning if he ever remembered to even look at the message he was sent.

When the day was approaching it's end he gathered his belongings, a stack of papers, and files pushing them into his briefcase so that he could work on them when he got home. It wasn't much of a surprise that his work was to be disturbed by the annoying upstairs neighbor. In order to block out the noise he plugged in some headphones and set to work thinking of ways to do as he was asked. Digging through a few companies and examining the stocks they currently heldm, was starting to make him a bit drowsy. He decided it was best to go ahead and take a shower in hopes it would keep him up for a bit and if it didn't, at least he had already showered. His phone began ringing just as he was getting out of the shower so he didn't have time to check who it was before answering, for fear of it being important.

"Hello?" As he answered he heard the ambient noises surrounding the other caller; they seemed to be in a heavily populated area.

As the caller spoke the voice struck him "You sound concerned, Levi. You didn't answer my text earlier so I thought I would call instead."

A steady flowing venom started to fill his words "What do you want, Farlan?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, is that such a bad thing? Well, okay, that and to ask what the hell you did with the tea kettle. I haven't been able to find it for months. You know the one-"

"Did we even have a tea kettle? Farlan, whatever you want you might as well assume I have no idea what it is you're talking about. Now, I have work to do."

His voice accrued it's ever downtrodden tone "hah, yeah, I guess you wouldn't remember since all you ever did was wor----Huh?---Oh, yeah, babe, I'll be there in a sec, I just gotta finish up this phone call."

As he placed what sounded like his hand over the receiver Levi rolled his eyes "if you're going to call an ex at least make sure your current lover isn't in the room. You never were smart about those things."

"And it wouldn't have mattered if I was, you were too damn oblivious to notice anything other than those damn numbers on your papers. Ugh...oh well, if you happen to find a tea kettle in the apartment would you send it to me?"

Levi sighed "I've moved. Whatever was left there stayed there. If you don't have it neither do I, now if that-"

Farlan cut him off, a bit of pain in his voice "What? You _already_ found a new place? The lease wasn't even up! Well.....I guess it's not like it held any memories to you..."

"Farlan, you know that's not tr-"

"No, no, it's fine. You always loved your work more, and for what it's worth, I hope you find someone that actually pulls your eyes off those damn papers. Goodbye, Levi," the line clicked, and rang silent as his ex-boyfriend disconnected the call. He dropped his phone putting his head in his hands as he thought back for a moment. Their relationship hadn't ended very amicably so for him to call meant something was up. Clearly it wasn't about some damn tea kettle, or maybe it was, he hadn't ever really pinpointed his personality that well even though they had known each other years before they had dated.

Working day and most of the night was his usual and it still was. Levi didn't exactly see why that was such a bad thing either. At the time he and Farlan were together both of them had jobs and their own duties to fulfill in a day. He didn't see why it was such a big deal that he'd bring his work home when Farlan wouldn't get home until much later.

A few months later he had found out Farlan was seeing someone else, but it hadn't honestly hurt him in the way that had been expected. Farlan threw a fit about how even when he was discovered it just revealed that he didn't care a bit about their relationship; maybe he had been right. It wasn't the first relationship to end in a similar fashion over the last few years but he wasn't worried about relationships or love. He was happy to just have a good job and a stable living situation. Sure, maybe he did find it a bit lonely at times but it wasn't enough to warrant wanting someone to fill it.

It was part of the reason he thought of getting a pet as well. He wanted something to fill the ambient air and having something around to distract him and something to show affection to, at least when he felt the need to, would be constructive for him. Farlan compared himself to a pet in his departing argument but he hadn't seriously thought about it until he decided to finally move. His building would allow pets, but only to pre-approved tenants and pets, so he was putting it off for a while. Eventually he would find himself looking up pets in the area shelter but he didn't have the time nor the energy at the moment.

After finishing a set of data and profit projections for one set of stocks as a potential investment he decided it was time to go to sleep after nodding off several times in the middle of the work. He had resigned himself to look over the work tomorrow to make sure of the accuracy since he wasn't at top performance. Once he made it to bed he barely had time to even strip down to his boxers before another yawn left his lips. There was barely a second or two between the time he closed his eyes and the time he fell asleep, for once the neighbors weren't going to keep him from sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla! Welcome back to the land of fate and curses (and lets not forget you're probably here for that cat dad Levi tag aren't you? Yeah, I see y'all out there). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!
> 
> ~Cheers,  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

The next morning he awoke a bit earlier than normal so he went ahead with the usual routine of showering, and dressing. Another black suit was the day's attire only paired with a black vest, bright red button down and shining red tie. People always told him red looked good on him, with his rather sharp features and they were right, but it also managed to give him a more intimidating aura. Normally he would have put in his contacts but he didn't quite feel up to the task so he settled on his thin, black floating framed glasses.

As he walked into the living room, he grabbed his briefcase popping the black leather case open to place his papers back inside. Upon checking his phone he realized there was still plenty of time before he had to be at work so he decided to look up decently rated coffee shops around the area. Finding a rather interesting looking place he set up the navigation on the phone, figuring he needed to find a new coffee place anyway, and headed off.

When he lived in Raleigh he had a regular shop that was right beside his office, and even if this one was half way across town he only hoped it was half as good as the reviews seemed to claim. It was right beside one of the many colleges so he figured he should leave immediately because the college kids probably flocked to it. It was around 20 minutes from the office, in fact it was on the other side of the city but if it was worth it then he didn't really mind.

He left after getting his things in order, driving around the city for several minutes until the object of his caffeine addiction was spotted. Bean Me Up was a decent sized establishment giving off the bohemian style he expected it to be since it was Denver, and beside a college. When he walked into the place it was evident it had its devoted customers. The line was backed up halfway through the store. He didn't mind a wait as it seemed to be going rather fast and it wasn't as if his order was very extensive. People around him were waiting for their names to be called as they perused magazines, the art for sale lining the walls, or as they went to the baked goods side of the store.

It had a very comfortable atmosphere to it with the fireplace and lounge area centered in the back of the store. There was even a notice board by the door, so he walked over to give it a once over, noticing that art students from the college had their art displayed there. The place also held poetry slam night, and even hosted local bands on Saturday nights. A coffee shop like that reminded him of one that he used to frequent in Seattle when he was in college. When he looked over his shoulder he noticed the line was growing shorter and more people were exiting the shop so he moved to stand once again at the back of the line.

Not much time had passed as he waited in line until it was his turn to place his order. Stepping up to the counter there was a punk kid with two-tone undercut of a light walnut shade and a dark black-brown standing in front of him. His topaz eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he was pushed over by a shorter boy with shaggy brown hair and green-blue eyes. Levi's own eyes widened as he noticed him as the boy from the DMV, except now he was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans underneath a black apron with his name tag hanging haphazardly by his left collarbone.

He could tell the boy was rather intrigued "Oh, good morning, _again._ Welcome to Bean Me Up, what can I get you?"

Levi managed a small smirk at the infectiously radiant smile he was being shown "Ah, yes, the boy with both green and blue eyes. I'll take a large black coffee, nothing _too_ difficult for you."

"You got it, now, I just need a name." The boy grinned, taking a sharpie from his apron and a cup from the stack by his side.

Fishing into his pocket he grabbed his wallet and pulled out his debit card "Levi."

The boy pushed the cup into the hands of his two-toned coworker "$3.31, and I'll need to see your I.D."

Levi raised an eyebrow " _Seriously_? Fine."

He slid out his driver's license and handed it to the boy "Ah, well, Mr. Ackerman you're _quite_ a long way away from home. Here you are."

Taking his card and I.D from the boy he moved off to the side in case another customer came up "Thank you. North Carolina was not home, do I sound _southern_ to you?"

"No, you don't. So where _are_ you from?" As he finished the transaction he pulled a small slip of paper from the printer by the register.

Levi took it, pulling the fountain pen from his pocket to sign his name across the bottom "Do most people talk so openly to their barista with whom they do not know?"

"Most do. You be surprised to know some of the things I know about my regulars. If it makes you feel any better my name is kinda on my chest." He took the paper from him sliding it into the register after pointing to the shining silver name tag pinned to his apron.

"Well, your name doesn't really matter much since I've got to get to work and haven’t the time for chatter today." He took the cup of coffee from the boy's hands as it was given to him by a petite blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes.

The boy shrugged "Fair enough, Levi. Have a nice day."

Levi raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of the coffee, giving it an approving nod "You too. You need it more than I do... _hmm, not bad._ "

It was weird to see the boy again, but it wasn't like weirder things hadn't ever happened to him. Getting into the car, he sat the coffee down and noticed something as he placed the cup into his cup holder. Along the side of his cup was "Levi - BC - By the way, I was right. They looked grey today." He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he grabbed his phone and turned on the navigation so he could find his way back to the office.

Hanji had laughed when she saw the cup, teasing a bit as part of her daily regime. As he glared at her she only shrugged and told him that she frequented the small shop as well in the mornings, and if he wanted she'd pick his up as well. There was something up with her being nice, but he agreed knowing that whatever she wanted to ask wouldn't be asked for until she at least delivered his coffee. As he sat at his desk he pulled out the work he had been working on last night and started the calculations over again. When he was satisfied he handed the details over to Erwin who would then fine tune it and give it to the clients along with his own personal recommendations. As the day progressed, so did his work adding yet another pile of work to his list of things that needed to be done.

It was 2 weeks before he was able to get caught up with all the things that needed to be done at work. When Erwin said they needed a fixer he hadn't lied, but he certainly hadn't said how bad they needed his particular skill set. There was no time for morning coffee breaks for neither himself nor Hanji so whatever she had wanted obviously could wait. What was more, was the last two Saturdays had been filled with more parties from the obnoxious stomper living upstairs. His last nerve was going to be crushed and it wasn't going to be pretty when the prick stepped on it. The lack of sleep he was dealing with was making his head a bit fuzzy, but he pushed through it. There were many sleepless nights in the last two weeks along with the downing of his usual medication which should have knocked him out cold but for some reason it hadn't been working well.

A Friday afternoon rolled by and then he found himself needing a bit of a "pick-me-up" so he decided on his way home from work he was going to stop at the familiar little coffee shop. When he walked in he noticed there were a lot more people than normal so he took a glance at the notice board. He cringed a bit when he noticed it was poetry night so it was now his objective to get in and out before he was subjected to bad college poetry. Stepping up to the counter was the small blonde girl from last time, with her vividly gleaming baby blue eyes.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Her voice was light, filled with a polite sweetness.

He smiled a bit "Black coffee, large. Thank you, doll."

Her face brightened as she smiled, taking a cup in her hand "Alrighty, name?"

"Levi." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and slid out his debit card handing it over to her as she passed the cup in her hands to a tall brunette boy behind her.

"That'll be $3.31. Thank you, here you are." She handed him his card along with his payment slip.

Removing the pen from his pocket he signed the bottom quickly handing it over to her as he heard the boy's voice from last time echoing over the store "Here........huh?"

"Okay guys, it's time to get started. Anyone that would like to come up and read is welcome to, it'll stop around 9 so we've got plenty of time. I'll be behind the counter listening if anyone needs me! Have fun guys!" He sounded genuinely excited for the customers in the store.

The little blonde's sweet laughter caught him off guard "Hahaha, Eren is so happy. Maybe it was because the owner agreed to let him host this here, it was a big success the first time and it's been bringing us business. I think he seems proud of himself."

"Hmm, it is a good idea for a coffee shop near the arts colleges.... _Eren, huh_..." he was whispering almost to himself but it seemed the blonde had keener hearing than he had hoped.

"Indeed. Oh, and I'm Christa. Nice to meet you, I think I've seen you in here before. A few weeks ago, I think, you were talking to Eren...but you _didn't_ know his name?" She handed him his coffee with a warm smile, along with quite an inquisitive glance.

Levi took a sip of his coffee "You as well. Of course I didn't know his name, he just asked me a question at the DMV while I was getting my address fixed on my license. Now, Christa, you have a good night."

"Oh, sure thing, you too." He caught her waving reflection in the glass door as he left along with the wide-eyed gaze of Eren.

Now that he knew his name he felt a little less weird about the situation but nevertheless it was still quite odd. Getting in his car, he was curious, so he turned the cup around until he saw his name and the usual BC beside his name. He wasn't sure what was up with that Eren kid but there was something about him he couldn't quite place. Once he got home, he was relieved to have tomorrow off so he immediately went to sit on the couch, loosen his tie, kick off his shoes and lean back into the plush cushions. The opportunity to relax wasn't something he got often anymore, so it was a luxury that he planned on taking full advantage of and that meant only moving when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of his Chinese food.

Dragging himself from the call of the sofa, he got up to answer the door, pay the delivery boy, and return to the couch placing the bag on the glass coffee table. He grabbed a remote and flipped it to the news so he could continue watching the latest on the stock market. It may not have seemed relaxing for the fact he was actually planning work details in his head, but it kept him calm. Almost even soothing him, he made sure none of the things he predicted went down. After eating he grabbed a towel from atop the dryer and headed off to take a relaxing soak in the whirlpool bathtub before bed.

Just as he got out of the tub he heard the beginnings of a party. The music was being turned up and a door was being slammed shut several times. The herd of wildebeests on the Serengeti were at it again this weekend. An annoyed rumble sounded from his throat as he thought of the annoying creatures thumping around all night, and at that point he realized he didn't really know how long that would be. He stole a glance at his alarm clock seeing the red numbers read 10:48pm so he figured that whatever they were planning on doing at this get together was going to keep him up for the next several hours.

Preparing for such a thing, he threw on his sleeping pants and grabbed his laptop off the nightstand. There was no time like the present to go download and print the forms for the application of adoption on the Denver Paws & Claws rescue page, along with the ones for the apartment complex. He still wasn't sure when he would go down to the place yet, but he figured he should go ahead and at least have the necessary documents prepared for when the time came.

As he was flipping through the printed sheets he was slightly perturbed by the fact he needed so many references and the only ones he had were Erwin and Hanji at the moment. He could put down the guys from college since he had their numbers but it would be odd if they called them. Settling on the fact he would have fill in those parts later he moved to the next set of forms the ones for the complex.

Nothing over 55lbs was allowed but he didn't find that to be a problem, along with the fact they didn't have a breed restriction which put a small smile on his face. He never understood why stupid people did such a thing, he knew first hand you don't call something a monster and blame it by itself, you have to look at what turned it into a monster. There was always a bit of a soft spot on his heart for the oddballs and the misunderstood animals in the world. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted to go to a shelter, to find an animal someone gave up on, the animal someone rejected and then it would definitely share a rather painful background with him.

When he completed the parts of the processes that he could without a specific animal in mind he placed the paperwork in a file and placed that file into his briefcase. With a sigh, he closed the laptop and sat it on the floor in the space between his bed and the bedside table. Leaning over he pulled the glasses from his face and laid them on the table, pulling the string of the Japanese style, black square lamp plunging the room into a thick blanket of darkness.

Staring up at the ceiling, he thought back at some of the things that had been said, some about how he was barely capable to take care of himself let alone someone else. All his past relationships had ended terribly, cheating, accusing him of cheating, finding someone else before it got to the point of cheating, claiming they didn't feel like he loved them and it was true usually. He spent a lot of his time working and generally ended up making his partner feel neglected. It wasn't something he had meant to do by any means, but it was just that his work was important and he often brought it home with him. His work demanded the majority of his attention so it wasn't something he could say they were wrong about it.

He had been accused of loving his work more than them and that was honestly probably true as well since he never felt like he loved them really. Levi had liked them sure, but it was never love and that was obvious for him. It crossed his mind several times that maybe if he stayed with them it would progress naturally but that never happened. His exes were happy now though and that was something he honestly wished for, after all if they weren't happy with him it was only fair he wish for their happiness in whatever it was they wished to achieve.

Being accused of being heartless in a job was one thing, being accused of it in matters of the heart was another matter. It stung a bit because he did care for them, just maybe not in the ways they had thought or hoped he had. Love wasn't an attainable idea to him. If it made someone as stupid as it was supposed to than he certainly didn't want it. The bohemian ideals were nice and all, but love was the farthest want on his list. It would be enough to love and be loved by the pet he was going to adopt. It seemed people were much harder than that and it would be a challenge for him to do that much.

Farlan had said "If you want something that's going to love you even after you leave and come back to once you're finished acting like a selfish bastard, then maybe you should get a fucking dog!" The thought made him laugh a bit as he remembered saying "Maybe I will; after all if I was to lock a dog in the trunk and you in the trunk, because all you do is run that gaping hole in your face, then open that trunk only one of you is gonna be happy to see me and it won’t be you. I'd rather have a dog, Farlan, honestly it might eat my work but it won't be a whiny bitch about it when I give it it's own space."

Remembering the look on his face as he left with his new lover was priceless. He had the gall to bring that man to help him gather his things, then spew a mountain of shit so he only retaliated in kind. Thinking back on it, it may have been a harsh thing to say but he never lied when he spoke. Only the truth left his lips at all times which was part of the reason he was hated by a lot people, but he found it better to be hated for speaking the truth than to be loved for being fake, or telling someone the pretty words they want to hear rather than telling them what they need to hear.

Once the thoughts of the past stopped chaining around his brain he was able to clear it long enough to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy since the hooligans above him were still partying like they were going to die tomorrow but eventually he closed his eyes and they stayed that way for a few hours. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep, waking up at 6am was not on his fun things to do in the morning list but he just groaned and rolled out of bed. He decided since it was early and it wasn't that hot in Denver for the time of year, compared to Raleigh, he was going to go for a nice run or jog around the city and come back to workout at the apartment's gym.

Throwing on a pair of sweatpants, a workout top, his black and red gel-fit Asics, and after strapping his phone to his arm plugging in his earbuds, he was ready to go out for a good run. It would be a good way to learn some of the city as well as get the first workout in, which he desperately felt like he needed. Working out helped him relieve some of the stress on his body and he liked to keep in shape. Honestly he just didn't want his age to catch up to him. He was going to turn 30 in a few months and that was not an endearing thought. It was time to make sure that if he was going to be 30, he was going to still be a hot 30 year old.

No one assumed correctly that he was as old as he was, and some days he was thankful while others it just pissed him off. He had been smoking cigarettes since before the twerp at the counter was alive so that was one that always pissed him off. Smoking was an old habit, but he would still buy a pack every once in awhile and keep them in his car just in case the urge hit him, however, drinking had always been his vice of choice. It took a lot to get him drunk these days but when he was drunk it was a rather interesting spectacle. When inebriated he was very suggestive and expressed his feelings often speaking what was on his mind at the very moment it appeared. Since these things were highly unhealthy they weren't something he did often but he still enjoyed a glass of strong whiskey after a hard day at the office.

While out on his run he did happen to notice a bar or three that he figured he would ask the the idiots at work about to see if any were worth a damn, without revealing where exactly he lived. The two rejects would make up any excuse to drop by unexpectedly if they knew his address and that was something he did not want nor need in his life. As he continued his run around the few blocks he thought that maybe next week he would go out and check out a new restaurant or two, especially since there was a really nice looking sushi restaurant. His eyes scanned the area thoroughly as he rounded each block finding other places of interest including a nice tailor which reminded him to go get some new suits.

After a long run, he was almost exhausted but reminded himself to still go workout a bit in the gym otherwise he'd hate himself for it. Once he got in, he stripped off his shirt and aimed for the punching bag in the corner of the room. Grabbing a pair of padded black, fingerless gloves he proceeded to work a bit on his kick boxing, and a few MMA moves he learned when he was younger. Taking out his anger in this way was much more constructive than punching people like he used to, his childhood was always full of fights whether or not he started them wasn't important to remember. He paused a moment, taking in a deep breath, then thought of his detestable neighbor and sent a hard shin kick to the bag making it rock steadily on it's thick steel chain. It was the last good kick he had in him, so after twenty minutes of that he was ready to head back up to his apartment.

Later he thought of taking a dip in the pool, but the thought left his mind after he jumped into the shower to wash off his sweat and cool down his body. Throwing the towel around his neck he stepped out of his bathroom and moved over to the couch to grab the remote of the PS4 and find his music to start playing something while he went back to the bathroom. After pinning back the longer strands of his hair, he flipped open the cabinet under the sink to find his set of clippers, and set to work carefully shaving the growing strands of his undercut. It was a bit harder to do at the back but he had been doing it for years so he was rather used to it and managed to get it perfect.

Only his exes knew the secret about his hair, once he put the clippers back he pulled out a thin plated, black wet to dry straightener plugging it into the place the clippers had just vacated. After a few minutes of getting out of the shower it was pretty evident that his hair was starting to wave ever so slightly. The waves annoyed him and once he found out there was a way to combat the problem he went out and bought a straightener. There was no way it just looked so slick without some help, and a straightener and some gel were the answers to that riddle. There was just a bit of gel in it, but it was enough to keep it from waving or frizzing and that was all he needed it to do.

After his normal beauty regime was over he decided to remove his contacts and go for a glasses day since his eyes were hurting a bit due to his lack of sleep. He spent most of his day relaxing on the couch since it was his first day off in over a week. Netflix was calling his name as he lazed around, it was a Saturday night so he decided he might as well text Hanji and ask about one of the clubs. He hadn't been very surprised when she knew he bars he was talking about, even offered to go with him if he wanted since they needed to do some catching up anyway. Reluctantly he agreed to her directive and headed off to the bedroom to get dressed for a night out on the town with Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update - Sept. 15th.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of an update. For those of you who are on my tumblr you'll know that I had a severe reaction to the shot I received for my wrist at the doctor's office just a few days before the update. I was completely unable to move my fingers or wrist for several days and had to be in the hospital. All is well know and I will be updating soon! Without further adue, the new chapter!
> 
> Cheers,  
> ❤♠ Neko ❤♠

He decided on a pair of tight black jeans, a black sportcoat and a dark green button down with black tie putting his contacts back in for fear of accidentally losing his glasses. After a splash of Aqua Di Gio cologne he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and headed out the front door. He had agreed to meet Hanji at the club called Club Mirage at 10pm, to which she gave the highest reviews and for her that meant she had gone there maybe so often everyone in there knew her. Hanji was a very smart woman and like every smart individual she tap danced on the line of genius and insane but that's what made her such an interesting person. Alcohol only increased the turbidity of her mind.

 

Finding the club was rather easy as it had a massive silver sign above the building in a bold light blue cursive script spelling "Mirage". It was a rather showy building so he had no idea what to expect when he went inside. Once he parked he texted Hanji telling her he'd meet her at the front door, and once she agreed he hopped out of the car and headed around the building to the front door where a rather imposing gentleman awaited him. The bald man took his I.D. and gave him a once over, quite skeptical of his age before Levi glared at him and the man handed his I.D. back to him fitting a green band around his wrist. Jerking his hand back from the man he headed to stand by the door.

 

The clicking sound of high heels against pavement made him turn his head in the direction of the sound leading him to stare at the woman on whom he was waiting. Hanji had her hair pulled up higher than normal, her mousey brown hair swaying as she took her steps up to the bouncer below the steps. She was wearing a violet halter dress that grazed above her knees by about 3 inches, paired with a leather crop jacket and a pair of lace heels. He couldn't deny she looked stunning in her club gear, hell, the fact Hanji could even look good in something so simple surprised him. 

 

As she approached she smacked her sparkling rectangular black clutch against his shoulder "Geez, don't look so surprised, Levi."

 

Shaking his head he smiled a bit "Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering when shitty glasses, turned into a little less shitty looking glasses."

 

He offered out his arm as he pulled open the door for them "Oh, thank you." 

 

As they walked through the door it was not what Levi had expected it to be. It was very brightly lit, with a large dance floor in the center of the place but there were steps to climb. The area framing the dance floor was filled with booths and tables while the left side of the club was the bar. It's length encompassed the whole width of the room, spanning from one wall to the other. The black lights and quickly pulsing strobe lights above it gave it a very college feel, but that was to be expected as it was nestled between a few campuses. The bar was a light silver blue shade but the lights made it glow a variety of colors and shades. 

 

Hanji pointed to the booths past the dance floor as they walked closer to the dance floor. He agreed but first moved to the bar where a tall, freckled brunette girl was tossing an aluminum shaker into the air, catching it as it spun perilously behind her back. Her shirt was evident enough of the attitude he expected her to have, black with white lettering "Badass Bartending Bitch, because cool bartender just didn't sound epic enough to describe me." 

 

He laughed a bit as he approached the bar "Hey, Badass Bartender, I got a request."

 

As she finished pouring what looked like a cosmopolitan into a funnel glass she nodded in his direction "Shoot."

 

"Whiskey, Jack, straight and a toasted lemon drop for the lady." He raised his wrist showing the green band as did Hanji, before he fished out his card and I.D.

 

The girl smirked "You got it,” just then she turned her head towards the farthest end of the bar making contact with someone “hey, Angel, I'll be out in just a second."

 

Levi laid the cards on the table as the woman finished their drinks, wiping off their glasses with the towel thrown through the strings of the apron tied at her waist. She grabbed it and ran the card, bringing back his receipt to sign, and taking it back after he signed it. Tossing him a grin for the tip he left she headed back to the register at the other end of the bar while Levi handed Hanji her drink then took his own. Drinks in hand the two headed up to a booth. Hanji directed him arm in arm to one of the booths sliding into the opposite side as they found an open one.

 

Taking a seat on the periwinkle colored seating Levi took a sip of his drink "Mmm, just what I needed."

 

Hanji laughed sipping her own drink "Haha, no. What you need is someone else to leave here with. So, I get to play wing ma’am tonight!"

 

Levi almost let the amber liquid fall from his lips "Wha-what? Oh no, no, no. What happened to catching up?"

 

"You're gonna catch up...in the sex department! Don't lie to me, how long has it been?" She flashed a positively impish grin, leaning forward on her elbows over the table.

 

Rolling his eyes he sighed "Uh...I don't really know. I don't keep track of those numbers. I think Farlan left like 6 months ago, so like 8 or 9 months, maybe."

 

Hanji's eyes grew almost wider than her glasses "What?! Ohhoho, we've _definitely_ gotta get you laid."

 

"No. No _we_  do not. I don't even want to deal with romantic interests." He looked up to her, fire raging in his eyes.

 

"I didn't say find a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I said get you laid. If you're not going to find someone for yourself, then I will find one for you." She rose from the table only for Levi to grab her forearm.

 

He looked up to her, eyes pleading for her to obey him this once "Sit down. I don't want that. People only confuse me and I want to focus on work for a while, okay? Next time you can help me prowl, but for now, just drink with me, _please_."

 

Sighing dramatically, she plopped back down in the booth "You have focused on work, a bit too much if you ask me. I think your head will explode if you keep this up, Levi. You know the guys have planned the meet up already, right? They're wanting to do it over your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but sue me, you had to know. Erwin owns and runs one of the best international consulting businesses in the US, Eld is married, has a kid on the way and runs his parent's shop, Oluo is getting married, Gunther has two twin boys a beautiful wife and helps run a firearm factory, and what are you doing? You're working your ass off for nothing, just digging yourself deeper into a grave earlier. Don't try wait for life to be perfect before you start enjoying it, Levi."

 

Staring back at Hanji as she grabbed his hand, he couldn't help but try to shake the powerful words loose from his mind "So what, Hanji? Not everyone is made out for love, okay? I don't want marriage, or kids, hell, I don't even think I'd mind doing this until I die. I'm just fine the way I am, and I a _m_ enjoying life. How did you know about the meet up, only the guys in the frat knew about that?"

 

"Please, Erwin leaves his phone unlocked. Ohohoho, the things I could tell you about that man. You may be right, but you know what? I still think you need some booty to unwind that terrifying furrow between your eyebrows." She snorted playfully and finished her drink, running off the other way so Levi couldn't grab her to prevent her from going to hunt. 

 

He sighed deeply and took a large gulp of his whiskey; she was right, she always was. Hanji always had to be the voice of reason, and damn her, she was good at it, at least that was what he thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with someone, it was that he didn't want to deal with after effects of sleeping with someone, that awkward next morning creeping out of the apartment or worse having to kick them out of his own. He had enjoyed his one night stands in college but this wasn't college and he wasn't in his early 20's anymore.

 

As he continued to sip his whiskey he grew angrier and angrier at himself, but he was pulled from his head when he heard a voice from behind him "Levi? Right?"

 

Turning around he saw the familiar sight of sparkling, round turquoise eyes staring back at him "Yeah, it is. Can I help you with something or are you just stalking me for the hell of it?"

 

"I just thought I should introduce myself so it's not quite as weird when you see me. I promise I'm not stalking you. You're the one that found my place of work in the first place." The boy shot him a grin as he moved to sit opposite of him.

 

Levi looked over to him, surprised of how bold he was "No need, I know your name Eren. That little blonde......Chris something told me."

 

"Christa? And _I'm_ supposed to be the stalker? Funny. Didn't take you for the club type." He took a gentle sip of the drink in his hand, swishing the amber liquid over the ice in his glass.

 

"I'm not really, but I do get the odd craving for a good drink. Damn, kid, don't you know anything? Watering that down is a crime, never more than two cubes.” Nose wrinkling in slight contempt he gestured to the glass in Eren's hands.

 

Eren looked back and shrugged "Not a big drinker, myself, so I wasn't aware there was some etiquette to anything other than wine."

 

"Of course there is. God, you don't even look old enough to drink. Here, try this." Levi offered his glass, and Eren took it lightly sipping it gingerly.

 

As the strong liquid hit his throat a small hiss exited his lips "Hah...shit, that is a lot stronger. That's why I like ice."

 

Levi clicked his teeth taking his glass back and wiping the edge with a napkin before sipping it once again "Tch, that's why kids shouldn't drink."

 

"You keep saying kid like I'm ridiculously young. I'm turning 22 in a few months." He turned his head sharply with a prominent pout as he heard the loud click of heels against the tiled floor, turning to see Hanji with a new drink in her hand.

 

She gave Levi a smile "Well, I run off for a minute and you let a _stray_ steal my seat? Tsk, tsk, Levi."

 

"Just in time,  _ Zoe _ . You're the one that ran off without telling me where you were getting off to." Hanji looked to Levi as he used her last name, which he hadn't done since they were in college and they first met catching on to the fact he was playing.

 

Eren stared up in amazement at Hanji as she leaned down running a fingertip over his jawline "Aww, he's cute though. I don't know, Levi, are you _sure_ it's okay to just leave him by himself? A wolf may come and snatch him up."

 

Levi smirked, standing from his seat to wrap his arm over Hanji's hips "I'm not his keeper, besides little kids shouldn't meddle around in an adult's business. Come on, Zoe, I'll buy you another drink. Have a good night, Eren."

 

* * *

 

 

The bartender came up beside him, snapping by his ear once the two were out of sight "Hey Eren, you're spacing out. Was that the guy?"

 

Christa leaned into the brunette's shoulder "Yeah, Ymir, it was. He's already smitten, just look at that face. Too bad, I think his date would be the possessive type."

 

"Yeah, I don't why but I feel drawn to him. I can't explain it, plus he's so hot. Did you see what he was wearing?! Oh, and when he walked by...ugh, the smell was amazing. I think I almost drooled on myself, wait, I didn't did I?" Eren sighed, pushing his head into his hands.

 

Ymir laughed a bit slapping him on the back "Haha, god no. Eren, the number one rule is not to fall for someone who's straight. Don't get too swept away by that angry looking current."

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji grabbed Levi's arm as they walked over to the front door "He was a cutie! I _knew_ you'd prowl as soon as I faked going to do the same thing."

 

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head "Don't get the wrong idea, besides I'm not a fucking cradle robber....although with him it’d be more like robbing the womb. He works at the coffee shop the one we both go to. He saw me at the DMV a few weeks ago, but it seems like everywhere I go he's fucking there. It's starting to creep me out a bit, so I figured if I use my-"

 

"Natural prickliness, condescending tone, and acting ability you'll scare him away?" She smiled as she cut off sentence with her know-it-all tone.

 

"Precisely. Hence, the acting back there. Now, I'm tired, I've had a good drink and it was a great time out with you, but I gotta be getting back to the apartment. Hopefully the damn dinosaurs are keeping it down tonight," he leaned on his tiptoes placing a gentle peck at her cheek as she leaned down a bit, before turning to walk off.

 

She nodded "I knew something was up, but I thought you were going to play hard to get. Who knows, maybe the universe is trying to tell you to be a womb robber."

 

"I don't think so, he was just introducing himself properly. He looked at you, blushing up to his ears, so that boy would be quicker to have a thing for you rather than me. I'll see you in the morning, Hanji, good night."

 

"That's true. Good night, Levi. It was fun, and I wish you a great night's sleep. See ya',” Hanji hugged him for a moment before walking off down the sidewalk most likely to the place where she parallel parked.  Levi smiled a bit at the thought of having a night out, the first one in a long time, a very long time. As he got in the car it came to him that he hadn't even had a good drink in a while, so he was likely to visit the place again, and under Hanji's advice of a midnight prowl, but that was to be for much later. 

 

When he arrived back at the apartment, much to his surprise there was no party, no thundering hoof beats, and no music streaming from the upstairs petting zoo. He was very thankful for that, meaning that after last night he could go to sleep with absolutely no problem and be on time for work without feeling like rolled, warmed over death. Once he stripped off his clothes, he turned on the fan and dove underneath the thick blankets draped over the form keeping mattress. As he was nodding off he looked to the clock noticing it was only a little after midnight; the earliest he had been to sleep in quite a while.

 

Levi awoke when his phone near vibrated off the small oak table by his head. Picking up his phone to see who woke him, only a few minutes before his alarm was to go off, he saw that Hanji had texted him asking if he wanted her to pick up his coffee while she was at the shop. Responding affirmatively, he texted her a large black coffee would be great, and he'd pay her when he got to the office. Just as he finished his text, his alarm began to blare it's daily shrill scream. Once he shut it off, he pulled himself from the warm comfort of his bed and headed immediately to the bathroom to take a quick shower, fix his hair, get dressed and head out.

 

He got to the office a little after Hanji had, as she was obviously waiting in his office with his coffee in her hand as if she were holding it hostage. Rolling his eyes he grabbed a $5 from his wallet handing it to her as she gave him his cup. Just before she left he was going to hand her the files for the Johnson & Garner company so she she could do her part and then send it to Erwin, however he mistakenly handed her the wrong file from his briefcase. Her shrieking laughter filled the room as she doubled over to her knees almost toppling the coffee in her hand to the floor.

 

"Ahahahaha! Oh..my..god. Are you serious? I'll totally be your reference, especially if I get to come with you." She slapped the file against her knee as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Looking down at his briefcase he realized the JG File was on top in his stack meaning he had just handed her the adoption applications "Hanji, It's not that big of a deal, now give it back."

 

Raising an eyebrow to him as she pulled a pen from his desk, she began to fill out the reference section "Are you kidding? It's a huge deal, Levi Ackerman, wanting to love something more than he loves himself? That's enough to win biggest shock of the month after figuring out Erwin has a lil' swish down river himself."

 

"Yeah, didn't need that bit of information. I feel sorry for whoever he's got his eyes on, man or woman. Now, hand it over and I'll give you the Johnson & Garner file like I meant to." He cringed a bit at the thought but pushed the disturbing image from his head as Hanji handed him the folder when she finished.

 

"I put Erwin on there too. He'll be just delighted to get that phone call, now, thank you! I'll be getting off to work now, oh! First though, that boy from last night was working this morning." With a sideways wave she left his office leaving him to want to bang his head against the hard, cherry wood desk. 

 

At least one good thing came out of it, and that was that he got the references he needed, minus one. While he worked on making several phone calls, analyzing more companies, getting dirt on others, it came to him that he no idea what kind of things he would have to get to prepare the apartment for his dog.

 

Once he got a break he decided to look some things up online for what he would need to get. The longer he looked the more he felt his brain frying at the thought of all the messes the animal was going to cause. He was beginning to think that a person would be easier to look after. While scrolling through a few forums he raised his coffee to his lips almost spitting it over his keyboard when the taste registered on his tongue. Forcing himself to swallow the sweet swill, he yelled for Hanji down the hall assuming she got their drinks mixed up when she came leisurely strolling down the hallway.

 

Pulling open the door she pushed the thick rimmed glasses up on the bridge of her nose "What is it, Levi?"

 

"Take back this disgusting cup of coffee and give me mine." He thrust out the cup barely securing it as if it was ridden with disease.

 

Hanji grabbed the cup and looked at it before taking a sip "Hmm, says Levi on the side, but yeah, you're right, this is mine. I was wondering why mine seemed a bit bitter."

 

She walked out to go to her office returning with his cup of coffee in her hands "Thank you." 

 

He had a sneaking suspicion that either Hanji fucked with the cups or that little snot from the shop switched them on purpose. Taking a sip of his coffee made him feel a bit more at ease as the bitter black liquid rolled over his tongue. Hanji exited the room as quickly as she had entered, leaving him to continue with his work, so she could get back to doing her own. He exited out of the tabs on the computer about pets and started back on his work, crunching some numbers, making projection plans, suggesting new stocks, and many other things that made his brain work on overload.

 

By the end of the day he was still working on another company projection while talking on the phone to a company that was going to get bought out by one of their clients. They had agreed to his terms if only he secure their worker's jobs and benefits which he was prepared to do, since he did not like being the bad guy. Once the deal was finished and he received the correct paperwork he stashed it away for safekeeping in his briefcase and left, preparing to draft up the contract when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: TBA on tumblr - more than likely the 31st of October or 7th of November as I will be participating in JeanMarco week 2016 and need the remaining time to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! I'll be trying to post either 2x a month or at least once so long as both my health, and internet, allows me to! Enjoy!!
> 
> Cheers,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Oct. 24th

The week passed by filled with more work and even more jobs to tackle by tough clients. It also seemed like the coffee situation only got worse, with his black coffee being mistaken for several things that were overly sweet, such as a white raspberry mocha, a french vanilla coffee, and several things that Hanji did not order. Getting tired of overly sweet swill he decided next week he'd just start going to get his own coffee. No one seemed to have messed it up before so he had no idea why now it was getting hard to remember black coffee. He had been a little more than irritated at the fact that every time he wanted a sip of coffee he was dealing with the sweet, teeth rotting, swill that someone kept fucking switching for his regular coffee.    
  
Saturday was to be his day off but it didn't go over as he had hoped so instead he opted for Sunday off and went in on Saturday. He had told Hanji not to bother with his coffee that morning and ditched it all together so he could get his work done faster. It was overall a productive day for him getting several things ironed out for the company but it left him drained. When he got home Saturday night he fell asleep almost as soon as his eyes closed when he went to bed.   
  
Sunday was his rest day but he couldn't find himself able to sit still, so he decided to go workout. It was another run around a couple city blocks but it finally hit him that he should go do something he had been thinking of all week. When he got back to the apartment, he showered, got dressed, grabbed his briefcase and looked up the directions to the rescue. It was a bit farther than he had expected it to be but then again he supposed the animals would prefer to be on the city's outer limits rather than in the actual city. The building was also quite larger than he expected spanning out in almost every direction, with kennels outside, a walking trail, and a fenced in gazebo to which he had no idea of what it was used for.   
  
It was a red and brown brick building with individual bricks lining the sidewalk up the front door, each with someone's name written on it and a pawprint. He had assumed they were the names of adopters in the past or patrons that helped fund the building's creation, either way he found it to be an interesting idea. Pulling open the right door of the double glass doors, he looked to see a sign on the door that warned of letting out the cats. It surprised him when he walked up to the large white marble desk, to find that a fluffy black and white cat was sitting in one of the office chairs taking up the entire cushion. A short brunette girl was behind the counter, smiling ear to ear as she walked over after placing a file into a tall olive cabinet.   
  
"Hi, Welcome to Denver Paws and Claws, can I help you?" Her voice was high as if she were extremely elated about his presence.    
  
He smiled a bit "Just wanted to have a look around, is that alright?"   
  
"Well sure thing. Sign in for me right here, and then the dogs are down the hall to your right through the door at the end, and the cats are along the way. If there are any you're interested in, find someone with a shirt like mine that either says staff or volunteer and they'll be there to help!" 

She handed him a neon purple clipboard with a spreadsheet of visitor information. After filling out his name, the date, and the time he handed back the clipboard and slowly started walking off to the right. There were glass panes at the back of the cages showing the cats along the walls as well as walls that were glass since there were rooms where the cats got to just roam freely around. 

  
He didn't give it much thought, but he did find some of them very cute. He stepped into a chlorine bath for shoes, careful to not let it touch the ends of his slacks, before pulling open the door to the dog kennels. The first thing he noticed was the sound, barks permeated the air as he pushed open the heavy door. It seemed once one started they all started to bark as if communicating to each other that there was a potential adopter. He started to walk to the right, noting that the kennels were very spacious and even had further sections behind what he could see with sliding doors.    
  
The first dogs he came to looked like lab mixes, and not to say there weren't cute but the amount of drool slinging from their open muzzles made him cringe. The next were a Chihuahua and Lhasa Apso which both made him wrinkle his nose in a hint of disgust, already not a fan of small annoying "ankle-biters". He had almost walked around the entire kennel, before realizing there was another section where he could go with a member of the staff or volunteer. As he walked down the final aisle in the first room, the amount of cringing he was doing only increased, until he got to a very beautiful German Shepherd, where he stopped. He paused for a moment watching the dog before he stood in front of the dog, only rolling his eyes when it barked very loudly at him baring it's teeth.   
  
"She's not a fan of men." A voice echoed through the white cinder block walls, sticking into his ear like a knife.   
  
Turning around he saw Eren, standing in a bright green shirt that read "Paws & Claws - Volunteer Staff" on the front and a pair of jeans "...Eren. What in the fresh damn hell?!"   
  
A smile curved his lips "What? I've volunteered here for a while. Was this part of your plan to continue to _stalk me_?"   
  
Levi scoffed "Hmph. I'm _not_ stalking you, I was looking into adopting a dog."   
  
Eren's surprising laughter filled the air "Ahahahahaha, oh man. I think you're better suited for a cat."   
  
The sound of his laugh was something Levi found surprisingly appealing yet his face only showed a scowl "And why is that?"   
  
"The way your facial expression was growing more and more disgusted as you walked down the corridor was just a hint. Come on, I'll take you to the cat room." Eren smiled and took his hand pulling him through the room. 

Levi couldn't believe this kid was somewhere else he was going. Either he just picked the same places perchance, they had the same taste in things, or Hanji was right, but his money was on the first of the three. As he was pulled through a second kennel, a small hallway, and eventually in through a back door, he stopped to stare at Eren. In the fluorescent lighting, his eyes were shining as brightly as his smile, something he hadn't noticed before. 

  
Once they were in the room lined with cages Eren dropped his hold on his hand and walked over to a whiteboard where names were written in a multitude of colors with checks by them. Levi looked around for a moment, walking along the wall looking at all the cats. When he heard a low rumbling growl, he stopped, looking into a cage at the very corner of the room. As he bent down he noticed a little black ball of fur sitting in the corner growling, baring it's cream little fangs.    
  
With a smirk he placed a finger into the cage "It's okay little one, I understand." 

The little black kitten continued to hiss as he stared at it, refusing to move from it's place at the back of it's cage. Eren stole a glance as Levi was bent down beckoning the small creature. 

  
Walking quietly, he approached his side "She hasn't really warmed up to anyone since we brought her here. In fact, she hates e _veryone_ here, even me most days."   
  
Levi looked up to him "Would you mind opening the cage?"    
  
"She bites people, but if you still want me to, sure." Eren was a bit hesitant knowing that the kitten was not the friendliest but did as he asked, pulling the two silver levers, popping open the silver barred cage door.   
  
"Shhhhh, little soot sprite. It's okay." Calmly placing his arms into the cage, he reached for the black bundle of fuzz sitting in the corner still hissing. The hissing didn't intimidate him as it should have so he just picked up the little kitten and brought her to his chest, keeping her close to his skin. 

"Shhh, you're okay." Scratching her chin, she looked up to him still a bit tense, but he then got to see her striking seafoam green eyes. Her fur was a deep jet black, but it was her eyes that set her apart, well that and the fact she was a polydactyl. Instead of a hiss, the kitten let out a tiny meow as he ran his fingers lightly through her cashmere fur.

  
Eren laughed silently to himself before speaking as he watched the spectacle "You know, we don't always pick our pets, sometimes they pick us. I think she likes you."   
  
He stood carefully keeping the kitten nestled closely to his chest "Well I certainly didn't expect to find this little ball of fur, I think she just finds me to be a kindred spirit. I don't much care for people either little one."    
  
As he ran a fingertip over her nose the kitten closed her eyes and a patchy sounding rumble sounded in her throat "She _does_ like you, she's trying to purr. That's what that little rumble is. I think you may have found what you were looking for unexpectedly. She's already been spayed and she's up to date on her vaccines so you could take her home if you wanted her, maybe tomorrow provided your paperwork is ready."   
  
Levi looked to him "Yeah....I think I did. I've got to get her information and send it to my landlord so he can approve me having her."   
  
Another bright smile curved his lips "I'm glad you came, she might have been stuck here for a while if you didn't. I can give you her medical records and you can take them to your landlord. Do you have all the paperwork ready?"   
  
"Not completely, I still need to write down another reference, and have my landlord give me a copy of his approval." Levi glanced down at the little kitten sleeping on his chest, petting her softly.   
  
Eren grinned "I could be your third reference, and I'm sure we can fax the documents over to your landlord. If I'm on your references and your landlord gives you the okay then you can take her home today."   
  
"Are you trying to force this cat on me? I like it. Let me put her back in the cage. Hey, little one, here you go. I'll be back." The kitten growled in response to being placed back inside the kennel, but she went back to sleep once she reached the corner of the glass. 

Eren snickered and shut the cage walking out of the room and leading Levi back to the front desk, going behind it and dragging him to one of the tables. He left Levi sitting at the desk while he sorted through some files in the olive cabinet, and then ran off to make copies of something. Levi had been sitting patiently for around 15 minutes before Eren came back with some papers, realizing his were in the car in the briefcase. 

After returning with his papers Eren grabbed them and saw the name "Zoe Hanji" on the list of references, recoiling a bit once he connected it. He wasn't going to mention that the woman was the one that had been buying his coffee as of late. Shuffling around in the papers he filled in his own credentials as the third reference, filling out the rest of the official paperwork. Eren stood up and collected the papers, taking the fax number with him that he received from Levi, so he could send over the records.    
  
"Now we wait," Eren sat back down, crossing his legs behind the desk.   
  
"Sure, while we do that you can tell me who has been fucking up my coffee for the last week." Levi snapped his briefcase closed and shot him a stern look.   
  
Confused Eren inclined his head "What? I take the order but I write black coffee on it, so I have no idea what happens to it after I write it. That would fall to whoever happens to be making the coffee not working front register. I will have a chat with them though, if that would make you feel any better."   
  
A hint of relief crossed his face "I see, so someone else is trying to rot my teeth out with sugary coffee. At least I know it wasn't Hanji."    
  
"The woman that's been getting your coffee?"    
  
Levi nodded "Yeah, that'd be her. Why you got a thing for her or something?"   
  
He shook his head furiously "Ooh no, nothing like that, isn't she your girlfriend?"   
  
"Hahahahaha, oh yeah, totally. No, she's just a... _very_ close friend and coworker," Levi was laughing at the brilliant shade of red growing over his face as he talked about Hanji thinking the poor thing really did have a crush on her.   
  
"I see. Oh! That's the fax machine," he sprung from his chair and headed over to the next room, bringing back a sheet of paper, smiling ear to ear, "well, looks like you will be taking home your kitten today. I just need to write down a name on her things, if you can think of one."   
  
Levi paused in thought for a moment before smirking "Malin will do. Now, as much as I hate to ask this, I did not plan on coming here for a cat. I've never even owned a cat, what in the hell do I need to buy her?"   
  
Eren wrote down the name and looked up at him, eyes narrowing "Seriously? Well, okay, first things first, go online and fill these out when you get home. She has a microchip so fill it out and she'll be able to to be found in case she escapes. You'll also need to get her a vet appointment so she can get her next round of boosters, which should be in about a month, feel free to use the one listed as they are familiar with her. Now as for what you need, that list isn’t extensive. Luckily, for people like yourself, we keep a check list, here."   
  
Eyes growing wider by the second, Levi grabbed the packet of papers thrust into his hands "Wow, this is an interesting list. I guess, I've got a _lot_ of things to go buy before I pick up the little fluff ball."   
  
"Why don't I just grab a carrier and if you go somewhere like Petsmart, you can take her in. I take it you don't want to be seen carrying around a pink carrier?" Eren's face went from deviously playful to surprise as Levi shrugged.   
  
"I wouldn't mind. I take it you can run a card?" He pulled his card from his wallet holding it between his fingers as Eren returned from the back room with a pastel pink zebra patterned cat carrier.   
  
He grabbed the carrier in exchange for his debit card "We can. Now, you know the way back, so take the things in her cage and place them in the carrier then put her in." 

Knowing it was going to be a task, he grabbed the handles of the carrier and walked back to the cat room. There was a small chorus of meows greeting him as he entered the room, until he made it to little Malin's cage, where she once again hissed at him. Ignoring her big act he popped open the cage after a moment of confusion and began removing her personal effects such as a few toys and a few pieces of bedding placing them gently over the bottom of the carrier. He knew she wasn't going to be a fan of changing prisons but he lifted her carefully, and placed her inside the small carrier, only receiving a small scratch across his thumb in the process.

Returning to grab his card, he signed the paper receipt giving a sizeable donation to the small rescue group. He found it only fair since they helped him, and once the brunette girl saw he was carrying out Malin she smiled and walked to the back of the room ringing a large golden bell. It was something they did once and adoption was finalized, he remembered seeing it on the web page, but he hadn't thought it was going to be that annoying. In response he just smiled and took his briefcase from the back table and stopped to look at Eren.   
  
"Thank you, Eren," He smiled, and he could tell it took Eren by surprise to see him smile.   
  
Eren felt his face flushing as he stared at the surprising smile "Uh, you're welcome. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, and I'll also try to keep an eye on your coffee next time you come in."   
  
"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Levi headed to the door, placing his briefcase under his arm as he pushed open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have a friend updating my chapters for me since my hands are getting bad again and the internet is wonky. If I do not get to all of your comments I do apologize. Please be patient with me, I really appreciate it guys.
> 
> ~Thanks, Lots of Love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Placing the small carrier into the passenger seat of his black 2013 Nissan Altima Coupe, making sure she was fine before going to get into the driver's seat. As he set up the phone to the closest Petsmart, he thought about how he never expected to have such a tiny thing depending on him. She was cute, and she seemed to have a very similar attitude towards people that he did, and he assumed that was why she liked him. He hadn't been sure about how she ended up at the shelter, but if she was anything like him than her past was already full of dark events.

 

A few hours later he arrived back at the apartment, back seat full of new kitten supplies. He figured he should splurge on her a bit, and by a bit, he went completely overboard. It took him a few trips to the car to get everything up to the apartment. Once everything was up he started unpacking everything before letting the little girl out of her carrier to roam around. He set up a hidden litterbox in the corner of the bedroom and one in the bathroom just in case he locked her out of the bedroom one night by accident. Her new water and food dishes were filled and set in the kitchen, making sure they matched, they were black with neon green stars strew across them.

 

Moving to grab his tools from the closet he sat in the floor for several minutes putting together a cat tree for when she got bigger. He knew it would be out of the question for now, but he thought ahead for her. In the last part of the things he bought, he grabbed a bag of toys scattering some around the area of the newly established cat tree, catnip mice, jingly bells and several other things. All the things for her health were put away in the bathroom, even her kitten shampoo. The massive stocks of Blue Wilderness food was stacked in the closet along with several bags of litter. As he fished the last item from the bag he moved over to the small carrier, opening the door slowly and cautiously, removing her carefully.

 

She spat at him for the treatment but he knew she would be fine once she adjusted to the new feeling of the glittery, neon green collar with the black and green bow and I.D. charm hanging lightly from it. He hadn't thought of all the things that a cat would need a collar but he made sure to get her one. The looks he received for getting her a matching heart shaped I.D. tag were among some of the oddest he had ever received but they were soon dropped. His thumb ran over the black heart with silver engraving _"Malin Ackerman, Silver Skies Apartment Building U. 824, 834-704-8282"_. After a moment of consoling he walked to the bedroom and sat her on the carpeted floor near her litterbox, watching as her little fluffy paws hit the floor.

 

Cautiously she explored the room, stepping into the mahogany covered box through the circle cut out on the front. Once he heard her kicking the litter he felt a sigh of relief knowing that she was using the litterbox. He watched her continue to explore the room, mostly sticking under the bed until he picked her up and sat her on the bed, laying down with her. A smile crossed his lips as she wobbled across the sinking mattress to come nuzzle against his chest, curling up to his skin. Reaching out he stroked her fur lightly, already a bit thankful for the idea he chose her, or well, that she chose him. As she closed her eyes, he reached into his chest pocket to remove his phone and get a picture of her sleeping against him.

 

Just as he was about to put his phone in his pocket he noticed the time, figuring it would be a good time to eat and get a shower. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, so he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom as he prepared to shower. First he thought he would give her a bath in the sink with the shampoo he had just bought, about five minutes he realized that that had been a truly terrible idea. There were several scratches on his hands, but once he grabbed a washcloth and barely cleaned her she calmed down. After a bit of towel drying he sat her on the floor as he showered, but the noise from the water stream hitting the curtain scared her, bristling her fur, so he opened the door letting her out.

 

Once he was out of the shower he began scouring the apartment for his new precious bundle of fuzz, checking the living room, then the bedroom. He found her nestled between his pillows on the bed, figuring for now she'd probably want to sleep with him. While he found the ideas of cat hairs in his bed unsettling to say the least, what mattered was that Malin was comfortable, anything for his new little princess. The bed he had gotten for her sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed, but he figured when she got big enough she might use it. He shut the door leaving her to sleep as she wished while he made something quick to eat before going to join her.

 

He soon finished his meal and stripped down to his boxers, flipping on the fan before climbing into bed with his kitten. He wasn't sure how she would do with a day alone but he was hoping he wouldn't come back to destroyed furniture. He fell asleep with the black fluff ball snuggled against his pillow, keeping the back of his neck warm as he slept. When he awoke he noticed her position had switched, and she was now laying against his stomach curled up underneath the blankets as if she had gotten cold and sought warmth. A smile donned his lips as he scratched her chin and rolled out of bed to go take a shower and get ready for work.

 

A few days passed with Levi diving face first into work then coming home to take care of his kitten, making sure to read on how he exactly he should take care of her. He soon discovered that if a toy made a noise it scared her and she didn't want anything to do with it. She preferred the catnip mice he had gotten for her, and he found it more than a bit adorable to watch her tackle them and flip over to her back kicking at it while it was in her mouth. It was the perfect stress reliever for him after a long day at work, and he began to understand why people with pets were generally happier people.

 

She began to sleep against him no matter where he was in the house, if she couldn't reach then she would settle for laying against his feet. He found it cute how she didn't like to be separated from him, whining at the door that would separate them. Because of her whining he would pick her up and carry her into each room he went into, letting her rest in the crook of his arm as he did every day tasks. When he went to sleep one night he awoke in the middle of the night with her stretched over his neck like a small feline scarf. He removed her gently and laid her against his chest as he went back to sleep, waking up when his alarm went off to find her where he had placed her.

 

Before he left for work, he made sure she had food and fresh water then headed out on his way to go stop by Bean Me Up to grab a cup of coffee. It had been a few days since he stopped to get coffee so he figured he was due for a good cup, in hopes they wouldn't screw it up. He was thankful the line seemed rather short for a Monday morning so he wouldn't spend the majority of his time in line. When he approached the front counter he noticed the small blonde, Christa, smiling deviously. He didn't know exactly why she was giving him such a look, but he didn't like it in the least. Eren was working the front register as he always seemed to, putting on his customer service persona perfectly as he dealt with customers.

 

" 'Morning, Welcome to the--Levi, what a surprise. Large black coffee?" His eyes changed from dull to dazzling when he noticed that it was Levi standing in front of him instead of the normal customer.

 

Levi nodded, grabbing his wallet from his pocket "Yep. Here you go."

 

Eren scribbled down the usual on a cup, handing it to the person behind him before taking his card and noticing the thinly scabbed over scratches on his hand "Hahaha, Malin do that to you?"

 

"No, got into a tiff with some papers in the briefcase, _yes_ she did that to me. I don't blame her, she only did it because I was trying to give her a bath in the sink the other night." Levi took back his card, pulling his fountain pen from his pocket, signing the receipt and handing it to Eren.

 

He smirked, nodding lightly "Ah, that'll do it. Cats don't like water, well _most_ don't. It's not completely necessary to even bathe them since they do it themselves, however, if you want to get her used to water now is certainly the time to do it. Be very gentle with her, try just dampening a wash cloth and putting her in the sink with just a little bit of water in it, just enough to reach her toes. Did you find everything okay when you got her things?"

 

Patiently waiting on his coffee, he nodded affirmatively "I did, but she's not a fan of her own bed, prefers to sleep next to me instead."

 

"They'll do that. Oh, here's your coffee. Have a good day Levi, and be sure to pet little Malin for me." Eren offered out the cup with a smile.

 

Levi returned his smile once he sipped his coffee "Mmm, black. Sure, thanks, you too." He walked out of the shop cup raised over his head, not hearing the satisfied giggle from Christa behind the counter.

 

Eren looked behind him when he noticed there were no other customers "Christa, _what_ did you do?"

 

The blonde shrugged, her golden waves swaying to the sides "I just gave him the wrong coffees. I knew if that woman seemed like she was messing up his orders, he'd have to start coming to get it himself and you'd stop looking so damned depressed when you didn't get to see him. Also, who the _hell_ is Malin?"

 

"He adopted a kitten, you remember the one I had to foster?" He sighed, shaking his head at her actions.

 

She nodded "So the angry guy gets the angry cat. Not surprising." Eren only smiled a bit and went back to doing his job, cleaning off the counter and rearranging his space before more customers flooded the small shop.

 

* * *

 

Hanji and Erwin were in Levi's office waiting for him as he leisurely strolled in, not expecting to see them both on the sofa grinning ear to ear. Sighing he walked over to his desk, ignoring them until he got his things out and settled. He popped open the snaps on his briefcase and set out several stacks of files, organizing them by which needed to get done first and which ones corresponded with the others. With everything was set up for him to begin work immediately, he grabbed his coffee cup and walked over to the sofa, sipping his coffee delicately awaiting their reasoning for being in his office.

 

"Can I help either of you, or is there some other reason you're clogging up my office?" He glared at them as their grins only widened.

 

Erwin crossed his legs, twining his fingers together and sitting them on his knees "So each of us got a call the other day, but it seemed Hanji knew about it before I did. You adopted a pet?"

 

Levi immediately rolled his eyes "I'm not talking about this with either of you. I'm a grown ass man, if I want to adopt a cat I fucking can."

 

Hanji rushed a hand to her mouth "Ahahahaha, he got a cat! I knew it. Come on, Levi, we want pictures."

 

"Oh man, Levi, come on show us!" Erwin's tone inflected, as he inquired about the creature.

 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he flipped through his pictures finding the one he had taken earlier of Malin against his chest "Here, now leave me alone you fucking _gremlins."_

 

He tossed the phone to Erwin, who caught it with ease "Awww, it's cute. Hey, Hanji, doesn't it look like Levi?"

 

"Small, and full of hatred? Yeah, sure does. Why this cat, Levi?" Hanji giggled a bit as she looked at the picture then back to Levi.

 

"Ugh, you guys aren't going to leave unless I tell you are you? Fine, she hissed at me. She was sitting curled up in the corner of her cage, hissing and baring her teeth so I had the cage opened and I picked her up. Once I had her to my chest she stopped, even tried to purr. Apparently, I'm the only person she hasn't bitten, she did....also....kind of....remind me of how I used to be." Levi huffed and sat down on the arm of the couch as he sipped his coffee, avoiding eye contact with either guest.

 

Hanji dragged him from the couch into her lap "Awww, it's a girl. Okay, honestly, if she was _that_ scared it's like you were made for each other. I heard the stories from Erwin, you tried to _"bite"_ a lot of people when you were young, hating many and trusting few."

 

Levi glanced to Erwin as he shrugged "Sorry, she was curious about way back when. It's _no_ secret that you're still an angry kid, especially if someone pisses you off. Hey, what's her name?"

 

"Malin, now can I have my phone back please?" He sat up, trying not to spill his coffee as Hanji squeezed him choosing to ignore the part where Erwin disclosed his past to her.

 

Erwin handed him the phone "Here. I got an idea, why don't you bring her to the office so we can see her?"

 

Shaking his head, Levi stood up placing the phone back into his pocket "That's _not_ a good idea, maybe once she gets used to me. She's still pretty skittish, and she likes to hide, I wouldn't want to over expose her to anything."

 

"Spoken like a true pet parent. Come on, Erwin, let's go get to our work. We can always go to his place to see her if we want. I got his address from that picture!" Levi turned sharply towards Hanji as she and Erwin rushed out of the office. He didn't think of the fact Malin's I.D. tag was in the picture, and now the two people he didn't need to have his address had it. There would be no surprise if they showed up at some point in the week meaning he was just going to keep the door locked and not leave the house once he got home from work.

 

The day's work hadn't been too stressful, mostly just dealing with people from his client's companies and then making his own projections. He had sent several things off to Hanji and Erwin so they could pass the finishing work to their clients. Levi was not a big fan of dealing personally with clients, as he liked to maintain an unknown air about himself. After all, he blackmailed people, screwed people over, and even ruined lives on the occasion. It was best for him to keep his anonymity so no one could be warned about him if they saw him, people knowing his name was enough to instill a bit of natural fear and that was enough for him.

 

He did know that Erwin was planning on sending him out to Germany for something involving a potential client, but he hadn't heard of all the details. Even if Erwin hadn't asked him yet, he knew he would as he was the only one besides Hanji that could speak German, and even then she wasn't as fluent as he was. It wasn't something he was even supposed to know about yet, but he had been preparing to turn it down, and let Hanji go in his stead. Erwin himself knew a bit of German as well, but he had to stay at the company for other meetings and there was no idea how long the person going was going to have play liaison between the two companies for.

 

As he started packing up his things for work it came to him that he needed to take home a large contract that needed his revision. It wasn't often a client disliked Erwin's proposal but it did happen, and when it did he would then pass it to Levi to see if he would out something different with the same end results. Often it ended with Levi having to do something underhanded or work a bit of magic around in the stock market and it was not something that could be done in a day or two. He would have to sit and comb over every single inch of the contract to try to figure out what Erwin wanted to do and what their client wanted in exchange.

 

Keeping large, powerful companies on retainer was part of his job, but it meant every time he had to deal with one of said companies he would be swamped in the same work for the next week. He did his best at dividing his time between projects and by that it simply meant he spent more time working at home than he should. Often in times such as those he would neglect his own health, forgetting to eat at the top of the list of unhealthy habits he had once he got caught up in work. He did just that as he got home, he worked until Malin came meowing at his feet, obviously she too was hungry.

 

It had been a surprise that she came up to him so happily, but he rolled back from the desk in the front room and went to the food in the closet. He pulled out the small cup scoop pouring some into her tiny dish and grabbing her more water before he went back to work. As he used his laptop to peruse the latest stocks results on the market in the client’s area, he used his free hand to make notes of it to see what would happen with them tomorrow and for the next few days so he could accurately gauge them. Once the numbers were written he started to dig into each individual company, getting information on which one would make the best for a merger, which would be the best to destroy, and which would be the best to overtake.

 

It was around midnight when he completed the information on just one of the companies. When he finally looked down at the clock, he dropped his pen and shuffled the files back into the briefcase already feeling the headache throbbing at the back of his temples. After a shower he thought of going to look for Malin so he could take her to bed, only to realize she had been waiting patiently outside the bathroom door for him to come back out. Laughing a bit, he picked her up and brought her into the bedroom with him as he sorted out his suit for the next day. Malin meowed at him, pawing gently at his face as he laid down in bed pulling her closer to his chest.

 

As he stroked her fur and her little broken rumbles reached his ears, it seemed to have a rather soothing effect on his stressed state of mind "What is it, little girl? Time to go to bed." When he spoke softly she turned her pastel green gaze towards him meowing lightly while moving to bump her head against his chin, trying to settle as closely to him as she could. Levi reached over turning off the lamp trying not to disturb his little girl's resting place. He rolled back over to his spot as Malin snuggled up to his chin causing him to laugh a bit as he put a hand around her tiny body and fell asleep while she laid comfortably against him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wishes from Neko. In regards to updates, there has been an update on their tumblr should you be curious. You can find it
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://justapansexualfanficwriter.tumblr.com/post/153357578516/update-hold)
> 
>  
> 
> ***T.C.***

The next morning followed the same routine as the last. When he awoke little Malin was sleeping on him except she was stretched out on her back with her little paws curled in the air atop her chest. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table he quickly snapped a photo of her before she rolled over to her side thwarting his attempt. He couldn't quite understand what part of her had turned him into a softy but as long as no one else saw it he didn't mind. After he got dressed and left the apartment he stopped at Bean Me Up to grab a coffee. Much to his surprise Eren wasn't working. Christa had handled his order without much care so he was in and out rather quickly, thankfully, sipping on a very strong brew of black coffee. He was going to need the extra kick in his coffee as he was going to be stuck picking up where he left off last night.

Once he got to the office, he sat down at his desk and began work immediately hoping to get another business or two out of the way before going home to continue. Hanji hadn't come in for the day so he decided to put off some of his work and get some of her things settled so that they would be in order when she returned. It would ultimately mean less for him since she wouldn't bother him about what was on her workload that she missed or how far she got behind in the line of contracts. Thankfully, he would have one little contract finished once he drew up the contract so he could do that instead and have her busy on that tomorrow.

He'd arranged her things then began the daunting task of starting his phone calls to dig up whatever dirt he could on the businesses he had been looking into last night for the big contract. The files on each business were updated with the intelligence he had gathered on them. Now he had to find ways to put it to use and discover which ones would be worth having. Before too long papers were strewn across every visible inch of his desk. The entire span of it was scattered with several sheets of notes on companies, as well as the draft of the smaller contract he thought he could have done before the day was finished. He pushed himself past the point he should have as he usually did, but it was worth it meaning the large contract he had to revise could be done maybe a day ahead of time.

He gathered his things and headed out of the door as soon as the clock struck 8pm. Getting home at 8 meant that he was going to spend at least 4 more hours at home working on the papers. Malin was bounding towards him as he opened the door to the apartment, her little fluffy paws carrying her as fast as they could to get to the front door when it opened. Without thinking he immediately reached down to pick her up only to be greeted by something that he was not going to **ever** get used to.

Malin had dropped the dessicated carcass of a small lizard into his hands, earning more than a cringe but no noise from his lips. Upon first reflex he dropped the dead skink, then bent down to pat the kitten on the head. She trotted away happily so he reached down with prevalent disgust to pick up the dead reptile by the tail and throw away the body. At least she caught the intruding pest but he wondered why she had to bring it to him. It was not something he wanted to deal with as soon as he'd stepped through the door. Before going to work he went to grab a cupful of food for her, pouring the small kibbles slowly into her bowl and giving her more water. There was a meow of thanks before she dove face first into her food providing him with a bit of a chuckle before going to sit at his desk and start on his work.

Another week passed where the nights were to drag on with him getting more work done and not stopping until a little after 1am. Malin had spent the time batting around little fake mice filled with catnip underneath his desk while his neighbor, as always, was stomping around above keeping him more than awake. He glanced down at the clock on his laptop, yawning as he did so knowing it was past time for him to be in bed as well as past little Malin's time. Looking underneath the desk to make sure he wouldn't roll over a paw or tail he backed up from the desk and crawled underneath it. Malin was sleeping soundly nestled in the corner of the desk so he snatched her from her comfy resting place and brought her into the bedroom. He laid her gently in the bed while he went to take a shower.

Coming back to the room he noticed that she was in the center of his usual place on the bed bundled up tightly in a small ball. After turning off the lamp and turning on the fan he grabbed her and placed her against his chest underneath the blankets. She'd dive beneath them anyhow due to the fan being on. Malin always sought out his warmth so it was where she'd end up anyway. While he waited to fall asleep he ran a finger through her plush fur letting the feeling of her gentle rumbling lure him to sleep.

Levi had decided the next day to take little Malin with him to work. Seeing how she would respond to being in his office was a necessity so he packed the car with the essentials for her, such as a second hidden litterbox, a few toys, and a spare set of food dishes with some of her food stored in a box. He had read online during a break at work that if trained early it was possible to get a cat to walk on leash. While he had been at Petsmart he had gotten her the special leash and little harness just to test that theory. Finding her sprawled out still on the bed he picked her up and easily slid her into the green harness he picked out for her. At first she fought it, trying to chew on it but while he distracted her, playing with a sting, she got used to it.

While she busied herself with playing he grabbed the carrier placing in it's fleece covered bottom and a catnip mouse before nabbing her and putting her into the cage. She hadn't gone too easily but she didn't fight it as much as she used to in the past. Her little paws darted out and there were some drawn out mewls but she soon quieted down as he picked up the carrier. With his briefcase already sitting in the car he grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment with his little girl in tow. Remembering he couldn't have the radio on with her in the car, due to the fact it scared her, he decided to leave it off and roll down the window a bit just to fill the air with ambient sounds from outside.

Since he was just running in for a moment he left Malin in the car while he ran into Bean Me Up for a cup of coffee. As he walked in he was a bit taken aback since there was practically no line. No wait made him feel a bit better about leaving Malin in the car. Without him he'd known she'd be meowing pitifully in the confines of the carrier so he was going to try to hurry. It seemed Eren was working and not paying attention to the front counter as he conversed with his coworkers. Christa saw him and was about to inform Eren of his presence but Levi shook his head raising an index finger to his lips in a shushing manner. She nodded and waited as he approached the front counter as quietly as he could.

"Oh yeah, I know, McNabe is a _terrible_ professor. He’s a fucking asshole. I feel for you but hey, that's life," Eren slapped his hand on his friend's shoulder as Levi stood at the counter.

"What's life is wondering what you're doing wrong instead of insulting a person's teaching methods, Eren," Levi spoke plainly, Eren turned bright red, turning around to see him leaning against the counter.

Not even trying to dispute what he said Eren sighed, rubbing at his temples "Well, I guess that would depend on the person wouldn't it? Large black coffee?"

He nodded "I don't drink anything else."

Eren wrote the things on his cup and handed it off to someone behind his back to fill as Levi handed him his card and ID "Thank you. How are you doing with Malin?"

As Eren ran his card Levi laughed "Haha, I'm doing just fine. I'd be doing _better_ if she hadn't brought me a dead lizard when I got home yesterday."

"Hahahaha, oh that's perfect. You know she's trying to tell you that you're a shitty hunter and you need to eat. She's trying to feed you so you should just accept her gift with love," he smirked as he handed Levi's card back to him.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he signed the receipt that accompanied his card "Sure, well, when she drops a freshly gutted lizard in your hands then **you** can accept it with love."

"I would...then I'd throw it away but still. I take it she's doing okay?" A hint of concern rose in his voice as they waited for his coffee.

"You can see for yourself if you'd like. She's along for the ride this morning," he smiled as he grabbed his coffee from Christa.

She shoved Eren both physically and verbally "Go on. I'll cover you since we're pretty dead."

Smiling Eren whipped the apron over his head, and untied it from his waist folding it over his arm as he walked out beside Levi. The look on his face made Levi's heart jump surprising him on more than one level. His eyes were glittering in the sunlight with a precious anticipation. It was sweet to seem him excited. In order to prevent him from staring at him any longer Levi walked in front of him, grabbed his keys, and unlocked the doors before they got to it. Eren's eyes narrowed as he saw the lights flash on the car meaning he now knew which car outside belonged to him. Levi smirked and went to the drivers side opening the door to reach over and grab Malin's carrier. Opening the door carefully, he pulled her from her safe haven, attaching the leash to her harness just incase she decided to kamikaze from his arms.

Watching the expressions cross Levi's face as he picked up Malin and handed her to him Eren looked to him with surprise "Woah! She's gotten a bit bigger hasn't she?" He pet her delicately all the while she was growling lowly but once Levi touched her she calmed a large degree. It was clear she was still only partial to him but that was okay with him so long as she didn't bite anyone.

"Yeah, she has. Still little terror too, she won't let me do anything by myself," Levi snarked as he scratched under her chin causing her to show off her brightly colored collar.

hid his chuckle "Maybe it's because you spoil her. Not that it's a _bad t_ hing, mind you, but it's why she's so attached. Can I ask where you're taking her?"

"I'm taking her to my office. A couple coworkers have been bugging me since my references were checked. I figured it wouldn't shock her system too much now since it’s been a couple weeks.” He took her from Eren's arms as he began to hand her over being careful to avoid getting scratched.

"Oh, yeah, the main coordinator did that after you took her home. It seems like she's in a good place so I'm happy. Be sure to bring her by sometimes, even if she hates me, I can't help but love her," Eren reached out once more to stroke her fun receiving a growl in return.

"Sure, anyhow, I have to get going, and when you're management you can't be late. Have a good day, Eren." He leaned into the car, putting Malin into her carrier, and shutting the door once he was inside. He rolled down the window as Eren was about to say something. Putting it off to think about for another day Levi focused his attention on getting to the office on time.

Arriving at the office with ten minutes to spare he grabbed the carrier, the bag of supplies, and his briefcase making it into the office as quickly as he could. He made it up to his office turning his back to the door and pushing it open so he wouldn't have to use his hands to open the door. Sitting Malin's carrier on his couch he moved to set up her things around the office. Laying down the bed he had kept at home under the desk, he had a feeling that she'd want to be by him when she slept as she often did at home. Once he got everything settled he moved to the couch to let her out of her carrier. When she was out he pushed the carrier into an empty section of the bookshelf to his right to keep it out of the way.

Levi watched her closely as she explored the room. She raised her paws higher than necessary due to not used to hardwood floors being everywhere most likely. The second she found her mice, however, she began batting them over the floor. Unfortunately she quickly lost her footing and slid across the floor as her feet fumbled beneath her. As she tried to gain her control during her slide Levi couldn't help but burst into laughter watching her little paws fly out from underneath her. His raucous laughter apparently drew Hanji from the confines of her office. She came skipping down the hall, pushing open the door to his office with ease, neglecting to move her attention to the floor as she strolled in.

"What in the world is so funny? I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so hard." As soon as the words left her lips she looked around seeing the kitten's belonging everywhere.

Fumbling under the desk Levi grabbed Malin and glanced up to Hanji "Little girl's feet flew out from under her. Sorry if I disturbed you."

_**"AHHH!!!** _ Oh my god! She's so precious! Lemme see her!" Hanji screeched as she saw the black puffball in Levi's hands while she padded briskly around to his desk.

_"Careful!"_ He hushed. "Don't be too loud, you'll scare her. She's not a big fan of people so just be slow with your actions." Levi moved his hand slowly across her fur as Hanji did the same.

Hanji heard the low growl sounding from her throat but continued to pet her softly "Yup, just like you, small and fiery. Can I go get Erwin?"

"I'll forget you said that but sure. Just tell him to be quiet. His big ass always stomps around and if he does it in here he'll scare her." Levi nodded to her as she stopped antagonizing the kitten and exited the room to return with Erwin.

Once he stepped into the room seeing Levi with the little creature in his arms brightened his smile "Well, well, when Hanji said I'd be meeting the girl that made you smile as bright as a sun I didn't think I'd be meeting a kitten."

Levi smirked "If I call her _"My Little Princess"_ will it make you feel better?" Upon seeing the grin starting to widen he had to backtrack "I hope not because I'm **not** doing that. Now, I brought her because I thought she's finally used to me enough, but you two are gonna have a rough time."

Erwin walked over to the desk bending his knees a bit to where he wouldn't be perceived as a threat "No, no, no need for all that. I don't mind if you want to bring her to work, I'm sure she doesn't like being left alone."

"Hahaha, are you kidding? I can't even piss by myself without her sitting outside the door yowling for me so I suppose she wouldn't mind staying with me for a while. I won't bring her everyday," leaning back in his chair he laughed, scratching Malin under the chin trying to quell her growling as Erwin pet her.

Hanji walked over to the desk, jumping up to take a seat on the corner "How sweet. You know, if you bring her often enough she might just get used to us too. We could block off the hallway with a baby gate and we'll leave our office doors open so she can come and go as she pleases."

Erwin agreed "That's a good idea, Hanji. What do you think, Levi?"

"Huh uh, she's too small for that right now. If her head can get through it so can the rest of her. I think it'll be fine when she get's bigger but for now she'll stay here. Provided you two don't interrupt my work you can come in here whenever you'd want to. Oh, and if she bites you it's not my problem," Levi sat her down on the floor as he moved to start going through his stacks of awaiting paperwork.

"I'll take that risk, but he is right Erwin, let's get to work. I think the Levi's Little Princess is tired of us trying to touch her," Hanji grinned and pulled Erwin by the arm as she slid off his desk leaving Levi to his work. He spent most of the morning trying to pry the little one off his lap. It was where she wanted to lay as he was working but he would often make a sharp turn to make a phone call and elbow her. Not wanting her to get hurt he put her down under the desk in the little bed he had placed in the corner in the hopes she would sleep in it. Thankfully it seemed to work for most of the day but as it got later her tiny hunting instinct came out and she started scooting the mice around from one side of the office to the other, much to his own enjoyment. She provided a relaxing, fun, environment while she was there.

When it was time to go home he packed up all his papers first then grabbed little Malin. Hanji and Erwin both came to pet her goodbye before he left. Still having yet to earn her approval Erwin walked away with a small scratch and Hanji just got by with just being hissed at. Levi laughed and put her in the carrier. Erwin raised an eyebrow at the pink zebra patterned carried but he just shrugged and said "she's a girl" before walking out of his office. It was the first time he hadn't felt like the living dead when he got into the car probably thanks to his favorite little girl. Even though he joked about calling her his little princess he knew she was just that. The little kitten even got treated as such and when she got bigger it would be no different.

The two arrived home later than he had hoped but it was fine. Since it was a Friday night it meant he didn't have to work the next morning. As soon as he made it through the door he sat the carrier down on the floor and opened the door letting Malin crawl out at her own pace. She bound out of the carrier heading straight for the bedroom as if she knew that was where he was heading as well. He opened the door for the little girl watching as she climbed up on the bed by herself, granted he laughed when she almost fell, but he thought for the most part she did a rather good job for her small stature.

He stripped down to his boxers and headed over to the bed. Knowing very well that he could work stay up tonight, or he could do it tomorrow and get a good night's sleep, he opted for a good nights sleep. Well, he would try to get a good night's sleep if the noisy ass neighbors weren't at it again. He figured it to be another party but there were only a few thuds here and there along with some atrocious singing from someone in the shower. It sounded like someone was being murdered while trying to sing along to what he thought was some bad Iggy Azalea pop chart topper. Trying to push through the horrendous cacophony of sounds permeating the air, he grabbed a pillow and folded it over his head while Malin tried to wrap herself around his neck like a scarf.

Thankfully it had helped him sleep for a bit. When he awoke in the middle of the night the sounds had died down and he was able to get back to sleep. He decided to catch up on all the sleep he had missed that week while trying to finish the big contract. It still wasn't done but it just needed to be typed up and he had planned on doing that when he woke up. More sleep however, was what he needed first and foremost. Once he finally decided on getting out of bed it was around noon but that didn't bother him too much.

He left Malin in the bedroom since she wasn't wanting to wake up then either and he was going to finish up the contract. After making breakfast he starting working, spending a few hours typing it up and going over it with a fine toothed comb. He just had to be sure that it was perfect before he sent it to Erwin. No contract of his was going to be anything _less_ than perfect. Once he hit send it was as if he felt a weight lift from his shoulders then he figured it was time to go out for a good workout. He headed into the bedroom to change into a pair of sweats and a workout top letting out Malin once he left.

First he headed to the gym to take out some frustration on the punching bag set up in the corner of the gym. When his limbs felt heavy he decided it was time for a run. It hadn't been the best plan of action but he made it a few blocks before the fire started to set in in his joints. When he returned, pouring buckets of sweat, he took the stairs up to the apartment meaning an 8 flight walk. The plan was to spend a couple hours working himself to the point of exhaustion so he'd be able to feel fine about lazing around and doing nothing on the couch. There was no helping how useless he felt when he lazed about so making sure there was no other option was a perfect way to trick his mind into allowing the action.

Malin came padding from the other side of the room, only for Levi to take one look at her and panic. The poor girl looked like a drowned rat. She was soaking wet to the bone meaning that she either decided to take a bath in the toilet, tipped over her water bowl, or something was drastically wrong. He picked her up and hurriedly walked off to the bedroom only for his shoes to start squeaking along the hallway. Looking down he noticed water was flowing out of the bedroom, not the bathroom. Pushing the door open he ran into the room noticing a fountain of water from what he guessed was a busted pipe right over his bed. Suddenly his temper flared and he immediately rushed out calling for his landlord.

A few minutes later the landlord was at his door, a rather portly man with a receding orange hairline in a bad plaidweave suit "Oh, good lord. Mr. Ackerman I am so sorry that this happened. I've called down the tenant from above you to see if this from who I think it is."

_**"Seriously?!** _ What the fucking hell am I supposed to do about this?!" Levi's face was heated, features contorted with violent rage as his voice only rose.

Waving his hands around frantically the man tried to calm him "I am so sorry, we can set you up in a hotel but it's going to take a while to get this fixed."

"He can room with me until it's fixed, Fred. I have a spare room." Upon hearing the familiar voice Levi stepped out into view. Seeing Eren standing in the doorway made his eyes widen to that of an owl's as he noticed his neighbor.

Levi's anger only flared again " **You!** You're the little fucking shit stomping above me every night?! Oh, if I didn't want to tear your throat out before I knew who you were, I really do now! This is all **your** fault! If you didn't act like a raving fucking lunatic-"

Their landlord stepped in "What has he been doing up there? Eren, I thought I told you to take it easy on the parties. What have you been doing?"

"Nothin', Fred. None have gotten too outta control," Eren replied while he walked through the currently flooding apartment up to the landlord's side, wary of the fury flowing like steam off Levi's skin. "Levi, you might want to cool off. If that sounds hard then I hear there’s a steady flow of water in your _bedroom_ you can stand under. You can take the spare bedroom in my place until Fred here can get this mess cleaned up," the smirk on his face made Levi want to reach across the room and smack it off his smug little face. This was far cry from the smiling, cheery kid he was used to seeing. Then again, Levi’s rage was overtaking his normal composure and it was clear the both of them had only been around one another when in their people pleasing, social facade. Neither of them was clearly as smiley and happy as they had so seemed.

The landlord sighed "It might be a good idea. You'd have to pay for a hotel past a certain amount and I don't know how long this is going to take. About three weeks, maybe four, I know that much. The whole apartment has to be redone. Walls, floors stripped and not to mention other units on the floor need to be be examined. It seems like you two know each other as well so that's good."

Levi was fuming as he spat back at his incompetent landlord "Know is a relative term, sir. You think it's a good idea to put me in the same apartment as that _child?"_

"There's a second bedroom so it's not like you have to come out often. With our schedules we'd hardly ever see each other. Just go with it and it'll be fine. Bring Malin and whatever else you need," Eren stepped up to Levi not backing away from the fury evident on his face

The landlord smiled, clapping both of them on the back "Great, it's settled! You'll stay with Eren and I can call someone to start on this right away. Of course you staying with Eren saves me some money, and yourself some, so I'll just say you won't owe me rent for three months! I'll get out of your hair so you can gather your things."

Levi stood, gaping, wondering what in the hell had just happened "Wait, what?!" He called after him as the rotund man waddled out of the water drenched apartment **"You can't be serious!"**

"You heard the man. C'mon. Meet me at unit 924," Eren grinned and walked out of the apartment awaiting him to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I'm trying to get the energy to update everything currently and whew did I have a lot of things to update today! Soon I'm gonna come up with a schedule for all my postings and then I'll post it and let y'all know. For now I'm up a few chapters on this story but I'd like to get more of it done so just be patient with me as I continue to work on it's outline, rewrite what I have, and determine where it's going! I do hope you like the first looks behind the curtains when the attitudes drop and they get to see more of one another in their own natural spaces.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

After gathering everything from his apartment that wasn't ruined, with the help of the landlord, Levi got his possessions up to Eren's apartment. If he wasn't going to have to pay rent for the next few months, fine, but he still hated the idea of this. Eren being his neighbor only burned more questions into his mind about how in the hell they had never met in the building before, but he put it behind him for now and kicked open the door to the apartment, obviously still more than a tad irritated. Looking over from the couch, a billowing tower of smoke exited Eren's lips as Levi slammed the door, his exhaled haze lingering in the open air.

"H-hey, easy on the door. Okay, so bedroom, right down the hall, it's the one on the left, mine is the one on the right and the bathroom is at the end of hall,” as he pointed to the left side of the room he inadvertently waved the smoke away wafting the smell wafted to Levi's nostrils.

As the thick pungent odor registered in his brain Levi scrunched his nose "Oh, surprise, surprise, he's a fucking _stoner._ You _really_ think you should be killing the already endangered brain cells you have left?" Without giving him time to retort with something witty, he walked off down the hall and stepped into the bedroom. It gave him a bit of a shock to see how well taken care of it was, as if he was keeping it up for some reason. It was almost the same size as his own only the items were arranged in a way that made it seem a bit smaller. There was a four-posted king sized bed against the very left wall, and window, with a small nightstand beside it and a floor lamp in the space between it and the bed. A desk was near the foot of the bed and the closet seemed larger than his own, so that was great, and the dresser was 6 drawers, made of a light oak. Overall, he found the simplistic room rather appealing.

He started bringing in his things and by the time he was finished setting them up he was satisfied with his new room, just not so much his new roommate. Malin was still inside her carrier but once he finished he let her out to explore the room. Now with their current situation it meant that he would take her to work everyday because he didn't want to leave her cooped up in the small bedroom. She didn't seem to mind the new area though so he left her to mind her business while he grabbed a towel from his things in the closet. He decided then to keep everything important he owned in the bedroom and nowhere else. When he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Eren sitting on the chocolate suede sectional with his feet propped up on the coffee table while he was playing something on the Playstation 4.

Ignoring him, he turned his attention to the bathroom and walked into the disaster area that was originally a beautiful bathroom. White porcelain and grey marble materials of the shower, and sink made it stunningly pleasing to the eye but with everything Eren owned thrown haphazardly across the entire span of it. The mess he'd made of it threw off the aesthetics. Shampoo bottles lined the side of the tub, socks were thrown across the floor, damp washcloths were draped off the edge of the tub among various other hair products and things that were lining the sink. Before getting into the shower he rearranged the items on the sink, and the ones in the shower, making it a little less cluttered.

Figuring out how to work someone else’s shower was like trying to solve a Rubiks cube blindfolded, but he got the hang of it rather quickly after almost scalding himself with hot water. The workout from earlier left him pretty drained but the hot water felt amazing on his muscles so he stayed under the heavy stream for a bit longer than he usually would. When he got out of the shower he quickly realized that he didn't bring a change of clothes into the shower with him so he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. The plan had been to just walk up the hall since the bedroom wasn't far but that plan failed the second Eren almost ran into him when he walked out of his room. Eren's eyes fell to the damp, snowy skin in front of him, feeling his skin flush as he stared at Levi's torso.

Levi's voice dragged him from his mental processing "Something I can assist you with Eren?"

He shook his head, trying to play it off "Uh, no. Do you always walk around like this after a shower?"

"No, I just happened to forget my pants. I can drop the towel but I didn't think walking out in my boxers would have been anymore appropriate than this," Levi smirked and whisked the towel off his hips, raising it to dry pieces of his hair.

Eren caught himself staring at the now flexed biceps as they raised to his head, his eyes then falling to the stretching, well defined core "On second thought, nevermind." Levi laughed under his breath and walked off to the bedroom coming back out once he did his hair, threw on a pair of slacks and a button down with a tie. His dress confused Eren, wondering why he was always getting so dressed up if he didn't plan on going anywhere that would require such formal attire.

"Are you just going to stare at me no matter what I'm wearing or _not_ wearing?" The acrid, annoyed tone rang through to Eren's ears as he slumped back into the couch.

"No, I was just wondering why in the _hell_ you're dressing up," Eren tossed his arm over the back of the couch turning to look at him.

Levi sighed "I'm going to the tailors to pick up my suits and have a few more made."

Eren nodded slightly "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what's up with the suits? What exactly do you do?"

Smirking a bit as he grabbed his keys, he looked over his shoulder "I blackmail people."

Narrowing his eyes, Eren tossed him something "Sure, you do. Here, it's a spare. Keep up with it."

"Thanks," Levi nodded and stepped out of the door, leaving Eren in many senses of bewilderment. Not only had he missed the apartment name on Malin's I.D. tag, he missed the fax number for the landlord, not that he knew his fax number, but he was still interested in how everything had seemed to fly way over his head. It was a Saturday night and that meant that he had a party planned but with everything currently going on he didn't figure Levi would be the most receptive to the party. It might had been last minute but it was better to do it before everyone started leaving to get there so he sent out a mass text to his friends to cancel at least this weekends, saying next weekend might be better. He explained the base of the situation without having to divulge specifics but it was enough to have them already wondering what else could be going on.

The man he was crushing on, the man he saw everywhere, was now living with him because of a freak accident that wasn't even his fault. It was no secret to him that some of the pieces of the building were older than others, so when it burst, he knew it wasn't something he had done but rather the faulty, already old and damaged materials. As he closed his eyes he couldn't remove the image of Levi half naked from his mind. He kept seeing the drops of water rolling down his body as if he was making it a race to see which ones reached the line of the tight red boxer briefs riding dangerously low on his hips.

The mental picture cleared he and thought he remembered seeing something else around his hips. There was a green hue above the band on his boxers but he couldn't make out what it was. The image blew away from his mind just as quickly as it had materialized as he shook his head trying to remember that the man was painfully straight, even went as far as to basically say his sex friend was a reference on his adoption application. Yes, the woman he had been with was gorgeous, stunning even, and it blew his mind, but he couldn't help but want to break off a piece of him. He needed to talk to Ymir and Christa so when he went to class on Monday he would do just that. How he was going to survive two days alone with the man, was the game of chance until then. It was going to be awkward and there would be moment where he knew he would have to hold himself back but he was still going to find ways to enjoy it.

Levi was going to get to see him out of a social setting, meaning no fake customer service persona, and that in itself was going to be interesting to watch the reactions to. His whole nice, sweet, innocent coffee shop college kid routine was enough to make it through the day at the shop without killing anyone but it was far from the true side of him. Along with the real side of him, he'd unfortunately get to witness the ever dorky side of him which he hoped he could hide.

Figuring it would take him a while to run his errand, he picked up the Playstation 4 controller, headset, and put it on Call of Duty so he could start a party and play with some his friends from school. While playing he kept both the television and headset volume up much louder than he should have. He hadn't heard the door open while he was getting shouted at by some kids in his ears and his vision was being kept on the screen. Levi breezed by him rather quickly with a few suits hanging in their black zipped bags over his shoulder. Eren had turned just in time to catch him out of the corner of his eye as he headed off into the bedroom.

After hanging up his suits, Levi went out to the kitchen to put up some of the things he bought on the way back, mainly just drinks. He was very particular about the things he liked, mainly green tea and water, while he also bought a few boxes of black teas, a couple pints of heavy cream and a bag of powdered sugar. When everything was put up he set to making himself a cup of chai tea with cream and half a teaspoon of sugar while adding just the slightest hint of vanilla. Just as he was about to finish letting his tea steep Eren yelled at him from the living room.

"Hey, while you're in there, mind bringing a Pepsi?" Levi rolled his eyes but did as Eren asked since he was in the kitchen.

Once his tea was finished and placed in his aluminum tumbler he brought over a can of Pepsi and sat it on a coaster on the coffee table "Here."

Eren pulled off his headset and popped open the can "Thanks, what in the world did you make?"

Levi snorted air through his nose "You work in a coffee shop, are you not familiar with the concept of hot tea? It's chai tea."

"I am familiar with it, sure, but I don't make anything other than coffee, not the manager's job. I just run the crew and the front register, along with some of the back business things like keeping up with stock and sometimes help out with the books," he looked over to him with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his soda.

"I see. Amazing that a shop is still in business with you as it's manager, Eren," Levi sipped his tea, approving greatly of his own skill.

A snort of air came from Eren's nostrils as he straightened up his posture "What? Do you dislike me now so much because you found out I'm your annoying upstairs neighbor?"

Without missing a beat Levi's response left his lips "I don't remember saying I _liked_ you before. Let me inform you of something, Eren. I am a polite man in public, as I am shown the same respect I am given, but people do not call me the things they do because I _"like"_ people. I'm in the business I am because it requires someone of my abilities and my personality, I am not a nice person nor have I ever claimed to be."

The blunt reply took him by surprise but it was something he expected if thinking honestly "I thought as much. I'm not exactly the cute, smiling kid you probably assumed I was either. I get it. When you work with the public you have to have an act, a fake smile, a fake personality. I'm a nice guy but only sometimes, and it seems like we're going to find out a lot of interesting things about one another, Levi."

He took another languid sip of his tea, approving of Eren's response, as he sauntered over to take a seat on the sectional crossing his legs "It would appear so, so for starters why don't you tell me why you have a two bedroom apartment? For your little girlfriend?"

Eren scoffed "Hmph. I don't _have_ a girlfriend."

Levi looked over to him, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk curving his lips " _Boyfriend_ then? Hey, no judgement here."

"Excuse you? No, I don't have a boyfriend either, but I _do_ have a sister. When she comes down she stays there, just like she has a two bedroom apartment as well for when I go to see her. What about you, since we're playing 20 questions, do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head as he gingerly sipped his tea "Nope, none."

Eren recoiled a bit "I guess Malin keeps you company for the most part then."

"Mhm, so a final question before I get to work, how in the hell does a barista at a small coffee shop earn enough for this apartment? Hmm, drug dealer on the side, maybe?" He looked up from his tea, rolling his eyes a bit as they caught sight of a glass bowl on the coffee table.

"No. I'm not a dealer, a friend of mine carries that title. I'm a college student, I just so happen to work at a coffee shop around my schedule and volunteer as a dog walker at the local animal rescue. Fred owed my mom a favor and when I said I wanted to go to UD my freshman year she told me to find this place then I called in a favor. I have this apartment for less than half of what yours costs you, but I surmise that is a trivial number for you, given your attire," Eren made a gesture to his clothes, sighing.

Levi stood from the couch and nodded turning over his shoulder once he reached the door "It's rather expensive for an apartment, now, some of us have things that need to be done. If you need me, I'll be working. Oh, and Eren? Do **not** need me." It had been a long, exhausting day both physically and mentally for Levi. Once he made it into the bedroom he turned on the television which he brought and set up on the already placed mount. It wasn't his good T.V. which was probably going to get ruined but it was his second best so it was close enough. When he got into the bedroom Malin meowed at his feet until he picked her up and laid in bed with her after undressing. He put it on a movie but he wasn't really paying attention, he was trying to wrap his brain around how in the hell he got stuck in the situation he was in.

Somehow the kid he met weeks ago at the DMV was not only his annoying rhino of an upstairs neighbor, he was the volunteer at the rescue who helped him get Malin, he was his barista, he was at a club he went to, and now he was supposed to put up with him as a roommate. Realizing that the next three weeks were going to be rough, he just thought screw it, and fell asleep with his baby girl curled up by his side.

The next morning he awoke around 6:30am able to obtain a decent amount of sleep somehow. He drug himself out of bed and grabbed a towel slinging it over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. As he walked out he saw Eren slinging his apron over his arm before heading out the door. He now knew why it was so quiet in the mornings, he went to work pretty early, and he had never been more thankful. He showered lazily and walked back to the bedroom to put on one of his new tailored suits. After reveling in the silken fabric and perfect cuff cut he was now resigned to buy all of his suits from there. The black with a barely visible silver pinstripe was now his favorite suit if it was even possible for him to have such a thing. It matched perfectly with the light grey undershirt, black vest and a shining silver tie he had.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance for the day he grabbed the carrier and place Malin inside without much of a fight. He walked over to the kitchen to find a cup of coffee with a lid screwed on and a note that read:

Levi,  
Yes, it's black coffee. Yes, I made it. The cup is disposable, just shut up, don't ask questions, and take it.

~Eren

He laughed to himself as he picked up the cup and took a cautious sip. It was certainly coffee and it was stronger than what he usually got at the shop so he appreciated it. Before he left he made sure to scribble a note for him and stick it to the television knowing that it was the one place he'd certainly see that when he got home. He headed downstairs and got into the car with Malin driving off to work, and skipping the coffee shop. Shortly after leaving he made it to the office, much earlier than he used to. It felt rather odd to him to be there so early but there wasn't anything he could do about it since he was already there.

Grabbing Malin, he got out of the car and headed into the building, sighing dramatically when he saw Erwin and Hanji waiting in his office. They both smiled when they saw him walking through the door carrying the pink zebra cat carrier. Before they could move, he held up a hand making them stop so he could set the carrier down and let her walk out of it herself. The two of them watched as she walked out, eyes glittering as she waddled across the floors over to her bowls where she lapped up some water. Levi stole a glance at the two of them watching her, purely fascinated by the little ball of hatred.

"I'm gonna get to work, if you want  to play with her, here. She likes this one as of late," Levi opened his desk drawer pulling out a long, black, plastic pole with multicolored feathers and a dangling line with plush purple fish on the end of it.

Hanji took it from him as he sat down "So cute! Just look at her...so Levi, I noticed you didn't stop by the coffee shop and you're much earlier than normal. Did you start making your own coffee?"

"No, I didn't. The same punk that makes it made this, I just got a new cup is all," he tried to avoid the questions, not wanting to divulge the information to anyone of his current situation.

"Okay, okay. Well, you go to work early, Erwin and I are going to have fun with this little sweet and sour tart," Levi sighed silently and went to work starting on another stack of paper as the two of them kept Malin busy. He didn't mind them playing with her, especially when it kept her from wanting to get in his lap. They seemed to be having fun and as long as no one bothered him be it cat or human he didn't care at all. Neither Erwin nor Hanji left his office for around 2 hours since they were playing, meaning each of them tried to pet her without Levi so they each got a couple scratches in return for their attempts.

When they left he started working over, making sure that another big contract was going to get done within the week. It was going to be a hard draft since there would be so many stocks he had to look into but it didn't matter to him. He was going to be stuck in a room working on it no matter where he was so he didn't mind the venue. There were around 23 different cosmetic companies he would have to look into, and although there were a lot of companies he knew that cosmetics companies were always the easiest to break down if he needed to destroy them. If they said they didn't test on animals, all he had to do was prove otherwise or just fake it. If just the rumor got out in itself that a vegan company tested on animals then it didn't even have to be proven true for their company stocks to start plummeting.

Before it was time to leave he made sure to put in a few phone calls and make some notes, staying over a little while just to make sure it was good information. Once it was time for him to go he packed up his things and walked Malin into both offices so they could say goodbye since it was obvious everyone had stayed over. They were a small company but they were one of the best because they gave it their all and most of the people in the company knew the people with their name on the moniker worked their asses off to make it that way. Everyone had a very high sense of respect for them and that was the way Levi liked it, even if half of them were scared of him, he didn't mind that either.

It was around 9:30pm when he finally got to the apartment, opening the door without even checking to see if it was locked. He walked in to see Eren in the kitchen wearing a light pink apron that said "Kiss the cook? No, bite my ass." The snicker came from his lips unconsciously as he thought about what the hell he was wearing but he just shook his head and walked off to the bedroom. Malin was meowing at him as soon as he let her out but he just patted her head lightly and grabbed a towel and a pair of sleeping pants before heading back out.

Eren heard the door open so he peered around the corner "Hey, how do you feel about stir fry?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, thinking of a passable lie as he loosened the tie around his neck "Like I already ate. I have to get a shower and still I have more work to do, so you'll have to excuse me." Eren narrowed his eyes as he watched Levi slink off into the bathroom. He headed back into the kitchen to continue to cook, while he looked at the note he pulled from the television when he got home.

Eren,  
You have the handwriting of a chicken with critically intense neurological damage. For the sake of everyone at your college I hope that you type out your classwork. I work late more often than not so you'll be home before I will. Thanks for the coffee, brat. It's better than what you usually make at the cafe.

~L. R. Ackerman

He thought it was odd how he signed it, with just his first and middle initial but his entire last name. The handwriting script, however, was a masterpiece, which he imagined was done with the gold tipped fountain pen he kept in his pocket, the same one he always signed his credit card slips with. He had never looked at his signature but it reminded him to the next time he came in. Levi had said he had terrible handwriting, and he was right, especially when he compared it to his own. Levi had written everything in beautiful, perfect flowing cursive script that could have put most scholars or calligraphists to shame. When he came home around 3pm and saw the note on the T.V. for some reason it made him exuberant, making his chest squeeze tighter.

He crumpled the note and tossed it into the garbage once he finished cooking, knowing that if he read any deeper into it then he'd start day dreaming again. After grabbing a bowl he moved to the couch to get comfortable, eat, turn on a movie and finish up some of the classwork he had due on Monday so he could get back on track and keep up with his assignments. The sound of the pulsing water from the shower had just stopped but he didn't have the courage to turn around and see Levi walk up the hall just in case he was half naked again. Luckily for him he didn't even hear Levi when he stealthily crept back into the bedroom to get started on his work.

It was around midnight when Levi decided it was time to call it a night and just as he had slipped out of his clothes and down to his boxers he heard Eren turning off the television in the living room. Midnight was apparently his bedtime too, although it should be earlier with how early he got up. The soft patter of the soles of his feet were heard as he shuffled down the narrow hallway, opening his door and shutting it gently a few seconds after opening it. He paused in thought for a moment wondering why exactly he gave a shit about how much sleep the brat was getting, or why he was even thinking about him at all, and then pushed it from his mind. For once it was quiet, very quiet, since there was no one above him stomping around like an AT-AT and he was able to fall asleep very quickly, and stay asleep for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Before too long I'll begin to upload this weekly so until then it'll just be Saturdays every other week. Forgive me for this one being so late!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The next morning he awoke and decided to leave little Malin alone for the day so she could really get used to her surroundings while he was at work. He walked over to the closet and pulled out another suit. One of a soft flint grey with a matching vest and pastel, powder blue undershirt. Once his clothes were set out he headed off to the bathroom only to almost run smack into Eren as he exited the room.

"Oh, sorry," Eren gazed at him, noticing when he got up he was a bit more frightening as his furrow deepened.

"I'm sure, now, aren't you supposed to be at work?" He ran a hand through his hair while leaning up against the wall.

Eren shook his head "Nope, not today. I don't go in until after my first class, which is at 9."

"So why the _hell_ are you up at 6:30 in the morning?" Levi narrowed his eyes, half in suspicion and half because he was having a hard time seeing without his contacts.

"Routine I suppose, couldn't go to back to sleep. Want coffee?" He replied with nonchalance as he shuffled about.

Levi smirked "What are you a housewife? If you're offering though, make it like yesterday. It was perfect." His words put a smile on Eren's lips as he headed off to the bathroom to jump in the shower. Once he had finished, and gotten out, he headed back to the bedroom to do his hair and get dressed. He knew he could take his time now, since he didn't have to go to the coffee shop to get his coffee, and that seemed to ease at least a fraction of the tension already building in his body. Upon walking into the kitchen, he saw Eren's back turned to him, in a white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants his hair a bit tousled up from sleep.

Eren turned around to examine Levi as he heard him slink rather stealthily into the kitchen. His eyes raked down his body seeing that he was dressed in his suit, glasses resting lightly on the bridge of his nose, briefcase in hand as he pushed his sleeve back to check his watch for the time. It was a good thing Eren hadn't been caught staring at him. The heat of his stare could have drilled holes through Levi he was staring so intensely. Levi had a very classic look to him that Eren just could not resist with his delightful porcelain skin, adorned with sharply contrasting raven hair and sharp, refined features. Nothing was more well loved than a gorgeous man in a suit and whoever guided the universe, had blessed Eren with one of the finest examples to ever breathe. Almost as if just because they blessed him with getting to gaze at him, they cursed him by making him straight, and by making Eren like him anyway. Such a fickle thing fate was.

Once the beep sounded from the coffee maker it caught both their attention, with Eren pouring a cup for Levi as he waited "Here."

Walking close to Eren Levi took it from his hands carefully almost brushing against his fingers as he did so "Thank you."

Stopping him for a moment, Eren tilted his head "Aren't you taking Malin today?"

After taking a sip, his steely eyes locked to Eren's "No, not today. My coworkers might end up with more scratches. You can let her out of the room if you like just be careful since she still bites."

"Sure. Your, uh, your coworkers like her then?" Eren asked sheepishly truly intrigued on how she was being received by others.

Levi sat his briefcase on the end table in the living room, checking his watch "I was more than a bit early yesterday since I didn't stop by the shop and they played with her for 2 hours believe it or not. I guess you could say they like her but each for different reasons. The two are real _idiots_."

Eren sat down on the sectional, opposite him "Early? How long did it usually take?"

As he sipped his coffee he shrugged "I'll just say that the shop is in the complete opposite direction of my office. Don't you know, the best way to any office worker is through their coffee? I would drive thirty minutes out of my way if it meant amazing coffee."

"I didn't know that. I take it you must really enjoy that bitter swill to drive across the city for it," Eren leaned back, pulling his feet from the floor to tuck them under himself.

"I do, now, I should go. Thanks again for the coffee, kid," he rose from the sofa raising his cup up in a thankful gesture and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Eren was on the university campus sitting outside when Christa and Jean Kirschtein approached him, taking a seat at his side. Jean worked with him at the coffee shop, but they didn't get along that well until a year or two afterwards. Nowadays they just showed how much they got along with insult based humor and the occasional prank. He was dressed in his usual punk attire, ripped skinny jeans, motorcycle boots, leather jacket and an old Metallica t-shirt. The piercings in his face were glittering in the sun, causing him to squint a bit until he sat down with his back to the light. Christa took a seat to his right, eyes gleaming as if she were scheming something....not like that was much different than any other point in time.

"Hey, Douchebag, why'd you cancel on us the other night?" Jean ran his fingers through the two colored layers of his undercut as he narrowed his amber eyes at him.

Eren sighed "A fucking water pipe busted in the apartment below mine. Well apparently this water pipe is right underneath my bathroom and it could have been caused by us acting a fool during the parties. The landlord called me spouting all this crap about how he was going to raise my rent yatta yatta. Anyway, he ended up calling me down to the apartment down below, and I offered the guy the spare bedroom, only there was one interesting development. Christa, it's Levi."

Christa's eyes almost bugged out of her adorable skull "What?! I keep telling you, lady fate is _fucking_ with you, Eren. This is some bad karma right here, first you fall for the straight guy then said straight guy get's dumped into your lap, albeit not in the _way_ you wish."

A pitiful whine sounded from Eren as he dropped his head to the table shaking it's top "I know! Oh, he walked out of the shower half naked, and I thought I was going to roll over and **die**. Oh my god, you should see what he is hiding under there. He's such a _dick_ though! Like, seriously, he's got his moments but I think he's one of those types that mainly just keeps to themselves. Oh, oh, I got it just imagine him as Jean but older and hotter."

"Hey, watch it! "Jean scowled and knit his brows as he huffed at Eren's jab "So, you fell for the straight guy that comes in for coffee, short, black hair, always in a suit, permanent, settled in scowl?"

"That's the one," Christa nodded. "I knew she'd come and start picking up his own coffee if I screwed it up. Even if he has a girlfriend, at least now you can stare at him instead of her, but I guess now it's too much of him."

"Man, that's disgusting," Jean sighed. "How about we actually get to what I needed to tell you guys to do? Here," Jean handed out envelopes to each of them "I need you guys to work on animating this. Eren here are the characters and the creatures. Christa here are the backgrounds and the weapons."

Each of them took the folders as they were handed with Eren flipping through his first "Awesome, these are incredible, Jean. I can have them done in a few weeks. I've got some killer midterms. Business classes are kicking my ass, man."

He nodded "It's alright, I get it, thanks. Take your time. We want this game to be stunning and to do that we need the best work. Christa you think you got it?"

"Please, I can do this in my sleep," she tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder smirking arrogantly as a tan hand planted itself on her shoulder.

"That's my girl, damn right you can. Hey, cousin was asking for you, Hedgehog. He's over by the storyboarding department," the woman’s caramel eyes narrowed in on Eren as she took Jean's seat.

Eren smiled "Hey, 'sup, Ymir?"

Leaning over to wrap her arm around the slender frame of her girlfriend Ymir shook her head "Not much, _party pooper,_ what's up with you?"

"Ugh, could you not? Seriously, I could not control what happened on Saturday, but don't worry _this_ Saturday is still on," Eren groaned and laid his head down on the folder.

"His wannabe lover is now his roommate for a couple of weeks due to _really_ fucked up batch of karma. You know the one from the bar?" Christa leaned over whispering all too loudly, on purpose.

Ymir laughed "Oh hohoho, poor baby. Maybe he isn't as _straight_ as he seems and you two can bang it out. Eh?"

A low groan echoed off the table "Ugh...I wish. Aside from my dreams last night, I don't foresee that man being even a .01% gay. I can never let it be known so at the party you can't let me get drunk. You know how I get."

"Okay," Christa sighed "fine, but you have to at least drink a _little_. Our mouths are shut you little demon. So, uh, what about these _dreams?_ "

"All I'm gonna say is if he was gay and could do _half_ the shit we did in that dream, I'd **never** leave my bed," he looked up, chin still on the table, eyebrows raised suggestively.

Ymir clicked her teeth "Tch, that's too dangerous to be dreaming about. You're just making the lust worse by hoping, I'm telling you, while it's nice to play pretend you gotta know that it's never going to happen unless you get him so doped up he calls you Hanji."

Eren tensed at the name "Not fair, Ymir. She's not even his girlfriend."

"Maybe not, but it's true. Oh and what _exactly_ did he call her and how did he say it?" She propped up her chin on her free hand, waiting patiently for his answer.

"His close....friend and coworker," he rolled his eyes as he replied with a drone, already well aware of what she was going to say.

"Oh, interesting. I think he's fucking with you. If he was looking at your face, smirking a bit as he said it, he was fucking with you. If he looked away a bit embarrassed than they're fucking and don't want anyone to find out. Which was it? Because I think you should get to the bottom of it, and what other way than to get him drunk?" A devious, toothy grin spread across her face.

He paused for a moment thinking back "...Ooh that _bastard._ He was fucking with me, you know, Ymir, that sounds like a **bad** idea but if I can't pull it from him sober than I guess tipsy will just have to work."

 

* * *

 

That night, it seemed as though Eren hadn't gotten home yet so while he was out Levi did most of the daily chores, laundry, dishes, sweeping, vacuuming, and once again cleaning the bathroom since Eren could not keep his damn socks off the floor. He had a lot of work to do, sure, but being able to clean the place while Eren was out was like one chance deal. It was a deal he desperately wanted and the place definitely needed some cleaning and organizing. He rolled up and sleeves and got to work making a fast time of the place, finishing everything he wanted to do, ensuring the place was sparkling by the time he was done. Eren's laundry was sitting cleaned, and folded on the top of the dryer when he arrived.

Eren had arrived home around 9pm and Levi had gone straight to the bedroom, not coming out for what Eren knew was more than 3 hours. While he knew that it wasn't his job to worry about Levi in the slightest he still worried when he noticed he hadn't come out, not even to eat. After Eren would go to bed, he'd begin to hear the gentle pelting of water against the shower wall so he assumed that Levi probably ate after getting out of the shower. The next three days followed the same routine of him working endlessly and looking increasingly tired when he arrived home around 10pm which was, as he'd learned, incredibly late for him.

When he got back to the apartment on Friday night Eren was cooking in the kitchen and completely unaware that he'd gotten home. Malin was out playing around in the floor trying to catch the various moths fluttering about the light fixtures in the front room. The moment she downed an insect she went to Levi's door scratching at it, waiting for him to open it, so she could bring him another one of her gifts to add to the growing pile of 4 dead moths inside his left loafer. It took him a few minutes to come to the door but when he did Eren got a bit worried. He seemed paler than normal, and almost feverish, so he walked over wedging his foot in before he could shut it.

"She's telling on you," he leaned against the doorway as Levi stared down at the imposing appendage in the path of his door.

Pulling the glasses off his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose he looked at Eren, lackluster eyes narrowing until he retracted his foot "What? _Telling_ on me?"

Eren exhaled airily with a frustrated huff "Stop being a big dumb man, come sit the fuck down, and _eat._ On the occasion a cat will learn specific behaviors, such as eating, and if they don't watch you eat they'll think you can't take care of yourself and they'll try to bring you food."

Levi moved to shut the door but Eren stuck out his foot again "I'm _fine_. I have work that needs finishing, now if you'll excuse-"

"No, I **won't** fucking excuse you. Get your ass out of there," Eren pushed the door back a bit and grabbed a hold of Levi's forearm pulling him off balance.

Levi glared at him, then down at Malin as she dropped the dead moth atop his bare foot "Seriously? Stop being such a little terror, this is all your fault, demonic little soot sprite."

Eren laughed "Hahaha, oh it's not her fault. It's mine for not noticing quicker. You're anemic too aren't you?"

Looking away as he sat on the couch he huffed "Hmph. Mildly. Now, Doctor Eren, anything else you need to know about my medical history?"

Walking back from the kitchen Eren brought him a plate of food "Not unless there's anything you want to reveal. I figured you were, it also means if you aren't going to eat meat you should at least take a supplement. Most anemics are pale, and the corners of your eyes and gums are white or light pink not red, it would also mean you have a hard time tanning, you get fatigued much quicker than average, and there's the fact your nail beds will also be lighter than normal."

Levi stared at his plate glancing back up to Eren in bewilderment "How do you even know that?"

Eren sat down and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture "My sister, Mikasa, she's anemic _and_ in medical school. Strongest woman you'd ever meet though, well either her or Annie, I'd pay to watch those two fight."

"She's very beautiful," he replied as he stared at the image before something in his dinner caught his attention. "Hmm? Cajun spice?" Levi titled his head as he tried to pinpoint the flavor of the spice he was ingesting.

"It is, too spicy?" Eren pushed his phone back into his pocket as he watched Levi eat.

Levi shook his head "No, it's really good. I like spicy food.....but do you have to watch me eat, it's _creepy_."

Eren leaned forward nodding "Mhmm, sure do. I at least know that you ate now. Work can't be so important that you forget to eat."

"It's not...It's not that I forget to eat, it's more like when I'm busy working my mind doesn't have enough time to even think about hunger. I think of sleep first, and with you up here it was hard to do that too," he avoided eye contact as he ate, trying to not feel the awkward air swarming him.

His shoulders bowed forward "Sorry, was it _really_ that loud?"

Levi looked over "It sounded like I lived under a fucking AT-AT from Star Wars. You're just a thin kid, it's boggling how you could make so much damn noise. Don't _even_ get me started about those fucking parties, either. I do work weekends, or at least one of the two days, and I swear I wanted to come up here and throttle each and every single person up here."

"Sorry, and you know, you have no room to be calling someone small. Have you _looked_ at yourself, you're like 5 foot of bitch," Eren grinned as he gestured at Levi's short stature before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "oh and uh, speaking of parties.--"

" **No.** No, no, no, no, no. You are not having one of those things while I'm here...well," Levi started shaking his head furiously, before he realized Eren was treating him kindly, even though he didn't have to so he figured he might as well give him something "shit...I guess I can't say that. It's your apartment, I guess just _try_ to keep the noise down okay? I still have work to do and I'll have the same work for several more days."

Eren smiled "You got it. You know you could always join us."

Levi laughed "Hahahaha, oh man, that's a good one. A thirty year old man does not party it up with college students, Eren."

His smile dropped as his mouth opened "Huh? **30?** What?"

"Here, I turn 30 in December," he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and tossed it to him.

Flipping it open, Eren stared at the information "Whoa, okay. I didn't think you were serious. You don't look your age at all, but I figured you were getting close. My initial guess was around 27...so 29 isn't too far off.."

Levi sighed "Well I guess for what was it, 5 foot of bitch, I wouldn't look 30 yet huh? I'll be sure to remember that one. Thank you for dinner, it was great, but I really do have to get back to work."

"No, you don't. Sit down, I gotta know some things about you," Eren pulled him back to the couch as he tried to get up, placing Levi's wallet on the coffee table.

Begrudgingly he sat down and released a short huff, but secretly he wanted to know more about Eren just as much as he wanted to know about him "Fine. Only if I get to ask too. Like for starters, what's your major?"

Eren shot him a grin "So you can judge me for my life choices, _Mr. Pencil Pusher_?"

"Watch it, brat. I'm _much_ more than that," Levi scolded with a knit brow.

"Sure, sure. Crunching numbers and writing notes, I take it that is what you do all day, right desk jockey?" Eren leaned back on the sectional stretching out as he looked over to Levi with a mocking smirk.

He shook his head "Not quite, now come on, of course it's so I can judge you. I mean, you need to do something worthwhile. Don't tell me you're an _art_ major?"

Scoffing he shook his head "Tch, no. I'm a global business major with a minor in animation. A lot of my friends are art majors though, in different fields."

Levi's eyes grew wider as he put his hands under his chin "Well, well. You're a global business major, huh and you _don't_ want to be a pencil pushing, number crunching, desk jockey like me?"

"Exactly," Eren smirked as Levi picked up his wallet thumbing through his business cards until he found his own.

Handing him the card, a large grin swept his face "You were saying, smart ass? You know that A in the building sign, yeah, that stands for Ackerman."

Eren's face scrunched as he soon saw the error of his ways, reading _"Levi Ackerman, International Business Consultant, Executive Advisor, and Stock Trader for S.A.H. International Consulting"_ "Oh, well, seems like I'm having crow for dessert after I remove my foot from my mouth. Here."

As Eren tried to hand back the card Levi shook his head "Nah, keep it, just in case you need me for something. I've been in this business a long time Eren, earned myself quite a nasty reputation and if you want to go into this field I bet you've heard of S.A.H when it was S.H International. We may not have been around too long but with people like me doing the dirty work we tend to get noticed rather quickly."

He nodded and slipped the card onto the table "Uh, yeah, I have. A friend is actually doing an internship there right now. I think I do know the reputation you have seeing as how even Dalton refuses to talk about you. It's like you're some kind of bogeyman."

"I earned it, remember how I said I've never been known for being nice? Well, I'm a bit of a cutthroat when it comes to business. I've destroyed fortune 500 companies with a few simple phone calls, caused a company's stocks to crash, made some of the biggest mergers happen, and tanked many others. Although I don't know any of the interns, as I do my own work, I do, however, notice they tend to scatter when I leave my office not unlike cockroaches in direct lighting. I've not a clue why they'd be scared of me, I know I'm supposed to be mean but that's only to the people that don't work for me," Levi chuckled a bit bitterly, a mix of pride and a twinge of shame edging his words softly as he spoke.

"Then, I'll be sure to remember to tell Dalton not to be scared of you. What exactly are you working on right now?" Eren leaned forward on his elbows as he placed them atop his knees, clearly a bit intrigued.

Wicked grin spreading his lips Levi snickered "Don't. I _like_ it when they scatter." Rising to his feet, Levi stood and walked off to the bedroom, returning with his laptop to take a seat directly beside Eren "I can't show you names but I can show you what it is that I do. See these?" He pointed at the screen, the prices of various stocks scattered about it "I watch them for a while, watch the influx, how many people are buying and selling the stocks. I also dig into the company and find out whether it's beneficial to my client to destroy it, merge with it, buy it out and leave the management, or just take it over. I'm working on a very large contact at the moment and it needs every available hour to finish it to make it perfect."

Eren's eyes scanned the numbers on the screen as some bounced between rising and falling "So, this is what you do when you stow yourself away? You come straight from doing this at work to doing it at home? I sincerely hope your lover puts up with that crap. If my lover did a job like this I'd drag them away from the shit, it's not good for you, ya know? There's this thing called rest and you need it."

Shutting the laptop Levi smiled softly " _Lover?_ You're cute. I don't have time for that. I never wrote myself down on the marriage list and I don't really care to date either. My life is just fine as it is."

"Then I guess I will have to be the one to drag you away from your work," he replied with a shy smile before he averted his gaze feeling a blush begin to creep into his cheeks. "What about the girl from the club?"

"Sure, but I'm **not** to be held accountable for my actions if you try," he grinned. "Oh, Hanji? Still hung up on her, hmm? Don't get any ideas she's my age and she's _not_ into little boys. She's also been one of my best friends since college," he laughed under his breath as he finally spilled it.

Eren's mouth hung open, just low enough to catch gnats should one wish to land inside the gape "Well.....color me fooled you guys _seemed_ like a couple."

"That was the idea, she brought me out to the bar to, uh, what do you kids call it, I don't even know, the lingo changes too often--"

"She tried to get you some _ass_? At least she's a reliable friend," he interrupted as his lips curved to a cheeky smile.

Levi cleared his throat "Mhmm, but I wasn't interested in any of that nonsense. I don't exactly enjoy hitting on people at a club."

"You've got a nice style, so I mean there's no shortage of girls that like a well dressed man, especially with that _cushy_ job of yours," he winked teasingly, before raking his eyes up and down Levi..

He stood up from the couch taking his plate to the sink and walking over to his bedroom door "Thank you, but I'm not into _girls_." Eren's eyes almost fell from his skull until he corrected himself "Little college girls aren't my type. I like refined women and I won't be finding those at a club. Goodnight, Eren...and, uh, thank you." Just as he opened the door to the bedroom Eren saw the flash of a genuine smile, showing off his perfectly straight pearly whites framed by those thin, pale lips. Seeing him smile so warmly tugged at his chest, knowing that the reason behind his smile was him. Hearing the tone change from his usual seriousness to a teasing, almost playful one gave him a better hope that maybe they could get along in the same area, but tomorrow would be the ultimate truth. Challenging Levi's limits of patience was going to be a hell of a monster task but it was one he had a little more faith in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Ladies, Gents, & Everyone Between, you may be thinking "Silly Neko it isn't Saturday the 4th yet!" but I'm here to say this will begin to update weekly beginning today! I've outlined enough of the story that I feel comfortable being able to begin producing content weekly for it. I hope you'll begin to enjoy the weekly Sunday updates :3 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren, it seemed, was the first to wake which, for some unknown reason, created a whirling uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over blindly feeling around on the nightstand for his glasses and sliding them on once he secured them in his hands. After walking out of the room Levi became acutely aware that he'd forgotten that he was only wearing his boxers. It seemed to be no bother as once he stepped into the kitchen he immediately had a cup of coffee thrust into his hands from Eren who was cooking just several inches away. Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously then took a cautious sip of the warmed liquid from the purple mug. Once the coffee hit his lips he felt a little less suspicious and ran his hand through his hair pushing it away from his glasses.

"How is it? Also, how you do like your bacon?" Eren asked as he turned to finally get the whole view of Levi's body accidentally flipping the black spatula into the floor in doing so. Almost instantly Eren's tanned skin had the slightest hint of fuchsia heating it from beneath. Quickly, Eren scrambled to reach for the spatula but instead he noticed Levi roll his eyes and lift it from the floor. Replacing it, Levi grabbed another from the hooks hanging by the sink while he slipped the other onto the top rack of the dishwasher.

Offering out the clean utensil he smiled "Here, it's perfect, thank you. I'm fine on the bacon, however, I like my arteries _unclogged._ "

Eren put a hand on his hip brandishing the metal spatula towards him "I'm cooking now so eat it or _die._ "

After blinking several times Levi just gave into the demand "Hahaha, fine, fine. I like mine pretty crispy. I swear you're like an irritated housewife, you remind me of Fa...nevermind."

"Who?" Eren questioned as he flipped the bacon and pivoted to give him a befuddled glance.

"They aren't important anymore. Anyway, thanks, I'm gonna go take a shower," after quickly finishing his coffee he sat the mug in the sink and gave an inclination of his head.

Eren shrugged his shoulders at the dodged question knowing it was best not to push the issue "Alright, breakfast should be done when you get out." During the time that Levi was in the shower he couldn't help but to wonder why Eren was caring so much about his wellbeing. It wasn't like he was a child who couldn't take care of himself properly. He was a grown ass man who had been taking care of himself just fine for years. No child needed to be telling him how he should be doing it. What he did and how he did it had nothing to do with Eren so he couldn't understand as to why exactly he wanted to push his nose into a place where it didn't belong. Perhaps it was just the fact that Levi wasn't used to someone caring what he did in the slightest, so it was odd on a few levels, as well as it made him think back to what Farlan had said when he had spoken to him last.

" _For what it's worth, I hope you find someone that actually pulls your eyes off those damn papers,_ " the words swirled through his head as he continued his shower. Thinking of all the time he spent with Farlan, never once had he successfully drug him from his work. Back then if he had been spending the night working on some contract Farlan would just huff and sigh until he finally gave up and went to bed. On nights where he ignored his dramatic sighs he would just go off to sleep without him, so he never really cared to be dragged away because Farlan never actively tried more. Sure, there were some nights where he tried to make it up to him but it wasn't as if Farlan had cared by then. He'd wanted to blame the rotting foundation of their relationship on him but that wasn't, nor would it ever, be the case. As far as he was concerned they had been better off as friends than as lovers but that was in the past and there was no point in rehashing it anymore in his head. What was done was done.

As he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom to do his hair and get dressed. Since it was Saturday and he didn't have to go into work, he stuck with a pair of sweats and a white v-neck. Knowing that today he planned on relaxing to the best of his ability there was no way in hell that he was going to stick himself in one of his suits. Once he'd finished dressing he stepped out of the bedroom and headed over to the couch. Taking a seat as Eren stealthily crept over in his apron, bringing him another cup of coffee and a plate of food Levi shook his head unknowing of how to accurately respond. Glancing up at Eren, he nodded slightly, smiling a bit before he slipped back off to the kitchen. Just as Eren returned and joined Levi at the couch Levi's phone rang loudly from it's place inside his pocket. Deciding it only a nuisance to the situation he pulled it from it's place, checked the number, and sat it down on the coffee table for it to continue flashing on silent.

"You gonna get that?" Eren looked over to Levi as he raised a piece of bacon to his lips.

Levi shook his head "Nope, I'm not in the mood for them."

Eren raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he allowed the answer to pass for acceptable "Sure....so how's the food?"

"It's good, thank you," he responded as he finished crunching a piece of bacon. Hand still covering his mouth he asked hesitantly "What time will I find the use of earplugs both life saving and necessary?"

Shaking his head Eren sighed "You don't need earplugs, but around 7 usually, sometimes certain people are early. I'm staying sober this go around so I'll try to keep them down, although after a bit everyone just gets really high and chills."

A skeptical look creased Levi's features "Not long then, wait, _you're_ not drinking? Why do I find that hard to believe? Should I guess where you put the liquor?"

Eren looked over unamused "Oh _ha ha_. It's not hard to believe I do stupid shit when I'm drunk, right? Hence, why I'm not drinking. I keep it to the left of the stove, oh, and if you ever get a sweet tooth be sure avoid things on the left side of the cabinet to the top, right of the stove."

Another series of concerned and curious expressions molded Levi's face "That I do believe, since you stupid shit, awake _and_ sober, but I don't have a taste for sweets often. Though I'm curious as to _why_ it would be in my best interests to avoid this particular section of the cabinet."

Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugged "Well, unless you want to get really high, I advise you stay away from them. I'd love to see you high, unwind a bit, but I don't think I'm _that_ lucky."

"No, you most certainly are **not** that lucky. I'm an adult and thus I have other ways of unwinding," he offered flatly. After finishing his food he stood from the couch extending a hand to take Eren's plate to the kitchen for him.

"Thanks," he grinned as he handed over the plate lightly before finding the inability to restrain his own curiosity "oh, like what? We both know it's not sex, or drugs, so what, rock 'n' roll?"

Once the plates were rinsed and put into the dishwasher he shot Eren a death glare from over his shoulder "Did...did you just try to reference a generation implying that I'm old? That was terrible and how do you know when I have sex? Last I recall, I didn't let you in on such information."

Eren smirked as he rolled his eyes "Please, you said your close friend tried to get you some play at the club but she probably knows your type of woman and disregarded it just to get you laid. Generally when someone does that it means that it's been more than just a _little_ while."

Levi flicked him between the eyes as he walked by, moving to reclaim his seat on the sectional "Maybe for children since most people do not have a type they always abide by one hundred percent of the time. Hanji is not someone I often discuss my personal life with either so why should I even bother begin to discuss it with the likes of _you?_ "

"Because you did last night," he offered softly before excusing himself "but I've got some things to do before the idiots get here. I promised I'd have this work done but I've been busy." Eren got up from the couch and pulled his laptop from the entertainment center "So, I gotta get to it, if you need me I'll be right here trying to not let my eyes bleed."

Glancing over his shoulder as he opened a complicated computer program, he leaned forward a bit "What, uh, what exactly is that?"

"Animation," he answered without so much as diverting his attention from the screen. "A friend of mine is finishing up his senior year this year so he's already starting on his product. He's making a video game but he's mainly a designer, he can't do it all himself, so some of us help sketch, animate, voice act, whatever he needs." Eren's fingers began blazing over the keys, striking them almost as quickly as he himself could, much to Levi's astonishment.

"That's really cool," Levi whispered almost beneath his breath "anyway, have fun with it." As he stood up he stretched his arms over his head and called out "I've got to hit the gym for a while, by the way, that's how I unwind," just for a bit of fun Levi ruffled Eren's hair as he walked off to the bedroom to grab a bag for the gym, throwing in his swim trunks and goggles. He was oblivious to it since he'd long left the front room but Eren's squeak as he felt Levi's finger in his hair had finally sounded from his throat. Eren couldn't help but fall a little more the more Levi opened up and displayed his playful side. Quickly, he suffocated his emotion and returned to the screen for the moment Levi was exiting the bedroom.

Malin seemed to be soundly asleep on his pillow so Levi had generally assumed that she'd be fine if he left the door shut but he left the door open just enough to where if she wanted out she could paw open the door and get out. Everything she needed was kept in the bedroom, but he knew sometimes she liked to bite on Eren since she was apparently in a teething stage. He found that a bit hilarious. Whenever she gnawed on his fingers with her little needle teeth he just couldn't prevent himself from laughing so just in case she got a taste for Eren he'd allow it to happen.

As he left he looked to his right to see Eren diving full force into the computer screen so he just shook his head and left. If he had offered a goodbye he wouldn't have been heard anyhow so he simply let it go. Before he went to the gym, or to the pool, he figured it would be beneficial for his own sanity to stop by the liquor store. It wasn't a usual stop for him but it wasn't like he could get into his apartment to break into his own liquor cabinet. Knowing that it was going to be a long night, he went for a bottle of his favorite top notch whiskey, along with a few other things that he would keep in ‘his’ bedroom to keep the kids away from it. An apartment full of teenagers was going to require the help of a little liquid fire to calm himself enough to be able to handle the situation appropriately.

Spending what he had while inside the liquor store was a little more than what he had guessed he would but then again for the bottles he was buying it wasn't unheard of. In most cases he normally stuck to ordering his favorite whiskey online, since most liquor stores didn't carry it, but it seemed like the store nearby was of a much high caliber than the ones back in Raleigh. A wider selection meant that he might not stop by regularly but he'd definitely be back. Paying for shipping wasn't something he, nor anyone, every really enjoyed doing.

When he made it back to the gym he placed his bottles into his gym bag with extreme cautious and walked into the building. He spent a few hours in the gym, practicing his kickboxing, running on the treadmill, even getting back to lifting weights. Even though his body was sore he still decided to go for a swim, making a few laps back and forth around it's entirety. It made the muscles throughout his body ache and throb but he was feeling a bit more refreshed. Padding around the side of the pool he dragged a towel from his bag and opted to forgo the showers around the bend in lieu of the one back in the apartment. It wouldn't exactly be too torturous to wait just a few minutes to clear away the acrid chemical stench from his skin.

Upon making it back up to the apartment he pushed open the door without so much as a thought. It had seemed he'd cleared his mind past the point of simply relaxing during his workout. Once he walked through the den of the apartment shaking the towel over his head, still in his swim trunks he heard a female voice cat call to him. It had hit him just then that he had been gone far longer than he thought he had, around 4 hours, but he knew time progressed faster than it seemed when you were busy.

_"Oww! Nice!"_ The feminine voice called with a playful lilt. "You didn't say he was a hottie, Eren!" A young brunette woman was sitting on the arm of the sectional, her mahogany hair up in a messy bun while her gentle coffee eyes scrolled down his skin. As she whipped her back around he noticed she was dropping brownie crumbs into the lap of the man next to her.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he lowered the towel and shot Eren a glare but Eren simply chuckled "Hey, man, I told you that they'd be here soon."

Striding over to the counter, carefully withdrawing the bottles of liquor from his gym bag, and pouring himself a glass of whiskey Levi sighed "Yeah, I remember and now I'm preparing for it."

As he sipped his whiskey, a familiar voice sounded from behind him "Whoa, that's some good ass whiskey you're toting around."

Turning he saw Christa smiling as she sipped her own drink "Ah, the little blonde from the coffee shop, Christa, I think, right? Do you know your whiskey?"

Christa shook her head sending blonde hair tumbling about as a tall, brunette woman with a light spackling of freckles scattered beneath sharp, golden eyes bent to place a kiss at her cheek "No, she doesn't, but _I_ do. The name is Ymir, and yes, Angel's name is Christa."

Levi nodded "The bartender from that terrible club."

"That's right," she replied with a crooked grin and a hint of laughter "now, what could have you carrying that around? Johnnie Walker Blue is some good shit." Ymir pulled Christa to the side, allowing Levi to vacate the kitchen as was his intention.

"You, and your friends is what has me drinking. I can't very well put up with you lot sober," he answered with an eye roll before addressing Eren with the raise of his low ball glass "Hey, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." While there a hint of raucous laughter from the crowd as he turned his back. A towering, thin framed brunette with russet eyes and a slightly shorter, barrel-chested, broad shouldered blonde with powder blue eyes announced their presence through the open door. Behind the first pair were the coupling of the kid from the coffee shop with enough piercings to destroy an MRI, dressed like the delinquent Levi had assumed him to be, followed by a brunette boy of a similar height with warm russet eyes and enough freckles to make him look like he had never been removed from the sun's rays. To say the new occupants of the apartment were loud was an _understatement_ so he groaned beneath his breath and scampered into his room, shutting the door behind him.

The brunette girl in a short skirt perched atop the arm of the sofa shifted her attention to Eren, speaking between bites of her brownie "Hey, did we scare him off?"

Eren shook his head "No, he wasn't going to come out with all of us out here, Sasha." Turning his gaze to the young man beneath her legs Eren chuckled "Hey, Con, you okay swimming in crumbs?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded as he shifted bright hazel eyes to his girlfriend "Although if you hadn't declared your opinion of his body in front of everyone he might not have left."

Jean laughed "Hahaha, oh man did we miss him? I was gonna tell Marco all about your little **C-R-U-S-H."**

They all watched as Eren's face began to change into 50 shades of crimson "He can spell you idiot! Keep your fucking voice down!"

The freckled boy, Marco, to Jean's side stifled a laugh "Sorry, Eren." His sparkling russet eyes then shifted to Jean "Jean, you should be nicer to him."

Leaning forward, removing a small, clear vial from his pocket, a devious smile spreading over Jean's hooped lips as he lowered his voice "Oh I can be reaaallll nice. I bought a little something from Ms. Annie the other day I had planned to try but I think this will be a good experiment. When he comes back out, distract him."

" _No._ No, no, **NO.** I am not letting you drug him!" Eren screeched in a whispered breath before feeling something rub against his foot. Bending over the edge of the sectional to see a black bundle of fur sitting behind his feet he tossed his head back "Oh, shit, Malin." Picking her up carefully, he placed her into his lap and began to stroke her fur cautiously. When a short girl with glacial blues eyes, pale blonde hair delicately pulled atop her hair in a bun, and wearing an olive cargo jacket and jeans walked through the door he ceased his actions.

Diverting his attention to her she grinned wildly "Well, ladies and gentlemen the party has arrived. Hey, Eren, when'd you finally get some pussy?"

Eren rolled his eyes responding with a dull lull "Oh _ha ha_ , Annie, very fucking funny. She's the temporary roommate's cat."

"Here was to hoping it was yours so I could make the joke that your gay ass actually had some pussy. Too bad," she shrugged "anyway, I'm here, and Armin had to work, so pull out the bong."

Avoiding startling Malin he picked her up securely and walked over to the entertainment center's cabinet, pulling it open to reveal a myriad of glass pipes, bowls, and bongs "Take your pick, I gotta get this kitten to the bedroom."

Teeth showing through a sarcastic smile Annie grinned "Yeah, uh huh, you do that. We're gonna get _baked."_

Eren sighed as he walked over to the bedroom, knocking lightly "Hey, Levi?"

It was a few minutes before he heard a faint reply "Come in, Eren."

He had been shocked at the invitation but took it, pushing open the door to see Levi in bed, wearing his glasses, working away on his laptop “Hey, I just wanted to drop off Malin."

Levi glanced up from his work "Oh, thanks. Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get my cat stoned. That all?"

"Uh, you want anything while I'm up?" Eren asked airing on the side of caution.

"Hmm, you could bring me a cup of coffee if you feel so inclined? I need to balance out my drinks while I work," Levi asked with a tired smile. Eren gave him a curt nod on his departure from the bedroom and shut the door behind him as softly as possible. As he walked out the guys were all settled on the sectional passing around one of his bongs. While they busied themselves getting high he started making a cup of coffee for Levi, brewing a small cup. Thankfully K-Cups made it so much easier so he wouldn't have to brew an entire pot. He was grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets when Jean slid up from behind him.

"For the crush?" Jean grinned brandishing the tiny glass tube in his hand.

Eren shook his head sternly "Jean...."

"What?" Jean recoiled. " _Come on,_ it's just oil. He'll just be really relaxed, he can't be mad if he's high," he responded but saw he was getting absolutely no traction. Unfortunately Jean was not a guy no one should ever take their eyes off of when he was planning something sly. While Eren was pouring the coffee, Jean reached up to the cabinet removing a chocolate chip cookie and placing it by the cup.

The moment Eren turned back around he saw Jean place the cookie down and furrowed his brows "That better not be where I _think_ it's from."

"Oh, it's not. The safe shelf, _I promise,_ " while he turned away yet for another split second, Jean removed the cap on the vial and poured it into the coffee without so much as making a sound. Eren turned back and took the cookie and the coffee with him as he walked off to Levi's bedroom. Jean caught himself laughing like hell internally, then while making eye contact with Christa and Ymir he gave them a thumbs up. It seemed like they really wanted to see Levi inebriated and they were going to. How Eren's night was about to change the world could only strap in and prepare for.

Quietly turning the doorknob of the bedroom, Eren walked in to see Levi laying on his side playing with Malin tickling her stomach as she playfully bit at his fingertips "Oh, so ferocious, you can do better than that Powderpuffs."

Smiling, he knocked on the door frame "Levi, brought you some coffee, and a snack. I promise it's safe. It's still in it's individual sleeve."

At first he thought he was mistaken when he saw a rosy pink hue color his cheeks "Oh, uh, thank you. You can sit it on the side table. Now go enjoy your social gathering." He smiled as Eren sat the cup and cookie on the small side table before waving him out . As Eren was walking out he could feel his heart thumping harder in his chest. Just the thought of the fact he'd gotten to catch the slightest glimpse of Levi's soft side was enough to have his heartbeat fluttering quicker than a hummingbird's wings. He knew there had to be one given how cold his exterior was, and due to the fact he had a cat, but he never thought he would get to see it as clear as he had. Shutting the door quietly, he looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. Sighing he walked over to the couch and reclaimed his former seat on the couch.

"Hey, Eren, did you get any of the work done on the game?" Marco looked over to him as he pulled apart a cookie, eating a small piece.

Eren nodded "I got a few small things done on it, sorry, I got busy."

"Hahaha, Yeah, busy, just not with what's-his-face!" Ymir cackled while she drug Christa into her embrace as the blonde leaned into her laughing. Christa was the giggly stoner, the klutz, and no one trusted her to touch anything except Ymir.

"Oh, come off it, already!" Eren mumbled grouchily.

Eren's dejected look pained everyone a bit, but the tall brunette at Annie's side smiled warmly "It's alright, Eren. We've all been there, I mean, I thought Reiner was straight until I got to know him. Now I know he's as flaming as a California wildfire, but sometimes it's the things they _don't_ say."

"Bertholdt, thanks, but I don't need the high philosophy right now," he groaned as his friend tried to pass him the bong. He'd known what he'd said earlier but he wanted to ignore it. Taking the bong from him, he shrugged, took a hit, and then passed it back.

Connie clicked his teeth as he lit the bowl for Sasha "Tch, why not? I mean, he's a genius normally."

Ymir cut in "You know how he gets and don't tell him shit like that Bert, he doesn't want to accidentally feel up Levi."

Eren shot her daggers in his eyes after about coughing up one of his internal organs "Hey! Ugh. Watch your volume."

The blonde by Bertholdt's side, Reiner, perked up at the tone "Hey, hey. Easy, you're gonna ruin some highs. Why don't we switch gears a bit, Marco, how's the game coming alo....... _Or not_." Everyone's eyes cut to Marco who was now curled up against the side of the couch, snoring softly "Ymir, you really gotta do something about his tolerance."

"That was probably my fault," Annie sighed "I brought some really strong shit, haha." In the moment Eren opened his mouth to reply the bedroom door slammed open, shaking the walls.

It had been maybe 20 minutes since Eren left Levi's room, and he did not sound pleased when his voice rose in volume "Okay, which one of you little **assholes** did it?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome loves! I do hope you'll enjoy this piece! I had a little fun getting to write this and do forgive me for how simply cliche I made this. The only good idea for an original video game idea I've already used in another fic, so please, nothing too harsh on my lack of creativity here. That said, let's see how Levi handles being on "cloud-fucking-nine."
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren's eyes darted frantically around the room not wanting to connect his gaze to Levi's "Levi, what's wrong?"

"Don't _‘what's wrong?’_ me you little fucker. Which one of you thought it would be a good idea to have Eren drug me?" Levi walked out of the room, hand resting on his forehead as he fought through his sentence.

Jean's decorated lips split with a devious grin "We have _no_ idea what in the world you're talking about. Maybe you should sit down there, hoss, you look a little _light headed."_

"Jean..." Eren warned before he continued "Levi, how do you know--"

"I was a college kid too once upon a fucking time. I've been _high_ before Eren, I know the feeling. I was getting high when you were all barely out of 5th grade. Now, which one of you was it? ‘Cause while Eren wants me high I know he lacks the nerve since he has to live with me." Levi walked over and took a seat beside Eren on the sofa as his head swam. Laying a leg over his other and putting his arm on the back of the couch Levi leaned most of his weight into the couch as he tried his hardest to focus.

“Well, you used to be cool then, I guess I'll go ahead and say it was me," Jean admitted with a smug expression lighting his sharp features "I'm Jean by the way."

"You're little fucking **shithead,** is what you are," Levi seethed in futility. "I was vice president of Beta Omega Kappa at one point in my life but I wouldn't say _cool_. What's up with the freckled kid over there?" Levi gestured to sleeping Marco.

Annie shrugged "He's got a low tolerance and I brought something a bit too strong."

Levi made eye contact with the blonde "So, you're the dealer. Interesting, shouldn't someone probably, I don't know, put him in a bed?"

Eren nodded as he got up "I'll take him but someone's gonna have to help me carry him."

Reiner stood up sending him a wink and waved a dismissing hand "I got him, you stay here, seems like you have your own _ward_ to take care of."

"Watch it, kid. I am **not** a ward...I can take care of myself," he attempted to respond with a glare but the very moment he turned his head too fast the world around him blurred. "Geez, Emo, my head is swimming, just how much THC did I ingest?"

Jean waved a hand around as he tried to recall a roundabout number "Quite a bit to be honest, well if you ate that cookie _and_ downed your coffee. I got them both so depending on what you did in this time period you should be on cloud fucking 9."

Eren put a hand on Levi's thigh as he leaned over his body to stare at catch his attention "Hey, which was it?"

"Ease up, I said I don't have a sweet tooth," Levi answered before relenting "okay, I tried a bite, but _only_ a bite, and I downed my coffee pretty quickly as per usual. You know I'm honestly pretty fucked up right now so I'm just going to go ahead and add to it. Hey, girl freckles, pour me a glass of Walker would ya?" Levi squinted as Eren leaned over his face trying his best to place a firm hand to his chest and shove him off back to the sofa before turning to Ymir.

Ymir stared back at him "I'm not working tonight, but sure, only if I can have a shot."

"If she gets one, I want one too," Eren smirked at Levi.

"Absolutely **not,** you don't appreciate whiskey and she does. Also, she's doing me a favor, you," he pointed with a raised brow "you're the ass that got me _drugged_ so why I would share any of that with you? You’re just lucky I’m too high to be any more than this level of angry about it."

Ymir got up from the couch leaving Christa to whine before she placated her with a simple kiss to the cheek "Yeah, Eren, this bottle is around $230 so I don't think you've _earned_ a shot but maybe you could do Levi a _favor_ and he’d share. Hey, is it in the bedroom?"

Levi nodded "Yeah, on the dresser, careful though, don't let out the demon. I don’t exactly want Eren doing me any more favors if this is what happens."

A minute later Ymir came out of the room and came back to the living room with a lowball for Levi and shot glass for her "Cheers, man, thanks."

Clinking his glass to her shot glass he nodded and took a sip "No problem, cheers."

Eren shook his head "I can't believe this. Also, did you seriously spend t _hat_ much money on a bottle of liquor?"

"Are you kidding with that stupid question? Yes, I spent that much on a bottle of some of the best whiskey in this town. Fucking shit, what the fuck," Levi dug around in his pocket as his phone vibrated, flailing as he tried to avoid spilling his liquor and get to his phone in a timely manner.

Watching with a sigh as Levi fumbled with his phone Eren steeled his nerves and took it from him answering the call "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong number. I'm looking for Levi Ackerman," came the man’s gentle voice on the other end taking Eren by surprise.

"This is his phone, but he's rather, uh,---"

"I swear to god Eren," Levi interrupted "give it back."

Eren covered the receiver "Uh, _incapacitated._ I can give him a message if you'd like."

The tone in the man's voice changed quickly "Oh, so, he managed to snag another poor soul. Kid, I don't know you and you don't know me but my name is Farlan. I'm telling you right now that if you value your _sanity_ you'll leave that man alone. Unless you have the daily dow and nasdaq rolling across your forehead he's not going to want _anything_ to do with you. I wasted 9 months of my life with that selfish bastard so don't make the same mistake I did. Just tell him, I found some of his things when I was finished clearing out the storage unit and if he wants them I'll send them over but I need an address since I don't know it anymore."

Eren froze, the phone almost falling from his loose grip as the words rang in his ear "Uh, sure. I'll tell him."

"Thanks, good luck kid. You're going to _need_ it if you plan to stay with him," at the click of the disconnecting phone call Eren placed the phone on the table trying to keep his expression as stoic as possible. The last thing he needed was Levi seeing through him at that moment.

Reiner returned from Eren's bedroom "Marco's now squared away, Eren, what's wrong?"

Shaking the words from his brain, he smiled "Oh nothing. That only took forever."

"He didn't want to let go. You know he turns into a koala at times like this," Reiner explained letting out an exasperated sigh as he went to sit down beside Bertholdt, taking his hand as he did so.

Levi opened his eyes and turned to Eren "So, what was my phone call about?"

Eren leaned into his ear "I'll tell you later."

Pulling him closer Levi whispered "Was it a man?"

" _It was,_ " he answered calmly though his stomach was churning.

Levi sighed "Okay, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay," he agreed before trying to paint on a bright smile "so I think it's only fair if I introduce everyone to you. Starting at your left is Connie, with the shaved head, and his girlfriend Sasha, then you know Christa and her girlfriend Ymir, next is Annie, beside her is Reiner and his boyfriend Bertholdt, then there's Jean, and Marco is the one passed out in my bed," Eren introduced as he went around the room in order, making sure he got everyone.

Sasha laughed "Hahaha, hey, hope you're not mad at me for calling ya hot earlier. I don't really have much of a filter."

Levi shook his head "Weirded me out a bit, but didn't make me mad, I mean, if college girls think I still look fine then I guess I'm fine."

"Well when you walk around half naked what did you _expect?!_ " Eren sighed rubbing his temples and getting up from the couch going to pour himself a drink.

Scoffing, Christa cut in with a giggle "Tchhh, you're just mad because his abs are better than yours! Hahaha."

Ymir tried to control her laughter but couldn't as Levi squinted "Does he even _have_ abs? Haha, he's just skinny as a rail that I can see."

Coming back with his Jack and Coke Eren sighed pulling his shirt up to reveal his tanned skin, the faint outline of his abdominals showing along with the rather defined, diagonal muscles dipping into his jeans at the sharp jut of his hips "I'm sorry, you were saying? _Exactly."_

Levi winked at Christa and shot her a cheeky grin "Mine are still better."

Eren took a large gulp of his drink and scoffed " _Whatever,_ that's because you spend 4 hours working out so your age won't catch up to you, Old Man."

"So what? That just means at 30 I'm _still_ in better shape than you," he shrugged before noticing the drink in his hand and thinking back to earlier, quirking a brow "Oh, hey, I thought you said you weren't gonna drink?"

In response Eren just downed more of his drink, wanting to use it as an excuse for the stunts he was going to pull "Well, I lied. I just felt like having a stiff drink."

Ymir attempted to restrain her snort of laughter though failed miserably "Don't worry we'll try to keep you from wanting a stiff _something else_! Hahahaha!"

"Ymir, that's not funny, besides if I want it sober you can't keep me from wanting it if I'm buzzed," Eren tossed her a wink and took another sip of his drink before moving to grab his laptop "you can, and should, try to stop me from getting it though."

"Good idea, Eren. Let's see what you've got so far," Reiner raised his glass as everyone watched Eren move his laptop to the entertainment center, hooking it up to the television.

He grabbed the remote and flipped it to the HDMI input "So, I've got the basics down for each character’s movement along with a lot of the monsters and things. Christa has been working on the background and the weapons. How're the voice overs coming?"

Reiner nodded "Pretty good, we've got to get a few more people down but it shouldn't be too hard to recruit people."

Levi laughed boisterously "Hahaha, you guys think it's a good idea to let ADD over there work while he's high?"

Bertholdt chimed in "He does his best work when he's high actually."

"Excuse you, Levi. Also, I don't have ADD, I have _ADHD_ and the weed helps me focus," Eren scoffed as he worked around with the animation program.

"Figures as much so what exactly is this game?" Levi turned his attention to the screen.

Jean looked at the screen and then turned his attention to Levi "The game is Marco's baby. He's a video game design major and it's his senior product, which is just like a research thesis for most other majors. It's a game called "Attack On Titan". It's an open world based RPG where you pick a character, each with different abilities and skill sets, to try to save the world. Humanity is being killed off like rodents by these beings called titans, giant humanoid creatures that just really enjoy munching on humans for fun. There are several different classes, but the character's goal is different depending on the character, all modeled after us, and voiced by us. For example, Eren's character's goal is to save the world, by wiping out all the titans so he and his friends can live a life outside the city walls and explore without care. Ultimately Marco is still developing the story though."

Levi stared back at him, blinking several times, as he tried to absorb the information "Wow....that is an interesting concept, that also sounds like something from a bad acid trip. Very original though. How far is it from being done?"

He shrugged "Don't know really, maybe a couple months provided we get a few more voice overs to be done and I can finish drawing out everything."

"So you draw everything, Marco is the brains, Christa animates along with Eren, and what, everyone else voices their characters? What are the plans after it's made, you need someone to market it, get interviews with companies, and, hell, if it's good enough, sell it," Levi calculated but hadn't noticed how he started thinking until it came out of his mouth.

Eren grinned wildly at Levi’s enthusiasm "I think Marco would love that, and yeah, for the most part. Everyone here is in a different major, so when it comes to promoting it, I guess that'd be my job since I'm the business major. Jean is in graphic design, Christa is an animation major, Ymir has already graduated, last year, but helps teach bartending classes on campus, Reiner is an athletic training major but helps with voice overs as does Bert who is a molecular biology major. Sasha is a culinary arts major, Connie is an drafting and design major, my friend Armin who isn't here is a graphic design major like Jean, and Annie is a pre-law major. Everyone has parts in it, as weird as it is. We're just an odd group of friends who find the weirdest hobbies."

Levi nodded "Yeah, I get that. You know Bethesda does well with open world RPGs you should try getting in there, Eren."

Everyone stared back at Levi with owlish eyes, especially Eren "Wh-how do you even know that?"

"Please, I used to game when I had the time. I also make it a point to know what my clients fields are," he snorted air through his nose before taking the final sip of his whiskey.

"Wow, hey, why don't you try it out? We're coding it for the PS4 right now since most of us have one, we can run you through the demo," Jean tossed him a controller which he failed to catch.

Levi shook his head "Maybe later. You guys may focus well high but I do not. Being high limits my motor skills a bit as does drinking so both are putting me in a _real_ thick haze right about now."

Eren laughed "Hahaha, I guess you should call it a night huh, since you have to work in the morning. I hope you can sleep it off. It's almost 11."

"Fuck it. I'm management, I don't _have_ to go in," he snorted. "Luckily, I can work from my desk in the bedroom, provided I take some aspirin in the morning," Levi leaned back on the couch closing his eyes as Eren joined him at his side.

"I'll be sure to bring you some then along with enough coffee," Eren patted his leg, placing his hand at his upper thigh.

Opening his eyes a bit, Levi looked to his left "God, you really _are_ a damn housewife. Tell me, have you guys seen that _ridiculous_ apron he wears?"

Christa giggled "Hehehe, is it the pink one? The one you got from-"

"Christa, let's not go there. Yes, it's the one from the bastard and let's leave it at that," Eren finished his drink as he shot Christa a venomous glare.

Levi raised an eyebrow "Oh, so he has love life problems, _interesting_. After all, you're like the only single one out of your friends group right?"

"Not quite. Jean, Marco, Mikasa, and I are single," he let out a sigh a he rolled a hand in the air, gesticulating lazily.

"That's cute, but anyone with eyes can see that punk ass has his sights on little Freckles," Levi nodded towards Jean who started turning a bright shade of magenta.

Eren shot Jean a look as he tried to hide behind his drink, and Reiner laughed " **Thank you!** I've been saying that for a while now, come on dude, if he can see it then don't you think the rest of us can. I don't know how Marco hasn't caught on yet."

Ymir rolled her eyes "Because the little twerp is too trusting and naive to think Jean would be crushing on him."

"You guys are a really open group, aren't you? One giant accepting family, hmm. That's nice," Levi replied as he scanned the room before stretching out on the sectional.

Jean narrowed his eyes at Levi "Yeah, we are, we don't really care who likes what someone else has in their pants. Let me guess, back in your day it wasn't like that huh? But you probably didn't have a problem being picked on for your sexuality."

Eren made eye contact with Levi who silently shushed him "No, actually, I didn't. Besides my best friend in college apparently has some swish down river as well. Doesn't mean I'm gonna like him any less or stop listening to him since he's my boss."

"That's good. It means you're comfortable around us, because not everyone is," Bertholdt smiled warmly as he leaned against Reiner's shoulder.

Chiming in, Jean rolled his eyes "That's because you two are **gross** even for us. I swear if I have to listen to you two calling each other stupid pet names anymore I'll vomit."

"Aww, Ber-turtle, he doesn't like our cute names for one another," Reiner leaned over, nuzzling against Bertholdt's neck.

"Aw! I'm sorry _Rein-deer._ I know what might make it better, Poohbear!" Bertholdt pulled Reiner to his lips, sliding his fingers through the short blonde hair as he tilted his head for an easier kiss.

Gagging Jean doubled over as Eren scrunched his face "Okay, okay, we get it. You two love each other so much!"

Levi laughed and leaned back against the couch, finally realizing where Eren's hand had been resting the whole time, tossing him a small glance as he placed his hand overtop it before removing it and placing it back to his own leg "Well, I'm comfortable sure, but I think punkass over there is gonna _vomit_ and I'd prefer to not deal with that gentlemen."

Bertholdt pulled back running a finger over his lip "Sorry, had to make it fun. Come to think of it, it's not one of Eren's parties until he get's wasted and starts trying to-"

" **Bertholdt!** Unnecessary information!" Eren's eyes enlarged as he whipped his head around to stare back at Levi.

"Oh, come on, Eren. I'm living with you, it's only fair I get to hear some _interesting_ stories, so spill it. What usually happens at these little get-togethers?" Levi craned his head curiously as he stared intently back at Bertholdt and Reiner.

Reiner shrugged "Come on, Jaeger, he'll find out eventually if you keep drinking! Eren here usually gets a lot more trashed than he is, since he's not really even that tipsy, usually he runs off at the mouth and gets overly touchy with whomever happens to be beside him....that's why we're all over _here. Roaming_ hands is a mass understatement. I’ve seen him straight up put his hand down Marco’s pants once."

Eren grumbled “That was one fucking time…..and we were all on E too….not my fault. You also forgot the part that he was kinda into it.”

Levi shot Eren a suspicious glance as his face tinted crimson "I can handle myself from the likes of the little drunk sorority girl if I have to. So, what else does he do?"

Cackling, Jean waggled his eyebrows towards Eren "Ahaha, what _won't_ he do is a better question. And, yes, I mean that in _more_ than one way. If he's drunk I could tell him to take off his clothes and run through the building or I could tell him a cute little blonde was wanting to chat him up either way, he'd go for it. He also spills anything you ask of him."

"That could be fun, go ahead Eren, get drunk. I wonder what kind of things you'd say if _I_ was the one asking the questions," Levi spoke with a playful lilt as everyone watched the breath leave Eren's chest.

Eren turned to look at him, meeting his steely gaze "Probably whatever you wanted to know. Why? Is something you wanted to ask? ‘Cause you can ask me right now since chances are everyone here knows the answer already."

Levi paused before answering, leaning into his ear "Not here," then shook his head "no, I don't have a question for you, just wondering what kind of things you'd spill about yourself to a stranger."

"Seriously, anything you wanted to know he'd tell you, sometimes if you don't even ask so it's best to never trust him with _any_ kind of secret unless you don't mind all of us knowing," Ymir pulled a sleeping Christa into her lap as she readjusted herself.

"Noted. Now, I've regained some more of my consciousness and self awareness so I'm going to go to bed. It was nice meeting all of you, maybe next time, and this is just some advice, but **DON'T DRUG ME.** I will rip your entrails out and _strangle_ you with them. That means you, Punk," Levi stood rather steadily, narrowing his eyes in Jean’s direction.

Jean shrugged his shoulders and grinned "Sure, but only if you smoke with me next time, old man."

"Sorry, my smoking days are over, but how about a drink?" Levi offered with a casual lift of his brow.

"Sure, but that means I get a shot of that Blue," Jean smirked and Levi just shook his head.

"Fine. Now, I bid you all goodnight," his eyes scanned the room, noticing Sasha and Christa were passed out so he expected them to still be there provided he woke up early. He nodded and walked off to the bedroom, grabbing his bottle of Johnnie Walker before going to ensure no one else would be in his whiskey. Once he got into the bedroom Malin jumped from her place on the bed to go rub between his legs causing him to stumble, almost falling onto the floor. Bending down, he picked her up and brought her to the bed where he dropped her so he that he could change. He had just gotten out of his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was he paused for a moment, not knowing how the conversation was going to go.

It wasn't a conversation he had wanted to have with Eren but he knew it had to happen. Everyone he was friends with seemed obviously okay with the idea of two men together but Levi was a little less than trusting with the information. Not everyone was open to the idea of gay men, nor bisexual men such as himself, but he knew after seeing who was calling and Eren answering the phone that he would find out. The look on his face showed more than surprise but he couldn't place what else exactly he saw. There wasn't much in his mind that he could process completely to the extent of his capabilities. He only hoped that whatever was about to go down he could handle having to live with Eren for just a little longer.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the door, opening and gesturing with his head to come in. As he shut the door he could hear the others talking amongst themselves, but he knew they were wondering what exactly was going on as well. All people were curious when others began to hide things and stow away secrets in the shadows. If that asshole hadn't drugged him then they wouldn't be having to have this conversation right now and no one would have to be curious about anything. Just as he'd once said though the past had to remain there so he resolved himself to have the impending chat. Eren sheepishly avoided his eyes as he moved about so Levi just opted to sit at the desk opening the bottle of Hypnotic he had atop the desk handing him the bottle. Eren took it taking a large gulp of it before handing it back to Levi who did the same.

He sat the bottle on the desk beside him and sighed "Alright, now what was my phone call about?"

Eren tried to avoid his direct gaze as he darted his eyes around the room "Apparently you had some things missing and they were found."

Levi nodded, exhaling deeply through his nose "Who called?"

"I think it was something like Farlan," he answered softly before continuing as he sat on the edge of the bed staring down at his own toes "is that even a name?"

"It's a name alright and not a great one in my book. Now, what did he tell you?" He took another sip of the Hypnotic, once again offering the bottle to Eren who declined.

"He said he was clearing out the storage unit and he found some of your things. If you wanted them, he said to send him your address since he didn't have it anymore," as Eren kept his eyes trained on the floor he knew there was more to the story and he needed to pry it from Eren. Levi jumped down from the table and walked over to where Eren sat.

As he stood there in front of him, he reached out to place a gentle forefinger beneath his chin and lifted it up so that Eren was forced to meet his eyes "Eren, what _else_ did he say. You've been avoiding my eyes so he had to have said something out of the way to you, what was it? It's alright. You can tell me."

Eren's eyes shifted to the sides, obviously uncomfortable "Well, uh, he told me if I wanted to preserve my sanity I should leave because unless I had the dow and nasdaq rolling over my forehead you wouldn't be bothered to pay attention to me. He thought that we were together because I answered the phone." His voice dropped to a tone barely audible to the human ear "I didn't know you were gay."

Dropping his chin, Levi moved back to the desk pulling the cap from his whiskey downing a large gulp "Hah, much better. I can't exactly have this conversation with you without being _more_ than plowed. I'm not gay, Eren, if you must know I'm bisexual."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren finally steeled himself to make contact with the smokey, turbulent eyes.

"Because it's not something you just tell people, and you never assume anyone is straight upon meeting them. Even if they are it's none of your business. What all did he tell you?" Levi kept his intense gaze locked with the turquoise eyes in front of him hoping for more than he was giving.

"You seemed _really_ straight and the third time I saw you out you were with that woman at a club. I thought I interrupted your date," Eren prattled before finding it in himself to continue "and he said he wasted 9 months of his life on you and I should avoid doing the same also he told me good luck if I planned to stay."

Levi rolled his eyes "Whatever, he can bite me. You, though, you thought I was _straight?_ No one acts any differently because of their sexuality...but you should know that especially if you identified yourself as straight but with the way you stare at me when I'm not wearing a shirt, like right now, it's pretty damn _obvious_ you're not."

Eren smirked as his eyes ran down Levi's bare torso no longer shy about doing so "Ooh, you got me. I'm gayer than Peter Pan in a pink glittery leotard doing triple axles on the ice. Is there something wrong with me admiring what happens to be in front of me?"

Shaking his head to the contrary Levi smiled "That's pretty gay, Eren. Just don't drool on yourself alright and don’t let me catch you or I'm going to make fun of you. So, now you know and I know. I take it you didn't tell me because you thought I was straight and I would judge you is that it?"

Avoiding his gaze, he shook his head " _Not exactly_..... it doesn't matter now, so tell me what happened with this dude."

A bit taken back, Levi laughed "Ahaha, what, you think because we both like dick we should share bad relationship stories? I don't think so."

"I wouldn't put it _quite_ like that, more like your ex thinks we're together and I want to know why he sounded like a wounded animal even though it's _obvious_ he was the one that dumped you," Eren waved a dismissing hand as Levi just stared through his response.

"Excuse you," he scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Eren "if you must fucking know he did dump me via cheating on me with someone else. I happened to find them in our apartment and he sounded wounded because he acted out and I didn't care that he did. That reputation I have at work carries into my love life, Eren. You know, heartless, cold, cynical and whatever else people say when I have my back turned. Now, I'd like to go to bed since we had this lovely little chat and some of us have to go be productive members of society in the morning."

Eren grinned and walked to the door, pausing before opening it "Thank you, for telling me. We all have one or two of those types, me, I even had a few, like the one got me that apron. Jacob, was his name, and yes, before you ask, he was a jocky douche." Before he exited the room, Eren looked over his shoulder "Oh, I don't find you to be any of those things _especially_ not heartless. Maybe he just wasn't seeing what _I_ do." As Eren exited the room Levi collapsed onto the bed. Malin was wobbling over the mattress to come snuggle up against his face so he reached out and grabbed her, tugging her against his chest. He had no idea what had just happened or why he'd even said those things. Opening up to people was not a strong suit of his, nor was it something he ever thought he would just blab, but in the morning he would blame it on simply being wasted. Eren being gay was just a random hypothesis he construed but it seems he wasn't wrong and there was something else he knew he wasn't wrong about and that was that Eren probably liked him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo, Lovlies!! Welcome back to it! I hope you enjoy the cute little fluff moments arriving!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren shut the door to Levi's bedroom softly and walked immediately to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a drink straight from it. Fully aware that everyone was staring he raised an index finger in their direction telling them silently to hold on. As the bottle slipped from his lips he placed it on the counter and walked over to the living room where he placed his head between his knees. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself before looking up with a large smile plastered across his lips.

"I actually  _ might  _ have a chance guys," his voice was quivering, and soft, making sure that Levi wouldn't hear him.

Ymir raised an eyebrow inquisitively "What? What happened?"

"I answered his phone earlier right? Well get this, it was his ex-boyfriend. Levi is  _ bisexual! _ " They could all practically see the hearts dancing in his eyes as he spoke and he knew that. He just couldn't find it in himself to care. The biggest obstacle of his infatuation had just cleared itself and Levi had opened up to him. How was that something to avoid celebrating? As far as he knew, Levi was an option now, he was someone that Eren could actively pursue.

Bertholdt smiled warmly "I'm happy for you Eren, but how exactly are you going to get him to fall for you? We can help to the best of our extent but he's probably  **not** going to be easy."

"Good, I like a challenge. I get to step up my game, I haven't been flirting with him really, but now I get to!" He answered giddily with an ear to ear grin.

Jean shook his head and groaned "Man, this is only going to get worse. Remind us not to come over next weekend."

"Oh I will. The week after next are midterms and my ass has to study because select few of us actually have hard majors," Eren gestured to himself, Bertholdt, and Annie.

Annie agreed "I hear that, anyway, it's been a blast Eren, but I gotta head out. I've gotta work in the morning."

Jean stood from the couch as did mostly everyone else "I'm heading out too, and, uh, good luck on cracking that case."

"Thanks, should I wake Marco?" Eren looked to Ymir.

She rose from the couch "Nah, it's alright, I'll wake him. Reiner, you mind dropping him off? I gotta take Angel home."

"No, it's alright, besides I can carry him without waking him," Reiner kissed Bertholdt's cheek and walked off to the bedroom. As Reiner carried a still heavily sedated Marco from the bedroom, Eren busied himself with telling everyone goodnight and goodbye making sure to speak to everyone before they left. He wanted to make sure at least someone was okay to drive before they left, being the responsible friend that he was. Once everyone was out of the apartment he laid back on the couch, heaving a heavy sigh, mind thoroughly confused by the events of the night. He had told the guys that he wanted to try to go for Levi, because he did like him, but he didn't know how he would be received.

Levi was guarded and he knew that, but the second he answered that phone and that man spoke to him he felt a pull in his chest. There was more than just physical attraction for Levi drawing him in and the closer he got the more he felt like he was drowning, being dragged away from safe shore by a dangerous rip current. It felt like his stomach was turning flips just by thinking about it, but he knew that he was going to try his damnedest to get his attention. Something in his heart said to be careful, to be cautious, and smart about going after him but his heart was ready to throw it all to the wind. Why he wanted to just give everything he couldn't really tell but it didn't stop him from feeling that instinctual craving.

To him Levi was smart, cunning, meticulous, intimidating, like a force of nature to be reckoned with and he wanted to be the one to tame it. From what he gathered he was going to be in an uphill battle for the man's attention let alone if he even got as far as to win his affection. He couldn't compete with his work but he could damn sure work around it. Farlan had implied that he was all about work but that wasn't new information for him. In his mind he just had to be the one to snap him out of it. He had to be the person to show him that it's better to leave work at work because there are somethings you can't do at work but you can do at home.

A sly smile curved his lips as he finished his thought process and came up with a few ways to start messing up his mind. He didn't know what Levi thought of him, and it probably wasn't much other than a smart ass kid, but he was going to make sure that opinion changed in the next little while. Getting up from the couch, he moved around the living room, cleaning up the area before heading to bed. As he laid in bed he couldn't help but laugh at how fate had finally smiled on him instead of pissing on him and calling it rain as it usually did. For once there was a legitimate hope burning in his chest. Inside him the smolder began to roar for Levi and he wasn't about to kill this fire, he fully intended to nurture it.

The next morning, Eren got up a little later than he should have since he had the morning off from the coffee shop, but he knew Levi would be up soon so he started making coffee and pulling down the aspirin. Making sure the coffee was on he used his extra time to go run a shower since he had neglected the shower the night before. When he walked into the bathroom he noticed everything was still set up as Levi had arranged it. It seemed that Levi had the compulsive need to keep everything perfect and neat which was completely the opposite of him. Most times he left things as they were. He rather liked his organized mess although he knew Levi would refuse to tolerate. In order to get on his good side he opted to try to keep things as neat as possible. Eren was a bit confused by the fact there were  _ bobby pins  _ scattered along the edge of the sink, because they weren't his and he had no reason to have them nor did he suspect Levi had a reason to have them. 

Pushing away the odd facts about the organization of the bathroom and the random, out of place bobby pins that he would clean away later, he jumped into the shower. Being in the shower had drowned out most of the noise from everywhere else so he hadn't heard the door open down the hall. Just having stepped out of the shower grabbing a hold of the towel was of course when he heard the coffee timer go off. Wanting to go ahead and get the coffee ready for when Levi got up, he wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom. Just as he pushed the door open it collided with Levi's hand sending a jolt of fear through him.

_ "Fucking shit!"  _ Eren jumped back, fear apparent on his face as Levi smirked impishly

"I wouldn't have scared you if you were living right. For god sakes, Eren, were clothes not part of the thought process when you got up to take a shower?" Levi averted his eyes before returning them to glaze quickly over Eren's gorgeously tanned skin.

Eren rolled his eyes "Yes, they were actually. I heard the coffee timer beep, however, and I was going to fix your coffee so a little gratitude would be just  _ great _ . There's also a bottle of aspirin on the counter provided you need it. Now, I can either go pour your coffee like this or I can get dressed and you can do it yourself."

Levi's eyes stuck to the water rolling down his skin, raking slowly up to the drenched strands of hair covering his face "You get dressed and then go do it. I don't know how the damn thing operates."

Nodding Eren returned his smirk as he gathered Levi's eyes unable to pull themselves off him "It's really not that hard but okay. Now, you gonna leave so I can get dressed or would you prefer to _ watch? _ Hmm?"

"Sorry, I'm not into little boys,” Levi answered flatly and waved a hand as he walked off.  As he shut the door he had no idea why he had even said that to Levi but he did find the way Levi's eyes never left his body as he stared at him to be a rather interesting development. After he dressed he walked out into the kitchen with the towel hanging around his neck so his hair wouldn't drip water down the back of his shirt. Levi turned to see him drying the ends of his hair as he came into the kitchen. He scoffed and met him in front of the coffee maker as Eren poured him a mug of the black coffee placing it in front of him.

Levi leaned closely into Eren's personal space grabbing the ends of his towel, locking eyes "You shouldn't leave your hair wet or else you'll catch a cold."

He could sense the flustered feeling rising in his chest that came with being almost flush to Levi's chest. "Uh, sure..." Before he could react with anything coherent Levi rolled his eyes and started ruffling his hair in the towel surprising him. He continued until it was at least only a bit damp then he draped the towel back to it's original place around Eren's shoulders 

With a smile he turned to walk out of the area "There. Now, I'm going to hop in the shower then I'm going to start working. Keep the distractions to a minimum, please." Eren blinked slowly and could only manage to nod in response as Levi walked off cup of coffee in hand. Levi sauntered off into his bedroom where he sat down his coffee and grabbed a change of clothes, something comfortable since he hadn't admitted his head was ringing harder than Britain's air raid sirens during World War II. He knew he had drank a bit much last night so it had left him with a bit of a migraine but he wasn't going to admit how bad it _ really _ was especially since he had work to do. If he had it his way he would be going back to sleep but he knew if he did that he wouldn't want to work anymore than he did at the exact moment.

After gathering his clothes, Levi decided to head out to the bathroom and jump into the shower hoping that it would succeed in forcing away some of his lack of desire to work. Noticing everything was thrown around again, just a slight bit different. He sighed and rearranged the area making sure everything was on a shelf or out of the way as he showered. If he could knock the drowsiness out of his system he hoped it would help as well. Once he got out of the shower he walked into the kitchen grabbed a handful of aspirin and headed back into his room to do his hair before getting started on work. Before plugging in the straightener he made sure there was a place to sit it on the desk that wouldn't be affected by its heat, once finding it he moved to plug in the clippers knowing his buzz was getting a bit long. 

While he was waiting on the straightener to heat up he opened the laptop pulling up the daily stocks. As he started writing down some of the numbers for the companies he was looking into the straightener beeped. Quickly he finished jotting down the notes on the companies and headed over to the dresser. He had some of his hair pinned back with a few bobby pins as he straightened individual pieces of his hair when the bedroom door opened. His head turned quickly to see Eren with Malin in his hands, trying to hide his laughter behind the kitten as he held her up.

"She was whining so I figured I'd drop her in here...so, uh, you straighten your hair..." Eren dropped Malin on the floor and she immediately went to Levi's legs rubbing between them.

Levi narrowed his eyes "I swear to  _ god  _ if you tell anyone about this."

Eren shook his head "Hahaha or what?"

"I'll be sure to tell everyone that you sing Iggy Azalea in the shower," he shrugged and continued straightening his hair.

Sighing Eren agreed "Fine, fine. I guess I sing pretty loudly…” pausing for a moment, his voice softened “hey, come here. Let me get that." 

Eren walked over taking the straightener from Levi's hands as he stared back owlishly "What in the--" He was shushed as Eren pulled the bobby pins from his hair finally understanding where they came from and his need for them. As Eren began to run the straightener down his hair Levi stared at him in the mirror with a mix of bewilderment and slight agitation. 

"You can't really see the back so I can get it while I'm here. Now, hold still unless you want me to burn your ass," Levi did as asked and stood still as Eren finished straightening his hair. Just as went to grab his clippers Eren stopped him "If you're going to do that in here, hold on a second. I think my sister left a cape under the sink."

Levi stared at him completely thrown through a loop "What? I've been doing this myself for years, Eren. I can manage."

He rolled his eyes and left the door open, coming back a few minutes later with a black plastic hairdresser's cape "And maybe I don't want hair all over my carpet. Those little hairs can be like splinters if you're not careful. Come with me, I'll do it in my room, I've got hardwood floors in mine so it'll be easier to clean up."

Resigning himself to the idea he allowed himself to be dragged along into Eren's bedroom yet he still tried to refuse "Eren, seriously, I can do this myself."

Eren sighed "Shut up and let me fucking do it." Levi turned around staring at him for speaking to him with such a tone but nodded and handed him the clippers. After plugging them in Eren threw the cape around Levi's neck and began running the clippers over his hair. It felt odd for him with someone else shaving the back of his head, seeing as how he never let anyone else do it because he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but he did find himself enjoying the feeling. No one talked to him the way Eren just had which was probably the only reason he allowed him to do it that and the fact that he wasn't in the mood the argue as it would only aggravate his migraine. 

He felt a pull at the base of his neck dragging him from his mind "Hey, hey, easy."

"Sorry, I'm squaring up your lines, look down for me please," Eren ran a hand along the side of his neck placing his thumb behind his ear gently lowering his head. He complied with his direction leaning into Eren's hand a bit more than he should have. It felt comfortable to him the more time Eren took. The warmth of his skin against his face, the feel of his breath against his neck as he bent closer to examine the lines, and even the atmosphere with Eren being as kind as he was being. It was taking him off his game the way he began to settle in the space that had been created. He wasn't ready for it to disappear but once Eren was done he placed the clippers on his desk, wiped the back of his neck from the thin black hairs that had fallen while he shaved, and ripped the cape from his neck sending the hair falling to the floor. Levi wiped down the front of his shirt clearing from whatever may have fallen.

Eren handed him the clippers and he took them graciously "Thank you, Eren, but if you _ ever  _ talk to me like that again I will shave half your head in your sleep."

He smiled knowingly allowing him out of the room "Sure, sure. Go work, I need to clean this up." As he walked out Eren gave another, blindingly sweet smile and shut the door. Upon returning back to his own room he sat at his desk utterly disturbed by the sequence of actions that had taken place. When Eren smiled so sweetly as he handed him the clippers he felt his chest constrict, not knowing what exactly it meant. Something about the way his hand glided across his skin so delicately had sent chills down his body, wracking his brain and heart to such a foreign extent. Laying back on the bed, he grabbed Malin and tucked her closely against his chest, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to him. He wasn't sure why Eren's smile had such an effect on him nor why it wasn't the first time he had that reaction. Malin brought him back from his thoughts as she started chewing on the tip of his nose.

After pushing her away he grabbed his laptop and started on the work he was supposed to start on an hour ago. He was saving the phone calls for when he was actually at the office instead of using of his personal cell for the sheer fact he never wanted anyone to be able to call back the number he used and get his personal line. The moment he finished up the details of the contract he emailed it to Erwin and apologized for not being able to make it into the office. Erwin didn't seem fazed by his absence knowing that he would do the work he was assigned no matter where he was. It was nice he had that kind of faith in his abilities even if the reason he'd not been able to come in was the fact he'd gotten fucked up.

When he was done with all of his work for the day, he glanced down at the clock noticing it had gotten rather late. His back was stiff after having sat at the desk in the poorly cushioned desk chair. As he stepped out of the bedroom he noticed Eren had crashed on the sofa, book open on the coffee table, as well as his laptop. It had looked like he tried to multitask trying to work on the animations for the video game in between studying. Levi scoffed and pulled out his phone, doing them both a favor, and ordering some pizza from the place down the block. It was his best choice to go with something simple even if pepperoni gave him heartburn. Once the order was in he walked over to the couch and shook him gently, laughing a bit as he noticed the stream of drool leaking from his lips. Eren groaned and shifted in his sleep, rolling over to face the inside of the couch proceeding in making Levi's job much more difficult.

It seemed that Eren was either a heavy sleeper or he was one of those people that had difficulties being woken up. Either way, Levi was resolved to wake him up before the pizza arrived so that he could eat then go to bed. Whatever he had been studying for had to have been boring or he just hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. He leaned over and shook his shoulder again eliciting zero response from him, so he huffed and shook him a bit harder, to again, no avail. If being rough wasn't going to work he knew something that would. Inching closer to him Levi lifted his head gently, placed it on his leg atop his lap, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Eren....Eren... _ Eren _ , wake up," he called softly as his fingers wove through the silken strands causing Eren to begin to stir.

His eyes fluttered open, staring up at Levi dazedly "Mmm, Le--Levi? Were you just  _ petting _ me?"

"Who else lives here? Come on, up you go. Food will be here soon," he responded with a playful smirk. Eren sat up rubbing his eyes wondering when Levi joined him and what time it was. Honestly he hadn't even remembered falling asleep and by the events taking place he might have sworn he hadn't woken up yet.

After yawning he looked over to Levi, still groggy "Hmmm, you ordered food, that was nice of you. Are you dying?"

Levi flicked him between the eyes with a knitting brow "No, I'm not dying. After you eat you should probably go to sleep."

He flinched and shook his head as another yawn set in "Can't, I have to finish the animations and I have to study for midterms. These technological books are boring me to death, not to mention I don't understand half the shit in there."

Reaching over Levi grabbed the open textbook from the coffee table "The animation can wait but your midterms cannot." With a sigh Levi scanned the book and looked over to Eren with a soft sigh "You could have asked me about  _ any  _ of this, Eren, this is my job."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck "You said keep distractions to a minimum so I wasn't going to bother you with it."

Levi huffed and skimmed over the pages "If it's important you can bother me. I can go over this with you tomorrow, tonight, you go to sleep. Stop burning the candle at both ends."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Levi, you do it _all_ the time. I can go over it tonight," Eren offered as he tried his best at a smile albeit it was a rather pathetic attempt. 

"That's because I'm an adult, my future is stable to say the least, while you should be worrying about your grades and your health. I'll help you study tomorrow, tonight you eat and go the fuck to sleep," he spoke bluntly, yet not harshly as he rose gently from the couch as he heard the doorbell rang.

As Levi picked up the pizza Eren tossed him a skeptical glance "Again, that's rich coming from you. I have a test tomorrow on this part since my professor didn't show up Friday so I have to study. Thanks for getting food."

Walking over to the couch he sat the pizza box down on the table moving Eren's book aside "You're welcome. I'll grab some plates. In that case, I'll help you for an hour and after that I'm locking you in your bedroom if I have to."

He nodded, smiling as Levi came back with plates and sat beside him "Fine by me. Oh, you are a saint....well, an evil, bitter, scowling saint, but still a saint. I love stuffed crust pizza."

"Why does everyone say I'm scowling? This is just  _ my face _ . I do too, I like cheese, now why don't we eat while we study?" Giving him a smile he handed him a slice of pizza on it's plate.

Eren agreed to the action taking the plate with an appreciative smile before chuckling "It's called Resting Bitch Face and you have it. It's just when you look perpetually angry. Also, that sounds like a good plan to me. I just can't get through this analyzing stock crap, these ratios, I don't get them."

Levi nodded, speaking through cleared mouthfuls of pizza "Okay. How many do you have to know for this test? I usually use about 10 when I'm evaluating but most people use the basic four."

"I have to know at least 3 for the section but I'd like to know them all since we're moving up a step at time," he answered as he covered his mouth as he spoke making sure to not reveal the food being masticated in the confines of his mouth.

"Okay, if you need to know 3, I guess I'll go over the basic elements of stocks with you. First, the easiest of the top four elements, is what we call the price to book ratio. You'll see it written out like P/B. It represents the value of the company if I were to tear it apart today. It includes anything the company owns like lands, buildings, their own stocks and their holdings. In either case, a low P/B ratio can protect you but only if it's accurate. Most of the time you need to look deeper into the actual assets making up the ratio to be sure of anything. Easier to understand than your book I hope," Levi had begun and taken his pencil, scribbling down his words along with a few examples in the notebook beside Eren's text book.

Reading over the note he nodded "Much easier. Ever thought of being a teacher?"

Levi shot him a sideways glance "Do I look like I like kids? I'll pass on the crumb munching, curtain climbing, crib midgets. Now, the second one, is the price to earnings ratio which is used in junction with another very closely but I will get to that in a minute. The price to earnings ratio, written like P/E, is the most scrutinized of all of them. A stock can go up in value without a significant earnings increase. This ratio is what decides if it can stay up. Without earnings to back up the price, a stock will eventually fall back down and that would not be something to invest in. This ratio can be thought of as how long a stock will take to pay back your investment if there is no change in the business. A stock trading at $20 per share with earning of $2 per share has a P/E ratio of 10, which is seen as meaning that you'll make your money back in 10 years, well that is if nothing changes. Honestly, you should only ever compare this ratio to others if they're in the same field, for instance you wouldn't compare a stock in a cosmetics company to one in a pharmaceuticals company."

Eren grabbed the notebook and began to take down his own notes beside Levi's "Wow, okay, so if there was a company stock trading at $120 a share with an earning of $8 would have a ratio of, what, 15?"

"Very good. However, that's not a company I would see myself wanting or advising a client to invest in," Levi grinned as Eren began to get it, scribbling away enthusiastically. "Now the price to earnings growth ratio is next, referred to as the PEG ratio. PEG ratio incorporates the historical growth rate of the company's earnings. This ratio also tells you how your stock stacks up against another stock, done by taking the P/E ratio of a company and dividing it by the year-over-year growth rate of its earnings. The lower the value of your PEG ratio, the better the deal you're getting for the future estimated earnings. The P/E ratio is a  pretty much a snapshot of where a company is right now and the PEG ratio is like a graph plotting where it has been. Using both of them together I have to decide whether it is likely to continue in that direction, whether it be negative or positive, then I can get a small grasp on whether or not it is a good or bad investment." Eren noticed as he spoke, his eyes had a bright glint as if he enjoyed what he was speaking about. It was interesting to see that he might actually enjoy what he did for a living. Another nice peek behind the curtain that was Levi Ackerman.

He followed his words carefully as he focused on him, ensuring to write down everything he said "This really is  _ a lot _ better than that stupid text book. What about the next one, a dividend yield? I think, I understand it the most so let me just make sure I have the basics down. I know that with these even if the stocks drop you still get paid, right? It shows how much you're getting for your money. By dividing the stock's annual dividend by the stock's price, you get a percentage and that percentage is like the interest on your money."

"Right, very good, it's also a look at the additional chance at growth through the appreciation of the stock," Levi answered failing to hid his surprise. "I think you've got it down okay, so let me do something maybe it'll help it sink in." To Eren it seemed as though Levi was generally proud that he had picked up so quickly so he was more than ready to try more. If Levi could keep teaching him he knew that he could get down anything. Boring topics might have enraptured him if he had an instructor as insanely beautiful and talented as Levi. Just as he began to think that Levi had pulled out his phone going to the NASDAQ scrolling down the screen letting Eren go over certain ratios with stocks. It seemed to permeate his mind a lot better now that he had Levi to help him go over everything. As they continued going over the numbers Eren also made notes in his notebook about the stocks they were going over. Once Levi looked at the time on the phone he put an end to their impromptu study session insisting that Eren go to bed.

Eren sighed and closed his notebook standing from the couch "Thank you for the pizza and for letting me pick your brain. It really helped."

Levi stood from the couch picking up the pizza box "You're welcome. Go on and get some sleep. I'll put this in the fridge."

"Then, 'night, Levi," he replied as small warm smile crossed his lips before he turned to walk down the hall taking his laptop and books along with him.

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi's faint voice trailed off as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Once he heard Eren's bedroom door shut he let out a heavy sigh to make certain Eren hadn't heard him. Indeed, Eren hadn't heard him sigh as when he shut his bedroom door he braced himself against it, heaving a heavy sigh as he pushed his body tightly against the white wooden door. As he reached up to brush the hair from his face he remembered the heat from the hand that was in his hair as he slept. Something just about his touch, his caress, was gentle, tender, and caring. His kind actions betrayed the sharp tongue used to lash out harsh words and once he knew that, he knew that it was just another part he was going to have to break through. Levi had many barriers carefully constructed to keep him safe but he was determined to break them. He wanted in.

After regaining a bit of his thoughts he moved to lay down in bed still thinking of Levi. It was inevitable for him to come to like him, he was handsome, had incredible style, a beautiful smile when he showed it, he was smart, cunning, calculating, and he had an unbelievably sweet side that he imagined not many people had seen. When there were times he got to see the softer side to him he felt like someone had lifted a curtain on an exclusive show and he couldn't help but want to revel in the afterglow. Levi was a man that could only be described as curious. On one hand he was a prickly and abrasive with an attitude problem but on the other he was sweet and caring and playful. He induced an insane amount of whiplash as Eren struggled to pinpoint him.

Just in example, how earlier he had done his hair even going to the point where he had raised his voice and cursed at him. It seemed that Levi responded well to it but he knew he was only humoring him which somehow made it better. Humoring him was his way of giving in to him and that was just another point of his humility. Levi seemed to be the type that was just all bite on the outside had a taffy like center. No matter what he was determined to be the one to get past his prickly outer shell. The one problem was he didn't know how to do that, and there was only one person he knew who acted very similarly that he could talk to about it; Jean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone today will be two chapters and the next update will be Thursday around 4pm EST. I'm making up for the fact I contracted the flu last week and was unable to update at the given times. Now, it's time to get back on track and continue the story.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The next morning it seemed that Levi had departed long before he did which was more than a hint outside abnormal. Closer inspection revealed that he even took Malin with him since the bedroom door was cracked but the little black puffball was nowhere to be seen. He wondered what exactly had made him leave a bit before 7am, but he knew he could ask him later, right now he had to get ready to go to work. As he was getting ready he kept going over what Levi had taught him last night hoping that it would stay fresh in his head until after the test. Rushing out of the apartment once he realized the time Eren grabbed his things and drove off to work.

When he arrived Christa had yet to arrive but Jean was patiently awaiting his arrival against the door. Jean was staring up into space as Eren strolled through the door of the shop tying his apron around his waist. Once he got to work it seemed the customers followed keeping both he and Jean busy for the first 3 hours of their shift non-stop. When they finally got a break it was only 2 hours before time for Eren to leave and head off to class. Since it was only him and Jean he couldn't exactly stop to chat, especially about such a delicate topic, so he put it off until tomorrow and got back to work.

Eren's test had him beyond the point of stressed out as he drove to campus, even more so as he sat in the chilly steel seat in the quiet cinderblock room. Awaiting his professor's immanent arrival with crossed fingers, hoping he could still remember what everything was by the time the paper was laid out in front of him, Eren remained on pins and needles. By the point in time that his professor entered the classroom a nauseous feeling swept over his body, his stomach knotted, his mind frayed, and it took everything he had to pull back his test anxiety from overpowering him. The moment the paper was handed to him he wrote everything out in a continuous streak until the information was gone from his head. Running out of steam at the end of it, he could only hope that it was enough to pass,  he placed the test on the professor's desk and walked out, thankful that college had some advantages.

While Eren was making coffee and taking tests, Levi was busying himself with taking Malin to her vet appointment then dealing with Hanji and Erwin when he told them she was still very much agitated at his betrayal. It was like he had betrayed her tiny trust by taking her in for her deworming and last series of booster shots. Overall it was for her health and she should be happy, but he knew better, cats didn't think logically so while she stayed pissy at the world he kept her in the carrier. It seemed that she didn't want to come out of it anyway, biting Levi drawing a bit of crimson from the webbing of his hand when he tried. He understood her little body had withstood a myriad of needles and prodding tests so he just left her be.

Levi spent most of the day worried about her but continued with his work taking breaks on several occasions to check up on her. The day was just as long and arduous and it usually was with the bonus inclusion of Erwin popping in while he was working. At first he had no idea what he was planning as he sat down on the leather sofa to the side of his desk, crossed his legs, and began looking over a file in his hands. Levi tried to ignore the obvious attention getter and moved his eyes back to his screen where he began taking notes of a company, looking into their history. Just when he was halfway through jotting down his notes on the company Erwin cleared his throat, obviously tired of being ignored.

"So,  _ Levi, _ I hear you’re pretty fluent in German," he stated flatly. As the words left his lips Levi knew exactly where the conversation was going to be steered to.

He sighed and looked away from his notebook, lowering his pen "I am and before you ask the answer is  _ no, _ I'm not going to be your trader liaison."

Erwin stood from the couch and walked over, posture straightened, face stiff, clearly presenting himself as the authority figure and lording his position in the company over him "Do you think you have a _ choice?" _

Levi rose from his seat staring up at him "I damn well  **_better_ ** have a damn choice. I'm  **not** spending 3 months in a frozen over, beer fueled hell just because you don't want to send Hanji. She'll be just fine besides she's technically in that position. She does it for other companies, hell, didn't you say she went to Sweden 6 months ago for a similar task? Okay then, send her, I have other things to do."

Rubbing his temples, Erwin released a light sigh "She did but I need you there instead. Your German is better than hers and we need someone a little less eccentric than Hanji when we're dealing with one of the biggest, most powerful companies in Germany. They will  **not** handle her antics well."

"You know if you use your power over me to send me there it will not be pretty nor will you have the ability to send me other things to work on if you screw up a contract and need a revision. My time for 3 months will be used solely with that company and you will have no say in what my priorities are. Think  _ very  _ carefully on what you're proposing to me and what it would mean," Levi's stated sternly as his unwavering gaze led Erwin to look away especially when he noticed the bit of anger fueling it.

He nodded slowly "I _ know  _ what it means, Levi, that's why I'm asking. I can do it myself but that would mean you or Hanji would have to take my place running everything until I got back. Which would be worse? Exactly. I.G. Farban would be a  _ great  _ company for us to keep as a client, you've got three weeks to decide. The flight to Berlin is scheduled at 6am on the 21st so if you decide you're not going, I'll have to go."

"Then I guess you better prepare for your flight, Erwin. I can do your job just fine myself if I have to so do enjoy Germany. Oh, and bring back some bon bons!" While Erwin sneered and walked out of the office Levi couldn't help himself but to mock him.

Erwin turned around as he opened the door with a look of confusion "You don't even like chocolate!"

"No, but Hanji does! Bye, Erwin." As he shut the door, Levi slumped back into his chair, well aware that his workload was going to double or most likely triple in the next hour since he'd done that. Erwin could be a very passive aggressive man and he knew that but he would rather deal with that than deal with going to Germany for three months. Spending 25 percent of his year in a place he hated was not at the top of the list of things he wanted to do anytime soon. As long as he could get out of it he would. The next two weeks he knew Erwin would also try to sweeten the deal by giving him certain leniencies should he agree to go to which he would not respond. He couldn't be bought, if he could, he'd already be agreeing to go on the terms he created.

After a few hours he noticed Hanji walking down the hall directly to his door, with a stack of folders in her hands, knowing they were his. He got up from his chair and met her at the door taking them from her hands as she smirked deviously and turned on her heels to head back into her office. Sighing, he carried the tower of folders over to his desk and dropped them keeping them in their perilous formation before rounding the desk, taking his seat, and beginning to sort through them. He figured Erwin would do it, and he did, without fail. On some days it was nice to be right but this was not one of those days.

Sorting through all of them and their details he came to notice they were all things that were going to take him a while to do, all major contracts or revisions, so he prepared himself for the next while to be spent working overtime. Once he resigned himself to the fact he was going to be staring at the files until his eyes bled and his fingertips split from all the typing, he looked through them again for the simplest of the stack. After locating the one that was easiest he began arranging them by the ones that would take the longest at the top of the list while the short ones were at the bottom. His day at work was spent working on and finishing one of 13 contracts, only preparing it not sending it in until all others were ready. 

On his return to the apartment he went straight to his bedroom setting up his desk for optimal proficiency as he continued his work. Eren was busying himself as well with studying for his midterm at the end of the week. The two of them continued on their work for several hours with Eren being the only one to take a break. When he stepped out of his room Eren figured that Levi was caught up in his own work and he would ask him tomorrow night to help him study the other few ratios for his midterm. After eating Eren showered and went back to hitting the books trying to absorb as much information as he could while Levi was straining his eyes reading fine print as he worked on revising a second contract.

Within four days Levi had several of his contracts done but he still had around 6 left meaning he had planned to, once again, come straight home and dive into work. Eren had noticed his behavior once again begin to border on self-destructive as he locked himself away but he had nearly been doing the same thing. It was a hard habit to break once he'd gotten into the flow of studying. There was no way in hell he was giving up while he was so far into his groove. While he was on campus earlier he had taken a break only to make sure to have a conversation with Jean about some of the best ways to approach someone well guarded such as himself. 

Jean gave him a rather disgusted look but offered some advice; "Men like me, as you so delicately put it, that are assholes on the outside are generally a bit soft on the inside, don't do well with anything about feelings. Hell, we avoid it like the plague, so your best chance of getting him to open up is by catching him off guard. If you want the inside look, that's the best way to do it." For once he was genuinely shocked that Jean had helped him with anything of the sort, but he took it and in return he offered to buy him a drink next time they all went out. The only thing he didn't know was how to catch him off guard since Jean had unfortunately been so incredibly vague on the details.

Bothering Levi was not something he felt like doing though, he had no idea just how mad he could get and he did not want to find out right then. Malin had been out most of the day and much to his surprise she had been rather receptive to him for most of it when not gnawing on his toes. She jumped up on the couch and flopped casually at his side as he began combing back through his text book hoping he would understand the next few passages without straining his mind too much. He only had 2 more nights including the current night before the midterm and if he didn't pass he was looking at a major grade drop. As he wrote notes Malin nestled closer to his arm, trying to worm her way into his lap. Smiling at her attempt, he lifted his arm allowing the action, and laid it back against his knee as he wrote. Within minutes the growing kitten was sleeping soundly nestled in his lap as he continued studying.

Three hours had passed since Levi had gotten home from work. Removing his glasses he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, knowing the small red marks were surely pressed into his skin, as he rose from the desk packing away his files into his briefcase. He knew it was time to shower, eat, and then most likely sleep so he scanned the room noticing the lack of a familiar presence. Glancing around the room he didn't see Malin anywhere so he poked his head out of the room looking into the living room and saw no glimpse of the furry little princess. Normally if he opened the door he would hear her thundering across the room to get to him but not this time. Stealthily slinking into the living room he saw Eren with his headphones in as he looked over the textbook, resting just within reach, so he leaned over the back of the couch pulling one loose.

"Hey, have you seen Malin?" Levi asked as his sudden voice by his ear startled him quite obviously.

Eren jumped, turning sharply, noticing Levi's face being suddenly very close to his own "Uh, she's, uh, in my lap. Are you going to bed?"

The shock on Levi's face was apparent when he leaned over the back of the couch pushing Eren's shoulder against the couch to see Malin sleeping soundly "Great now the _ cat _ has betrayed me and no, not yet."

As he walked over to sit down on the couch Eren ran his fingers over Malin stirring her from her sleep "Well, it's about time she remembers who woke up every 2-3 hours for 8 weeks to feed her."

Levi looked over to him as he stared down at his kitten with a soft expression "What? You bottle fed her?" 

"I did. I fostered her in this apartment when we got her mother in at the shelter's vet office. Her mom was badly injured, she had been hit by a car, and when she went into labor Malin was the only one to survive. The vet asked us to take her in but we didn't have a foster so I took her myself. When she was old enough to be left alone at 8 weeks I took her to the shelter where they could keep her," he recalled while petting her softly as her seafoam eyes opened, staring up at him.

Reaching over he laid a finger to Malin’s damp nose "I guess we have more in common than we first thought, huh, little one?"

Eren looked up to him, slight anxiety sinking into his chest and mortification etching his face "Oh god, I'm sorry, Levi."

"Don't be, it's alright. I've had quite a few years to come to terms with it, over 20 come to think of it," Levi attempted to shrug nonchalantly until Eren noticed that his eyes never left Malin as he spoke. Obviously he'd not wanted Eren to see the pain that still lingered when he thought of his mother.

"Still, I know it's hard, my mom died about 6 years ago," Eren offered with sympathy "I don't exactly think it's something to ever get over, it'll still hurt, no matter the age." The second Levi's eye contact faltered he looked up to Eren.

He gave a lamenting smile as the hurt still reflected in his eyes "Yeah, that's true, but you learn to deal with it a bit better. There's only one good thing about losing someone so dear when you're so young and that's the fact that you don't have many memories to torment you when you close your eyes. I was 8 years old when I lost my mom, so I have a few memories but not many."

A stab of pain shot through Eren's chest as he thought about his own mother "I would venture to say that even though there aren't many it's quality over quantity, correct? I was 15. The last thing I remember about my mom was that we got into a _ huge  _ fight and I threw a picture off the wall. The broken glass ended up slicing my palm open when I picked it up after she left. She was leaving on a business trip and she didn't come back. The plane had some trouble; engines and something about geese just don't mix. Wasn't particularly a great lasting memory to have but the others are mediocre at best considering I caused a lot of problems for her."

Levi nodded, placing a gentle touch to Eren's cheek as he noticed a tear welling in his eye not wishing for it to fall but if it did his hand would surely be there to catch it "Eren, I am  _ so _ sorry."

Eren placed his right hand over Levi's pulling it from his face then laying it open palmed in Levi's revealing the jagged scar running diagonally through his hand "Me too. I've got shitty grip strength, can't even really hold my pencil well, let alone game controllers, doctor said I suffered tendon damage when I sliced it."

He noticed as Eren grabbed his hand that there wasn't much force behind his grasp but he wouldn't have guessed it was because he couldn't exert it "Well, I guess I can't have you open something if I need it hmm? What exactly did you fight about if I may ask?"

"Not really haha, sometimes I struggle with drink bottles. Our fight started because she was thinking of relocating us to L.A if she accepted the transfer to their office. My mom was an executive secretary and the president of the company was changing offices so she had a choice to stay or go with him. It was halfway through my first year of high school, I didn't want to leave, and neither did my sister but she wouldn't say it so I did," a lamenting half smile donned his lips as he thought back during his explanation.

"Wow, she must have been good at her job, and it's funny, you asked where I was from once, would it be weird for me to tell you I'm from L.A.?" Levi shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he thought of the irony.

Staring back at him with a bit of shock Eren nodded "Yeah, that's a bit weird. I could cringe of the thought of meeting you as a high schooler."

Levi smiled "Me too, but L.A. is a really large place. If you're a hell of a brat now I can only imagine what you were like 6 years ago."

"Way worse than now. I've calmed down a lot, thanks to this wonderful thing called weed and anger management classes. Thankfully I haven't shattered anymore bones from punching or kicking things like I used to, but I am still prone to outbursts. What were you like at 15?" Eren asked eyes brimming with an intense, unwavering intrigue and curiosity. 

At Eren's question he shivered, and rubbed his eyes he sighed "I was a _ terrible _ kid. I was a delinquent, piercings, tattoos, bleached and crazy colored hair, skipping school, doing drugs, getting arrested once or twice, tagging buildings, and mainly getting into a lot of fights with people much bigger than myself. I walked away with a few scars, a tattoo or two, and multiple holes that still refuse to grow over."

His eyes widened as he pictured the rather straight laced Levi in trouble "W-what? You? That's interesting. I didn't know you had tattoos and I've seen you half naked?"

"That's because you weren't looking low enough....thankfully. I have three and it's not hard for most to believe I was not a good kid. It took my real friends to get me to go to school again, that and the thought of prison from being tried as an adult at the ripe age of 17," as he said it, he knew the questions that were coming next so he stood up in preparation.

As he suspected Eren scanned his body "What are they, where are they, and most importantly can I _ see  _ them?"

The eagerness in his voice gave him a laugh "I have thorns and ivy on my hips going through the eye sockets of a skull and a rose, and I have a bad tattoo very high up on my inner thigh. I will show you  _ part _ of them as I don't exactly feel like showing you quite that much of me." As Levi pulled up his shirt and pushed his fingers down on the waistband of his pants, Eren's eyes fell to the beginnings of his tattoos. They rode extremely low on his hip bones following the dangerous, plummeting angle of his muscle perfectly. The trails of ivy wrapping through the shattering skull on his right hip was beautiful from what he could see, as was the rose wrapped in it's vine of thorns following over his left hip. The colors were vibrant and seemed as if they had been done recently instead of what he made seem like years ago.

His eyes scrolled across Levi's hips moving back and forth between the separate pieces "Those are  _ amazing _ . What's the other one?"

Levi smiled and pulled his pants back up on his hips "Thank you. The other is a drunken mistake that only people I've slept with have, or have yet to sleep with will, ever see and even then it's too much."

He couldn't help himself from thinking aloud "What could be so bad? A heart, a butterfly, a unicorn?"

"No, it's none of those things," he answered shaking his head as he reclaimed his place back on the couch.

"Hmm, it makes me curious. You said you used to have piercings right? What'd you have?" His eyes glittered with wonder as his eyes scanned over him again.

A laugh exited his lips "Haha, you can stop looking at me like that, I had a tongue ring, my earlobes pierced, a few cartilage piercings, a nose ring, and one I'm not going to mention."

Eren's jaw dropped "Are you telling me, Levi Ackerman, had his  _ dick  _ pierced?"

Levi smirked devilishly "I'm not telling you anything other than the fact I think it's time for me to shower and head to bed."

"Uh huh, sure. Here, take Malin," he huffed, rolling his eyes playfully as he picked up the drowsy kitten.

He shook his head "No, it's alright. Let her sleep with you, just be careful, she likes to sleep around your neck and if she gets cold she'll dive under the blanket. You'll probably find her against any exposed skin since she's used to sleeping with me."

Staring up at him he nodded "Alright but if she bites me later I'm blaming it on you." Before he forgot he called back "Hey, tomorrow night, I'm bringing over a few of the guys so we can study for midterms would you mind helping me with the last of the ratios then?"

"I don't mind. I can spare an hour but other than that I have to keep working. I've got a lot to do," Levi replied with an glacier melting smile and walked off to the bathroom, leaving Eren in awe of what had just happened. Taking Levi off guard was certainly what had happened but the events that had transpired were purely unintentional. The topic wasn't even one he himself was comfortable with so it even managed to take him off guard but when he managed to change the topic quickly it had proved very informational. When Levi had comforted him, the warmth, the care in his touch was unmistakable and that small act had showed him he was far from the things people thought of him. Cold and heartless were not two words he could ever use to describe him after seeing pieces of him like that. Believing he was a delinquent when he was young was quite a different story, he could believe it in ways, however picturing him blonde was straining his mind.

As he closed up his books he put his headphones back in and went off to the bedroom carefully carrying Malin with him. Once in his room he sat his books on the desk to the right of his bed then placed Malin atop his blankets as he stripped off his shirt and crawled beneath them moments later. He laid in bed with his headphones in thinking about what he was going to tell the guys tomorrow. Malin nestled against his chest as he turned to lay on his side so he figured it was how she slept with Levi. Dragging the soft ball of fur closer to his skin it was obvious she felt more comfortable against someone. If anyone ever saw him with her the last thing they would ever accuse him of was being heartless. He knew just how much the little feline meant to him even if he didn't care to admit to himself.

His emotions were normally hidden beneath his stoic, hardened, sharp, porcelain mask. The only thing he didn't know was that his eyes always betrayed what it was he was feeling and one of the only people to know that was Eren. He could see it every time he struck a nerve, annoyed him, angered him, or entertained him. There weren't many times he had gotten a bright, genuine smile to show on Levi's face but when he had it felt like the world had illuminated with the light and warmth of a thousand suns. His heart would race, his body would flush, and he knew the more he saw it the more addictive it got as if it were a drug; one he needed to be very wary of. It was impossible to deny though, that if Levi was a drug, he was already addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2


	13. Chapter 13

The morning soon arrived with Eren being the first to get up as usual, however what was unusual was the furry scarf draped lazily over his neck. He laughed as he removed the small kitten from his neck sitting her beside him as he drug himself out of bed. While he got dressed for work she sat patiently on the edge of his bed waiting for him to open the door so she could leave to go see Levi. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his messenger bag and car keys and headed out of the room to go put on the coffee before he left. While he was in the kitchen he heard Levi's bedroom door open and the patter of Malin's paws as she bounded towards the opening door.

He smiled to himself and headed out the door with a can of Pepsi in hand. His shift at the coffee shop involved training two new kids who would end up covering shifts for anyone taking finals as they were high school kids. There wasn't much a problem as they learned quickly much to his and Christa's surprise but the owner had good luck when it came to hiring employees. The kids picked up the register easy enough but Christa revealed they had a hard time with remembering certain drink recipes so he wrote out a list for each of them telling them to do their own studying. He headed out for classes around 11am, getting ready for his Thursday morning class to bore him to death.

While he sat in class he flipped open his phone browsing the internet as the class was an elective and it wasn't really pertinent to study for. His midterm for his animation class was a simple video animation which he could have turned in at any point, and already had, using a piece of the video game as his midterm. He zoned out of his class and spent his time texting to see who was going to be coming over for the study group so he could know how many people to expect. It seemed like he was going to have a full house so he knew it would be pretty loud once everyone finished studying but no one would stay past 11pm so that was good for him in more ways than one including the fact Levi wouldn't feel like murdering him whilst he slept.

Eren arrived back the apartment around 5pm after his last class had ended, getting things ready for when everyone got there. He knew that Levi got home around 6pm or 7pm depending on if he didn't stay over to finish up whatever he was working on before leaving. Unfortunately, that was also around the time his guests would be arriving so they were bound to run into each other on the way up. For Levi to be irritated would be the least of it, so he was preparing himself for the backlash that the gathering would ultimately cause, but he got to use an hour of that time to study with Levi and that in itself was worth it to him. He sat down taking a breather from cleaning up the apartment when he heard a knock at the door.

Rising from the couch he headed to the door swinging it open before even checking to see who it was. Much to his surprise it was Christa and her tag along girlfriend who seemed to be furious about something. He allowed them into the apartment gesturing to the living room where they took a seat on the sectional across from Eren's normal spot. Once they sat down Christa dropped her tote on the floor and withdrew some of her books, getting ready for when everyone arrived. Within the hour everyone was present, seated, and openly discussing problems with their academic issues. Most people had someone else in their major so they could actively discuss their problems with someone else. The few of them that were by themselves plugged into a device to listen to music while someone controlled the Spotify music stream on the playstation 4.

Levi came strolling through the apartment around 7:30pm already obviously exhausted. His tie was already loosened around his neck, his sighing was louder than normal, but as always his eyes were dull, lackluster revealing the fact he was killing himself slowly. Everyone's eyes turned to him as he stepped into the room, as only a select few had seen him in a suit, and Marco and Armin were getting to see him for the first time. As he walked through the door he glanced around at everyone, sighed, and headed off into his bedroom without so much as a word. Work had, in fact, been exhausting with phone calls and unruly businessmen therefore he was not ready to immediately deal with the group at that point in time. He wanted to relax and get some work done before going out to listen to the children rant about their problems in academia. 

In the exact moment he had entered the bedroom Malin rushed to greet him and he was met with an unusually warm reception of her drawn out meows and chirps. He picked her up and moved to lay on the bed after kicking off his shoes. While he pet her he thought about how Erwin decided to dump more work on him as soon as he arrived to the office. The way it was looking his entire Saturday would be filled with work and he already wanted to pull his hair out. He knew that this was his way of trying to force him to go on the trip but he was determined to stick to his guns and not give in even if that meant drowning in work. Malin was content with laying on his chest, purring to her heart's content, as he stroked her fur trying to relieve some stress.

After a few minutes of resting his eyes he got up and headed over to his desk where he started back on his work in between sips of whiskey. His contracts were getting done at a decent rate but not good enough to warrant having them be replaced with more after just a few days. It was then he decided he'd not hand them over so quickly, since Erwin was giving him more once he finished, if he didn't finish as quickly it only made more sense that he wouldn't want to overload him. The thought sounded well planned out in his head but he knew it probably wouldn't work too well. Even if it didn't work there was no reason to not try it just to be sure so as he worked he saved each draft of the contract printing it once revised. 

Glancing down at his clock he saw that it was almost 9pm meaning he knew he had to go out to help Eren study as he said he would. Sighing, he slid his glasses up, grabbed his fountain pen and phone, and slid them into his chest pocket. Taking a hold of the laptop he figured he might need it to show him some things so he was sure to bring it along as well. He hadn't thought about still being in his suit but it didn't bother him much. Once he opened the door Malin ran out ahead of him alerting everyone that the door had been opened. As he walked out a few of them looked up to see him then lowered their heads going back to doing whatever it was that they were working on at the time. Levi managed to sneak up beside Eren as he had his headphones in then pulled one from his ear.

The volume of the music took him off guard but the lyrics to the song had more so "Whoa, did that say what I  _ think  _ it did?! What in the world are you listening to?"

Eren looked over practically jumping out of his skin when Levi spoke "This Boy Is A Bottom."

Reiner tried to contain his laughter but failed "Haha, duh. Next on  _ Obvious News _ there topless..."

"Reiner....be nice, you know he's verse," Bertholdt replied as he sent a slightly appalled glance to his boyfriend, slapping him across the chest.

"And just as the song says  _ "Versatile, yeah, okay, girl you know you super gay!" _ " He flipped out a wrist and laughed as Eren rolled his eyes.

Levi raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat "Erm. Well then. Why are you even listening to that?"

"Because those drag queens are hilarious," he brushed aside the question easily before going back to jotting down notes.

Once again Levi quirked an eyebrow "You trying to tell me something?"

"I'm not going to become a drag queen. I don't have the face for it nor the makeup skills," he laughed as he flashed a cheeky smile. Noting Levi needed the seat at his side he grabbed his notebook and scooted closer to the end of the couch so that Levi could join him.

"Great, now why don't we get started. I've got about an hour," he offered pulling the pen from his pocket as he took a hold of Eren's notebook and began scribbling things down.

Eren nodded "Sure, but what if it takes more than hour? It took me an hour to grasp the first four. I've got to learn 6 more aspects of analysis so going by the trend it's going to take longer than an hour. Not to mention that the first  4 were basics. There's still---"

"Price to cash flow, price to sales, debt to equity, return on equity, return on assets, and the ratio for profit margin. Yes, I know. I do this everyday and in fact it's still waiting for me right  _ here _ so it can't take too long," he interrupted him, patting the laptop, then pulling it open.

Jean looked up from his sketchbook as Marco leaned into his shoulder whispering something "Oh, that's Levi. You passed out before you got to meet him, he's not terrible, but he's a bit too tightly wound if you ask me."

Without missing a beat as he scribbled down notes for Eren, Levi's voice sounded through the room "May be too tightly wound but it doesn't keep me from being able to  _ hear, _ Emo."

Marco laughed "Hahahaha, well, I guess he got you Jean."

"Well it's your fault! You asked," Jean scoffed and went back to sketching.

"Oh, that's right, Levi. You didn't get to meet Marco and Armin. Armin is the blonde by Annie, and well Marco is beside Jean as he was last time just more conscious," Eren spoke, gesturing to both guys as he finished writing his sentence.

Armin's bright blue eyes found their way to Levi "Charmed. I've heard quite a bit about you, Levi."

Levi turned to give Eren a questioning glance before smiling politely “Pleasure, though I can't say I can return the sentiment. Good to see you actually awake Freckles. Next time maybe don't trust Annie to not bring anything over your level."

Marco scratched the back of his head letting a shining smile then cross his lips "Oh, yeah. It tends to happen a lot. You'd think I'd be a better stoner by now."

Armin smiled "He's the lightweight but I can't say much as I don't smoke. Now, that we've all had this lovely distraction, how about we get back to work? Eren, you need to stay focused most of anyone. I saw your grades in economics and business analysis II."

Eren sent him a glare "Gee, thanks  _ mom _ . I'll be fine."

"Eren, you didn't tell me your grades were slipping," Levi spoke, tone implying a hint of sarcasm as he began to scribble more notes.

"I have a 79, which big deal, is one point away from a B. Fuck you, Levi," he responded before he narrowed his eyes as he watched a large smile spread over Levi's face.

He smirked and placed a delicate hand to his jaw "Aww, if this were a relationship, what makes you think you'd top Mr. This Boy Is A Bottom? Yeah I know the lingo."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the Eren's face which was contorted into a mix of astonishment and amazement "W-what...even...I-I..what..." 

"OH shit! Hey, Eren, need some aloe for that?" Ymir buried her head in her hands as she tried to hide her laughter.

Christa looked up, hand over her mouth "I think I might have some in my purse! Hahaha, oh my god."

"Dude, he got you good!" Jean reached over holding out a fist to Levi.

Levi stared at him before bumping his fist against Jean's "What is this the  _ 90's? _ Eren, just get back to work. Here," he gestured to the screen "figure out the price to book value and price to earning of this stock. I'm gonna order some Japanese, anyone want anything?"

Reiner looked as though he was about to drool on himself "GOD YES." 

Sasha pulled a head phone from her ear "Food? I'm down." Levi nodded and sent around a sheet of paper for everyone's order as he noted he was ordering from the little place down the block. He had never known of a Japanese place that delivered until he got there, Hanji had told him about it. It was a neat little family owned place but the thought of fresh sushi delivered to his door made him salivate. 

After everyone had given him their cash he called in the order placing it on his platinum card, receiving a multitude of weird looks "International Business Consultant, Executive Advisor, and Stock Trader for S.A.H. International Consulting. Geez, you think Eren's asking me for help because I  _ just _ know a thing or two? Psht, kids."

Annie nodded "Nice. I take it you've worked with the Leonhardt Law once or twice?"

"I have, they're on my retainer after all. I got them that new building down the block that used to house Brikzy and Bailey Attorneys at Law. Why?" He sent her a questioning glance to be met with a toothy grin.

She stood up and extended her hand to him which he shook cautiously "I should fully introduce myself then. Annie Victoria Leonhardt, I'll be taking over my father's firm in the future, good to meet our, what'd father call you, "The Fixer?" I think."

Levi grinned "I have a few names in the business but I tend to stick with my birth name Levi Ackerman. Pleasure, Ms. Leonhardt, I see you're already well on your way. I hear your father has plans to send you to Harvard after this?"

"He does, don't tell me he _ talks  _ about me.." her face twisted with disgust at the thought.

"Only because I asked. He's very proud of you. I should assume he doesn't know about the drugs, no? Don't worry, it's not my place to tell him," he replied and sent her a wink as he sat down. Ensuring client relationships was a key goal of his and if she was to take over once she passed the bar then she would be his client.

"No, he does not, and I would prefer to keep it that way, thank you," she nodded lightly as she moved back to her seat with everyone watching how their moods changed from personal to business in the blink of an eye.

Eren had been watching Levi closely as the shift between his presence changed "Okay, here, what next?"

"Next, you better rethink your math. This would not be a good long term investment at all. What in the  _ hell  _ makes you think that $720 over 5 years is better than a short investment of 1 year paying out $700? No wonder you _ suck _ in this class the quicker the turnaround on your money the better. Try this one instead," Levi pulled up another set of stocks on the computer writing out things for Eren to do with them as he continued to do work around the numbers. Everyone busied themselves with their own work meaning for once the apartment was relatively quiet with all of it's occupants. Several minutes passed with everyone lightly chatting to others as they helped each other with their problems, when the doorbell rang. Levi enlisted the help of Reiner and Jean to go pick up the food and have it dispersed to the correct orderer while he went into the bedroom coming back with a red, lacquered wooden box. As he found his food he slid open the box pulling out a pair of black chopsticks littered with white shining pieces of mother of pearl drawing everyone's eyes as he brought piece of a California roll to his mouth.

Connie nudged him lightly "Dude, you just have a pair of chopsticks?"

After he finished chewing the sushi he nodded "These were specially made for me a very long time ago so yes. My mother got them made when we went to Japan."

Eren smiled lightly, knowing that they had to mean a lot to him "Stop staring at the man for using chopsticks, geez Con. It's not that odd to have a personal set of chopsticks."

"I probably never get to say this again but Eren's right, I've got a pair of pink cherry blossom ones at home that Ymir got for me last year, and she's got burgundy ones," Christa looked up from her tempura nodding slightly.

"Just shut up and use your cheap wooden ones, bro," Reiner pointed at him with one of his plain chopsticks that came with the food.

He rolled his eyes as Sasha nodded and began stuffing her face "Yeah, babe, just eat because this stuff is amazing." 

Bertholdt smiled and huffed "Agreed, now I think that we can all get back to studying. Reiner and I have to get out soon anyway since he's got an exam at 8am and he never goes to sleep on time."

Jean cringed as Marco laughed and countered "Haha, yeah and let's not pretend we don't why, hmm?"

Reiner shrugged as he stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth "His fault."

"Ah, guys,  _ come on  _ we're eating!" Jean waved a hand as he tried to clear the sudden mental image from his head.

Armin slid an arm around Annie "Yeah we have to jet around 10:30 since I've got work in the morning."

Levi almost dropped the shrimp in his chopsticks "Wait...wait. You two, you two are  _ together? _ How..."

Eren shook his head "None of us know how that happened but all we do know is that they're happy and that's all that matters. I thought he was going crazy, so did Mikasa, but oh well, he's happy, Annie stays less of a cunt, it's a win-win for everyone."

Annie shot him a sharp glare "Watch it, twig. I'll still crush you and tell that sister of yours she needs to come back down. I've missed a good sparring partner."

"Mikasa doesn't really spar so much anymore now that she's pre-med there really isn't enough time in her day. Speaking of, Eren, she said if you don't call her in the next few days she going to kick your ass up and down the state when she visits over break," Armin dropped a smile as he shut the lid on his rice.

"Shit. I knew I had been forgetting something the last few days. Thanks for reminding me, Armin," Eren shivered at the accompanying sense of dread from forgetting to phone his sister.

Levi inclined his head towards Armin "You know his sister?"

He nodded "Yeah, of course. Eren, Mikasa, and I have been together since were kids, and everyone here knows Mikasa too. She transferred out after freshman year but everyone has met her several times."

"I am _ so _ sorry. Eren is a little shit and a couple weeks of living with him is about to throw me off my damn rocker, so good on you for putting up with him for so long," Levi bowed his head, sarcastic tone clearly evident as he chuckled

Eren snorted air through his nose "Fuck you, I'm not  _ that _ bad, you on the other hand, it's like living with a really bitchy, nitpicky, child that can't remember to eat unless dragged away from work."

"Oh no, _ please _ keep talking Iggy. It's not my fault you can learn how to fucking pick up your goddamn socks or organize a bathroom! It's not that hard, Jesus Christ, neither are the damn dishes or laundry for that matter," Levi stared back at him irritation wrinkling his brows.

Replicating the stare Eren crossed his arms "If you wanna go there, beauty regime, then I'll release that."

"If you go there I will rain hellfire down in this apartment. It is as big of a secret as the design of that other tattoo. Now you zip your fucking trap before I zip it for you," Levi narrowed his eyes laughing once Eren retreated.

Jean cut in "You two sound like an old married couple. I was his roommate first semester in college so I know how he is but even _ we  _ didn't have these arguments,” he paused as Levi’s statement registered in his head “hold up though, Prim and Proper, you got ink?"

Levi rolled his eyes as Eren started scribbling out more notes "Then I feel very bad for you and that explains your loss of sanity. Yes, I have tattoos and  _ no _ you may not see them, I don't feel like dropping trow in here."

Bertholdt's eyes widened "Oh, hey! Scandalous. Eren has seen them then?"

"Yes," Levi answered before clarifying "but not so scandalous, however, as they're on my hips. Now, since everyone is done eating, how about you go back to when it was quiet and you can all study? Eren, your hour is up, I've got to get back to work, so I'm going to write down all these definitions in terms you can understand and hope they help. I'm going to take a shower, work a bit more, and go to bed. Good luck on your midterms everyone," Levi sighed before he wrote Eren's notes, grabbed his laptop, and headed off into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes before going to shower. Everyone silently agreed and went back to work, listening to music, or helping one another study. Eren turned his head as he felt the patter of paws land against his leg. Malin had decided to jump up on the couch with him, and crawl over his legs, so she could take her place in his lap as she normally did with Levi. He glanced down, petting her on the head softly, and went back to writing out some of the ratios practicing with random numbers from the top of his head.

As he was writing Sasha glanced over, moving to pet Malin only to be met with a loud rumbling growl and hiss. Eren touched her head gently, calming her down a bit, but Sasha retreated anyway. Armin and Annie left within thirty minutes of them finishing their food, as previously spoken, since Armin had to work early in the morning. Once everyone said their goodbyes Bertholdt and Reiner stood up bowing out as well for the evening. Levi walked over to the couch, towel around his neck, pajama pants riding rather low on his hips showing just a hint of green over the waistband of his pants, and spotted Malin in Eren's lap.

"Come to daddy, little girl, time for bed. You can bother Eren another night," he called as he stood at the end of the couch as Malin opened her eyes and bounded off Eren's lap running up to Levi's legs.

As Levi bent to pick up Malin Ymir made a curt nod in his direction, her lips curling in a smirk as she spoke "Oh, someone  _ definitely _ has a daddy kink."

Levi winked, letting his pearly whites shine through his devious smile "Hey, I never ask them to call me that but whatever rolls off the tongue during the heat of the moment is what it is. You get me there don't ya' baldy?” He gestured to a befuddled Connie before chuckling to himself “Yeah, thought so, anyway, good night everyone." 

With Malin in his arms he walked into the bedroom, with Marco giving Eren an amused expression after he waited a few moments ensuring he wouldn't hear "And  _ he's _ the one you got a thing for? Whew, Eren, he seems like trouble with a capital  _ S _ if you get me."

"Oh I get you, Marco, and I think so too. The sadist in him in clear but that's fine with me. I mean, he's hot, he's incredibly smart, and he's even got cute moments believe it or not. He might be an ass sometimes but I’m an ass too," Eren retorted while he rested his chin on his hand as he wrote out another note.

Marco shrugged as Jean stared at him incredulously for his sentence as he grinned "Yeah, I got the hot thing down. I saw that body, like  _ holy shit _ . I didn't see that one coming."

Ymir laughed "Hahaha, oh the jokes are endless, but my energy is not. I think it's time for us to hit it. We'll leave you to drool over the _ ‘never going to happen’. _ "

Christa smiled softly towards Eren "I wish you all the best, my little luckless romantic, but alas, I am getting super sleepy. We'll see you on Saturday morning at the shop, Ymir also said we can go celebrate at the club if you want tomorrow night."

He stood up moving to hug the two girls and bid them a warm goodbye "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you there provided I can find a way to drag Levi with me,"

Ymir clasped his shoulder "Great, seems like I'll be busy pouring whiskey all night, at least it's easy. We'll see ya, guys." 

As they headed out Sasha looked over to Eren "Hey, you know, I think I know of a way you can get him to go with you."

"I'm all ears," Eren leaned forward fully intent of listening to her advice.

"What if, now go with me on this, tell him you're taking him out because of his help. He took time out of his busy schedule to help you and you want to thank him. After a hard day at work, offer to buy him a drink and help him relax, and he'll feel obligated to let you take him out," Sasha grinned as the decent idea rolled from her tongue.

Eren grinned ecstatically "Oh, Sash, you're a genius! That'll totally work."

Marco knit his brows with a hint of concern "You are so in over your head. While I love you Eren, you know I do, but seriously? I think you're trying to bite off more than you can chew."

Jean shrugged, sighing a bit "I do too. Levi seems like a cool dude and everything but I don't think this is going to end well for you. What are you gonna do if this ends badly? You two see each other everywhere. You think it won't be awkward? We all know how you handle awkward, and the answer is, you  _ don't  _ handle it at  _ all. _ With that said, however, if you really want to pursue this idea we'll help."

"I appreciate it guys, I really do, I know you're trying to look out for me but I can't explain what this is. I need to do this, and it's more than a gut feeling but I can't pinpoint it...I don't know, I sound like an idiot but whatever. Thank you guys," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding their eyes as he spoke.

Connie reached over slapping him hard on the back "Oh, buck up. Now, we're gonna head off too, Jean, Marco, you two coming too?"

There was an underlying tone Eren couldn't quite place in Connie's voice, but Jean and Marco both nodded "Yeah, I should be going. Jean, don't you have class at 7? You should probably get going too."

"Truth, we'll see ya if you come to Mirage. I think Reiner is working too so Bert will probably also be in attendance. Thanks for tonight, man." Jean stood up and starting packing away his pencils in a clear plastic case and folding his sketch book under his arm as he removed his keys from his back pocket.

Eren stood up placing a kiss at Sasha's cheek, and hugging everyone before they left "Sure, it was fun. Good luck tomorrow guys." 

He followed them to the door locking it once everyone had gone. Walking back into the living room he cleared up the trash left behind and tidied up everything knowing that the clean freak in Levi would surface should something be the tiniest detail out of order. He was overestimating it in  his head but he knew he would at least hear about it in some way shape or form, or it would be fixed when he got home without a word said about it. After he finished cleaning up he took his things into the bedroom and worked on the animation a bit until he fell soundly asleep, ready for his day of midterms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 That marks the end of this update! I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to see what you have to say on the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I do hope that you will enjoy getting the first taste of this! The story will begin to approach it's rising action here, that being said however, there will be a _moderate_ amount of pain along the way and my Beta, Mars, has said it's definitely worth it if you choose to stick it out. I hope you guys like this even though it has one hell of a slow burn on it.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Waking up, he was just as groggy as if he hadn't slept for more than a couple hours when in reality he got over 7. Eren drug himself lazily out of bed and prepared for the day of midterms ahead of him. It wasn’t going to be a fun day but at least once he finished the exams he’d be able to leave and get back to enjoy his evening before heading out to meet everyone at Mirage. The plan to drag Levi along with him was going to prove interesting. He’d only hope that it was going to work. 

His entire day was filled with the numbers and calculations to the point where he felt like if he fell asleep he’d dream them. So many numbers floated around inside his head even after momentarily closing his eyes. Levi’s teaching had seemed to produce better results than when he studied on his own. Maybe it was due to the fact he had an incentive to do well so that he could tell Levi that he helped. Perhaps it was so just so Levi would praise him and show off that mind numbing smile. Whatever it was, he attributed the fact he could recall the ratios he needed to Levi’s help the previous days. 

By the time the 67th question had been passed and he was almost done, 2 hours had passed. It hadn’t seemed that so much time had passed as he stared down at the multiple exam pages in front of him. He’d flown through the first half and now it was just series of questions asking him to compare complicated stocks. As if he was sitting at Levi’s side, eating pizza, he decided that if he did this with him he could do it here. All he needed to was try to apply himself and remember what Levi had shown him. Half an hour later he was handing in his exam and heading to the coffee shop to wait until 3pm for his last exam of the midterm. The anxiety he felt growing in the pit of his stomach needed to be settled so he headed back to the apartment after grabbing a coffee from Armin at the shop. 

Meanwhile while Eren was heading back to the apartment Levi had already left for a work quite a while ago leaving Malin alone. He knew that once he arrived he was to be  alone in the apartment aside from Malin. He’d heard the patter of fluffy paws and the whining meows coming from Levi’s bedroom as she stuck her black puffs beneath the door to alert him of her presence. With a laugh at her antics, he cracked the door, allowing her to exit the room and make her way to his lap as he took his place on the sofa. 

Indulging her desire for attention he let her sink into his lap as he scratched her chin. He loved that she finally warmed back up to him. It might have really been that she remembered her time in the apartment with him. Well, he'd hoped and soon been proven wrong since she was, after all, Levi's finicky feline. After a few moments she’d decided she’d had enough attention and jumped down from his lap. It was a good thing she decided to disembark in the end however seeing as how he was going to smoke and didn’t want to do so around the kitten. Smoking would help calm his nerves and before the next exam he’d appreciate being more relaxed before then.

After almost an 4 hour break from exams he was jumping head first into the last one. It hadn’t been as hard as thought it was going to be. His previous exam had been much harder and had more content than the current one so he’d stressed himself out about absolutely nothing in particular. At least it was easy and he could get out of there much faster and make it back to the apartment. Upon making it back he had about 3 hours until he was supposed to meet everyone at Mirage. During the wait he figured he’d catch a shower then turn on the PS4 and game for a bit until Levi got back to the apartment from work. He might run on the late side meeting at the club depending on if Levi wanted to actually go and what time he’d make it home. 

In the moment the clock struck 7pm the front door swung open to a very disgruntled looking Levi. His gaze didn’t budge from the B-line he’d set to the bedroom as he walked in and shut the door behind him. It was pretty clear that he wouldn’t want to be bothered but Eren wanted to get him out. This was the one thing he wanted to push. Out of everything he'd let slide by this wasn't one of them.He probably had a pile of work as tall the building but he needed some air, some fun, and he was just the person to help with that.

Turning off the game, he removed his headset and cautiously stepped over to the bedroom, rapping on the door softly “Levi?”

It was a moment before he heard a discontented sigh and the response of “Come in, Eren.”

With that, he pushed open the door to see him leaning back in his chair, ankles crossed with his feet on the desk, glasses on the desk, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and his tie already loosened around his neck “Uh, rough day at work?”

Opening an eye, Levi gave a slight nod “A bit. Swamped in contracts as of late. Was there something you needed Eren?”

“I wanted to say thanks for helping me, it uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against the door frame “it really helped me out. Me and the guys are going out tonight and I want to thank you properly so I was going to invite you out for a drink. Come relax and don’t drown in your paperwork?”

Levi was a bit puzzled “I’m sorry? You want me to come to a club to _ relax?” _

Eren shrugged “It’ll be fun and I’ll buy your drinks. Would you just let me thank you _ , please?” _

At the edge of the please in his voice, Levi nodded “Fine, but I’m only doing this because you asked nicely and I would like a good drink. You’ll have to let me get dressed and shower though so I hope you didn't set a chiseled arrival time?.”

Trying to keep himself calm, Eren just smiled softly “Sure thing, and I really didn't so take your time, considering that I need to get dressed myself.”  

Rising from his chair, Levi pulled his tie from around his neck and quirked an eyebrow “You mind?”

Eren immediately flushed a bit as he stammered “O-Oh! Y-Yeah, s-sorry.” He turned to leave shutting the door behind him softly. Externally he was trying to keep himself placid and calm. Inside his head he was jumping and shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs. Somehow Sasha’s advice had worked and he was going out with Levi tonight. Of course it wasn’t in the way that he had wanted it to be but it was still progress and that was all he could ask for.

Upon entering his bedroom he realized he was suddenly met with a new dilemma: what should he wear? His brain began to think too fast to process any directive clearly. Whether he thought he looked best in green or purple or red, what pants he should wear, if it was too hot for a jacket; his thoughts were moving too fast for him to process. Eventually he sat down and tried to clear his mind from it’s racing, after all this wasn’t a real date, they were going to a group event at a club. He needed to calm himself. The moment he felt his stop racing in his chest so violently, he got up to walk over to his closet. Perusing his wardrobe he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt to pair with his black vans and a light jacket. To keep his pants from descending he grabbed a silver studded belt looping it through it’s place and moved to examine himself in the mirror. 

Once he was finished he stepped out into the hallway noticing the bathroom vacant. The light was off and light was streaming in from Levi’s bedroom along with the sound of what sounded like a hair dryer…..he hadn’t zoned out for that long had he? Shaking loose the thoughts he dipped into the bathroom to preen before finally leaving. With his hair tousled up just a tid bit, a spray of cologne, and a swish of mouthwash he headed out of the bathroom. Much to his surprise, Levi was sitting on the arm of the couch right leg over the left and arms crossed over his chest. Eren had to look twice just to ensure what he was seeing wasn’t some figure of his imagination. Levi was wearing a pair of black jeans, a shining cobalt button up with 2 buttons open and a black leather jacket that looked like something he would have borrowed from Jean. His attire wasn’t the only thing bewildering him. Levi had a small horseshoe hoop through his septum. He had no idea what to think of the spectacle he was seeing.

Arching an eyebrow as a mischievous grin curled his lips Levi chuckled “Haha, is there something wrong Eren? We  _ are _ going to nightclub aren’t we?”

Fumbling over his tongue, Eren took a moment to answer “I, uh, yeah we are. I didn’t think I’d ever see you out of a suit going out in public.”

“I don’t only wear suits, Eren. I did just use this as an excuse to see if my hoop would go back in though,” he wrinkled his nose for a moment “feels weird. I must admit.”

Eren nodded slowly trying to focus on his speech “Well, you uh, you look good. I think you’ll surprise a few people. You look like you and Jean could be real good friends.” 

Levi moved towards the door as Eren grabbed his wallet and keys “It’s just a jacket and a nose ring don’t lose your mind. Let’s go.” Eren made it over to the door, locking it behind them as the two exited the apartment. He removed his phone from his pocket on the way to the parking lot to inform everyone that the two of them were on the way and would arrive shortly. Several paces ahead of him Levi was digging around in his pockets, procuring his keys as he headed towards the front door. Eren looked up from his phone as he shoved it back into his pocket just in time to see Levi exiting the complex.

The two stepped out to parking lot and Eren immediately shot him an inquisitive glance as he rounded the hood of his car “You’re going to drive your own car? You know you can ride with me, save gas and all that?”

Levi shrugged “Just in case.” As Eren was about to pose another question Levi had slipped into the driver’s seat of his car. Deciding it would be best if he hadn’t asked anyhow, Eren moved a few spaces down to where he’d parked. After backing out of the space he led the way to the club with Levi trailing close behind him. They’d made it to the club easily and so Eren led the way around to the back parking area. Levi had parked beside him and was already out of the vehicle and awaiting him by the bumper. Gathering his bearings Eren took a deep breath and collected himself before stepping out of the car. He met Levi and the two walked side by side up to the bouncer at the front door showing their IDs. Having to stifle his laughter, Eren held a hand over his mouth as the bouncer’s clearly skeptical expression of Levi’s age. Nevertheless, he secured a fluorescent green wrist band around his slender wrist giving Eren the same treatment once he checked his ID.

When the two stepped into the club, Eren tugged on his arm “This way, c’mon.”

Levi allowed himself to be led up to the bar where Ymir smirked so wide it could have split her face in half “What’s it gonna be boys? Levi glad to see you could make it. Perhaps some Johnnie or Jack?”

Tossing Eren a smug smile he leaned his side against the bar and shook his head “Perhaps not, get me a leg spreader if you would.”

Ymir couldn’t resist the urge “In that case I’ll need to go home and dig around hope you don’t mind pink. Eren, want a screaming orgasm?”

Almost choking on his own tongue, Eren shot her an icy glare “Sex on the beach instead please. I don’t want anything sweet right now.”

“Oh so not taking the usual cumshot either? Got it,” she replied devilishly as she so clearly was trying her hardest to mess with his head, throwing out all these horrid drinks while also causing Eren to flush to the tips of ears.

“You enjoy those often?” Levi smirked a bit too impishly.

Eren rolled his eyes but decided if he was having fun at his expense he might as well try to have some fun as well “Only in the right situation if I want something sweet that is.”

Levi nodded as Eren’s tone inflected a hint “I see,” as Ymir sat his canary colored drink on the counter in a martini glass he raised it towards Eren “thanks for the drink Eren.”

“You’re welcome, thanks for helping me out,” Eren smiled softly as Ymir returned to sit his drink down and move about taking more drink orders “cheers.”

He raised his drink in the air just slightly in response to Eren’s words “Cheers,” taking a sip, he nodded slightly and narrowed his eyes “now, what was the  _ real _ reason for wanting to bring me here?”

Eren took a larger gulp of his drink than he’d intended as Levi met his gaze and posed his question “Erm….I uh, look I just-- You needed to relax, okay? Staying cooped up drowning in paperwork is  **not** how you should be relaxing.” 

Leaning into Eren’s realm of personal space, Levi looked up to him after taking a sip of his drink, his voice dropping as he spoke through the loud music “Then tell me, Eren, how  _ should  _ I be relaxing, hmm?”

Sucking in a gasp of air he held his breath as if he were in fear the other man may steal it “A nice drink sounds like a good start.”

He laughed, surprising Eren was fun but that answer coming out a little shaky was better “Hahaha, I have 2 bottles of liquor at the apartment. If I you wanted me to drink I could have had one there, so what is it  _ really? _ You can tell me, Eren, I won’t be offended.”

“I’m not worried about offending you, Levi,” Eren managed as he tried to regulate his breathing “I’m worried about you _ laughing  _ at me.”

“And why, Eren, would I laugh at what you have to say?” Levi moved back a few inches, meeting Eren’s gaze, holding it intently.

Eren tried his best to hold the intense gaze before he moved to speak by his ear so he’d be able to hear him “Because I’m a  _ kid _ to you.”

Levi’s brows knitted “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Because I wanted to bring you so I co--” In the very moment Eren was about to confess his reasonings for dragging him along, a slender, enrapturing brunette approached Levi, tapping him on the shoulder and capturing his attention. It was honestly hard for anyone to not notice once they’d seen her. She was stunning even Eren couldn’t deny that. Soft features and delicate porcelain skin, eyes of the palest ice blue, hair tied up yet leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. Her attire was meant to catch the eye, sparkling cherry mini dress reflecting the bar’s lights and a pair of fire engine red peep toe heels.

Eren felt a stab in his chest as Levi stopped him “Tell me later. I’ll be right back. Excuse me.” He left to walk onto the dance floor with the young woman who’d grabbed his attention and Eren cursed himself for beginning to even think of revealing why he’d really brought him. Just as he turned up the bottom of his glass, downing the liquid inside, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he was met by a kind smile, a broad dusting of freckles, and the sight of two toned hair and gleaming metal.

Jean smirked “Damn, you gettin’ wasted without us? It took us a bit to find ya but Christa said you and Levi waltzed in here together. What’s goin’ on?”

“He just went to dance with some  _ woman,”  _ Eren sneered.

Marco gave him a reassuring smile “Hey I mean, it could be worse at least he didn’t take her home. That’s why it’s a good thing you brought him here with you.”

Eren immediately let his head hit the bar as he groaned “We took separate cars.”

“Rest in pieces Eren. That means he either came here with the expectation of getting some, and  **not** from you, or he planned on going home before you. Either way, he came prepared with an out if he wanted it,” Jean smacked him on the shoulder with a hint of sympathy and whistled as Ymir paced by.

“What’s up Ponyboy? She called over the music as she leaned against the bar.

“Looks like Levi up and left him for some broad. Get him something hard, on me, and I’ll have a liquid viagra. Marco, you want a blowjob?”

Staring at Jean owlishly, Marco blinked several times before he grinned “If it’s from you sure. Ymir, you know how I like mine.”

“Dirty and under the cover night? Just screwing with you, with caramel on the whipped cream, I got it,” she winked at him and walked off to make their drinks.

Eren scowled at the two of them “You two really should just fuck and get it over with.”

Jean laughed “Hahaha, why do you think it took so long for us to get here?”

“Ahhh man and you guys  _ still  _ showed up. Marco you sure you don’t want something harder than that  _ shot?” _ Eren quirked a brow at him.

Marco reciprocated in kind as his eyes landed on Jean “Oh? No, _ Jean _ might though.”

“Really?!  _ Oh god. _ You two….just don’t go getting like Reiner and Bert okay?” Eren made sure to harden his expression, ensuring his seriousness would be gathered.

“Promise,” the unison response was almost instantaneous. 

He smiled and nodded “Good, thanks for the drink Horseface.”

Jean rolled his eyes as their drinks were placed in front of them “Sure. You need it. Oh, here comes trouble.”

As he took a sip of drink and Marco took his shot, Levi came sauntering over to the bar with the woman from before still wrapped around his arm like a parasite “Hey, Ymir, mind bringing me another leg spreader, and a…..bend over shirley?”

The woman he was with shook her head “How about a suck-bang-blow?”

Levi arched his brow and nodded towards Ymir “You heard the lady.”

Eren felt sick and immediately wanted to distance himself from the spectacle until Jean approached the woman at his side “Well, well, Roxanne Kleinfeld. Do you always dress like a slut when you’re trying to pick up men your father worked with?”

The woman’s face twisted with contempt as he spoke “Jean Kirschtein. Do you always look like an asshole or is that just your face?..... Wait  _ what?” _

“Kleinfeld hmm? Your father wouldn’t happen to be Nelson Kleinfeld of KC cosmetics?” Levi grabbed his drink from the bar, taking a sip.

Her eyes widened “How do you know that?”

Laughing, Jean pointed a thumb to Levi “Because he works for that company you were talking shit about a week ago.”

“There’s no way! The only men in that office are gopher interns and the three old monkeys that run it. I swear those assholes lowered the stock price of our company and almost ran us into the ground. If your family knew anything about  _ hardship  _ Kirschtein maybe you’d get why I was badmouthing them!” She spat her words and was taken off guard by Levi’s gut wrenching laughter.

He leaned back on the stool he’d sat on, trying his damnedest to not fall off “Hahahahaha, oh my dear. Roxy you preferred, yes? Well, Roxy, here you are,” removing his wallet as he moved to pay for their drinks sitting cash on the bar, he removed a business card handing it her “my name is Levi Ackerman, International Business Consultant, Executive Advisor, and Stock Trader for S.A.H. International Consulting. I  _ am _ one of those three  _ “old monkeys” _ and for the record one of them is female and her name is Hanji. When it comes to KC cosmetics your father simply stepped on the toes of some people higher up in the food chain he shouldn’t have and nature took it’s course. Oh, and by nature I mean _me._ I’m the reason the stocks plummeted and if you’d like an insight into the future my dear, your father only owns 49% of the company, no longer the controlling stake and as such, he has no say when it gets sold to my company.”

Wicked grin on his lips, Levi casually sipped his drink leaving the young woman stunned and mouth agape “I-I….oh my god! **You asshole!** How could you do that to someone?!”

“Money,” he shrugged “it’s my job and I’m good at it. Also, I detest being called  _ old _ . I don’t turn 30 for another few months.”

She threw his business card to the ground, stomping it with her heels as she huffed “Jesus Christ! You’re fucking 30?! I thought maybe 25, whatever, it doesn’t matter and neither does your stupid fortune. Go fuck yourself, asshole.”

“Planned on it anyhow, dollface!” He shot after her hearing the furious clack of her heels clomping away.

As he laughed, Eren just blinked at the sight that had unfolded, reaching over to Levi “Do  _ all  _ your potential one night stands end up this way? If so, I hate to tell you but you’re doing it _ wrong.” _

“Nope, but it’s not everyday I get to laugh at something like that. Her father is a fucking liar and condescending cheat. His products are cheap and he tests on animals under a vegan label so I happened to let it slip to the media. Give a few days, her family name will be ruined, and my job in acquiring the company is done,” Levi shrugged as he turned to Eren with a bit of a proud smirk on his lips.

Jean cut in “To be fair, the whole family is pretty awful. They aren’t very well liked but damn, man, that shit is ruthless. You’re destroying the whole company, the people, and for what exactly?”

“Because it’s my job to. I was asked to look into a partnership with the company as my client was worried they weren’t disclosing everything when they refused to allow them to tour all their facilities. The people are hippie wing-nuts and they were worried about their brand being associated with them if they weren’t as advertised. I simply made a few phone calls, asked some questions, blackmailed a worker or two, paid off some people, and thus this is the end result. Instead of a partnership my client wanted to buy the facilities and take over. Don't worry the workers will keep their jobs. It’s how businesses work kids and I’m not exactly known for tact. I get my job done and I do it well. She said your last name is Kirschtein correct?” Levi cocked his head to the side as he recalled the detail that had previously slipped his mind.

He nodded “It is and before you ask, yes, _ those. _ I’m a reject of the family. I was given my trust at 18 and pushed out of their hair.”

Levi finished his drink and sat it on the bar before he turned back to Jean “Well good to know. Your dad’s a fucking cunt.”

Jean wasn’t able to contain his laughter “Hahaha, yeah, that old fucking bastard sure is. He lets that money cloud his mind, but anyhow, Marco and I are gonna go check in on Bert and Reiner so we’ll be around if ya need us.”

He gestured to Eren and Marco let his hand linger a bit on his shoulder a bit longer than he needed to as Eren turned to Levi “Well, glad to know your reputation precedes you.”

“Yeah well, I can’t abide useless people and most of the people I ruin are just that otherwise I’ll find another way. Now, you know I may be old but I didn’t forget about earlier, why’d you bring me here?” His tone changed as he jumped down from the stool to stand against Eren, eyes peering into his own.

Eren groaned and reached for his drink, swallowing a large mouthful before leaning into him to speak “I brought you here because I wanted a night out with you. I wanted to see what you’d be like if you actually got to have some fun. While I think you don’t look bad, ever, I think you look even better with a smile.”

Levi jerked his head back a moment and then smiled “Yeah, you were right. You are a kid and you have no business trying to get me drunk so you can tell me that I’m pretty.”

“You just tried to pick up a 21 year old all of 10 minutes ago,” he retorted quickly.

“And if I did? Technically she came onto _ me _ by the way,” he answered. There was an edge in his voice as he spoke, one Eren couldn’t quite place, but Levi seemed to be hanging on his every word

Finding a bit of resolve, and nerve, Eren huffed “Then you have no right to tell me that I can’t offer to bring you here, or hit on you, because I’m a kid so just shut up.”

“Ohoho, there’s that backbone. Fine. I won’t say that but are you saying you’re hitting on me Eren?” The edge was back and it was then Eren recognized it a bit as something playfully lying beneath his words. Was he teasing him?

Alcohol helping him a bit, he shrugged “What if I was? You already know I think you’ve got a hell of a nice body.”

“I do know, because you’re  _ obvious, _ but didn’t you say that was just because I walk around and you’re simply " _admiring what’s in front of you?_  " If you’re hitting on me Eren I’d have to say something in return.”

“Well, I  _ was _ hitting on you, Levi.”

“Hmm, well then should I return the sentiment?”

“I’m sorry?!” 

Leaning into his ear Levi purred “You heard me Eren, what exactly do you want me to say? That you’ve got the most  _ beautiful _ eyes I’ve ever seen in my life or the fact your laugh is possibly the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard?”

Eren stammered, he wasn’t prepared for that to leave his mouth “Uh, I-I, uh, just- uh, thank you. A-Are you drunk?”

“I’ve had three drinks do I sound like I’m slurring to you?”

“Nope.”

“Because I’m still perfectly within my limits. I have the alcohol tolerance of a bear considering that I used to do a lot of drinking. Now, I can pay you those compliments, say thanks, and get back to the apartment because I still have work to do.”

“Levi it’s not safe for you to drive right now or me either for that matter. Stay with me for an hour and let some of it run out of your system please,” Eren pleaded hoping that Levi would stay. He knew that he could call a cab or an Uber but he honestly just didn’t want him to leave.

“Fine, I’ll give you an hour. What, then, if I can’t drink anymore, huh? Don’t tell me you want to dance with me,” Levi smirked, attempting some humor.

Eren just sighed “No, I do not want to dance with you. How about we go sit down?” Once Levi nodded Eren tugged on his arm, pulling him through the crowd and up to the booths along the wall. It felt odd to be alone with him again especially after a few moments ago. Whatever the alcohol was doing to him, Eren didn’t find himself minding if he got to hit on Levi without any repercussions. Part of him had to wonder just why he was acting like this, it seemed so out of character for him, but he decided to brush it off and chalk it up to the alcohol as well. 

When they were seated Eren scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say or how to say it luckily however Bertholdt slid into the seat beside him as everyone else seemed to flock to them “So, Levi, I see you decided to join us kids out celebrating the end of midterms.”

He nodded, leaning his chin on his palm “Yeah, Eren said he wished to thank me for my help with his studies so I agreed to let him buy me a drink.”

Jean kicked in his two cents as he leaned against the booth “Yeah so you could get laid. Also, nice ring.”

Glancing towards Jean Levi raised a middle finger “Fuck off. I wasn’t here to get laid but if it came with that benefit there’s nothing wrong with taking what you’re given,” he paused and leaned back against the booth “as for my septum, thanks. I’ve not worn it almost 14 years.”

“I think it looks good on you,” Christa chimed in as Ymir was taking her break, arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s petite waist.

“Thank you, now I am going to be leaving shortly so I apologize that I won’t be staying to partake in the rest of your celebrations,” Levi gave her an apologetic light smile.

Ymir shrugged “Connie and Sasha haven’t even gotten here yet and you’re leaving? Come on, man. I’ll make you another drink, on me. Leg spreader?” 

“No thanks, can’t. I gotta drive," he responded "and Eren isn't letting me drink any more until it runs out of my system. Normally, I'd tell him to get bent seeing as how I'm 30 fucking years old but he's right on this one. I have a lot of work to do. My boss decided to try to murder me with contracts lately."

With a frown Christa sighed "Awww, that blows. Maybe you can come back another night and talk with us a bit more. I mean, you'll probably be back in your own apartment but it doesn't also mean that you can't come say hello every now and again."

"Or get stoned with us," Jean gut in with a toothy grin.

Eren shot Levi a soft smile "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to come by whenever. I'd enjoy seeing Malin grow."

Levi took a moment to try to think it through "Only on the condition that none of you ever screw with coffee ever again on the times I stop by the shop. If I'm going to have to drive a half hour out of my way for it, I need it to do it's job."

A smile graced Eren's features at the thought of getting to see him again "Deal, so what exactly are the plans for once you finish those contracts?"

"Drink until my eyeballs are swimming," Levi spoke with a grin before gesturing towards the door "but let me have a word with you before I leave." Obeying everyone allowed them out of the booth and for Levi to drag him over near the back door. While in the corner of the club the music was muffled and made it easier to understand one another without having to be breaching another's personal space just to make a comment. In most cases Eren wouldn't have minded that but for the moment he would have rather had Levi in more than just his personal space.

As they stopped Eren craned his head to the side "Alright, what's up?"

Heaving a sigh Levi met Eren's gaze "I don't want you driving either, okay? I've seen your intake. If you need me to take you home I will when I leave in a little bit otherwise please get one of the guys to get you home."

Eren's chest warmed a bit at his consideration "Thanks, don't worry, I'll be okay. I know my limits too, Levi. Promise I'll wait until I'm _completely_ sober!"

"Good boy," he whispered "now, why don't you have fun, I'm gonna hit the head." Eren's pulse was racing but he wanted to do as he'd asked and return to his friends. Assuming that Levi would follow was probably the dumbest thing he could have thought. Of course it was a maneuver to ditch them but Levi was an adult, a broody one, so clubs weren't his thing. Levi had told him that before but he expected at least a little goodbye before he'd left. There wasn't much he could do about it though so he stayed at the club for a little bit and danced with the guys, had quite a few more drinks, and did as promised. 

He had said that he would wait until he was completely sober before heading home and he did. The only problem with that was by the time he got home it was three in the morning. Levi had to have been asleep by then so he tried his best to not clumsily fall over himself making down the hall and into his bedroom. Much to his disdain, however, he found himself bumping into everything in the dark. At no point had his brain relayed to him that flicking on a light switch was a good idea. Nowhere in his mind had it decided to be an important fact so he blindly tried to feel his way around the apartment. Fortunately he didn't wake Levi that he knew of so at least there was that tiny bit of solace to the end of a rather productive evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, welcome back. First things first: don't kill me. I know what some of you are going to think and I have warned you. The angst hits home tonight. Thursday will come and with it bring a new chapter. Until then I hope you guys get a good seat as shit goes down!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come sunrise he'd learnt that even though he'd waited most of the liquor off he'd still had the beginning inklings of a hangover. Light was stabbing at his retinas and when he looked over at his phone he was only thankful he didn't have to go to work. It being around two in the afternoon he knew that Levi was long gone, since he had to overwork himself lately, so he decided to roll out of bed and begin trying to actively do something productive for the day. While the pot of coffee was on he moved about and began to sweep the floors before he mopped and even went as far as dusting the entire apartment. Chances were Levi would think he died but it wasn't that far fetched to clean the place.

Even while Levi was gone he cracked open the door to get some cleaning done. Malin coiled around his ankles clearly starved of attention as he attempted to move through the bedroom. She surely didn't appreciate when he'd gone to get the vacuum and ran it across the carpet. He'd watched with overwhelming enthusiasm as she yowled and ran, paws sliding out from underneath her as she skidded out of the bedroom and into the living area. It was a nice thing to get done so he finished up in Levi's bedroom and made for the bathroom. He noted that Levi had already, once again, done that piece of cleaning for him. After he finished laundry he made for the only place he needed: the sofa.

For a bit he relaxed in the sofa allowing it to conform to him before he decided to smoke a bowl and try his hand at gaming for a bit. Break for fall was steadily approaching and with midterms out of the way he was free to what he wished. It was nice to sit down and let the weight lift from his shoulders as he gamed with some of the guys online. Before he knew it, however, it was time to make dinner and prepare for Levi's arrival. It did make him feel a bit like a housewife but what exactly was wrong with making him happy? After the other night, hitting on him and it being well received, he was allowed to try to do something for him. Who knew, maybe he'd get something out of the deal since Levi seemed to think he at least had nice eyes and a cute laugh.

It was around 8pm when Levi finally rolled through the door. Without so much as a word he slammed the door rattling the entire apartment, and if possible, his ear drums. Something told him that today had not been well and even after he'd eaten he began to notice that Levi still hadn't exited his room. With his entrance he was a little bit too hesitant to be able to just waltz up and knock on his door. If he was even the slightest bit agitated he didn't want to take the chance and ruin the headway that he'd created. Instead he decided to wait it out and see how long it take for him to be calm and collected.

Unfortunately that time had been taking way too long. By the time midnight had rolled around he'd had enough. Levi hadn't rolled out of his room once and he knew he'd either passed out on his desk or he was nose deep in work. Deciding to muster up the courage he sauntered up to the bedroom door and rapped on the door with a firm hand. It was a moment before he heard a disgruntled grumble and the shuffling of feet as Levi pulled open the door.

Opening the door just a crack he could make out the darkening circles beneath Levi's eyes as he sighed "What? Is this important?"

Eren rolled his eyes "Please, Levi, you need to stop working so damn hard."

"I told you," he started "I have to work overboard for the next bit on these contracts. I can't afford to fuck off."

"Come on, Levi. You worked until 8pm, stayed in your room working all damn night, and you haven't eaten yet either. You're going to come out of that room right now, eat, and watch this movie with me," Eren reached through the crack, secured a hand around his wrist, and dragged him away from the door as he tried to go back into his bedroom.

Levi scowled as his cold hand touched his skin "It's only been 4 hours, Eren, and I can eat when I'm finished."

He shook his head and stomped off as hard as he could dragging Levi to the couch with him "I don't think so. Sit. Now. I hope you don't have allergies to shrimp because I made shrimp fettuccine." When he made sure Levi was seated and staying firmly planted he walked into the kitchen bringing a bowl of the pasta and a fork. Once he grabbed some for himself he took a seat beside him and started up the movie  _ "A Million Ways To Die In The West." _ It was on the playstation and he had yet to watch all of it so he figured a comedy would be sure to take his mind off whatever work related things he was thinking.

Glancing over to him as he tested the dish Levi nodded slightly "Not bad. What are we watching exactly?"

"A Million Ways To Die In The West. I've only seen about half of it but it's pretty funny, maybe I'll get to hear you actually laugh at something other than me being stupid," Eren replied before he plunged a shrimp into his mouth. While he finished his sentence he shifted his attention to the television though he caught the skeptical glance that he was tossed in response from Levi as he ate. Throughout the movie Eren caught Levi laughing a bit here and there but nothing of actual booming laughter like he had hoped. His facial expressions were pretty priceless but Eren wanting something a bit better than what he was getting. Rising from the sofa, he got up and headed into the kitchen for something sweet to wash out the taste of the shrimp. 

When he returned Levi had finished his bowl of the pasta as well. It was going to be perfect so that he could offer him some of his dessert when the part arose. He sat awaiting one of his favorite parts of the movie before he could offer some of the chocolate chip cookie to Levi. As it began approaching the part Eren opened the wrapper of the cookie, breaking off a piece and eating some. He broke off about half of the cookie and looked over to Levi in time with the movie and offered it out to him. 

At his grin, Levi chuckled "Haha, is this a pot cookie?"

Eren shrugged "I don't know. Do you want the prairie dogs to know?"

Levi laughed and took the half of the cookie "Hahahaha, of course, because they can read my mind." When he ate the cookie Eren couldn't help but laugh himself. For a few moments he was getting to see Levi let loose and have fun as he began to laugh wildly. It was a good feeling. Watching as he gladly accepted the THC infused cookie, ate it, and the fact he was laughing all because Eren was the one to drag him away from his work. Eren leaned over to him supporting himself with his shoulder as they went through the movie laughing at almost everything. Levi made the joke that one day he was going to pick flowers and bring Eren a single daisy and place in the apartment where it would take him forever to notice. They both laughed at the idea and laid on the couch for a few moments once it was over enjoying their blissful high. Levi had taken off his glasses laying them on the coffee table as he got up from the couch with Eren stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"Where are you headed off to?" He stared up at him raising an eyebrow.

Removing Eren's hand from his arm he smiled warmly "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to sleep. Thanks for this though it was, uh,  _ nice." _

"You're welcome but won't you need your glasses?" Eren tilted his head in confusion at the idea.

Levi shook his head "No, besides they'd fog like hell. I only need them to see small things or if something is a bit far away."

Eren nodded slowly "Okay, I get it. Go on and take your shower but I swear you better not go back to work once you get back in that room!"

Rolling his eyes, he shouted over his shoulder "Or what, huh? Exactly, nothing. Good night, Eren."

"Whatever! Good night, Levi." As he finished his sentence he heard the bathroom door shut and the water start flowing soon afterwards. There for a bit he sat there reflecting back onto his evening. How had it turned into something that he couldn't have imagined when it began so roughly? Being able to drag Levi, successfully, away from his work, get him to eat, and see him laugh....the night had been salvaged and in a way he never assumed possible. Levi had willingly gotten high with him. Wasn't that supposed to never happen? Everything about the night could have been considered a success but his favorite part of the night was being able to just watch Levi relinquish the reins and just lay back, enjoy himself, and laugh. His beautiful smile and that cute laugh where he could seemingly never inhale enough air resulting in, at times, a rather silent laugh. Whatever the gods, or fate, was leading him to he was more than willing to continue on the path if it meant getting more of those moments where the guards lowered and the two of them could be themselves.

He had been so focused on his own thoughts as he was flipping through other movies to finish that he didn't hear Levi stealthily sneak up to the back of the couch. Last he recalled Levi had been in the shower, getting ready to go to bed, so he jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard his voice from his left side.

"Hey, Eren, you mind handing me my glasses?" Levi spoke pointing to his glasses on the coffee table while leaning over the back of the couch.

Eren nodded trying to pull his eyes away from him "Uh, sure."  In the moment that he reached over to the table and grabbed his glasses he couldn't help but thinking of the moments they had just shared. When he moved back to the couch, he noticed the closeness between him and Levi, the very miniscule distance between their noses, between their lips. The spellbinding eyes had rendered him almost catatonic as he met them. Steely blue, stormy eyes that were unlike anything he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing so close. Just the way they lingered on him, the way his sleek hair fell to frame around his face perfectly contrasting his snowy skin, or maybe it was none of that. Perhaps it wasn't his near godly looks but his heart.

In last few days Levi's porcelain mask had cracked. Pieces had chipped and he was able to see the man beneath it all. Sure, no one could ever disagree with him that Levi was beautiful but that didn't make him who he was. His actions, those small things he did that he didn't think Eren noticed and even the large ones like helping him study and ordering pizza, they made the man. Personality wise he wasn't the easiest man to read but he could pick a page and begin to read it so long as he could get lost in the typhoon swirling in the seas of his eyes. All of his traits came together to make a misunderstood, enigma of a man but he didn't want Levi any other way. He liked him for the things that would drive off most people, that snark in his attitude, the quick, lashing wit, and that protective instinct that others misconstrued as overbearing and patronizing.

There was no denying Levi was hurricane of a man. It was going to take someone more than special to reign in and calm the raging storm inside him. Eren couldn't attempt to argue that he was already drowning in Levi but he didn't ever want to be saved. He couldn't wait to drown in the sea of starlight storms swirling behind those enrapturing irises. It happened almost instantaneously, as if it were a reflex, one he could no longer hold back. Eren's gut twisted as he bent forward letting his lips brush Levi's in a split second reaction with his glasses still in his hand as he slowly pulled back from the contact. His lips were softer than he had imagined like a feeling of cashmere sliding across his own and more intoxicating than the strongest whiskey he'd ever tasted. Upon moving back he noticed the expression on Levi's face contort from pure shock and dismay to a cocky, sinful grin with an eyebrow raised obviously in amusement.

Leaning further over the couch, he reached a hand out to Eren's chin raising it a bit as his voice dropped "Surely you don't call that a kiss, silly boy.  _ This _ is a kiss." Eren had no time to even register the words that had left Levi's lips before they were against his and his teeth had nipped at his bottom lip. The hand at his chin moved along his jawline slipping around to the base of his neck pulling him into the seductive, honey-like kiss. Eren felt his head clouding the longer the kiss proceeded to the point where when he felt Levi's tongue brush over his lip there was no response. Levi tilted his jaw making for an easier angle for the kiss as he pulled at the cinnamon silken strands of his hair causing him to gasp slightly. Taking advantage of the opening, Levi slipped his tongue past Eren's open lips skillfully managing to take his breath. 

There was no thought process occurring inside Eren's head, a thick fog blanketed all reason, only allowing base instinct. He may not have been able to think clearly but he knew he wanted their kiss to continue and if he wanted that he'd have to get bold. As Levi moved his hand to Eren's cheek, Eren dropped the glasses and reached up knotting his hand in Levi's hair, almost pulling him over the back of the couch. Levi found himself pushing more aggressively when Eren responded, tightening his grip on the back of the couch to allow himself to lean further. Unfortunately for them, just as they began to cave into the desires long buried beneath logic and reason, their kiss had to dull.

Jolting in his place, whining softly as he knew what was about to happen when Eren heard his phone blaring to the tone of Mz. Hyde by Halestorm, knowing it was Mikasa's ringtone, Eren tried to pull Levi back. The fingers in his hair were falling away, the heat between them fizzling and dying, and he didn't want this to fade, for it to end like this. He wanted there to be so much more, wanted to feel Levi give as much as he wanted to, wanted to taste the sparks of darkened lust on his tongue, wanted to just finish losing himself in the man that he liked. Why was the universe testing him like this? Why was it toying with his heart; allowing him to taste satisfaction for nothing more than a fleeting second. 

When Levi pulled away from the kiss the phone was still ringing and he could only stare blankly as if he'd been struck down, before shaking his head  _ "I'm so sorry." _

Eren moved to stop him but before he could manage Levi slipped from his grasp and into his bedroom allowing him to answer the phone "Hello? Yeah...hey, sorry for not calling." Hearing Eren pick up the call as he slinked off into the bedroom Levi tried to prevent himself from crashing. Once inside, however, he could let himself fall. Levi was braced with his back against the door breathing heavily and shaking to the core. His body wouldn't calm, his mind wouldn't stop racing, his heart wouldn't stop rapidly beating, and he couldn't understand his own actions. There was no reasoning behind what he did, it was no longer about teasing him, no longer about being funny to lighten the situation. What he had just done had made matters beyond worse. He had just kissed that boy seriously, far more seriously than he had ever kissed anyone before, and there was something about the way kissing him felt. The very recognition of that feeling sent him to his knees.

Kissing Eren had felt more than just right to him. It felt like nothing else he had ever experienced with anyone else before him with an undying passion that lit a fire in his bones stirring emotions long since passed from the depths his soul. Drudging up a spark of desire he knew to be all too tempting and treacherous, Levi knew that this couldn't happen. He could not in good conscious drag a child into this. Sure, it was true that Eren was 21 years old and an adult but Levi was almost 9 years the boy's senior. Perhaps to some that didn't matter, he could make whatever decisions he wanted they were both grown, but he didn't like it.......at least that was the excuse he told himself to be able to move past the wrenching feeling twisting its way through his boy. 

In the heat of all the events of the night he failed to realize he'd never gotten his glasses and they were still lying on the couch. During the moment Eren had surprised him with the ghosting of his silken lips over his own he'd been so startled he'd dropped them from his grasp as he passed them. Levi knew better than to go out and grab them at the moment. He would have to wait until the morning to get them so thankfully his contacts were reachable for the morning. It was unfortunate that the moment had stalled things and he hadn't been able to tell Eren that the landlord had called Friday morning saying his apartment would be ready to move back into Monday morning. He wanted to tell him that he would be moving out tomorrow, wanted to desperately give him that respect, but the air was suffocating with the dense, lingering stench of regret and palpable awkward tension.

Deciding that he would move out instead of going to work straight away Levi forced himself to echo the decision. While Eren was at work, or in class, he would be moving his things back downstairs. It wasn't something he felt terrific about, by any means, but it was what he felt like needed to happen in order to avoid all the unnecessary floundering that was bound to happen. He knew that Eren was an awkward kid sometimes and he was no better at the types of situations himself. Sometimes bad deeds had to be done in order to avoid more unnecessary pain. If he stayed to discuss what happened and told Eren it was nothing more than the effects of the THC in his system he knew he both wouldn't believe him and would simultaneously. He would crush Eren if they had the talk about it and he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already going to......he also didn't want to have to stand there and lie to him. For some reason at even the thought of it sent his body awash with waves of guilt.

Bending down, he picked up Malin and carried her over to bed as he crawled under the covers trying to push away everything that he'd been thinking of. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and he needed to get his rest. The knot twisting in his stomach, the pain in his chest, the guilt in his head all prevented him from falling to sleep immediately but once he did fall asleep he'd awake wishing that he hadn't. As he lay asleep the past began replaying in his head; as if he were in a theater with a movie on fast forward as it began flashing rapidly between images. It began by showing bright paisley patterned fabrics draped over normally overcast grey walls before moving to an electric blue hand neon sign with the cherry red glowing word  _ "fortune"  _ in the center of the palm. The images didn't register at first, that was until he saw the face of an decrepit old woman with sharp, crooked, yellowing teeth barking her sharp words in his face.

"You though, oh no, you will work yourself to death without ever having known what it is like to be loved. I curse you, boy, even when you meet your true love they will never fall in love with you no matter what you try." The woman's piercing amber eyes were unwavering in his mind, fraying, silver hair peeking beneath the merlot and navy patterned handkerchief. Her venomous words swirled around him, constricting his chest, drifting through his head until her first words of fortune for him that night began to twirl and leap boundlessly through his mind. "I saw you surrounded by eyes the color of the Mediterranean Sea. My child, when you see those eyes you will see your soul mate, of this I am certain. They will insert themselves into all aspects of your life, this true love, keep a waking eye for they will come sooner than you think."

The images of the woman began losing color her raspy voice fading in the darkness to be replaced by images of his friends. His head flashed between images of his friend Eld with his pregnant wife standing out in front of his parent's jewelry shop in Santa Barbara California, Gunther who was holding one of his twin boys the other hand wrapped around his wife who was holding the other boy, Oluo was standing beside his fiancée, and Erwin was in one of his suits standing in front of the office. As those images faded the woman's words echoed in his head, surrounding the words for each of them "He's going to help his parents run their jewelry shop in Santa Barbara when they no longer can. While he's going to go into the army where he'll meet a nurse, share his bed, and father sons. He will start a very successful business but only after the first fails, and him, he'll be the last to marry, a beautiful young redhead, and he'll meet her by accident."  
  
Sweat was pouring from his skin, dampening the sheets and sticking them to every bare piece of his flesh. He awoke more than startled and sickened at the realization Eren was the person Madame Serene had been speaking of. His eyes shone like the color of the Mediterranean Sea; a gorgeous hue of greens and blue colliding, crashing into waves of one another to cause a brilliant shade of turquoise. It hit him as well that the other predictions come true so it only made sense that his would too, didn't it? He still didn't believe in the predestined but it was hard to deny the results which wasn't something he ever argued with. The proof was in the facts and his facts were facts that he did not want to deal with. What would be the point of staying and falling in love with Eren only for him to not fall in love with him in return? It would be better for them both if they were to forget about each other's existence and in order to do that he was going to have to play a role he had sincerely wished he didn't have to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves, welcome back, for Eren's birthday I've decided to give you all two updates today!! I hope you will enjoy them and not want to completely murder me!

Obviously enough, it wasn't hard for him to know that he liked Eren. Last night's events had his heart finally tell his mind but he was going to have to be the bad guy anyway and break Eren's heart. If all these predictions were to come true then it would only end badly for him anyhow as love would never come to him. He'd been awake long before his time to rise, contemplating how things were going to run. Running scenarios through his head all night only served to drive him that much closer to the brink of insanity he knew he was already teetering on the cusp of. 

The moment he heard the front door of the apartment shut he peeked out of the room, stepping cautiously out into the front room, and moving over to the couch where he dropped his glasses the night before. After grabbing them and making sure Eren was out of the apartment he started to begin packing up his possessions. It was going to take him a while but he knew he'd have a little bit of time to get everything out. He never told Hanji and Erwin about the situation, as they didn't need to know the situation or anything about his personal life, so he couldn't call them to help. Moving everything by himself was another tick on the list of things he didn't want to do.

It took him a span 5 hours to get everything out of Eren's apartment and moved back into his apartment. He'd lingered about for a while. Finishing up Eren's laundry, doing the dishes, cleaning the entire apartment, and even finding one thing of Eren's that he surely wouldn't miss. While packing his things he began to notice things that he never had, minuscule things that Eren had done for him that he'd never have again from cooking and making him coffee, to dragging him from his work for the first time in his life, forcing him to relax, and the one thing he'd miss more than anything was getting to wake up every morning and see that sweet smile. He'd hated how bad this was going to hurt Eren and damage that magnificent, bubbly smile but as long as he kept telling himself that as long as Eren hated him he'd be able to this, then he could.

Upon the moment he returned with the final little piece of his things downstairs the smell brought him back. The smell of clean linen in the living room and kitchen, and warmed cinnamon in the bathroom and bedroom; he much preferred his smells to that of Eren's apartment which is how he imagined Willie Nelson smelt: like weed, booze, and something acrid yet stale. Malin didn't seem too thrilled about the change once she was out to roam again but it wasn't something he was going to help so he sat her in the bedroom and closed the door behind him until he got all of her things set back up the way he had them before the forced cohabitation with Eren.

All the carpets had been pulled up and replaced with a dark cherry hardwood and it seemed as though the landlord had even replaced his mattress. It was a nice thought, as was the rent free next couple months, but as he thought about it the more his chest strained itself. He could feel the muscles being pulled as he thought about spending the next few months ducking Eren and avoiding everywhere including the coffee shop. There was no way would want to see him after all the mess that was about to come storming down on them both. 

When he went back up to Eren's apartment for the final time he dropped the spare key on the coffee table, walked into Eren's bedroom, and took note of a few of his sizes before walking out. Sweeping and double checking all the rooms in the place for any of his things Levi took a deep breath and shifted to lock the door behind him as he exited the apartment for the final time. He would leave no note, no message for the future, for that could be construed as kind and he had to make sure Eren would loathe him for such an act of betrayal, deceit, and disrespect. It was a cruel thing to do, that he knew as well but there was no other way in his mind, he couldn't let his fortune come true just to ruin them both. He only needed to pretend this was business and harden his heart so that he could begin to forget and there was only one sure fire way to do just that.

After clearing everything up in his apartment he headed off to work. Resigning himself to do something he'd said he'd never do, Levi forced back the bile trying to creep up his throat and stepped off the elevator. Marching down the hall he slipped straight into Erwin's office, no knocking or announcing his presence, just pulling open the large glass door to the office and heading straight to his desk. The blonde man turned his sharp, arctic blue eyes to Levi as he ended a phone call setting the black telephone on the hook before speaking.

Levi opened his mouth before Erwin had the chance to ask just what he was doing "I'll do it. I'll go to Germany."

Erwin shook his head as he scratched the inside of his ear "I'm sorry, I think I have imagined something  _ insane _ in my ear. What did you just say?"

Sighing deeply he opened his briefcase and handed over all the finished files he had been assigned "I said I'll go to Germany. I know it's soon but I'll be on the plane."

His eyes widened, yet softened as he looked to Levi before opening his desk drawer withdrawing his ticket "What made you change your mind? You were so adamant to refuse, now you want to go?"

Grabbing the ticket he cringed and felt his chest tighten as his words became steeped in a powerless, pathetic tone "Yeah, well, sometimes leaving is for the best. Oh, but I need someone to look after Malin."

"That's very cryptic, Levi," Erwin replied as his voice dropped noticing how he evaded the question. "If something is up you can tell me, and don't worry, Hanji and I can take care of the little girl. She's going to grow a lot while you're gone, you know." 

"Yeah, I know she will, so you guys better take care of her for me," he attempted a forced laugh through a hollow smile "Also, I don't trust Hanji alone in my apartment. She might fuck something up. I guess I'll call you when I land in Berlin, sorry about today by the way, but I still got everything done." 

Erwin smiled halfheartedly "It's alright, all that matters is that everything got done. I'll let our clients know that you'll be indisposed for a while and in the meantime you need to go back home and pack....lightly." Opening a drawer and fumbling around inside he located a card and flicked it out to him "Oh and take this. You're going to need it. In case you're wondering, no, it doesn't have a limit."

Levi walked over taking the black plastic card from his fingers trading it for his spare key before headed back to the door "Thanks. I'll see you in three months then." Erwin sighed and nodded solemnly as he let Levi walk out the door of his office. It wasn't hard to tell Levi was imbalanced but he trudged on ready to go home and pack up his clothes. The drive home felt off to him; as well as he knew that Erwin wanted so desperately to know what causing his erratic behavior but he wasn't going to tell him, at least not for a very long time, until he was sure it was a thing of the past. On his way home it had started raining, much to his displeasure, causing him to run into the building getting drenched head to toe in the process. Just what else was the universe going to throw at him to torture and punish him for treating Eren in the way he was?

Getting back to the apartment he started writing out some notes for Hanji and Erwin in regards to Malin as well as leaving his contact information for the vet. After he printed the information sheet he hung it on the fridge door and went to drag out his black, leather bound client journal. He was about to do something he knew better than to do but had to at least manage something as small as this favor. He spent the next hour corresponding with a client, calling in a personal favor, and having a suit ordered. Once that was done he went to the bedroom to start packing up his clothes. Simply having to move them from one box to his luggage made for an easy pack. He knew once he landed he'd have to find a good tailor and buy some more suits since he was clearly limited on what he could bring with him on board the plane but that's why Erwin handed him the company card. 

Everything he bought while there could be written off as a business expense so he wasn't worried about what he was spending not to mention for anything personal he had no problem using his own card. The hotel had been paid for in advance so now he just needed to send his landlord a message and the third month's rent ahead of time. When that was done he took a shower and laid out his suit for the next day. Before bed he bent down to drag Malin with him, holding her tightly against him, knowing he would miss her more than he could imagine while he was gone. He fell asleep with the little feline curled up against his chest knowing it was the last night he'd see his little girl for three months.

 

* * *

 

 

While Levi had been going to bed, Eren was just getting home after having to close the shop. It wasn't normally his shift, it was Jean's, but he had agreed to change shifts with him at the club after he got too wasted to open. His mind was still racing and reeling from the other night's kiss, his face still flushed when he thought about it, and he wanted to ask Levi why he apologized. It was such an awkward situation to be in but there was no way around it. He felt like he needed to know what exactly happened and he was owed an explanation of Levi's feelings. Had he kissed him for a thrill or did he like him? When he got up to the apartment he noticed that the door was locked which was extremely unusual, so with an air of caution he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Nothing seemed out of place, or felt wrong, so he ventured into the kitchen and began preparing dinner, assuming Levi would be out a bit later. When he finished preparing dinner he walked over to Levi's bedroom rapping lightly on the door. At the lack of a response he twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open to find the room empty and barren, as it looked before Levi's arrival 3 weeks ago. Figuring it to be some sort of mistake he checked around in the room discovering even Malin's things were gone, which meant he was as well, and that it was no mistake. 

After leaving the room, he decided tonight would be better left alone, eating by himself and not worrying about what Levi was up to. Tomorrow would be another story, tomorrow he was going to call his office and see if he could speak with him knowing that it was the one solid way to reach him since he was always at work. He couldn't lie to himself and say it didn't hurt that he hadn't been informed of Levi's choice to move so suddenly but he had a gnawing feeling that it was because of the kiss; it was because of him.

 

* * *

 

The shrill, deafening alarm pierced through the air at 3:30am to force Levi from the depths of his slumber. Dragging himself slowly off the bed, he smacked the alarm clock, and went into the bathroom to take a shower hoping the water would jar him awake. It helped a bit but he was still a bit dreary when he stumbled out of the shower. Quickly he decided to opt for putting on his glasses instead of fumbling with his contacts so early. The plane left at 6am sharp meaning he had to be there at least 45 minutes ahead of time and it took 30 minutes just to get to the airport from his apartment so the timing couldn't have been helped. While he threw on his suit he thought of how the next three months were going to be absolute hell for him and worse for Eren.

Dealing with clients was not a part of the job he liked it was why he became a trader in the first place. As a trader he could be behind the scenes and do all his work from a desk without have to see clients but once every company found out how great of an analyst he was they seemed to create a job title for him that was somewhere in the middle of it all. I.G. Farban was going to use him to get whatever they wanted done for the next few months and that meant he wasn't going to be able to keep his nose out of business. They were going to test his merits and his ability to do his job in those three months before they even thought about wanting to look at a contract. If he couldn't pull this off then they'd lose a multi-million dollar client and he wasn't about to have that stamped on his employment jacket.

When it came time to leave Levi looked down at his little ball of fur. She was lying on her back after she'd rolled into the spot he vacated from earlier so he removed his phone out to take a few pictures as she slept. He wanted to see how big she would get in his absence so he wanted to compare pictures from when he left to when he'd come back. It was sentimental, which was a bit new to him, but he loved the little demon and everyone around him knew it. Before leaving he scratched her chin and bent down to kiss her on the head.

"Be nice to Hanji and Erwin, I'm leaving for a while, but I'll come back, I promise. 3 months, okay?" Almost as if she knew what he was saying she hissed and backed away from his touch before crawling back over to sniff his finger and chew on it. He patted her head and smiled. After grabbing his luggage he called a cab to meet him at the front of the apartment so it would be ready by the time he got his things down to the first floor. Locking the door behind him, he pulled it shut, knowing he had given Erwin his spare so there should be no need to need his key but as he went downstairs he opened his mailbox and placed it inside just incase. Once everything was done there he walked outside where a black and white checkered cab awaited his arrival.

The driver helped him load his bags into the vehicle and opened the door for him before driving off to the airport where he was previously instructed to drive to. After paying the man Levi carried his luggage to the terminal and waited for half an hour before boarding the 317 flight from Denver, Colorado to Berlin, Germany. Once aboard the plane he enjoyed his first class seat along with the drinks the flirty flight attendant kept bringing him. The woman had long dark auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of the softest sage eyes to complement her fair complexion. It seemed she was devoting her time to him strictly, which wasn't unusual for first class passengers, but she seemed overly flirtatious and touchy.

When the woman brought him his third glass of whiskey she smiled, voice thick with an overdrawn sweet twinge "So, are you afraid of flying? Most people drink to lessen the nerves of flying."

Levi sipped his whisky and stared up at her "It's 8am, I've had 4 hours of sleep, I have to work as soon as I step off this metal death trap, and I feel horrible so no, it's not because I'm scared of flying."

She sat opposite him in the empty seat as she crossed her ankles "Oh? My apologies. What is it that you do, Mr...."

"Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. I'm a lot of things but I work in international business and I'm on a three month stint in hell," he replied with quirked eyebrow at her inquiry.

Striking white teeth peered through her ruby painted lips as she smiled "I thought as much, you know, Germany isn't so bad. I was a military brat growing up and I was in Germany for a few years when I was a teenager. It's just a bit cold this time of year but the people are a real hoot."

"When was that exactly? 4 years ago? I don't handle the cold well nor am I much of a people person. Most of the people I will be working with are not going to be partying it up and fall when the sun rises," he questioned with a flat tone as he pulled out his phone to see that he had a message on Facebook. Ignoring it, he began sliding it into his breast pocket.

"Hahaha, you're too kind," she chirped. "It was about 10 years ago, honestly, but you'll have to pretend you didn't hear that part. You'd be surprised most executives like to relax a bit, ask them out for drinks if it gets too....stiff for your liking," the woman laughed airily filling the cabin with a pleasant air as she tried to hide her face.

To Levi she didn't seem a day over 23 but he knew age to be fickle things "Thanks for the tip, Miss. Not all of us look our age and sometimes that’s a good thing. I wouldn't have guessed you to be a day over 23 if it isn't bold of me to mention."

"Audrey, my name is Audrey," she replied to his compliment as she swiftly averted her eyes to hide her obviously flushed cheeks "You flatter me too much Mr. Ackerman but I would venture to say you're not a day over 25 yourself."

"Then you'd be almost 5 years off," Levi chuckled warmly not minding the attention he was gathering from the woman. "I turn 30 in December, and please, call me Levi." A warm smile donned his lips as he saw this as a chance to work Eren free from his system. This was a moment to show his brain his heart was wrong and it needn't be trusted as sometimes proximity and lust partnered with one another but it's merely nothing more than limbic trickery.

"Well, that is surprising, Levi. Where are you from?" Her ever growing personal questions led him to believe she was flirting for more than just a tip as her grin broadened and she began to flip a tendril of hair around her index finger.

"I'm from Los Angeles, Silver Lake to be precise," he answered sweetly. "How about yourself? Your accent says you aren't from here but it also says it isn't too northern, midwestern, or southern?"

"Oh, I've never been to L.A. before," she responded with glittering eyes. "I was born in Marseille, France but I was raised in Kentucky since I was 6. You have a good ear, Levi." Her delicate feminine features were suddenly more pronounced as he could make tell of her French heritage a heritage he shared from his mother's side of the family.

As she reached over lightly grazing his forearm he gave her a confident smile reaching up to faintly trace her jawline "I see, definitely French heritage, you have such  _ beautiful _ , delicate features Audrey."

He felt her shiver beneath his feathering touch as she turned her head quickly averting his gaze "Oh, w-why, thank you."

"You're very welcome. You wouldn't mind to bring me something sweet would you?" He asked with a wide smile. She glanced over meeting his seductively striking, steely eyes with a soft nod.

Taking it as a queue she got up from her chair and moved to place her lips against his, pulling back for a moment to whisper "I hope  _ that _ wasn't too forward of me."

Levi shook his head "Not quite what I had in mind when I asked for something sweet but I suppose it will do." A devilish smirk danced over his lips as he pulled her over the aisle into his lap. She was taller than him without the heels adding a 3 inch gap, as were most people, but she didn't seem to mind as he ran a hand up her back and to the base of her neck pulling her down for a kiss. It wasn't hurried in the least as if she were taking her time trying to taste the whiskey on his tongue. She was an attractive woman, and she came onto him, what would he be to turn her down? He was after all a gentleman and woman were the presents of the earth to decline one with such beauty and intent would be a disgrace. At least, that was his thought process previous the kiss. As he deepened the kiss he realized felt nothing for the woman. There was no heat, no spark, no glimmer of anything telling him that he wanted her, unlike the night he kissed Eren.

The night he kissed Eren, his whole body was set aflame with an intense, overwhelming desire to jump over the back of the couch and claim him as his own. There was nothing even remotely similar going on in his body as he kissed her, she tasted tart, as if she had been eating something sour. Whatever the bitter taste lingering on her lips was, bit back, and when he withdrew from the kiss she stared back at him, obviously enthralled while he had just lost his fire. It wasn't like him to be sentimental. One night stands were best suited for younger men but that wasn't the problem. The only thing he could remember was how sincere, how desperate, how passionate, how alive he'd felt during the kiss he'd shared with Eren. He wasn't going to let her in on what it was that had gone through his mind during their kiss or the fact that he was not interested in her in the slightest. Keeping the devilish grin plastered on his face he cupped her face gently.

Leaning forward a bit he whispered huskily into her ear "You mind bringing me something sweet, now?"

The woman nodded and stood from his lap sending him a wink as she got up "Sure thing." When she returned she placed three chocolate chip cookies on the tray in front of him as he had his headphones plugged into his laptop which he could use once they reached a safe cruising altitude. He began searching Netflix for something to watch, simply to ignore her. When she walked off, he reached over for a piece of the cookie, eating a small chunk as he watched a movie. Suddenly his taste buds picked up the familiar taste and almost sent him pitching forward as he recalled the sweet taste of chocolate. Audrey had tasted sour as if there was an underlying citrus taste in her lipgloss, but Eren, Eren had tasted sweet that night.

Eren had tasted of the chocolate chip cookie they had shared a brief moment before the kiss, his lips were sweet as sugar but his tongue was as intoxicating as the chocolate that had been washed over it. His stomach churned at the thought, no longer having the need for something sweet, instead he now had the taste for sleep and to finish his whiskey. Sleeping on the plane wouldn't be hard but it wasn't something he liked to do no matter the length of the flight. It would only be 9 more hours to Berlin and that meant 9 more hours of being alone with his own mind which seemed to want to torment him with every blink of his eyes but especially the moments when he closed his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd, here's the last update until Sunday <3 Enjoy darlings! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren was pacing around the living room weaving between the sectional, the coffee table, and the kitchen. He had put Levi's card on the coffee table trying to figure out when would be a good time to call him or if he would even pick up the phone should he decide to call. After the events of the other night and his rash actions coupled with the apology he figured Levi might be avoiding him. The business card had been lying on the table for a couple hours since 7am as he kept talking himself out of calling due to the fact he assumed that he, himself, was the problem in it all. It was a bit nerve-wracking to call him but he knew he would have to talk to him some time. Deciding it was time to stop biding his breath Eren picked up Levi's business card and called the number on the front. 

The phone rang several times before he heard the sound of it being answered "Hello?"

His heart sank as he heard a female voice answer the phone, figuring it to be his secretary and not Levi himself "Can I help you?"

"I think I have the wrong number...... I was looking for Levi Ackerman," he replied a bit dejectedly but pushed through his ache.

"No, you've got the right number, but he's out of the office right now. You want to leave a message for him?" The woman asked cheerily.

"No, thank you, that's alright. Have a good day," Eren offered with a solemn wish.

"You too!" At the disconnecting tone he sank into the couch wondering what had kept Levi from his work. It was unusual of him to miss work so he figured he might be sick which could also provide another reason to apologize for kissing him. His mind raced with various thoughts and reasonings but ultimately he pushed them aside knowing that he'd run into him at the coffee shop or in the hall. Resigning himself to these ideas swirling in his head he went back to getting ready for class. He had no idea if he'd even be able focus but he knew when he saw everyone he couldn't tell them what happened until he knew for sure what was going on with Levi. There would be no end to their incessant guessing, and only making him feel worse about himself, and that was not something he wanted to put with.

When he left the apartment he had to remind himself that Malin was not in the apartment and he didn't need to crack Levi's bedroom door. It was an odd thought that something he only did for three weeks, when Levi left first arrived, had been ingrained in his daily routine. When he made it to campus he went straight to his class and sat there like knot on a log. Sitting there with a blank expression and a head swirling of "what if's" he tried to stare at the board to at least make it look as though he was paying attention. He couldn't help but to think it was his fault for being the one to kiss him but he had no control after the thought had momentarily popped up in his mind.

Body acting of it's own accord he couldn't help but to lean over and press his lips against Levi's that night. It had seemed like a good thought and it wasn't as if Levi hadn't enjoyed it as he responded but maybe it was a second nature response. The possibilities were endless with what was storming through his mind but the storm was soon quelled when the professor dropped a book onto the floor on accident. The loud noise snapped his attention back to the class and he began to take notes, now knowing that keeping his brain busy with things was the best way to keep him from zoning out.

Luckily, he had at least thought of bringing his laptop that afternoon so that as he ate lunch he could start working on the animations for Marco and Jean. He had gone through several motions for the characters and even gone through some of the titans, adding creepier motions to the titans such as a spider titan. Before he knew it Jean and Marco had actually joined him at his table, as it was the normal table they all sat at when their classes were over and they wanted to grab something to eat. Eren hadn't noticed their arrival at all as he had headphones in and his eyes hadn't wavered from the screen since they sat down. Keeping his brain busy was all he could do at the moment and if he got to help out his friends then it was worth it.

Jean leaned over plucking an earbud from his ear "Hey, what's going on?"

Eren jumped slightly as the unsuspected action was reminiscent of Levi's habit of doing the same thing "Huh? When'd you guys get here? I'm animating some stuff."

Marco slid over to examine his work "This is really good, Eren, thanks. Oh, is that titan...crawling on all fours? That's fucking  _ creepy, _ I love it!"

"Thanks, at first it was coding error, but I thought it was cool, kind of like how Notch made the creepers in Minecraft, thankfully it worked out. What's up with you guys?" He answered as he removed the other headphone from his ear turning his attention to his friends.

"Not much, what's going on with  _ you?  _ From this, you've done over 15 animations today, that's a lot of code to be blowing through, Eren, and you only overwork when you need your mind busy," Marco pointed out for him glancing at the program noticing the recent projects on the side of the screen.

He shook his head "Just had some free time, seriously. I wanted to get some of it done for you guys. What else is on the animation list? I can get some of it done tonight."

Jean shot him a skeptical glance but dug through his bag pulling out some sketches "Here, Marco and I came up with these the other day. If you want to tweak anything let us know since we know sometimes it doesn't code out the way we see it in our heads and that's alright."

Grabbing the pages he looked through them, separate character outfits, more monsters, buildings in the landscapes, new horses "They look great guys, simple stuff like this should be no problem. Hey, this reminds me of something Levi said the other night, Marco, have you thought about selling this when it's done?"

Marco's eyes brightened before they dulled and he released a soft sigh "Of course I've thought about it.....but do you know _ hard _ it is to market a new video game to companies? I don't even have the business sense to start doing something like that."

A smiled curved his lips "That's what I'm for. I'm a business major, albeit a different type of business, I'm not in marketing, but I can help if you want to try. It should be done in a few more months once we get the main plot lined out, right?"

Nodding, Jean placed a hand on Marco's shoulder "I think Jaeger finally had a good idea. I say go for it, you won't know until you try and at least then you can get some form of constructive criticism for the future."

Marco sighed "Fine, you try it. I trust you but please, be easy, I don't want this to come back and bite me in the ass."

Eren grinned ear to ear as the green light to help his friend "Great! I'll start looking into companies for when the game is finished. I won't try to do anything until it's finished so I can spend my time animating for you."

"You're great, thanks Eren!" Marco's smile brightened the cafeteria as they all got up from their seats to go grab something to eat and continue to work. As they ate Jean and Marco were telling him what they came up with plot wise and told him what they wanted certain things to be able to do. Overall they had a very productive lunch for the game, and Eren had something to keep his mind busy. By the end of the day he'd considered it a win but the only challenge now was how to keep his mind from keeping him up at night when he tried to go to sleep. It was the one time there would be no distractions for his brain and it was bound to be one hell of a back-biting bitch.  
  


* * *

 

 

Levi's plane landed around 1pm in Germany meaning he had lost some hours of the work day but he was self assured that they would certainly be made up for. As soon as he exited the terminal and picked up his luggage he saw a driver awaiting him out front. He greeted the man and informed him that he would be his charge for the time he would be in Germany, the man smiled, shook his hand, and took his things putting them into the S.U.V. for him. It had been a long time since he had been to Germany, since his year abroad in college, but it seemed like it had gotten a little better since then. It was still freezing to him but he would have to get over it since it was only going to get much colder. 

It had been around 68 degrees when he left Colorado only to enter into Berlin which was currently sitting at 50 degrees. He had already been in his long peacoat with a scarf wrapped around his neck, not to mention the thick suit under his coat but he was already cold. His driver had to stifle a giggle at his current state of dress but he ignored it as he knew most people did not find the current temperature intolerable. The driver arranged to have his luggage brought to his hotel room while he was to be dropped off at the offices of I.G. Farban to announce his presence and, to most likely, receive the first job assignment.

He arrived to the expansive, almost foreboding building, ready to start his afternoon and his job as soon as his feet hit the pavement. Any personal feelings he had toward the trip were set aside and his business persona was brought forward as he opened the black glass doors of the building. A very tall, blonde man with bold masculine features and piercing cobalt eyes was waiting for him as he stepped foot inside. The man was wearing a black suit with a charcoal grey vest and tie over a white shirt. Monochromatic hadn't seemed like such a bad dress code to follow but it made the man look incredibly washed out.

Stepping up to Levi he offered out his hand "I do believe you are Mr. Ackerman for S.A.H., no?"

"Yes, I am. Levi Ackerman consultant, trader, and analyst for S.A.H International Consulting, and you are?" Levi shook the man's hand awaiting his name.

"Ah, yes, of course. Well met Mr. Ackerman, I am Klaus Farban, current company vice president and heir to the Farban name. Should I show you around?" The man smiled politely gesturing with an open hand to the surrounding area.

Levi returned his smile and nodded "A pleasure, sir. Please, that would be magnificent. As we walk, would you mind telling me a bit about why you're looking to hire us? I.G. Farban is the largest pharmaceutical company in Germany, it would be an incredible honor to have you as a client, but what makes you choose our firm over countless others?"

Klaus stepped into the elevator at the side of the lobby gesturing for him to follow "Well, Mr. Ackerman, I trust word of mouth and facts together rather than trusting some idiot who is bound to tell me their consulting firm is great then receive a bonus just for doing so. I've looked over your work specifically Mr. Ackerman, even when you worked for G.B Consulting in North Carolina, San Rio Trans Investment Banking in Los Angeles, and Specter & Bards: Bonds & Trading in Texas. Your work is flawless and you have a spectacular view on investing. Skills such as yours are hardly paralleled. I asked for you specifically but I heard that you were unavailable and that a Mr. Smith was going to be arriving in your stead. May I ask what happened?"

A bit shocked by the man's praise he nodded "Ah, thank you very much. I was indisposed and couldn't move from my work until I finished it. I happened to finish early but I was not told someone had asked specifically for me or else I would have certainly agreed. I was only told that I was to go to Germany for several months. For these months I will be here do you have a specific project in mind?"

"I see. I would have been rather disappointed had that been the case but alas it was not and you are here so there is nothing to worry of. I have my eye on doing some investing as well as branching off the company with taking over this quaint little chemical plant in Frankfurt. I know being ruthless is in your job description, but I would like to do this as civil as possible. May I make a personal observation?" His tone caught him off guard but he agreed.

Levi stepped off the elevator on the 31st floor with Klaus awaiting him to lead the way "Sure, it's also part of my reputation that I build personal connections with my clients so feel free to discuss anything and everything. After all, if I'm dealing with your money it's only certain I handle any other matter that may arise."

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder "Very well! You're much smaller than I had imagined you being, Mr. Ackerman, also you're dressed so heavily, are you preparing for a snow storm?"

Laughing he smiled "Haha, you may call me Levi, Mr. Farban. I get that quite a lot, large reputation small man thing. Think Napoleon but not quite as angry. As for my dress well I'm pretty cold blooded as in I stay cold a lot. Here it is much colder than where I am used to but once inside I will shed the layers."

"You are a good man, Levi, no need to worry about that we can warm up your office," he replied as he sent a hard slap to Levi's shoulder pitching him forward in his step.

Levi caught himself before falling over "Thank you,  Mr. Farban."

"No need for thanks," he grinned wildly. "After all we wouldn't want to return an ice block to your headquarters! We'll move on with the tour but come tomorrow morning at 8am sharp, when our work day begins, there will be an executive staff meeting to examine and review our financial quarter as well as introduce you to our department heads and my father. It will be on the 36th floor of the building just past the research and development labs on the 35th. Your office will be on the 34th along with my own while the president's office covers the entirety of the 37th floor. Work day usually ends around 3pm but should you require company information you will be given a pass code and login for our secure backup that you may access from your personal computer."

Taking the moment to process the information Levi nodded slowly, remembering his German hadn't been used in a while "I see. I will be sure to strictly adhere to any measure you enforce as will sign a confidentiality agreement I assume you have drawn up for me. Will I require an access badge for coming and going?"

Bright smile shining Klaus nodded "Of course, where is it do you think we are headed now? Afterwards I will show you to your office and have you read over the agreement."

"I assure you, sir," Levi began with a smile "that I do not need to read it. I do not need a binding document to tell me to keep my mouth shut. Where I come from it's just a condition of good business that your affairs remain hidden from anyone aside from those involved. It's what S.A.H prides itself on."

"Very well. I am pleased to hear that your impeccable reputation proceeds you, Mr. Ackerman." Klaus had given him a curt nod before leading him through various floors of the massive building. For such a large building, however, it was laid out quite simplistically with the executives at the head of the building while the grunts and interns were stationed at the bottom. It wasn't going to be easy to get lost inside the building as it was rather reminiscent of his own offices so at least there was something easy of the day. The tour consisted of several floors that were being grouped together mainly the interns and sales representatives. Klaus determined it not exactly pertinent he be aware of their floors as they weren't important to his consulting but he forgot that the a company is only as good as it's janitors even. Levi would be sure to take into account the company's reputation into his findings as it's always a decent selling point when needing to cooperate with takeovers or mergers that everyone in the company find it a suitable workplace.  

After making his mental note of the floors for conference meetings, parts of their legal team, and the IT department Levi and Klaus finally arrived to get his I.D. badge created. Once he'd finished getting his picture taken and having established his credentials Klaus led him back to the elevator taking him up to the 34th floor. Within exiting the elevator they took several strides down a wide straightaway before taking a sharp right and heading towards the end of the hall. Levi was met with a dark chestnut door with a title reading "Levi Ackerman - S.A.H. Consultant/Analyst/Trader." He had to chuckle a bit. In a way he guessed it was a good enough title while at the company though he hadn't exactly expected to be set up in the immaculate office he was given.

Walking into the oak floored office he turned to face the back wall or what it would have been considered. An expanse of glass covered the entire back of his office providing a breathtaking view of Berlin. Being able to see the Berliner Fernsehturm television tower from his office along with the Berliner Funkturm radio tower was incredible. His hotel didn't even have such a spectacular view. It seemed they had spared no act of grandeur of trying to impress him while he was with them for three months but it wasn't as if he was complaining about being given the magnificent office. A plush office chair, teak desk, and a view that could knock the one in Denver out of the park? He'd gladly take this for a while and enjoy the change of pace.

Jolted from his mind Levi pivoted from the view to Klaus as he began to speak "Forgive me for disturbing you as you were taking in the sights, it's quite a view, but I figure you would like to sign this?" Gesturing towards the thick stack of papers on the desk Klaus quirked a brow so Levi nodded and removed his fountain pen from his pocket quickly signing and initialing where he needed to. Upon his completion of signing the confidentiality agreement Klaus handed him a manila folder packed densely with papers "And this is your first assignment."

Flipping through the documents Levi nodded "Branching out the company as you mentioned earlier? I can see that you want to acquire this chemical plant but is there a specific plan you have in mind?"

"Yes, actually," he responded "and while I know your reputation is one filled with conflicting statements I would prefer you keep it tactful. I would seek to preserve our company's reputation for not being ruthless."

"Very well, sir," Levi responded as he shook Klaus' hand firmly "I will get started right away."

"Actually," Klaus began "our work day is about to end so why don't you catch up on your rest? Perhaps manage to get past your jet lag?"

Levi gave a soft sigh but agreed "Fine with me but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take the file with me."

"Not at all, please," Klaus gestured a hand towards the door "we look forward to having you begin with us tomorrow. Until then, Mr. Ackerman." Levi gathered his file and his briefcase and headed back down to the building. It wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting to say the very least. Work days beginning at 8am and ending around 3pm wasn't exactly what he figured either but due to having worked past his line of 5pm he assumed he should be ecstatic about that. In reality it was more seen as something else to deter him from overworking himself. If Eren were there he would have liked that bit about the assignment.

He supposed if Eren was there he might have actually celebrated it as well but there were many things his brain was taunting him with. Just thinking of Eren began to stir the ravenous hunger clawing at his chest determined to gnaw its way out of him. At the moment he tried to shift his focus back on the chemical plant in Frankfurt but he knew with the more time to himself the more he'd berate himself for what he'd done. With more time outside the office Levi would only force himself to work harder in hopes of avoiding the moments where Eren sprang to mind. 

Thinking of the very eyes that had begun to haunt him Levi sighed and buried his face harder into the file. It seemed like the plant had a deeper meaning than he had assumed at first. For a moment he couldn't even begin to understand just why the biggest pharma company in Germany wanted to acquire a small chemical plant that processed drugs. Digging into the company that owned the majority of the plant's stock he discovered why Farban had their collective eyes on it. Midas Hexel one of the competitors of I.G. Farban and so he saw that this was a way of stepping on their toes, announcing their place, and trying to be polite about the entire deal. If they didn't want to completely shut out the company then the only options Levi saw immediately were to either propose a merger or buyout a series of controlling stocks to be able to have both Midas Hexel and the chemical plant in their control.

As Midas Hexel owned the controlling stakes in the company the best thing that he could propose was to try to split the shares and combine their resources to have the plant produce drugs on a wide scale for the both of them. It was more amiable than the other choice and it was his job to do what his clients wished of him. At the meeting he'd be sure to inform them that he'd arrived at a conclusion of taking over the pharma company itself by buying it out from under them or getting them to agree to allow them to buy out just the plant from them. He had the remaining ace up his sleeve but wondered what they'd say to his first instinct.

In the very moment he went to begin drafting a report of the company to see how it would inflate I.G. Farban he received a phone call. Glancing down at the screen he was a bit shocked to see that Erwin was calling from the office. 

Picking it up he placed it against his shoulder so that he could still type "What's up?"

Erwin's voice was edged with an airy, soft tone as he responded "Not much just calling to see if you settled in alright."

"Can't get settled if I keep getting interrupted," Levi replied dully.

Hearing his fingers striking the keys of his laptop Erwin sighed "I can hear you typing Levi. It seems like you're already working but Hanji says hello and apparently she has a message for you. I'm gonna put it on speaker."

"Levi!" She squealed with exuberance "You got a phone call earlier! I wouldn't normally answer your phone but as I walked by I heard it ring."

"I didn't know you had a client," Erwin cut in "I sent out emails that told everyone you were away on business."

A bit puzzled Levi's brows scrunched "Hmm, I didn't know I had one either. Check my calendar to see if anyone is penciled in Hanji."

"'Kay, be right back!" While she trotted off to check his office Levi felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Upon her return she sighed "Levi, there's no one."

"Did they leave a message?" Levi inquired hesitantly.

Hanji replied "No, they didn't, but when I asked they sounded like they'd been sucker punched in the gut then hung up."

"Oh no....." Levi groaned as he let his forehead hit the desk in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Erwin asked with a hint of lingering concern in his voice.

"No," Levi replied "it's nothing, just go take care of Malin after work. Make sure she eats and stops bringing in lizards from the patio. If you need anything remember it's all on the fridge."

"Anything else?" Hanji asked.

"Yeah, if anyone asks about me.....tell them I'm working. It's the truth and that's all anyone needs to know," Levi answered softly.

Erwin's voice lowered "Levi---"

"Gotta go," Levi interrupted "so take care guys. I'll see you in three months but call me every 2 weeks to check in."

"Sounds good. Want pictures of Malin?" Hanji chuckled lightly.

Hesitating a moment, Levi sighed "Yes, now, I gotta go. Bye guys." As he ended the phone call he had to stand back from his desk. Eren had called his office looking for him? He had to have been at a loss of what happened. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet or perhaps he was furious and wished to speak with him to discover what was going on. It was hard to gain a read on the boy. He wondered what had been going through his head at the moment he called and why he hadn't left a message for him. Did he truly hate him yet or was he retaining a shred, an inkling, the tiniest ounce of hope that he'd come strolling back up to the apartment and claim Eren for his own? Whatever was going on he honestly didn't want to think of. His chest already ached with heavy burden, his words tasted like acid as he uttered them, and his head stung whenever any thought of Eren went through his head.

There had to be a way to get this off his mind. During his last trip to Berlin there was one place he always went to rid himself of a problem. Hopefully it wouldn't be too different from his youth. Finding the answers to his problems at the bottom of beer might not have seemed like the best idea to some but it was the only one that he could up with that didn't involve him breaking his rule of trying to contact Eren. Perhaps after some ale he could find himself devoid of thoughts of Eren and maybe it would even help him sleep depending on how completely sloshed he got.

Wrong. He'd wound up learning that at the basic establishment he had no troubles of being hit on. From his first trip he learnt that boring the pants off someone in Germany was basically flirt 101 and he was only there to drink anyway so what did it matter? Easing up on the beer didn't happen until around 10pm and at that moment he was significantly lit. Getting back to the hotel room had been a little difficult but he'd managed just fine with a little help. The only thing he wished he could have help with was sleeping. Unfortunately he'd had the exact opposite experience he'd wished for when it came with the attempt at sleep. His intoxication only made his state of mind worse when he finally closed his eyes.

Dreaming of Eren's laugh, that gorgeous smile, those spellbinding oceans inside his eyes, and even the way he leaned into the kiss. He could feel the hunger chewing at him to have Eren back in his arms, to kiss him until he fought for breath but still chose his lips instead. Wanting to lose himself in those very oceans inside his eyes and be carried off in a rip current so strong he never resurfaced, wanting to drown, it was all he wanted from Eren. He wanted to be able to spend days lying at his side and basking in the warmth that exuded from his skin. He'd not wanted to let go of Eren that night......but it was for the best wasn't it? This way neither of them would fall any harder only to have to scrape themselves off the pavement. Neither of them would love only to have it slip through their fingers, to lose it, to wind up far more broken than they had been in the beginning. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are back at DITM! I hope you guys will forgive me for all the pain lurking with each of these boys. Please enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi's dreams had been plagued by versions of Eren; what he'd be doing right now, where he'd go without him, if he cried, if he missed him, if he hated him. It was all his unconscious mind could conjure. He'd say the waking up in cold sweats, the headaches, the shivering wasn't worth it but anytime he got to see that stellar smile or see the shining sun reflected in the waters of Eren's eyes, whether dreamt or in person, was worth everything. His lack of sleep and inability to fall back to sleep was worth it. In the end it allowed him to get a better work up of the company Midas Hexel. All he could ask for was that whatever he had to suffer through he could push through and never have to deal with the constriction in his chest ever again.

He fought through his body's resistance and rebellion at his lack of sleep during the time he was preparing to create a proposal draft. How exactly he was supposed to handle the business politely he didn't know but he assumed talking to the heads of the company would be the first step. Before the time came to get ready for work he carefully constructed a way around it just as his backup and then moved off to shower and get dressed. It was rather nice to have a fifteen walk to work so he allowed himself to take his time and grab a large coffee on the way to the I.G. Farban headquarters. 

Arriving a few minutes early Levi handed his I.D. to the security officer at the front door, breezed past the metal detectors, and headed up to his office. Having drank most of his coffee during the short ascent to his office he was prepared to simply drop off his papers atop his desk, throw away his cup, and off to the meeting. What he planned and what he got had been two vastly different things. Leaning back against his desk was Klaus Farban checking his watch almost as if he expected him to arrive early.

Upon walking in Levi chuckled "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Only a couple of minutes," he responded as he dropped his wrist and straightened himself. "I had a feeling you may have been early. Please, allow me to escort you up to the conference room."

"I'm in your care," Levi nodded gently as he turned to follow at Klaus' side while he led them up to the conference room. At first the silence was something easily settled into before it morphed into something uncomfortable. For some reason he felt uncertain about what he was about to walk into. Once he'd stepped off the elevator he'd understood why his first instinct had set off an alarm in the depths of his brain. As he walked into the room he suddenly found a series of eyes staring him down and clearly some of them didn't exactly approve his presence there. It was, however, the man at the head of the table who caught his attention the most. 

Rising from his place the elder man shuffled over to shake his hand "Pleasure to meet you. I am Elias Farban, President and C.E.O of I.G. Farban Pharmaceuticals. I hear good things of you, Mr. Ackerman."

Assuming his business persona Levi smiled and extended a hand in reciprocation "Levi Ackerman. The pleasure is mine, sir. I appreciate the ability to come and peer into the inner workings of your company."

"Of course, we would like to see how you operate your accounts with all your clients before we sign the arranged contract that I believe you drafted?" The man's navy eyes lingered on him awaiting the answer to his question as his face, chiseled with age and experience, remained stoic.

Levi nodded "Correct, sir. I will be looking over it again to redraft it at the end of my stint with you all providing that I pass the provisional time period."

"Very well," he agreed "that is acceptable. Now, if you would take your seat by Klaus I would prefer to start this meeting."

"Yes, sir," Levi did as asked and took his place around the table removing his legal to begin jotting down notes on their review. Sure, he could easily have access to the very documents the president held in his hand but writing it down helped concrete it into his mind. Before he knew it the room erupted into a flood of German as the projected annual income of the company had been announced using their current numbers. Levi was bouncing between each department head trying to gauge the reactions from ecstatic to concerned it wasn't nearly as high as the year before. Taking that as his moment Levi stood from the table, cleared his throat, and took to addressing the room. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, my German isn't what it used to be so forgive me should I not pronounce something correctly or mishear you. I have been catching your concerns and I'd like to provide my findings. You profit margins have increased since last quarter, the numbers I used for this projection, but allow me to show you what would happen if you happen to acquire more than the chemical plant, Mr. Farban has sent me to investigate, this is what happens if you acquire it's managing stockholder: Midas Hexel."

Elias' eyes trained strictly to Levi while he picked up the stack of papers Levi had thrown down as he interrupted the discourse surrounding his table "And this is your idea, Mr. Ackerman, of a  _ polite _ acquisition of a property?"

Knowing he'd arrive to that conclusion Levi shook his head "No, sir. I'm saying this is what's going to make you the  _ most  _ money by the time your annual review is due. The other option is to contact Midas Hexel and discuss how they'd feel about you buying the chemical plant directly from them. It is unlikely, however, that they would be willing to just hand you this company sir. It seems with their mass amount of stock inside the company they not only profit off it's products but each time some other pharmaceutical company wishes to use it for manufacture. It's their money producer keeping them afloat seeing as how their vice president just filed for bankruptcy about a month ago and the company is hemorrhaging money simply to keep it afloat. If I knew any better you're just circling the dying company waiting to swoop in and claim it's assets under the guise of chivalry."

Taking Levi, and the board members, off guard Elias laughed "Ahahaha, you're just as good as they said you were, Mr. Ackerman. I may be doing just that but I stick to my conditions. Acquire it peacefully with any means of leverage. If you cannot do that then what good are you?"

Lowering his head with a grin Levi replied flatly "Very well, sir. I'll have it done by the end of the week." As he sat back in his seat the discussion around the table lowered and Elias was able to continue presenting his quarterly review. It had been a longer meeting than he thought and he was surprised that by the end of it the median tendon in his forearm wasn't flaring up. Writing so much in a span of two hours was bound to make his wrist sore but there was no time for resting. Immediately once back in his office having bid everyone farewell Levi began to construct his second idea. While it was true it was the one option he knew they'd want in the end he wanted to see just how long they'd stick to their guns.

Within a week he'd called the company, hashed out details, and faxed over an agreement for scouring and scrutiny by their legal department. It was time to present his findings to the president and announce that he'd solved their problem in the allotted time frame. Finding his way to the office was easy but he still felt a nauseous feeling swimming in his gut but whether that was from this deciding the fate of the client, his lack of sleep, or the fact he'd not been eating well he had no clue. He forced it down and strolled confidently into the president's office after allowed and began to inform him that he'd accomplished the goal.

Due to wishing to retain their reputation Levi had called and done a little of his own reputation keeping. Once he pressed the issue of the money loss and how fantastic I.G. Farban's name would look on the controlling shares page, upping their stock prices, and along with providing a more than hefty sum for the shares Levi had secured the chemical plant, I.G. Farban got to look like heroes helping out a friend, and Midas Hexel got their saving grace. Elias was thrilled to hear about it instructing that once the C.E.O. signed a binding contract he'd sign it as well.

Levi snickered and removed the signed documents from his briefcase and sat them atop the president's desk with a wide grin. Elias removed his fountain pen and signed the documents without even so much as looking over them.

Arching a brow Levi had to ask "Sir, if I may, why didn't you read that?"

"This contract was drafted by you, correct?" He asked as he glanced up from the final signature. As Levi gave a nod he chuckled lowly "Well, my boy, you work for me. You trusted me enough to not look over your confidentiality agreement. I'm trusting you that you have my company's best interest at heart while also making sure I get the best for my money. What was it that you told my son--"

"I don't need a contract to tell me to keep my mouth shut; where I come from being discreet is just good business," Levi interrupted.

Elias gave a gentle nod and slid the papers to him "And I do not need to read a contract to know my analyst and consultant will do the best he can. Now, take those down to legal and have them serviced. On your way," Elias rummaged through his desk handing Levi a lofty binder "take these and let's see what the trader in you can do. These are my own finances as well as the company's. I trust you will make efficient, logically guided decisions in what I can do to clean it up."

"Yes, sir," Levi responded as he shook the man's hand "I will do my utmost best to ensure just that." After scooping up the signed contract Levi adjusted the documents in his hands and began to head off. Much to his dismay Klaus had been eavesdropping from right outside the office door. He had to have been too busy speaking to have noticed him standing there.

Glancing down at his workload Klaus patted him on the shoulder "Congratulations on passing the interim test. Only one more to go....or a couple, who really knows father these days. I'll take that down to legal for you so you can get started."

"Thank you but it's quite alright," Levi responded kindly "I can manage." Internally he couldn't help but think it was one hell of a test. No one lesser would have passed it and that much was clear. He was never one to pass off his work so after he made the trek down to legal services himself and watched the passing of the contract he got back up to his office and began to look over the file folder on Elias' personal investments and those he made for the company. It was easy to see who had shares and voting rights within the company but everything else was a bit jumbled. It'd take him a while to sort through all the company's holdings, investments, shares, stocks, assets, and begin to decide which ones were worth letting go to scout for new potential while doing the same for Elias himself. Somehow holding the president's future in his hands wasn't as scary as the thought of what happened when he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

After almost two and a half weeks of not seeing hide nor hair or Levi at the coffee shop, in the apartment, or anywhere Eren was beginning to worry. His mind had long since passed the point of blaming himself for Levi's refusal to see him. Now he was more opt to believe that Levi just didn't want to be with him and have to tell him that. It was cowardly, it hurt, it made him angry that he couldn't say it to his face and he'd rather avoid him, but there wasn't anything he could do aside from accept it. He'd begun to wonder just what it was that made him flee. It wasn't a thought he could simply push away from the back of his mind.

Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he'd said something wrong or was it even something on his end? Whatever had fizzled between them had obviously happened and he knew not to force anything. At this point he was just concerned about Levi; was he overworking himself again, was he eating, how was Malin? It impossible to block out after living with him for almost a month. Sure, a part of him just wanted to see Levi but the other, the majority, half of him just needed to know that everything aside from what happened between them was alright.

Deciding to check in on Levi on his way home from school he decided to get off the elevator on his floor. It was around 7:15pm and if he wasn't overworking himself he'd have been home by then. It made for an awkward ride to the floor as he found himself suddenly unaware of what he was going to say if Levi opened the door. What exactly was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to play it off that he was coming to check up on the guy that was avoiding him? He figured that he could just blurt out whatever happened to come to mind when the moment arrived and hoped that it was good enough.

Taking a deep breath as he stepped off the elevator he was met by an unusual sight. At Levi's door with a key in the door was a man, a blonde, just a couple inches taller than himself dressed in a navy suit with a heavy overcoat draped over his shoulders, a white scarf around his neck, and a chocolate leather briefcase at his feet. Finding no words in him as he walked towards the door Eren stopped in his tracks the very moment the man's eyes met his own.

"Can I help you?" He asked flatly as he examined Eren.

Trying to find his voice Eren cleared his throat "Uh, I, uh, was just looking----"

"For Levi?" He interrupted as he pushed open the door.

Eren nodded "Y-Yeah, is he around?" Before the man could respond he heard the skitter of paws across the hardwood flooring and watched as Malin sped right up to the man. Weaving between his ankles she released several drawn out meows each one louder than the last. Bending down to wrap up the growing bundle of fur the man began to scratch under her skin without so much as an ounce of resistance from the kitten. It was obvious that whoever this man was he'd been there long enough to gain the trust of Malin.

As he pet the kitten he smiled brightly "Hey baby girl, don't worry, your daddy will be home before you know it!" Turning his head over his shoulder he gestured towards the open door "Why don't you come on in?" Unknown emotion knotting  his stomach as he thought of walking into Levi's apartment Eren had to decide in the split second to agree. He felt odd as he stepped across the threshold before the man who shut the door behind him and placed Malin down. Crouching he held out a hand to call the kitten to him and she willingly bounded over to him to gnaw on his fingertip before she sped across the kitchen to eat as the unknown man poured food in her dish. 

Glancing around it seemed like Levi had in fact been overworking himself. Boxes still sat unopened in the corners of the room with teeth marks chewed into the corners. Malin was clearly enjoying herself with the fact Levi was too busy to do much around the apartment. Quite unusual he thought at first. Levi was a man who prided himself on the cleanliness of his surroundings so how could his brain allow him to leave the living area in disarray? His mind was working double time as he began to answer his own questions such as the fact that if Levi had only been home long enough to sleep and return to office then he wouldn't have had time for anything including taking care of Malin.

Distracted by the man Eren pivoted as he asked "So, you are who exactly? You'll have to forgive my nosiness but Levi doesn't exactly---"

"Like people?" Eren chuckled "Yeah, I know. My name is Eren and I live above him. You?"

Extending a hand with a charismatic smile he firmly shook Eren's hand "Erwin. I'm taking care of little princess while Levi's working. I'll be around while he's on assignment so don't worry I'm not breaking in or anything like that."

With a gesture to the key on the counter Eren shrugged "Well I don't know many burglars that have keys. It's nice to meet you but you said he was on assignment? I know his boss is a hard ass but I didn't think he'd keep overworking himself to the point of not taking care of Malin....it's strange."

Refraining from laughing at the comment Erwin smirked "Yeah......Levi isn't one to ignore his princess but work is keeping him busy these days. Would you prefer to leave him a note? Or I could just pass on whatever you need?"

"I would prefer to leave him a note," Eren announced sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Erwin replied as he walked off down the hall and into what Eren knew was Levi's bedroom from the only other time he'd been inside Levi's apartment. This man seemed so overly familiar with not only the layout of the apartment but Levi as well. Levi wasn't just going to leave anyone in charge of taking care of Malin. Everything he was witnessing didn't feel right. Something about all of this was wrong and he just wanted to leave his note and get out to leave Erwin to whatever he needed to do. After a moment he returned with a yellow legal pad and a pen as he held up a sock trying to keep his cell phone between his ear. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Eren answered as he scribbled out a note. As he left the note reading  _ "I hope you're remembering to eat and get enough sleep, E," _ he began to wonder if he should have asked him to come upstairs so that they could talk. The idea shortly died in his head as he heard Erwin grumbling just out of earshot before stepping back to just where Eren could eavesdrop and catch the last bit as he was walking towards the door.

"I told you, Levi," he began "Malin keeps getting a hold of your socks and dragging them around the apartment. I've to pick up after you so goddamn much this week I feel like I'm just your housekeeper at this point. When you get this message let me know what you want to do to keep her from climbing inside your dresser drawers and returning with your clothes. Have fun with everyone, don't get too drunk on business expense, and I don't know maybe learn how to answer a fucking phone." Eren's heart sunk in his chest as he silently slipped out of the apartment and made for his own. Was this why he'd apologized? Had Levi lied to him about being in a relationship? It didn't feel like Levi would be that kind of guy....but then again after three weeks could he really say beyond the shadow of a doubt that he knew Levi at all? His heart echoed the answer his brain knew to be true but that didn't mean he had to stare at it any longer. If he didn't see it then he could pretend it didn't exist and maybe then he could also try to call the pain radiating hollow  in his chest heartburn instead of heartache.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, welcome to mid-week update! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and look forward to see what's going to happen! Can any of you guess what it's going to be? 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren had wished the pain lingering to the depths of his soul would vacate by the end of the week but he'd not been lucky. Life never had enough of kicking him when he was down and it was just continuing to deliver blow after blow until his breath no longer sounded. He hadn't wanted to discover things that way.....he just didn't want that garbage to be true at all. Levi had taken three weeks to bind his heart and enrapture his mind with his mere presence. Now it seemed everything he'd worked so hard for had all been for naught and was beginning to backfire in his face leaving him the shrapnel embedded beneath his skin as a permanent reminder of what not to do in the future.

While he was busy being lost in his own mind he was suddenly brought back to harsh reality as Ymir elbowed him silently asking if he wanted a hit off the bowl she had in her hand. Declining Eren shook his head and sighed as he drug his heavy body across the apartment and into the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of Kraken spiced rum he moved back to the sofa and leaned back after a sip. He didn't really have much to say to anyone. He hadn't been in the mood to party but he'd forgotten to call it off last night and so he'd begrudgingly opened the door when Christa and Ymir showed up first. Everyone else just followed in shortly after and he couldn't find the strength of will to do much in the way of preventing them from coming in.

After just a few drinks Eren had downed the glass and opted to instead bring the bottle back to the table with him. He poured himself another glass, took a sip, and pulled his legs up on the couch to lie his head against them. It hadn't exactly been the best week and it wasn't hard for his friends to see it. For the first while he'd had trouble accepting it all and moped around lazily keeping his head in the clouds. As of late it had been more of the other side of the spectrum. Perhaps he was in stages of grief for the relationship he'd been hoping for. He wasn't exactly sure but he couldn't finish the thought as Connie ripped him from his mind.

"Dude," he stated "what's up with you lately?"

Blinking slowly as he tried to understand he shook his head "Uh, what?"

Sasha spoke through clearing cookie crumbs from her mouth "Levi isn't here. You can tell us."

"No shit," he mumbled inaudibly before sighing and plastering on a fake smile. "It's nothing."

Jean rolled his eyes "Bullshit. I'm not buying it and neither is  _ anyone  _ here. For the last few weeks you went from mopey to decently making progress and now you're so fucking irritable and jumpy that you're driving us batshit. You came to me a while ago asking for advice about guys like Levi and myself and now you're not yourself. What's up with you?"

Immediately unable to keep the sharp edge out of his voice snapped "Nothing! Just leave it alone, okay?!"

Reiner grumbled from the corner of the sectional "Dude, seriously, you can tell us. None of us are going to judge you, you know that."

Voice lowering to a whisper Eren wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his head "Please....just drop it. I don't wanna talk about it."

Placing a soft hand on his back Christa rubbed Eren's back gently "Listen, Eren, we just can't  _ stand _ to see you like this. When you're hurting it hurts us too. You're distant, cold, irritable, and you're not yourself. We basically had to force ourselves in here to be able to relax with you. Please just tell us Eren."

Looking up Eren stated with bitter huff "We kissed."

Eyes around the room widened and mouths gaped open akin to that of fly traps as Christa had to ask "I'm sorry....you **what?!"**

"Levi---"

Ymir interrupted a she tried to sit up "You kissed Levi?! Are you _shitting_ me?! Good on you kid."

Shaking his head Eren tried to choke out the rest only to ramble "No....it's not that easy. It was late and we were high. Afterwards he apologized and the next day I came back and his stuff was gone. He moved back downstairs without a word and I haven't heard from him since. I'm angry and confused and I don't know what I could have done wrong. I went, a few days ago, down to see if he was alright and there was this guy in his apartment. One Malin liked and he was on the phone talking about how he felt like his housekeeper having to pick up after him and the cat. He knew where everything was. He had a key and I know Levi wouldn't leave just anyone to take care of a cat who hates everyone."

Marco was the first to respond as he inhaled sharply "I'm sorry Eren."

"It's alright," he shrugged before reaching for his glass atop the coffee table "there isn't really anything else to say. I have a lot of things to process and I have this whole bottle of liquor to help when I don't want to think anymore."

Bertholdt offered a smile "Well when you do want to vent know that's what we're here for Eren. You didn't do  _ anything _ wrong."

"He's right," Jean offered "this shit is what we're here for."

Armin even tossed him a smile and nod "Truth. We're your friends Eren and we love you."

"I appreciate it," Eren answered "but I just want to take this week to just relax. Fall break is just in time to maybe help me out a bit. After all, it was  _ just _ a kiss, right?"

"Yeah, so just don't put too much stock into it, okay?" Jean offered as he rose his shot glass. Eren nodded and gave another empty smile before moving to down the rest of his liquor. For the rest of the party he was mostly of it. Getting drunk enough to feel the alcohol heating his veins, reminding him of an entirely different warmth he wished had been surging through his veins instead, had been the only way to make it through the rest of the party. He hadn't really wished to deal with anyone sober and at least drunk he could pretend any overly exaggerated display of emotion was coming purely from a place of sheer inebriation instead of his emotionally unstable heart.

Once everyone was gone he began to grab the next bottle of liquor that happened to be resting beside his bed. Whiskey only made his lips taste like Levi's kiss. It was hard to fall asleep and the way he could manage was more alcohol. It wasn't exactly smart to be mixing his liquors but he didn't care if he got sick the next morning. He was already sick. What else could the world do to him? Just as he thought of it he was reminded of something else in his stupor. Grabbing, and barely managing, a pen from his nightstand he scribbled the name "Erwin" on the back of his hand remembering that once Levi had mentioned working with a guy named Erwin. Perhaps Erwin was just a coworker that he trusted....god he only hoped that was truth. If it wasn't.....then he didn't really want to know what was. He wanted to retain the image of Levi being the guy he believed him to be, the man that he  _ knew _ he was.

 

* * *

 

 

Staring down at the stack of papers scattered haphazardly across his desk, Levi began to feel the space behind his eyes sting. Watching all the stocks on the screen was beginning to fray what little sense he had left. His eyes began to feel heavy and he couldn't help as his elbow slipped from beneath his chin jolting him back awake as he scattered the papers on his desk. He'd hated feeling so dangerously tired but it wasn't like after weeks he'd gotten a single night of decent sleep. Eren's voice played like a melody repeating itself over and over on a loop in his head. How he was supposed to continue to work efficiently he didn't know but he'd try.

Just as he fought through another yawn he heard the words "He who chases two rabbits at once will catch none." Shifting he saw Klaus with his arms over his chest as he chided him for multitasking. 

Having a response he sighed and did his best to reply "Mhmm, I'm not chasing too many rabbits and I'm about to catch this one when these stocks level out for the day. I'm just not used to such short business hours. I normally work double these hours back home."

Klaus sighed and approached him with stern expression "You should be sleeping more then Mr. Ackerman. We need you in tip top shape."

"Forgive me, Mr. Farban, but I am still focusing on adjusting my body to this schedule," Levi answered hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Of course," he responded "I shall leave you to your work. Be sure to rest." Levi simply gave a polite nod while internally thinking "yeah, right, you try it sometime dude." It was too hard to sleep when his brain focused on repeating images of ocean eyes and gypsy curses. Never had he imagined that such a difficulty would continue to plague him at each eyelid flutter. How annoying it was to have such a heavy burden weighing down his conscious. He decided it was time to call it a day as the thoughts only continued to distract him causing his focus to linger elsewhere. Clearly he wasn't going to get much done if he kept yawning and thinking on his own personal guilt.

Upon his return to the hotel room he opted to take a shower and hope it would relax him to a decent degree. He was tired and he wanted a good night's sleep but it wasn't coming to him at any point he tried. Cold sweats and night terrors were not a sign of anything he wanted to admit. Feeling so torn up over his actions made him feel like more of the coward he knew himself to be. He couldn't face Eren like a man and hurt his feelings and now he was paying the price for it. Perhaps this was another part of his curse to be without sleep and hate himself a little more with every single inhale of breath.

Thankfully distracting him his cell phone rang and he immediately answered it "Hello?"

"Levi," came Erwin's voice on the other end of the line "did you get my message?"

"Yeah," he groaned as he fell back into the mattress "and I don't know how to stop her. Just don't I guess. If she tears anything up I'll call it a business expense since if I wasn't on business I wouldn't have the problem. You can pay for it."

Erwin grumbled "Fine, fine, oh and some kid stopped by to leave you a note. I forgot his name but I just told him you were working when he asked. I didn't know you, or Malin, seemed to be on such good terms with your neighbors.....he was a cute one."

Instantly Levi gut twisted "What did he look like?"

Recalling his features Erwin answered "Hmm, a little shorter than me, brown shaggy hair, had an apron folded over his arm, blue eyes--"

_"Green,"_ Levi corrected upon instinct "his eyes are green. What did the message say?"

Erwin walked over and grabbed the ripped sheet of paper on the fridge "Well..... _ excuse _ me. It says: I hope you're remembering to eat and get enough sleep, E. How  _ well  _ do you know this kid, Levi?"

"Not well enough," he sighed "thanks. How is my little terror?"

"She's good, growing up already. How are things on your end?"

"Great, be sure to send pictures. Here it's........well, it's going. Lots of work day in and day out though my office hours are still short, they won't stop testing me with ludicrous, menial tasks, and to top it off they've begun asking me out for drinks."

"Well if you want to get on their good side go out for drinks and maybe they'll stop testing you. On one hand it's a good thing they are since that means they're serious about wanting to have us on retainer. I'll be sure to get you some photos in a bit considering I haven't left your place yet."

"If you slept there like I said you could you wouldn't be having this problem," Levi offered with a huff "just clean up after yourself and it'll be fine. Whatever has to be done I'll do it, you know that, and I expect the same of you. Besides, my apartment is nicer than yours."

Erwin chuckled "Haha, you're right. I'll try it tomorrow night and see how I like breaking in your new mattress."

Thinking about his offer Levi shuddered "Please  _ god  _ no sex with anyone, yourself included, in my bed. Whatever you sully please bleach. Other than that and keeping everything the way I have it I do not care what you do."

With a sigh Erwin replied "Okay, I promise, and I trust you over there to do what you have to. Just trust your instincts and we'll be alright. Now, I gotta go get some work done myself. Do actually heed the kid's warning and remember to both eat and get some rest. See ya, Levi."

"Yeah, sure, bye Erwin," he responded dully. Trust his gut? Go with his instincts? Would those be the very same ones that had landed him in the very position that he was in? It was because of them he'd kissed Eren back and caused the whole mess he was in. His instincts were why he couldn't sleep, why he barely ate, why he couldn't focus on something more than an hour before his thoughts eventually wound back up at how Eren was doing. Eren had gone as far to go check on him after everything he'd done and he couldn't believe it. How did he not harbor any sort of intense hatred for him? 

Just going to show how amazing Eren truly was, and how much he didn't deserve any of what was happening, he couldn't believe what had happened. Both of their world's were crashing down and yet somehow Eren was the one to show why he was the best kind of person. Compassionate even after being hurt beyond belief and damaged past the brink of repair. Eren didn't deserve this and Levi was damn sure that he didn't deserve Eren even though it was the only thing he longed for. His body craved Eren like it's ability to function relied on him but yet he had to starve himself of Eren and hope that eventually it would all go away and be a thing of the past. After all this wasn't his first time going without someone even if it was the first he'd ever given a shit about the person he had to leave.

Eren was more than a fling he wanted. Somehow he found himself wanting more of the moments where he helped him study, where they got high and laughed their ass off on the couch, where he could just enjoy lounging with Eren. Levi wanted more than just the simple connection of their skin. He found himself wanting everything that finally came with wanting to be with someone and that was too dangerous to indulge. It was all something he shouldn't have allowed to even enter his brain and so he tried to prevent it from clawing forth from the depths of his subconscious as he slept by once again plying himself with enough alcohol to drown a manatee. 

All his attempts to lure him into a place of blackout slumber never seemed to work. In the end of it all he still awoke gasping for breath, struggling to inhale enough, and covered in sweat as the sheets stuck to his dampened skin. Hair down in his face, slicked to his cheeks and forehead, he began to wonder just how to get it to go away. He was still moderately drunk and the dark circles beneath his eyes had only grown significantly. Unable to go back to sleep he lied in bed and waited until the only thing he could do was let sleep try to take him again and repeat the process until it was time to shower and get to work.

Three more weeks of it all and he was ready to give up. There were only seven more to go and yet he didn't even want to try to imagine how dead he was going to feel by the end of it all. Due to his current state he tried his best to appear presentable but it took no microscope to see that he wasn't sleeping enough. The puffy, grey bags beneath his eyes only darkened in the days he fought against himself. No one dared to mention it but everyone noticed it and he could see it as he often yawned and sighed over his work causing most people to glance when they stopped into his office to deliver what he needed for the reports. Creating more portfolios of assets and creating the compilation of the company's reputation among its own staff was only as draining as it sounded.

By the end of his day he was more than ready to go home but he'd decided that maybe it would be a good idea to cave under societal pressure. Just as he'd done for the past several weeks Klaus stopped by to ask if he would join them for a couple beers after work. This time it was different. Levi agreed to go in hopes that perhaps enjoying himself would allow that nagging voice in the back of his head to stop being such a goddamn dick. He needed to understand that the world wasn't crashing and burning just because he wasn't with Eren. There were far more important things to do and far better things that didn't involve Eren.

Having a few beers with a couple co-workers wasn't such a big deal anyway. He was a grown ass man and could decide to have a few drinks while also staying within his limits. Just because he was the new guy, and not to mention a foreigner, he knew that everyone would want to see him drunk off his ass, tore up from the floor up, and while he might have spent more than a few of his Friday's like that it wasn't exactly appropriate in front of business partners. He was resolved to simply engage in some conversation and try to refrain from drinking too much as the alcohol was much stronger than it was back home. Levi knew better than drink an entire beer in one go. While around the people he worked with he'd gradually pace himself.

Upon arriving to the drinking establishment later in the evening he noticed that Klaus and several department heads were seated at a table near the back of the brick building. Dim overhead lighting and black tabletops over rather nice flint colored flooring paired with dark walnut chairs and high backed booths dotted the pub. It was rather old judging by the building materials but overall there was a comfortable atmosphere lingering in the air. He found it rather pleasant and sought to join his companions as he pulled out a chair at the table. Just as he sat the table flourished in conversation and he found himself laughing with the people he was pretty sure didn't like him a few weeks back.

Drinking down his second beer he removed his phone and looked down to see images of Malin curled up in his bed, batting mice around the floor, and even chewing on one of his loafers with Erwin's "lmao" commentary scrawled across it. Unable to prevent the smile curling the corners of his lips, Levi reached blindly for his glass only to accidentally brush his fingers around Klaus' hand.

Jumping Levi quickly apologized but Klaus, face already tinting crimson, shook his head "No need. This is the first time I have seen you smile! Is it your  _ girlfriend _ back home?"

"Not exactly," Levi admitted as he turned around his phone "my cat haha. I just left rather quickly and I don't have a lot of time to spare for my cat so I _ really  _ can't drag a human into my life."

Klaus gave him a slight frown "Hmm, she is a very cute kitten, but there is no one awaiting you back home?"

Levi sighed "No."

Arching a brow Klaus leaned into him "You sound troubled by that."

"Uh, not really," Levi answered before clarifying a bit "I'm just  _ annoyed _ in how I left a situation before I arrived here. A lot of things happened to me before I agreed to come on this trip. I squandered something that had potential and right now, around this time, they'll be getting the gift I had arranged for them. It's a little disheartening to not be able to see their face as they open it is all. I wish it didn't have to go the way it did but there is nothing I can do about it now. Life isn't easy but it doesn't give us more than we can handle so, cheers." Levi raised his beer and clinked it against Klaus' who seemed a bit taken off guard by his words. If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn the man looked concerned for him. Whatever it was he didn't care. He just wanted to keep drinking, talking, and take his mind off the fact that at that very moment the mail was being delivered 8 hours behind and right on schedule to the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Time for the gift reveal! I hope you guys enjoy the early update as I'll be offline tomorrow! Also, disclaimer: this is VERY close to the name of the actual man. Yes, I did it on purpose.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Having been able to put the last little while behind him Eren was doing fairly well. Beginning to forget about Levi and be able to move on with life and allow the world to continue to spin was the best thing he could have done. Little by little his life was returning to normal. His attitude began to revert to his kind, playful, and energetic ways while he started to get back to his classes and work routine. After everything he'd dealt with he assumed that all was going to go back to normal eventually. He had been correct and all he had to do was stop letting it cloud his mind and prevent him from carrying on with daily activities.

For the past couple weeks all had been relatively swell even if the end of the term was quickly approaching. Studying was going to take over their parties and soon he'd forget that he even had some semblance of a social life outside college and work. Volunteering for more shifts at the animal shelter helped calm his mind and he was able to talk to people, take his mind off it all, and relax when things began to return with a fiery vengeance at the beginning. Luckily, however, keeping himself busy had been the key to a false sense of happiness and so he took what he could get. Things didn't always work out to the best and that was okay.

Eren had learnt that life is what happens when you're too busy making other plans and those who make plans only get laughed at when the universe had other ideas. He was no longer angry at it all. At the time he was just happy nothing was weighing him down anymore. Massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he intended to return to his apartment after class and relax on the sofa with some game time with the guys. Enjoying himself and taking pleasure in what he could was the one sure fire way to see to it that his mind didn't retrogress back into it's previous darkened abyss.

Upon opening the door to the lobby of the apartment complex he was met with a rather perturbed looking delivery man. Weathered, hardened facial features scrunched in confusion as he found no one behind the desk the elder gentleman began to pace back and forth around the mailboxes carrying a rectangular package too large to fit inside any of their boxes. Sliding past Eren checked his mail, removed what little of it their was, and was shortly thereafter tapped on the shoulder by the man.

"You live here?" He asked with an ever growing irritation.

With a nod Eren answered "Yes, sir, may I help you with something?"

Throwing on his people persona Eren smiled warmly and the man sighed "If you wouldn't mind, don't wanna be bothering you, but I need to find an Eren Jaeger and no one is at the front desk in this place. I've been waiting near 20 minutes."

Surprised Eren shook his head "Uh, alright, well it seems like it's both our lucky days. I'm Eren Jaeger."

As he removed his I.D. the man grinned widely revealing coffee stained teeth "Great! Then just sign this and we can both be on our way."

"Thanks," Eren replied as he signed the electronic pad and contorted to grab the, lighter than suspected, red foil wrapped package. As he left the man gave him a curt nod and Eren was more than confused but a bit excited. He didn't get packages especially not ones like the one in his arms. With an abnormal amount of glee he carried himself and his package up to his apartment. After fumbling with unlocking the door he shuffled over to the sofa and sat down to excitedly open the package. Examining the front of it he noticed something strange about the format: there was no return address. Whoever sent the package clearly didn't want their location revealed which sent a chill down his spine.

Why wouldn't they place a return label on the gift? It was suspicious and so he proceeded with the utmost caution, perhaps being a little overly so, as he cleared away the wrapping. Beneath it was a silver box with the name of a tailor etched into it. He failed to understand it but pulled the silk ribbon around the box and tossed it over his shoulder where it fluttered softly to the sofa. Removing the top of the box he noticed a suit was carefully placed inside the box along with a letter. His heart stopped in it's beat as he noticed the familiar script and navy ink that his name was written in.

Immediately grabbing the letter he ripped open the top and began to read with his breath hitching on every word:

 

_ Eren, _

 

_ By the time you get this letter you would have most likely forgotten the sound of my voice. By now I'm sure you realize what's happened and I apologize for that.You probably really don't want to hear from me and that's fine. I don't expect you to be thrilled about receiving this letter but maybe you'll continue reading anyway and that is my hope. You have a meeting at 8am sharp on December 3rd with the head of gaming development and an executive producer of Bethesda Softworks, Mr. Howards. He will be at S.A.H International Consulting in my office, do take care not to embarrass me or yourself, and wear the suit in the box. It's a gift and has been tailored to your measurements. Farewell, Eren, and good luck. I wish you nothing but the best. _

 

_ Regards,   
L.  _ _ R. Ackerman _

 

What exactly was this? As he threw down the letter at his feet and slung the box to the side of him he began to wonder just what the hell was going on. Just at the time he was finally able to be even the least bit productive, be able to carry on without thinking of Levi, suddenly a form of him comes waltzing back? Was it meant to be an apology, his way of running off, avoiding him, and whatever else? Did he think it was going to make up for the refusal to speak to him or even make him believe that what happened was alright? True that a part of him didn't blame Levi for everything but the other half was still a bit angry and upset at what happened. He didn't understand why Levi would do this favor for him. What was he going to get out of it?

None of it made it any sense to him. It wasn't only for himself though since it wasn't just his work. The game was Marco's baby and Jean was basically the co-creator. If it was for them then he could certainly try to buck up, ignoring how wrong it felt to accept, and give them the chance in a lifetime to get their game investigated by someone in the top brass of Bethesda. Marco certainly deserved the chance and it didn't need to be tainted by the fact that Levi was who'd initially arranged the meeting between them. Even after everything that had spoilt their personal relationship Eren didn't feel as though that should reflect back onto Levi's professional reputation. 

If he didn't attend then it could reflect poorly onto Levi and he didn't want that. He might not have liked how everything happened but he definitely wasn't going to make it petty. Eren wasn't the type and he knew if he had to go see Levi on Friday and sit in front of him as he talked about their game then he'd have to suck it up. Levi could be professional and so could he. Finally agreeing to attend the meeting internally Eren heaved an exasperated sigh and looked over to the box. Inside was an immaculate suit that he truly didn't think that he should be wearing but nonetheless he was agreeing to go and that meant agreeing to the parameters of the meeting. While true that he wasn't used to wearing a suit it didn't mean that he couldn't.

Before heading to bed he decided to take a few hours to study then perform a closer inspection of the suit. Flint and a soft pastel blue were rather nice colors and he supposed Levi did know a thing or two to suit colors and their appropriate combinations. What he didn't expect was the four pocket, asymmetrical vest beneath it and it's accompanying silk tie. Never had he imagined that he'd have to feel so elegant but then again it was the field he was preparing for. Perhaps it was the for best if he began to dress for the job that he was more than likely going to wind up in. He was good with numbers when given the appropriate environment and so if a trader was in his future he'd be rather like Levi dressing in suits at all time. 

The notion wasn't one he cared for but one he had to take with the potential that it was on the horizon of his future. Deciding to hang up the suit on the back of the door Eren then prepared for bed. His meeting was Friday and so he had a couple days before he had to face that particular brand of music. Falling asleep with that weighing on his mind, however, was a task in and of itself. Those moments where the guard had fallen and he'd been able to see Levi for who he really was came storming through his subconscious. Halfway through the night he found himself waking only to curl up and wrap his arms around his midsection trying to forget what happened in such a short amount of time to cause such a tremendous amount of pain.

His night had not gone well and thus when he awoke for the fourth time he didn't really feel up to getting to work. It was draining to even crawl out of bed with the night he had. Why Levi's presence had to show itself again he didn't know but he knew it was life that he would have to see him again. He knew he didn't like it but he had to accept it as a fact of life. Huffing at the thought he drug himself around the apartment to prepare for a long day ahead of him. Work was going to take what little bit of energy he'd accumulated from the bit of sleep he'd gotten and class was ensure he was ready to fall asleep by the time he got him. It wasn't hard to know that the day was not going to go to his liking.

Everyone had been so glad to see him putting everything in the past where it belonged and he couldn't afford to let them know about what happened once he'd gotten to campus. During their lunch he tried his damnedest to plaster on a fake smile while telling Marco he had a meeting with someone about the game. If he didn't provide many details his facade wouldn't crack and he stuck to that philosophy when recanting to Marco. All he was able to get out was it was Friday and he'd let him know if they wanted to set up a meeting to discuss it any farther. The twinkle in Marco's eyes and everyone's congratulations had been enough to take the attention off him and for once he was thankful to slip out of the crowd to head off to class without a word.

Along the path to his last class of the day he began to wonder just how he was going to handle seeing Levi in a purely professional atmosphere. Would their eyes linger? Would the tension be palpable to their guest? He didn't rightfully know but he assumed that Levi's less than stellar amount of tact would have be glossed over. This wasn't about them, it wasn't for them, and it damn sure wasn't going to continue once Mr. Howards left. As far as Eren was concerned Levi was once, and now forever, unattainable. Their past belonged there.....at least it was the lie he told himself to keep from breaking down about it each waking second. He needn't give himself any hope for anything between them and reminded himself it was just business.

Knowing Levi wouldn't be having it any other way he was prepared to separate his ties. It wasn't going to be easy since things had caused another dull roar in his chest but he was damn sure going to try. There was no option aside from it and while the guys had been stoked about the possibility Eren was more on the side of chewing his fingernails to the quick in nervousness. By the time that Friday had rolled around he was more terrified than anything else. He didn't know how this was going to work all he did know was that the suit Levi had ordered for him was more than tailored to him. Somehow it was almost perfectly tailored. How Levi had gotten a hold of his measurements he had no earthly idea but it wasn't the time to think about it.

By 7:20am he was finishing his last looks in the bedroom vanity remembering how Levi had sat there as he finished clipping his hair. It was a nice memory to have and to hold to but it wasn't one that he needed to get to him at the moment. He was more worried about tying his tie which had been significantly more difficult than it had been the last time he recalled it. Luckily, with the help of a youtube video, he was able to get it tied properly and head out of the apartment with his laptop bag, apron, and school bag in hand. He tossed the apron and school bag into the backseat before heading off to the firm. His stomach was already churning and he was trying to keep himself calm but it was growing increasingly more difficult the closer he got to the building.

Upon his arrival he had approximately 7 minutes to get to Levi's office. The only problem was that he had no idea where Levi's office even was in the immaculate, towering black glass building. The only thing he knew to do was to ask the young woman at reception. In response he was told that his office was on the top floor and to the left. Yeah, he thought that was a perfectly acceptable series of directions when each floor probably held dozens of offices. He just smiled and gave a curt nod as he made for the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Hold the elevator, please!" He asked as he skidded to a stop just as the golden doors opened to allow him entrance. Without glancing over he uttered "Thank you."

A voice came from his side "What floor?"

"Uh," Eren had to pause  _ "the top?" _ Swiveling his head to see who'd asked Eren's jaw almost hit the floor. Erwin, the man from Levi's apartment had been smiling almost ear to ear as he pressed the button.

"What a coincidence," he chuckled "you're getting off on my floor. Are you here to see Levi?" 

There was a trace of confusion evident on his face but Eren nodded "Uh, yeah, he sent me a letter and well, this suit, and he told me to go to his office where I have a meeting with a Mr. Howards of Bethesda Softworks."

Erwin smiled and outstretched his hand "I see. Well, perhaps it's time you get to it. Levi's office is right down the hall on the left. There's only three offices up here so you shouldn't get lost. If you need anything mine is at the very right and our other managing associate it straight ahead. Good luck."

"Thanks," was all Eren could manage before he glanced down at his phone noticing it had just turned 8. Hoping it wasn't going to be held against him he rushed out of the elevator and headed towards Levi's office. It was much more than he could have imagined, especially the view. Bookshelves stretching around him, the sofa, the desk....everything was so clean as if he hadn't been in a while. Why wasn't Levi there? It was a bit strange but he didn't have time to talk about it before a man knocked on the glass door startling him from his thoughts. Approaching the door and pulling it open he was met with a brunette man of about his height with olive eyes.

Extending a hand the man smiled warmly "You must be Eren. It's good to meet you, my name is Tim Howards. I work for---"

"Bethesda," Eren muttered almost in awe before realizing his interruption "sorry. Eren Jaeger."

"Quite alright," he chuckled before stepping towards the sofa. "Why don't you have a seat and show me what you've been working on? Levi told me he was impressed and obviously, since you know him, you know he doesn't say empty words. If something can impress that man I  _ need  _ to see it."

Fumbling with his bag as he sat on the sofa next to Levi's desk he nodded "Oh yeah, he's.....something. I'm a little surprised he's not here."

"Didn't you know?" Tim began "I do believe he just went away on business at least that's I believe Ms. Zoe was taking care of my paperwork this morning."

"Ah," Eren started trying to bypass the information "I forgot haha. Anyway, I guess we should get on with this so you can get back to your day."

"It's my day off, Mr. Jaeger," he smiled "so please just take your time. Would you happen to have a demo on you?"

Eren cursed under his breath before continuing "Afraid not. We have just begun coding it for the playstation 4 and since I'm only an animator I don't have the hard copy. I can arrange to get one to you. Marco Bodt is the lead creator and designer. Jean Kirschtein is the main artist and we have a whole team on the game, honestly. I may not have the demo but I can show you what I've been working on and some of the recorded game play." When he was given the all clear Eren removed his laptop and began to run Mr. Howards through the list of things he'd been working on and the recorded play from both his own saved data and that of Jean's. It had taken him a little over half an hour to get through all of it and explain the situation of the current game's development to Mr. Howards. Much to his surprise Mr. Howards instructed that in two weeks both he and Marco meet him at their offices and discuss signing a contract to enter into further development.

He hadn't believed a word of it until he received a business card with the time and date of their meeting. After the handshake and their meeting coming to an end Eren fell back to the sofa wondering just what the hell happened. Marco was a step closer to having his game produced. They'd all be credited on game developed by Bethesda. It was mind blowing and even more to have to accredit the fact it was only possible to Levi. There was no idea in his mind how he was supposed to repay this favor but it wasn't like he was going to see Levi if he had just taken a business trip. Of course. Run away again before he could see him. How typical.

While he was trying to collect himself and shut down his laptop a familiar face barged through the door "Ah, well, if it isn't the lost pup of a barista. What are you up to in Levi's office, hmm?"

Staring back at the woman he knew as Hanji he shrugged "Uh, sorry, I was just going. Levi arranged a meeting for me but it's over now."

Crossing the threshold of personal space Hanji sauntered over and sat next to him on the sofa, eyes peering intensely back into his own "And  _ how _ did you manage a meeting with one of our clients? Levi doesn't just do favors for kids at coffee shops.” In that moment it hit him that he was only known as that kid from the coffee shop. No one knew they'd lived together for weeks? Levi hadn't talked about him or what happened with anyone. Perhaps he'd seen more crestfallen than he'd felt as her voice softened "What's wrong? It's alright you can tell me. Levi and I are close friends."

After a moment he inhaled deeply "Well, it started when a water pipe burst below my apartment and into what apparently was Levi's. I offered him my spare bedroom while his apartment got fixed for three weeks. He got Malin because of me and so we'd known each other but not truly. It took me forever to understand and know just how he thinks but now I don't think I know him  _ at all.  _ Soon the weeks passed and he'd helped me study, I made him coffee in the mornings, I cooked, he cleaned, and we had a rather nice thing going. I made sure he didn't forget to take care of himself and before I knew it I realized I liked him  _ a lot  _ more than I thought. One night we were watching a movie and I kissed him. Silly me, huh? I thought when he stared back at me so dazed and confused that it was over but before I knew it he was kissing me back and then nothing. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since."

The appalled expression on her face had told him his hypothesis had been correct but his thoughts were cut short when the woman embraced him "Oh my god, you  _ poor _ thing. Don't take it too personally, okay? Levi isn't.....he's not like a lot of people. He runs when he's scared even if he won't admit it. It might take him a while but he'll come to terms with his actions. I'm not saying forgive him but I'm saying if you thought you knew him you may have known him better than me. Just proceed with caution. How long ago was this?"

Pausing to think back Eren hummed "Hmmm, seven or eight weeks ago."

He felt the woman's grip tighten "That  _ rat bastard _ .....I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's alright," Eren admitted as he wiggled free of her grip "I'm not holding out any hope of anything more. It was just a silly kiss, right? Anyway, I gotta head to work. Your next coffee is on me." Before she could reply, he really didn't think he could withstand anymore of her sympathy before he cracked, he headed out of Levi's office and immediately hit the elevator. Work had never sounded so good to him before then. Once inside the elevator, however, there was one piece of business that he had to do. Removing his cell phone he dialed Marco's number and grinned when he answered "Hey, man, get a demo together that you can send off. Tim Howards wants it and for us to meet him in two weeks. We've got an in."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to this hot mess of a fic. I hope you guys are enjoying it even if it's heavily sprinkled with some pain. I will say these time skips of a couple weeks at a time are necessary but I hope you have realized that almost each time the prospective shifts a small time shift has occurred. I can tell you Levi will be home soon! So you won't have to worry about that anymore just more pain haha Anywho, I hope you guys enjoying seeing just why Klaus has been the way he is, what Levi stole, and him finally admit some things aloud.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Bolting upright again with his skin drenched in sweat and the sheets around him clinging to him Levi released a heavy pant. Placing his fingertips softly to his lips he could swear he still felt lingering residual heat that was not his own. It was almost as if his dream had been real.....it had felt so real. Claiming the serenity that was Eren's silken lips was not to be had in reality for that was too easy and fate was a cruel mistress indeed. He felt a crushing weight constricting his chest the more that he'd hoped that the dream of laying with Eren and Malin as they relaxed in his apartment wasn't just a figment of his imagination's creation. How wrong was it of him to want something so simple? Apparently, according to the universe, more than enough.

As he stripped the sheets back from the bed he tried to fight the nausea crawling it's way around in his stomach. He hadn't been doing much of anything lately and couldn't remember the last time he'd managed to sleep soundly through the night even with medication. Lately nothing seemed to work and he'd spend most of his days yawning and working solely on coffee and nicotine. Even after thinking about it he had to step outside and light up a cigarette hoping that rush of nicotine coursing through his veins would cease the brewing disaster in the back of his mind. Unfortunately it didn't exactly work out that way and for the last 10 weeks it was all he could do to not completely break down beneath the weight of this crippling pain.

Instead the next attempt to rid himself of the ache in his chest and head was a shower and getting back to work in hopes of luring his brain away from it all. Thankfully that one seemed to have worked a bit but he didn't have much longer until he had to pack it away and prepare to continue back at the office. Life wasn't being kind but that wasn't something he could control and he knew that. The only thing to do was suck it up and try to force his way through it. All he could do was go into the office, sit behind his desk, and being to put the finishing touches on the compiled lists of assets for I.G. Farban's portfolio without a cat nap trying to interrupt.

Several times he'd accidentally caught himself drifting off but thankfully no one had been around to catch it. It had become a trend that at times he caught himself napping at his desk for just long enough to jar himself back at the sound of a door shutting on his floor. Not getting enough sleep was finally catching up to him but he did know better than to show it to people. No one needed to be worried about the ability he had to keep his job running. In that matter he managed just fine with what he did when he couldn't sleep back at the hotel.

Just as he thought of it his phone rang atop his desk and without pause he answered it swiftly "Ackerman."

"Wow, is that how you answer your office phone?" Hanji chuckled cheekily. 

Levi groaned "Ugh,  _ what is it _ Hanji? Isn't it late for you?"

"A bit," she replied "but I learnt some interesting things today. Didn't we Erwin?"

His smooth voice cutting in Erwin snickered "We  _ did _ Hanji. So, Levi, you don't call in favors but you did for your neighbor?" "Neighbor?" Hanji interrupted "Erwin I thought they were  _ roommates _ , right? Didn't we find out they lived together for three weeks?"

"Yeah, and then Levi kissed the poor boy driving him insane then just ran off to Germany the next morning," as Levi stiffened in his seat feeling the rage and fury building beneath his skin he yawned. "Oh and look at that. Levi haven't you been sleeping well?"

Wishing their noses out of his business Levi's voice rose  **"Enough!** What I do in my personal life is  **none** of your goddamn business! How  _ dare _ you think you have some sort of right to dig through my business!"

Erwin scoffed "Take your bullshit somewhere else, Levi. If your guilty ass conscious is bothering you then it's our problem.  _ You  _ are our business. Now, you're fucking up this kid and there's a good reason for it I know. Do you  _ like  _ him, Levi? Are you running from him or your feelings  _ for _ him?" Enough was e-fucking-nough. How goddamn dare they try to lecture him about this?! Slamming down the receiver Levi released a loud sigh and ended the call. Nothing ever felt quite as amazing as hanging up on someone from landline. The slam of the plastic was just satisfying unlike the pressing of a button on a touch screen. Unfortunately what he failed to miss was the fact Klaus was standing wide-eyed in his doorway with his hand perched as if he were about to knock.

Before he could defend himself Klaus was chastising him in German "Men are best when clear headed Mr. Ackerman. You should tell them. They are only worried about you."

"It's not interfering with my work," Levi sighed in reply "only my sleep."

Eyes rolling back Klaus huffed "Stubborn American. If it controls your sleep it controls your life. The subconscious does not lie. Join me after work tonight for a drink around 8."

Attempting to keep on his good side, and knowing some alcohol would help, he agreed "Alright, I'll be there. I should get back to this portfolio construction however."

"Very well," he stated as he turned to leave "keep up your work, Mr. Ackerman." As he sauntered out of the room Levi let his head fall to the desk it wasn't like him to get so caught up in a mess such as the one he was currently in. On one hand he desperately wished that he could manage to retain his professionalism but on the other keeping his relationship with his clients was of the utmost importance. Nothing could work if they didn't get along so attending his drinking party would at least manage to keep one of the two since he knew Klaus would be asking about Eren. Hell, everyone was wanting to talk about Eren and it was beginning to piss him off. At what point would thoughts, images, and dreams of Eren stop ruining his life?!

It had ruined his subconscious life and now it was ruining his conscious life. The only thing left to do was try to work and think of what he was supposed to say later when Klaus asked. Being gay, or bisexual in his case, in Germany wasn't a big deal so he knew the fact he'd use male pronouns would be rather overlooked. Often times it was more offensive to be late to a commitment or lie about something since it affected them personally. His major worry was wondering what light this would paint him in once he aired a little bit of his dirty laundry. Would Klaus still be able to see him as a man who could handle the company? It wasn't exactly a risk that he wanted to take but he needed to maintain his current relationship.

After several more hours of falling over assets and liabilities he was more than ready to get back to his hotel and relax for a bit before going out. His day hadn't been exactly swell and he was rather looking forward to the fact a nice bit of beer was waiting on him. Getting out of his suit and lighting a cigarette were the first two things on the list. First was his fix and second was the clothing so after a drag on the veranda he was rummaging through his luggage for something to relax in. As he began to search through his things he located something that made his stomach flip and almost send him to his knees. It wasn't something he thought he'd grabbed when he had placed his things in his bags. 

Clearly the black plush turtleneck sweater was way too large to be his. Having grabbed the one item of all the things to remind him of Eren it had to have been his sweater. Just as he grabbed it he caught a whiff of something: Ralph Lauren cologne. It wasn't his as he often wore Armani Code which left one person: Eren. Eren's sweater would smell like him but it had taken him weeks to find it and he wondered if the scent had rubbed off it's fibers and woven itself into anything he owned. It didn't honestly matter though as he wouldn't mind if they had smelt like Eren especially since his next action surprised even himself.

Stripping down to his boxers Levi grabbed the sweater and pulled it over his head enjoying the fleece, plush fabric against his skin. Oversized sleeves coming past his fingertips and the length reaching his mid-thighs he couldn't help but delight in it. It was comfortable and it smelt like a feeling that he wished hadn't had to end. Feeling more than a bit under the weather after that though he decided that lying down in bed and resting his body would at least help with the weariness in his bones. It wasn't much, he assumed that it could possibly help but the only thing it did was add to the sickness in his gut. With the neck of the oversized sweater closely around him he couldn't help but inhale the scent that now bathed his body as he curled in on himself.

All he could think of when he both closed his eyes and opened them was Eren; eyes that stirred his heart's beat, decadent lips that lit fire in his veins, a laugh that lifted the weight off his shoulders, a smile that cleared his mind, and a tenacity that made him itch to be better. Eren was so much he wished he could have. Admitting that he was so fucked up over the boy wasn't his style but it was true and there was no denying as hard as he tried. It would just have to go ignored again and again until it finally died. Unfortunately it couldn't very well die when he was enveloped in all of Eren and trying to keep his breathing steady even when it hitched as he thought of Eren being alone in his apartment wondering what he'd done wrong. 

When had he gotten swept up in Eren to the point of being a love struck puppy? It seemed so inhuman to be so enraptured into every facet of a human in such a few weeks. He ached for him to the point of it being detrimental to his health. Barely eating and barely sleeping wasn't exactly how he was supposed to be yet nonetheless he was there. Upon closing his eyes he could see his memories on a reel and specifically the times Eren drug him from his room laughing and making him eat. His chest had felt so light and warm and then the moment where Eren had almost cried. Eren had so willingly opened up about his mother and he'd remembered fighting the urge to comfort him in his arms and tell him it was going to be okay. It was incredible the way Eren had wrapped him around his finger so quickly before the kiss and he hadn't known. After the kiss he was convinced of two things; one was that nothing should have ever felt that amazing from just simple contact and the second was that fate hated him. 

Ideas seemed to cement themselves even farther as he'd fallen asleep thinking of them. Once he'd woken up after an almost two hour nap he sighed and realized he didn't exactly want to go anywhere. Lying in bed seemed like a great idea but he'd already promised and so he rolled over to check the time. Eyes almost bulging from their sockets Levi noticed that he had only twenty minutes to get dressed and get down to the meet. It was a flurry of clothing as he rushed to grab his pants and his peacoat before meeting Klaus and the others. At least he had assumed the others would be with them but when he arrived to their usual table he found that it was only Klaus and he'd already ordered their drinks.

He sent Levi a smile and gestured to his chest "I do believe this is the first time seeing you out of a suit, Mr. Ackerman. Each time we are here you are always the best dressed of us all."

Glancing down immediately to his attire Levi cursed "Shit! You'll have to excuse me I forgot what I was relaxing in when I was in my room."

"No," Klaus dismissed "I rather enjoy seeing you relax. I believe it may be a night of new things for you. Perhaps you can drink that beer and explain to me why the knit in your brows deepened in two months and why the circles beneath your eyes have darkened as well."

Taking the seat offered to him across the table Levi sat and took a drink of his beer "I'm not exactly the type to discuss my personal life but I will say it involves the topic of our last discussion here."

"Ah," he nodded gently as he drank "the person you left back home? Mr.--Levi, we are not on the clock so please see me as your friend tonight. Would you tell me about them? What made them special, worth thinking of, even losing sleep over?"

Downing most of his beer before speaking Levi took a moment and exhaled "Hmm, well, Eren is gorgeous for starters. Kind, bright, empathetic, spontaneous, charming in his own  _ awkward _ way, conscientious, thoughtful, stubborn...god he's bullish at times, but he's incredible. For the first time in a long time when I relaxed with him I was happy. Nothing in the world seemed to weigh me down when he smiled and laughed. I'm a workaholic basically. I go to work and I come home and work to the point of often forgetting to eat and many other things but he refused to leave me be even when I was adamant to refuse. We lived together for three weeks after a freak accident caused a water pipe to burst in my apartment and he offered me his spare room under the landlord's agreement. He was the only person to be able to drag me away.....he gave a damn and I hurt him in return for everything. I was scared and when I said my plans opened, Mr. F---Klaus, I meant the  _ one  _ time I had an opportunity to claim what I wanted I ran away and haven't spoken to him since. We shared a brief kiss and within a day or two I was on a plane to Germany."

By the time he'd finished Levi was staring down an empty glass so Klaus ordered them another and gave Levi a shrug "I cannot say I am very surprised. You seemed so troubled and so for it to be something like this.....it isn't shocking. To me it sounds as though your guilt for hurting this Eren boy has driven you mad. In my opinion I believe you need to speak to him and settle this. Explain why you're scared, why you ran from yourself and him, and perhaps that you're in love with him."

Levi had been lost in his words before he looked up, eyes large and unblinking "I'm sorry?!  _ What? _ I'm not-- You can't  _ possibly _ fall in love in three weeks!"

"You can," Klaus stated rather unaffected by Levi's reaction. "It doesn't take  _ years  _ to know. In the very second it clicks in your heart there's no way back. You can deny it as long as you live but that doesn't mean that you're right. You can be with someone for years, weeks, months and it won't matter because it takes but a second to fall in love with them. No matter who you are Levi love doesn't wait for any man nor does it constrain itself to time periods."

" _ There's no way," _ Levi uttered in a hushed tone "that I can be in love with Eren."

Klaus sighed deeply "You're an exceptionally smart, logical man Levi and you may not understand your own heart. You're trapping yourself inside a cage but you can't help what your heart yearns for with such a willful desire. Demonstrating it's ability to prevent you from even living normally without this boy.....it's made it's wish inherently clear but you are adamant to refuse due to  _ fear." _

Disliking the way Klaus spoke so easily of the matter Levi shook his head "I didn't ask for this and I damn sure don't want it or  _ need  _ it to live. I don't want to feel like this so I choose to ignore it and wait for it to stop," Levi paused before he met Klaus' wise eyes "it  _ will _ stop.....won't it?"

"Perhaps in several months," he answered "or never. Levi, I can already inform you that my father has signed your retainer contract. It's locked inside his desk drawer. You don't need to force yourself for it and you only have about 2 weeks left here. I think these last few have been enough on you so please do not worry of working too hard for your contract."

Pausing to soak in the information Levi shook his head "You.....you're already our clients? In that case please know that I will not change my work habits. I do just as I always will. I'm only a  _ little  _ nicer when I'm recruiting."

With a chortle Klaus nodded "Ahaha, well we were rather impressed. In these coming weeks please consider speaking with Eren before you no longer have the chance to do so. It may also allow you to finally be at peace with yourself."

Noticing Klaus absentmindedly rubbing his fingers over his ring finger Levi's gut twisted "I will think of it.....and forgive me, I didn't know. Why don't you tell me about them?"

Smirking Klaus glanced up and raised his beer "I see what you're doing, but this should settle us on even ground here. My wife passed several years ago just a couple months after we married. It was a rather unfortunate, sudden onset of illness, but it was at least gentle with her. Brain hemorrhage the doctors said but I digress. I know a thing or two of stubborn American qualities as Marla was from Buffalo, New York and she was something I could never understand but I didn't have to know that without her I wasn't myself. We met while I was on business and couldn't help but fall in love. It was unlike me, or my culture you understand, but I grew up in many places abroad and as such the time of six months was all I needed to know how much I loved her."

"I see," Levi smiled sympathetically "you just knew. I'm not exactly a man of strong emotion but I do understand your plight and I am sorry for your loss. How did you get through it if I may ask?"

"Friends and family," Klaus offered "and thank you. You may underestimate the power the people who care can have. Confiding in them when you are unwell can lead to a path that may help."

Gathering his underlying meaning Levi took a drink of his beer "Yeah, that just might help. I really appreciate it." After a few more beers the conversations began bouncing from Klaus' childhood of preparatory school and study abroad programs to Levi's delinquent past he never hid from his clients or the world. He found he quite enjoyed the time he'd spent with Klaus. When it was just the two of them it seemed as though they had more in common than initially assumed. From dining to wine and beer and back around to clothing and music the two had seemed to be rather kin spirited. Levi, in his already buzzed mental state, had even gone as far to thank him for forcing the subject so that he could talk about it. 

In fact his reason for ending the night was so that he could apologize to someone. Klaus beamed, his cheeks tinted rose and his coordination for his latest cheers already waning, at the idea. With a little help he managed to get back to his room safely and flopped down on the bed as he opened his phone. A part of him wondered why he'd never bothered getting Eren's cell number but the other couldn't have been too bothered to care. He wasn't going to be calling anyhow therefore he supposed it didn't really matter. What did matter, however, was if Hanji and Erwin were still going to be pissed about the way he'd dealt with them.

After several minutes of contemplation he finally dialed the call button on his work contact. He wasn't sure of what to say or even if Erwin would be in the office. If they were six hours behind and it was almost midnight....the chances were slim but he called anyway. Quite right on the matter he had been correct and hadn't gotten an answer in either Hanji's office or Erwin's. There was only one more logical step and that was to call one and conference in the other to make sure that they could both hear that he was sorry about the way he'd left things. 

It was with a stroke of luck that Erwin answered his phone but he still wasn't sure how to respond after his greeting "Hey, Erwin.....uh, is there a chance that you could maybe conference Hanji in on this?"

Voice flat he sighed "I suppose so. Why are you calling, Levi?"

"When she's on I'll explain," Levi stated as he waited until he heard Hanji's voice on the other end.

"What's up, Erwin?" Came the cheer from the other end.

Levi took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry.....for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm ju-just in a rough patch."

Speaking first Erwin exhaled a slow whistle "Whew, Levi apologizing--"

"Rare," Hanji cut in "unless he's drunk. Are you drunk, Levi?"

"A little buzzed," he admitted "but sober enough to talk. I'm sorry guys, I am, but this is keeping me from sleeping, from eating, from being able to even think clearly. Every time I sleep I can only see his face and I wake up in a cold sweat then dive back into work. The fact he's not here to drive me out of my bad habits means I'm driving myself into the ground. I can't stand it anymore. It hurts that I hurt  _ him _ but I can't be with him and I need to tell him that.....I just....I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have. If I made him hate me it'd be easier right? I thought it'd be fine but it wasn't right....and now I'm in hell."

Erwin replied with a deep sigh "I'm bringing you home in 2 weeks and you're going to fly straight to Seattle for your birthday and Christmas so we can meet up with everyone and enjoy ourselves."

Taking a moment Levi answered bitterly "I appreciate it but I don't think that I'll be great company."

"Nonsense," Hanji chimed in "you already promised them! If you need me to talk to Eren for you Levi I can. He's a sweet kid but I'm sure he'll understand."

"I have to do that myself," Levi answered "it has to come from me. I need to explain it. I'll be on that plane in two weeks but it's because I'm going to tell you all how much you suck face to face.

"Just so long as you're there," Erwin replied with a chipper tone "but we know you didn't mean to snap earlier. It was our fault for prying and we shouldn't have pushed it. Two weeks and you'll be out of there, okay? Stick it out and if you need anything at all we're here."

"Thanks, Erwin," Levi spoke through a yawn "and oh, before I go, just know that I signed Farban."

"You what?! Levi, that's---" before he could finish Levi decided to cut him off for a chuckle. He could at least revel in that good news while Levi was going to attempt to sleep. It was going to be a trial but it was worth it. Hearing both his excitement and his confusion mixed into one another had given him quite the reaction he'd hoped for. Now Erwin wouldn't have to worry about this whole fiasco affecting his work and he could have some solace in knowing they'd just gotten a multimillion dollar contract. If he thought about it, it was probably one of the largest companies they now held on retainer. While it was a good thing, something he should have been elated about, he still couldn't solely focus on it when he had something else weighing on his mind. 

How was he supposed to see Eren after all this time and explain that he couldn't be with him? Eren already probably despised him and knew that things had no chance in the dark of happening between them. To be able to say it outright was only going to be an effort to calm the racing of his own brain and the thunder of his heart. By now there was no doubt in his head that when he saw Eren things would go to hell but he could only hope it would be enough to clear the guilt weighing down his body, mind, and his soul. If he told Eren everything would things be able to go back to normal or would he only make it worse by appearing out of the blue after three months to tell him what he, more than likely, already knew?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my charging cord for my computer is out. That being said I have ordered a replacement but it'll get here in fuck knows how long. Im using the last of battery to update for y'all. Happy Easter (early) to those who celebrate and to those who don't happy lich Jesus day xD enjoy a moment you've all been waiting for and yes, who all know who it is ;))))
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Marco!" Jean shouted in coupled embarrassment and surprise as the other man seized his lips at the lunch table "What in the hell has gotten into you?!"

Eren chuckled as he loosened his tie "Well it's obviously not you haha. I think we've got this down, guys, we have a signed contract for the completion of the game with Bethesda Softworks. We've got a lot of work to do in the near future."

"No shit?" Reiner cut curiously.

With a wide grin Marco nodded "Seriously. I signed the contract and development will begin after graduation so I can still use it for my end project but I'm also going to have a game on the market you guys!"

"I'm so proud of you," Ymir remarked as she nudged her cousin "I told you that you'd do great things."

As Jean's flushed features darkened he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Marco's cheek "Congratulations."

Gagging Eren rolled his eyes "Ugh, you two are gonna get as bad as Reiner and Bert."

"You're just mad 'cause it didn't work out between you and your crush," Jean retorted in jest.

Bertholdt's eyes widened "Dude."

Reiner smacked him across the shoulder "Inapprops."

"It's alright," Eren sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I got the hint a while back."

"You still haven't heard from him or seen him?" Christa asked.

"Nope, no more coffee runs and the only person I see coming and going from his apartment is his boss," Eren responded softly.

Bertholdt tipped his head to the side "Hmm, and what does that mean? Is he being let in?"

Eren shook his head "No, he has a key." No sooner had he said that had all his friends collectively inhaled sharply. Confused Eren shifted his gaze around the table to his friends _"What?"_

Christa cleared her throat "Uh...you don't think that night he kissed you he--"

"Cheated?" Eren interrupted with a raised brow "I can't see him being that kind of man. He said he didn't have time for a lover and with the way he worked I believe him."

"So bang buddy then," Ymir questioned before she continued "and you know with his work it'd make sense if he was screwing his boss. He wouldn't get a lot of work done, he'd bring it home all the time so he'd have free time to play pussyfoot in the office....think about it."

With a groan Eren huffed "Ugh."

Armin chipped in from his left "You know, it seems like you've done a lot of thought on this Eren."

"I have," he replied a bit too quickly. "Look, Levi is a good guy beneath it all....I know he is but I can't help but hurt and be angry. Finding a way to rationalize what happened was something I needed to do. I had to come to an understanding with myself that he had a reason for what he did before I could even attempt to move on. I think he just didn't want to be with me and didn't know how to say that he'd rather work then deal with a love life. He said before he didn't sign himself up for marriage, or even dating, so I understand. I'm alright now. You guys can talk about it or him. I promise I'm not gonna flip shit or get depressed."

Scanning Eren's face Armin sighed "I might have done something that may come back to bite..."

"Armin?" Eren raised a brow as he sat on edge waiting for whatever he was about to announce.

"Mikasa knows," he replied "and she's pissed to say the _least._ I kinda blabbed and she's ready to go nuclear. I'm sorry, Eren, but it just happened. She said she's getting you out of the city and you're going to see her instead of her coming down here. I'm supposed to give you this." Reaching into his bag he removed a plane ticket handing it to Eren "It leaves Friday morning."

"Wow," Eren huffed as he snatched the ticket "she couldn't talk to me about it _or_ even send me the ticket herself?"

"She said she thought you may ignore it and I was at least sure to get it to you," Armin answered "but look you have a week until then and final exams. Just push all your mental fortitude to school work and study. Look over your notes. Mikasa will kill you if you fail because of Levi."

"Whatever," he scoffed "Levi won't be what made me fail a class if I do. I promise I'll study and be on the damned plane."

"Great," Armin beamed "we can have a study session."

Eren shook his head to the contrary "Nope, can't be at my place. You guys are on your own. I've been starting to work nights this weekend and will be all week. Anyway, speaking of academia, I gotta get to class guys." Before anyone could utter anything else on the matter Eren grabbed his bags and headed off across campus. He didn't want to think on it anymore and certainly didn't want to hear that his sister thought him completely incapable of moving past a heart hangup. It wasn't like they'd even been together so exactly how pathetic did she think he was? While he understood that she wanted to get him out of the place that reminded him of Levi he also wished she would have actually spoken to him about it in the first place instead of having Armin ambush him.

The thoughts were a bit much to be thinking of as he sat down in the lecture hall. It was a relatively small class but it meant he had to pay even more attention. His professor droned on about more of the exam and it's content. As they began to go over different stock ratios for evaluations all he could think of was Levi. Even staring down at his notes from the section he could see the grease stain where he'd touched the page with a finger after eating the pizza. Levi's elegant handwriting flowed in the margins of his pages as well as scrawled across the top reminding him of the night he'd woken him so gently and taken care to teach him what he needed to know.

Spacing out as his fingers danced over Levi's writing Eren allowed himself to once again become lost in the depths of his mind. Recalling how fun it had been that night as Levi helped him grasp the evaluations he stretched his arms up to the top of the desk and laid his head down. He'd have given anything to hold onto that moment. Unfortunately it wasn't to be so and thus he continued to drift thinking of how was supposed to study when all he could see was Levi when he opened his notebook to the stocks section? With it covering most of the exam Eren was going to be forced to study and stare down at Levi's notes to him. Could it have gotten anymore cruel?

"Mr. Jaeger!" Came the startling voice jarring him from his mind. "I'll ask again, what is the price to earnings ratio of the Jarcen Dales Auto Company?" Quickly trying to gain his composure Eren scrambled and glanced up at the writing on the whiteboard. It was a bit difficult to make out so he squinted his eyes and looked for the numbers Levi had told him to find. Flipping back to the section that Levi had made him work out on the subject he compared the two in his head, performing the calculations quickly, and came up with his answer.

"According to the numbers on the board, Mr. Rothschild, it would be 6. At it's current rate the company's stocks are selling for $36 a share with a $6 earning per share therefore its ratio is 6," Eren answered firmly.

"Very good," the professor replied before arching a brow "and do please pay attention, hmm?"

"Sorry, sir," Eren groaned before making sure that he no longer stared down at his notes. Being called out in the middle of class wasn't exactly how he'd hoped to continue the day but, as he'd so painfully learnt recently, he couldn't will back the hands of time. Sitting there attempting to pay attention for the remaining hour had felt like an eternity but even more so than was work. Work had drug on draining him of any will left in his body. Upon arriving back at home he'd hoped to be able to get in some studying but it was clear that after the attempt he'd made he wasn't going to get anywhere.

After a shower he figured he may be able to squeeze in some time, perhaps eat and study as he used to with the tension in his body relaxing. Fortunately he was able to do a little of column A and a little of column B. While eating he began to jot down numbers like Levi had done for him and even begin to pull up the nasdaq and the dow just to practice a bit. He hated how much easier Levi had made it seem for him, how simple it all sounded, and mostly how easy he'd made it look. It was no wonder why he was a great consultant. Levi could do it all from trading to accounting to inquiries and he made a brilliant businessman. He'd only wished that he had room in his life for things other than work.

He missed sitting there and feeling the fingers in his hair and hearing the way he'd spoken his name all drawn and thick. It was difficult to not think of his smile when he was being sarcastic or the one he showed for a split second when being sincere that he'd hoped no one had seen. Eren had seen it and he'd loved it. It was all a bit too much and so he decided to ditch studying for the rest of the night and try to take a little walk to clear his head. He just wanted to see it. There was only one place that could even begin to unfurl the twists in his mind.

Getting into the elevator after grabbing a dense coat and scarf Eren headed down to the floor below him. Inhaling deeply as the beep dinged and the doors split open Eren walked down just a short stretch to see Levi's apartment door staring back at him. As he moved towards it, taking several short strides, he began to realize it wasn't a very good idea at all. Being there could only make him retrogress in his progress so he turned around and made back for the elevator when his phone rang in his pocket. Stopping to answer it Eren leaned against the hallway and placed it to his ear.

"Hey, Mikasa," he sighed "are you calling to tell me that you---whoa!" Just as he'd answered there was a loud thud and the drawn out, shrill tone of an obnoxious meow around his feet. Almost preventing him from moving Malin darted between his ankles and began crying at him. Stunned, Eren bent down just as she released another yowl and picked her up bringing her closely to his chest. Nuzzling beneath his chin Malin cried out in short little mews until Eren had to hang up the phone to be able to console her. It wasn't much care. Mikasa would call him back were it important but at the moment the only important thing was how much Eren had to admit he'd missed the little soot sprite.

Taking her down to Levi's apartment he cocked his head to the side when he found it cracked. From inside he heard two voices he knew calling out for Malin causing her to only shrink into his jacket. Knocking slightly on the door he pushed it open and stood watching as Erwin and Hanji rushed over to see him cradling Malin in his arms. He originally offered her out to Hanji only to recoil as the kitten extended a clawed paw and hissed towards the woman. Instead he handed her to Erwin who she seemed to be much more taken with. He didn't exactly wish to know why they were both there but all he knew was he needed to explain and get back to his apartment.

"I was, uh, walking down the hall and I guess she heard my voice when I picked up my phone. Sorry about that," he offered before turning on his heels "hope you guys know she can open doors herself so don't leave anything almost closed or unlocked. See you." Giving a slight wave he walked back to the elevator and decided to actually take the walk he should have. Once he'd reached the bottom floor he crossed the street and opted to find his favorite bench in the municipal park. It never took him long to get there but once there he'd hardly leave.

At the park, darkness blanketing the foliage covering the concealed bench, Eren could stay in the shadows and let his thoughts race. Surrounding himself in the brisk night air just allowed himself to neglect the pain in his chest and focus on the sting of his skin as it cut through his clothing. He began to wonder how long Levi would leave those two alone with Malin and judging from the lounge pants and lack of shirt it seemed at least Erwin was staying there and Hanji looked as if she'd just come from work. At some point he decided while he was curious about the nature of it all he didn't truly want to know. Chances were it'd only break him down father and he didn't need that. His sister already thought he was weak and incapable.

Perhaps that was what Levi thought too. Was all this simply because he wasn't good enough? Had Levi just built him up to watch him fall and see if that person who rebuilt was good enough? All the nagging thoughts seemed to return to him as he sat there unknowing of how time was progressing. Then again, he began to think that maybe Levi's ex boyfriend had been right. He was wasting his time, breath, and thoughts on Levi who never clearly made anything work with anyone and he wasn't the one at fault. A man of soon to be thirty who couldn't manage to string together one decent relationship wasn't exactly prime material anyhow. The man worked himself to death and didn't give a shit so why should he?

On the walk back to the apartment he began to wonder just what else he could use to rationalize his thoughts.In the end nothing came to him aside from the fact that Levi had never really shown interest in him. Simply indulging him as a thank you and apologizing for not explaining could have been another reason but no matter what as he finally lied down in bed the only thought echoing in his head had been the same one for months: Levi isn't a bad guy and it's okay to miss the possibility of what could have been. If that was the grand lie he'd keep telling himself how long would it be before the tears stopped and the lie began to sink into the truth?

How long would it be until the pain rattling his chest each night finally subsided? Not even being cheated on by his ex had hurt nearly as much as what he was forcing himself to go through now. Would this broken piece of him ever heal or would some part of him always keep a burning flame for Levi Ackerman? Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

 

"I appreciate this," Levi beamed radiantly "and I look forward to continuing our services Mr. Farban."

As Elias Farban handed him his signed contract and shook his hand firmly he nodded "I do as well. Give our greetings to Mr. Smith and Ms. Zoe if you would."

"Of course, sir," Levi answered as he stowed away the contact "I thank you greatly for your care during these three months but I must be going. There's a seat on a plane with my name on it."

Klaus stepped forward to shake his hand, bidding him farewell "Wouldn't want to miss that, huh, Levi? I hope you get everything worked out back home."

Levi gave him an appreciative smile "Thank you, Klaus. If you're _ever_ in my part of the states we'll go have some drinks but any other time I'm just a phone call away." Addressing everyone he gave a low incline of his head "Ladies and gentleman, it has been a pleasure being here for the last few months but it's time I get back. If any of you need to reach me I have left my personal information in your contacts list of the main database. Thank you and have a good morning." With his last words spoken to everyone he swiftly headed out of the building and off to his hotel. There were still some bags to pack and all of which needed to be grabbed before he took his final drive in Germany.

It was a bit bittersweet to be leaving as he'd come to rather like certain parts of Germany. Immersing himself in another culture while working, one he'd long since forgotten, was incredible but he missed being home. Short work days and long nights drinking was a good bit of fun but not being able to sleep and only seeing Eren when he closed his eyes made for a trip he didn't wish to repeat in the future. At the end of the ride he was glad to be going home even if it was for a layover before Seattle. Dropping off his bags back at his apartment would be needed and he knew Erwin's credit card would agree since paying $200 per extra checked bag was going to cost him a pretty penny. Just maybe he wanted to see if Eren was home on the way.

Unfinished business seemed to be the theme of his current status. Even once he was aboard his plane heading to Philadelphia on his first layover he couldn't keep thoughts of Eren from assaulting him. What would he say to him? Would Eren cry, would he become furious, would he be impartial, but worst of all he wondered if he'd moved on to pining over someone else? Though he was unable to be with Eren it didn't mean he'd enjoy seeing him fawning over some other man. In fact the thought began to gradually heat his blood. It was one of the last things he wanted but he did need to realize that it was a possibility.

Just because he refused to drag him into all this because they were both doomed to be hurt didn't mean he had to like it either. He knew how he felt about Eren in the back of his head, in his heart, but it was only something to suppress and ignore. This wasn't meant to happen and so he wasn't going to let it. Resigning himself to telling Eren that he couldn't be with him and that he was sorry was the only thing he knew to do. It wouldn't be a walk in the park for either of them but it was going to happen and he had to face it with a heavy resolve lest he lose the courage to do so. Eren deserved to know that he shouldn't hold onto to any inkling of hope for the two of them; no matter how bad Levi wished he would.

By the time his plane landed in Philadelphia he'd managed to sleep for a combined total of an hour of the almost nine hour flight. He was just glad to have his feet on American soil once he made it through customs and was allowed to leisurely stroll through the airport until he came across a coffee shop. Thankfully it was exactly what he needed and so as he grabbed his coffee he pulled his phone from his breast pocket and looked through his contacts until he found his number. Sending him a quick text he let him know that he was back in the states but it would be another eight hours before he was in Seattle thanks to the multiple layovers.

It was another two hours almost before he boarded the next flight that would actually take him home. He was getting tired of airports and their security but there was only one more to go and that flight would only be two hours long, if that. Opting to take the trip with a grain of salt he attempted to make the best out of it seeing as how at least he was being flown in first class. The stewardesses were pretty, and the stewards weren't so bad either, so the more they brought him a little whiskey he was perfectly content with not being able to sleep. If he tried he'd only get nowhere and find himself waking in another cold sweat. There was no use to attempt something as futile as sleep and so the very minute he landed after three and half hours aloft he made to check on the next flight.

Approaching the attendant stationed at the terminal he smiled warmly "Excuse me, miss? Hi, I was wondering if you could double check on what time this flight leaves."

Her features shrank before contorting "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry sir but due to the massive storm approaching this flight has been delayed."

"I'm sorry," he stated as he felt the anger rising in his stomach "what?"

Gesturing to the hall she shrugged "Uh, in the main terminal all of our flights show that they've been cancelled or delayed. Luckily, the airline you booked for this flight didn't expect this and is providing lodging at the airport hotel until 7am when your flight will leave. Would you like me to issue you your voucher?"

"Please," he grinned facetiously taking the slip of paper "thank you." A freak snowstorm moving over the midwest and his flight was delayed?! It had pissed him off enough that Erwin hadn't told him he was going to get him on the earliest plane to Seattle and succeed in disrupting his equilibrium not once but twice because of it's multiple layovers. He remembered everything about the meeting with the guys but he didn't honestly want to go and he knew Erwin knew that much too. Seeing his closest friends after 7 years would be great but he didn't want them to do what he knew they were going to and that was bring up how well everyone was doing in their lives. He had zoned out thinking of what the guys were going to say when the attendant at the counter informed him would be sharing a room with someone before catching just the tail end of it.

He groaned at the thought of having to spend the next almost twelve hours with someone in a room and decided to just go get some things from the apartment, use the room to store the luggage, and then spend the night drinking at the bar. Being issued his room key after hailing a taxi next door to the hotel and speaking with the hotel receptionist, Levi decided it was time to go drop off his things back home. After he called a cab to take him to his apartment he had just assumed he should stay but he didn't exactly feel like fighting airport traffic again at 6am and opted to get drunk for the next plane ride.

When he made it to the apartment building, he opened his mailbox, grabbed his key and headed up to his apartment. As he opened the door, he heard the patter of heavy paws thundering across the kitchen floor. Looking around as he stepped inside he saw his baby girl had grown considerably in size, though she was still little, and far from full grown. The moment she saw him, instead of running to him, she ran from him slinking off to go hide in the bedroom to mope presumably. Sighing, he carried his bags inside and changed out his clothes since he'd be staying only a week in Seattle. Before leaving he made sure to do his laundry and arrange to have everything else dry cleaned when he came back.

Malin had hidden herself under the bed as he tried to get to her to say hello and a sweet goodbye but she was obviously wanting to make things difficult on him. When he reached a hand towards her she growled and swiped a paw at him with her claws extended. The sharp burning sensation coursing through his palm gave him the first clue he had been scratched but he put a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her out anyway ignoring his bleeding wound. She struggled against his chest for several minutes attempting to escape as blood began to pour down his hand.

Walking with her in his arms he headed to the bathroom where he proceeded to wash the blood away from his skin, dropping Malin to do so. The door being shut prevented her from exiting the room leaving her in the enclosed space with him. Bending down to his knees he called her hand extended and open palmed. For a moment she hesitated, cautiously approaching his hand, sniffing his fingers before opening her mouth and nibbling at his fingertips. Taking it as a much better sign he picked her up and pulled her to his chest once again only to heave a heavy sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that? I told you I was coming back so what are you so mad about? Is it because I have to leave again for a week and let Hanji take care of you? I know, _I'm sorry._ " He spoke softly while scratching her chin as she looked up to him, ears flattened against her head, and tail flicking against his arm. Laughing he sat her down and grabbed two of his bags moving towards the door as he left the meter running outside. With a kiss he left Malin in the apartment until he returned in a week. The cab ride back was to the hotel, just beside the airport, which he used to find strange but figured reasons like this was why it was there. He paid the driver and took his bags, slinging one over his shoulder as he rolled the other one inside.

After checking into the hotel, he didn't figure the Airport Hilton to be such a bad hotel, in fact, it had been better than some he had stayed in before. Removing his thin, plastic, room key he headed up to the fifth floor where room 534 awaited his arrival. Stepping off the elevator he made his way down the hall finding the room without much difficulty. He stopped in front of the door, slid his key in, and pushed the silver handle once the light on the door illuminated green. Walking in through the small entryway he announced his presence just in case someone else was already in the room.

"Hey, I'm staying at the bar most of the night so don't worry only my bags are staying here. I'll stash them away in the closet," he announced but as he turned to put his bags into the closet the occupant's voice stopped his heart.

 _"Levi?"_ Once he turned his head away from the window Eren shifted his attention to see Levi standing at the closet with his bags in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how many are ready for this?! I planned on releasing this as a two chapter release anyhow which means, that because I missed the update times due to computer shit, you guys will get two chapters today, one tomorrow, and the regularly scheduled chapters on Thursday and Sunday. Y'all that's five, count 'em, five chapters! I hope you're ready because this fic will end soon. It's funeral pyre is on the horizon but do not fret. As some of you know I once released a survey as to what JeanMarco fic I should write. Because of the _massive_ success I've decided to do that again but with all my ships currently. There are 6 ideas listed for Ereri so if you have an opinion on what I should do feel free to stop on by and leave it. I also may open my requests again as a side project so the opportunities for new content are endless!! ---- [Click Here For Survey!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy these chapters!!! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi refused to turn and instead he only dropped the bag from his shoulder and threw it hard into the closet along with his second bag causing them to slam against the back wall. This wasn't what he wanted. It didn't need to be like this. Now that fate showed it's hand, that it revealed it was not done with either Levi himself nor Eren, he didn't know how to handle this. His chest began to feel as if there was a lead weight atop it and his mind swirled with uncertainties in how exactly he was supposed to handle this moment. Unfortunately it was another thing that fate had already decided without him.

Waiting until Levi finally turned Eren inhaled deeply as he moved to land a hard slap to his left cheek **"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"**

The shock of the slap left Levi staring as the harsh sting and welting began creeping into his skin "I..."

"Actually, no, just shut up and listen to me rant because I need this. What the fucking hell Levi?! You leave and don't say a fucking _word_ to me after you kissed me. I'm so confused and pissed off I could fucking explode. A couple weeks later I get a mysterious letter and package in the mail from none other than yourself, telling me I have a meeting with Tim Howards of Bethesda. At first I was happy then I got a little more pissed off at the fact I couldn't get in touch with you because your presence was sorely lacking in your office where I thought I'd finally get to see you. Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" Eren turned, huffing and pacing the room as he screamed at the top of lungs while Levi stood patiently awaiting the end of his steam.

Levi placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply "Are you done? You're disturbing the other guests."

At his tone Eren grabbed the nearest thing to him, which fortunately happened to be a pillow, and moved to hurl it towards his head "No, I'm not fucking done and I don't give a rats ass about anyone else! What the hell happened?! I've been listening to a nagging voice in the back of my head for three months and I can't take it anymore! Levi what is going on?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dodging the pillow swiftly, Levi did the only thing he knew he could, he stepped over and pulled Eren into a tight embrace to allow him to stop struggling before releasing him once he'd calmed a bit "I've listened to you, now it's your turn to listen to me, okay? I've been in _Germany_ for three months. I had an overseas business trip to go on and I left right after what happened.....the _mistake_ that happened."

When Levi let go he began walking towards the door only for Eren to call out "Stop. Why did you kiss me?"

He had opened the door a crack, then shut it, and glanced back over his shoulder as he shook his head "I'm not having this conversation with you Eren. I gave you the answer to why I left, and that's all I owed you, so now I'm leaving ."

Eren's anger peaked once again "Stop acting like a petulant fucking child! God, what the hell, Levi? That's all you owed me?! No, no it's fucking **not** all you owe me! I want the goddamn truth you selfish, lying bastard!"

Levi's silent fury had been bubbling since Eren slapped him but at some point a kettle has to bubble over as did his anger "Oh, that's fucking rich! The child is going to lecture _me_ about being a child?! I don't fucking owe you _anything,_ brat. I don't have to tell you anything nor do I plan to! My reasons are my own and I can't tell you so go ahead and call me whatever you like. It won't be the first time I've been called that and it won't be the last."

"Can't or _won't_ tell me, Levi? Only one of us is being a child about an adult matter or didn't you learn that you don't just kiss people and run away?! I'm tired of games. I'm tired of living without knowing what happened and if it was my fault. Did I do something to make you choose to run off to Germany because I know you wouldn't have left Malin in the care of those two at your office without a good fucking reason." Eren walked over to the door getting inches away from his face as he then spoke again "Just tell me, Levi, and I want you to be honest with me. Whatever it is I'll accept it but I just want to know. You _owe_ me that much."

"Both," Levi answered as he tried to ignore his close proximity "and if people don't just kiss people, why did you kiss me first, Eren? Huh?" Levi closed the distance putting them face to face, provoking him as he continued "I still don't owe you anymore than I've said. What happened was a mistake on _my_ behalf not yours. I had to go to Germany because I was asked to weeks before hand and I was tired of drowning in work since I rejected the offer. Now what, Eren, hmm? Do you wanna hit me again? Go ahead. I've had enough."

Eren snarled, obviously far past the point of being enraged and knowing how to control it "How can you be so fucking _dense?!_ It's exactly like dealing with a small child throwing a tantrum! I acted without thinking when I kissed you! I'd wanted to for far too long and I couldn't stop myself but you.....Levi you didn't have to pull me back and kiss me again....kiss me in the _way_ that you did. I know what I felt in your kiss Levi and you can try to deny that as long as your miserable ass lives but I know it and in the back of your head you do too. I'll ask again; Why did you kiss me back?"

"Eren, I am grown man, I don't go around kissing children. I was _high,_ I had no rational thought process," Levi sighed, leaning back against the door, trying to come up with ways to lie his way out of this situation. "What you felt was probably something you misconstrued or imagined while being doped up. Don't confuse what happened with what you _wanted_ to have happened. It simply wasn't like that."

Putting his hands on his hips, Eren scoffed "Hmph, I'm not the child here so don't tell me that lie to my face and expect me to believe it. Please, I fucking know better Levi, or do you forget I'd seen you high before. When you're high you can't even catch something that was thrown to you from two feet away, your motor skills slow down, and your reaction time is limited. Your motor skills seemed just fine when you put your tongue in my mouth that night."

His patience was being tried and he was literally, and figuratively, backed into a corner so he put a hand to his forehead leaning his head back against the wall "Goddammit, kid. You're going to be the fucking death of me....just...just accept what I'm saying as fact and it'll be a lot easier to move past."

"Your eyes betray you, Levi. Is that why you choose to look away from me? You can spit sharp words, lash out at me, say whatever you want, but your eyes will always tell me what you're really thinking so look at me," Eren retorted as he put a hand to Levi's skin, feeling the heat radiating from his slap warming his hand as he directed his jaw.

Levi sighed, and looked to him, meeting the eyes that haunted his dreams for too long and seeing nothing but dejection, pain, sorrow, sympathy, and a plethora of things he wished he hadn't before he jerked away "I choose to not look at you because I don't want to see the hurt in your eyes like I just did knowing I put it there. I choose to not look at you because for the last three months all I've seen when I close my eyes are yours. I can't sleep. I can barely eat. I've spent three months in hell and there's nothing I can say, Eren. I didn't want this to be how this conversation was going to go when I eventually saw you again. What exactly do you want me to say, Eren, that I'm infatuated with a child 9 years my junior?! Is that the answer you hoped you'd get?! I don't even know what the hell is happening to me but when I'm around you every shred of reasoning I have flies out the window. At first I was just screwing with you, then I don't know, I don't know where I slipped up but somewhere along the line I did. I slipped and I fell too hard to be able to pick myself back up but I do know that I can't do this Eren. I'm not this person that you want me to be. _I can't be."_

"For once you're not lying to either of us," Eren whispered as he leaned his forehead to Levi's. "I'm not asking to be your wife Levi I'm asking you to admit what you feel and what happened was real. I used to look into your eyes and notice starlight glimmering back at me reflecting your passion and light of soul but now all I can see are dim skies that rage a storm of misery and rain despair. What happened between us shouldn't be causing you more pain than it is me. I don't care that you're not perfect; I obviously know that and it still didn't keep me from wanting you anymore than I do right now. Levi, I'm tired of playing tag with you. Just tell me again or show me that I'm not crazy for feeling what I did, please. I want to know that you fell for me as hard as I did for _you."_ Eren gave him a lamenting, hollow smile as tears flooded his eyes.

Levi was unable to say much in return as he found that speaking like this was not his forte "I'm sorry, Eren, I am but know that you aren't crazy. I did. I'll tell you a million times if I have to that I kissed you back because I _wanted_ to. There was something there, a kindling you started without knowing, but I can't follow it. You aren't asking to be my wife? Haha, cute, but if you aren't asking for that then are you asking for something else? I can't---" Before he could finish Eren placed his hands to Levi's cheeks pulling his face to his and kissing him softly. The flames of fury died, the self-loathing died, the regret died, as did every thought that wasn't about Eren as Levi registered that sweet, connection once gain. He was still hesitant about the kiss initially knowing it would only cause more strife but the moment Eren pushed him back against the door his mind cleared. He'd be damned if Eren thought he was going to be allowed to get away with that action so he slipped his foot around Eren's and flipped him against the door, taking his breath from his lungs as he hit.

Levi pulled back from his kiss, staring into Eren's eyes watching them swirl before shaking his head "Oh, I need a goddamn drink."

 _"Seriously?"_ Eren huffed as he looked back at him, running his thumb over his bottom lip clearing the saliva from it.

"Seriously," Levi deadpanned. "This hotel doesn't have liquor on room service so I'm going to the bar like I had originally planned. Unlike I planned, however, I will be back. Promise." He flashed a light smile and took a hold of Eren's forearm, moving him off the door, then leaned to press a kiss against his cheek. Eren rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom as Levi made his way out of the room. Once he exited the room he cursed his luck at having Eren show up, he was a bit happy at the fact fate seemed to hate him tonight seeing as how there was no way this ended well. He headed off to the bar hoping they had some very strong liquor sitting in that bar because he was going to need it tonight.

On the bottom floor was a large bar, perfect for those people just coming off the terminal, or those that needed a breather. It was a long dark wood bar with a wrap around featuring the classic black leather and chrome bar stools surrounding it. Taking a seat and loosening his tie, he looked up to the shelving behind the bar, eying their bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue knowing it was going to cost him an arm and a leg...or rather, now it was going to cost Erwin an arm and an leg. A man in a typical black and white bartender's uniform approached him, cleaning a glass, as his eyes wandered around the bar.

"What's your poison?" The man's whiskey colored eyes drained of light as they met his almost upon reflex.

Levi turned his attention back to the shelves and gestured towards the bottle "A glass of that Johnnie Walker Blue will suit me just fine."

"You got it. I.D. please." Levi grabbed his wallet, fishing out his I.D. and the black American Express handing them both to the bartender in exchange for his glass. As he began drinking his nerves started settling, only leading his mind to one other problem and that was "What is going to happen when I get back to the room?" His nerves started surfacing, fraying at the ends for many other reasons which led him to a second glass of whiskey, hoping to calm himself. There was no way that Eren was going suggest such a thing so he figured he'd be safe.

The night would at least get to end with him sleeping through the night since he'd gotten it all off his chest but only one other problem remained: what would happen when they got back to their daily lives? Levi had attempted to say that no matter what they couldn't be together. Eren obviously hadn't cared for him to finish that thought but perhaps he didn't want to hear it. Unknowing of how to fix this problem he opted to ignore it until the problem arose. The last thing he needed was another sleepless night for giving Eren hope then having to rip the rug out from him. After getting back his card, and downing his second glass, he got off the bar stool and headed back up to the room, knots beginning to tie in his stomach the closer he got to the room.

"Levi?" Eren's voice rang from the other side of the room as he pushed open the door.

As Levi stepped past the closet, finally able to see the rest of the room he replied "Yeah...it's me." His heart began beating faster as he noticed the problem with the room, a single king sized bed laid in the center of it and Eren was laying out across it. Fantastic. Looks like he was going to go sleep on the couch because there was not a snowball's chance in hell that it would end well if he attempted to sleep in the same bed as Eren.

Perking up a bit as he leaned up on his elbows Eren cocked his head to the side "Oh, good. How was your drink?"

Walking over to the small couch he pulled his phone from his pocket checking the time "Shit. 11:28pm." It was late and he needed to finally get some sleep before he realized he hadn't answered Eren "Oh, uh, they were fine."

"That's good....Oh, I forgot to say thank you," Eren replied as he shut the laptop in front of him on the bed and shuffled over to where Levi was sitting.

Levi was trying to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate as Eren stood in front of him, clearing his throat as their eyes met "Erm...for what exactly?"

"That meeting, and my suit....which is weird that you had my measurements," Eren spoke kindly before he raised an eyebrow as Levi glanced to his left so clearly averting his gaze.

As he rubbed the back of his neck he shrugged "You're welcome, I hope it went well, Tim is a good friend...as for your measurements before I left I checked some clothing sizes. I guessed within a few inches but as long as fit correctly and comfortably that's all that matters."

He hummed lightly "Mhmm...it fit very well. Tim said it shows great potential and he's going to help us finish it because when it's done he wants to buy it. Marco signed the contract and all of us have been working day and night to get it finished but it'll still take a bit. It goes into company development and testing with Marco as head designer and Jean as head artist after graduation. The rest of us are on payroll but for minor things such as animation and voice acting."

"That's great, Eren. I'm very happy for you all, now it sounds like you need sleep, so go ahead and go to bed. I've got work to do," Levi managed with a warm tone before reaching for his briefcase. Noticing it was just barely out of arm's reach he moved to get up but was prevented from doing so as he felt Eren's fingers curl around his shoulder and push him back into his seat on the short sofa.

"I'm **not** letting you work yourself to death especially if you just spent three months doing just that. Your dark circles are getting worse, you look like a zombie," Eren chastised as he met Levi's gaze when Levi looked up at him furrowing his brows at the comment.

"Oh yes, thank you _so_ much," Levi droned sarcastically. "I'm a bit confused though. They'd only put us together if we were on the same flight meaning you're going to Seattle. What's in Seattle for you?"

Eren smiled "My sister. She goes to UW works in their medical center already. What about you?"

"College reunion with some idiots. I graduated from UW's Foster's School of Business," Levi smirked rolling his eyes at the thought of the reunion.

"Then it seems we'll be around the same area. Now, our flight leaves at 7am so why don't we go to bed?" Eren's eyes were burning with something other than the desire to sleep and Levi could see it as it were a lighthouse off a craggy coastline the longer his lecherous gaze lingered.

He shook his head to the contrary "You go ahead I'll take the couch."

Eren rolled his eyes at the suggestion before his hands slithered up his chest and grabbed his tie slipping it loose "We're _adults,_ Levi, we can share a bed. Come sleep with me."

"Which is precisely why I don't think that's a good idea," he clarified as he bit the corner of his lip trying to ignore Eren's actions of not so subtly inviting him to bed "I can control my emotions, unlike someone, but I cannot control my actions under the situation."

Once Eren pushed Levi arms aside he took a seat in his lap, devious smile on his lips, voice lower than normal as his eyes met Levi's "You should listen when someone speaks. I didn't say sleep _together_ with me, Levi, I said _sleep_ with me. Those two things are very different, you know."

His muscles froze as Eren whispered against his ear, placing a kiss at his neck above his collar and so he tried his best to clear his throat and sound commanding "Eren...stop trying to tease me. Go to bed."

The humid breath against his skin sent a chill down his spine as Eren laughed, lips still against his skin "Hahaha, I don't think so, Levi."

Levi grabbed his wrists, turning to push his back against the couch cushions as he loomed over him pulling his arms over his head **"Go. To. Bed. Eren."**

He hadn't realized how much easier he had just made things as Eren raised a knee following along the inside of his thighs _"Oooh, scary_....nope."

"I can't handle this right now. Listen to me, goddammit!" Levi's breath hitched in his throat as Eren continued his deliberate actions of trying to rile him.

"No, how about you listen to me instead? _Fuck me, Levi,"_ he whispered in a demand while his grin spread ear to ear as he felt Levi's grip on his wrists loosen in surprise.

Looking down at him, Levi's eyes widened as he shook his head "What a _filthy_ mouth you have on you. I can't deal with breaking in a virgin right now. I have morals...they work in a rather grey area but fuck it all they're there! Go to bed, Eren, and stop this. You're only going to make things between us worse!"

Eren craned his head to the side "Cute. I'm in my 20's, and far from pure. You're not my first Levi so what else are you worried about? How exactly will us enjoying ourselves for a night make it worse? I slapped you in the face all of an hour ago or did you forget? Things have gotten better since our fight.....and I've gotten a little hot under the collar seeing you like that so c'mon, Levi. Loosen up. Have some fun"

 _"Hurting you."_ His tone registered as something beyond serious as he looked down, meeting the lustful eyes laying beneath him "I'm scared of hurting you more than I already have, Eren, so just go to bed and lose it with the seducing....or whatever this _attempt_ is called."

His features softened as he heard the underlying tone in Levi's voice "You're not going to hurt me, Levi. I'm an adult. Now, if you're not going to be honest with me about wanting this as much as I do then I'll just have to ask your _body."_

Before he could move his leg any father Levi leaned down placing a kiss along the exposed line of his neck, biting down before whispering seductively into his ear "Fine, Eren, but we do this _my_ way if you wanna keep at it. Don't say I didn't warn you later. As of this moment you better know full well what you've agreed to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/2 - Yeah, you know what else coming ;)))


	24. Chapter 24

"Mmm, I agree to whatever you wanna do to me," Eren whispered into his ear, voice thickly coated in sugar. Though he agreed Eren's skin shivered as he remembered hearing the tone of voice Levi's voice achieved once before when he kissed him that night in the apartment. He'd gotten just as he asked as Levi began leaving a burning trail of kisses and sharp nips down his neck before moving to capture his lips, slipping his tongue past Eren's lips almost as soon as he gave him the option. His actions were feverish as he finally got to claim what he had been yearning for the past 3 months. With Eren's hands now freed as Levi's hands roamed his body, Eren reached up wrapping his arms over his neck pulling him down as his legs hooked around Levi's. He'd wanted to feel the fire of Levi's body flush against his own. Eren wanted to lose himself in this moment, wanted to remember everything from the way he smelt like linen and a bit of citrus, and tasted like whiskey, to the silken touch of his skin.

While Eren was busy holding him so closely Levi's body temperature was only furthering its escalation. Quickly Levi realized that meant that the suit he was in need to be shed as quickly as possible but that wasn't part of his game. His actions may have been heated but he knew when to be patient and having sex was one of those times especially if it was going to be with Eren. Even as Eren pushed into his kiss letting his fingers pull at Levi's hair, knotting into the longer strands as Levi's hands slid under his shirt he knew that this was going to be different. Breaking their kiss Levi grabbed the ends of Eren's shirt dragging it up and over his head tossing it to the farthest ends of the room. Eren moved his hands down to his shoulders to slide his jacket off only to be met with Levi's animalistic growl as he pushed for his lips, seizing them roughly. It was a short kiss just to warn Eren before his fingers rolled down to his chest breaking the kiss to give his nipples a light kiss before flicking over one with his tongue. He set up a simple rhythm by having his fingers twist his left nipple while his mouth rolled the other bit of flesh between his teeth, growing rougher only when Eren became too quiet for his liking. 

_ "Hah..."  _ A gasp left Eren's lips as he felt Levi's teeth against the sensitive skin. A small chuckle came from Levi as he elicited the soft gasp only adding to his desire to hear more from him. Running his tongue down his stomach, Levi found himself quite impressed by the physique Eren possessed now that he was able to so closely examine him. When he reached his waistband he glanced up at him providing a sinful smirk before unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down. Muttering to himself about kids and their damn skinny jeans he pulled them completely off with a hard pull, sending them soaring behind them, leaving Eren in a pair of clingy, neon green boxer briefs. Levi internally questioned his color choice before jumping off the couch offering him a hand.

"C'mon," he spoke softly "the couch will hurt your back." Eren smiled a bit as he took his hand letting Levi lead him over to the bed where he tumbled backwards pulling Levi with him. It had surprised Levi for a second but he couldn't say that he didn't like the way Eren continued to surprise him. Leaning down he met Eren's lips in a less frenzied, more deliberate pace as he let his hands glide down his bare abdomen with one wandering down his leg to ghost up his inner thigh. His touch was gentle but something in the back of Eren's head told him that wasn't going to last, Levi didn't seem like the gentle, vanilla, lover. As Levi's hands busied themselves surveying his body he rolled his hips up and tugged Levi to bring him down into the kiss seeking to accrue a bit of friction along with it.

Breaking the kiss Eren looked up to him, skin flushed with a rosy pink accent "You're still dressed, Levi, it's so  _ annoying." _

Levi smirked as he slid the hand at Eren's thighs into the leg of his boxers, making an experimental stroke of his length "Patience..... is a virtue, Eren." 

_ "Ah!" _ The sudden movement drew a startled moan from his lips only widening the smirk on Levi's lips.

He leaned down to Eren's ear, breath hot, voice husky "If it bothers you so much though then take them off me." Chills assaulted his skin as the heat from Levi's breath tickled his neck but he didn't need to be told twice. Eren sat up, going for another kiss as he let his hands strip away his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders letting Levi be the one to fling it off. His fingers were trying to deftly unbutton Levi's shirt quickly but, as he noticed he was failing, in frustration he ripped the shirt open sending buttons soaring in every direction before dropping to Levi's belt, sliding it off in an instant. 

There was no stopping him once he was given the okay. It was like a race to see how quickly he could undress him. Once he reached his slacks Levi slid out of them for him, letting Eren stare at him as he stood on his knees in his navy blue and grey silken boxer briefs. Eren's eyes missed no inch of his flawless alabaster skin, slowly moving over each centimeter of it as he itched to reach his hand out. Instead of touching immediately his eyes darted down to his hips once he discarded his pants. He wanted to let this image cement itself in his brain.....it was still hard to believe he wasn't dream. Just to make sure he wasn't a hesitant hand moved out to touch Levi's body placing his palm right over his navel and staring back to him. Levi raised an eyebrow as Eren slid his hand up his stomach then to his neck so he could use him as leverage to pull himself to Levi.

"I want to see it," Eren's voice came a smooth, seductive tone as he placed his hand back at his navel and smiled impishly.

In retaliation he put his hands at Eren's hips pushing his hands into the sides of his boxers "Hmmm, is that so? An eye for an eye.....they say."

Eren's eyes widened briefly before he rolled his eyes "I meant that tattoo, inner thigh, right?" Levi was about to say something until Eren placed his hands at his wrists and threw him against the pillows. He glanced at Eren with a rather skeptical expression until his hands went straight to his boxers while he pressed a series of kisses against his throat. A hand slipped down his thighs earning a shiver from Levi. It had been far too long since he was in such a position and Eren looked as though he knew that. The second Eren's kissing trailed down his stomach his abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation of the actions to occur. By that point the quake wracking his body was involuntary.

It was a little secret of his that he had extremely sensitive thighs which was in part thanks to that stupid tattoo. He had gotten it in hopes it would decrease the feeling, not increase it, and his secret was out the moment Eren's fingertips danced across them. Biting his lip in hopes of trying to keep the noncommittal sound to himself Levi had hoped he hadn't noticed but Eren had heard the faintest gasp from his lips. Looking over to him, he smiled and repeated the action of dragging his fingers lightly over his skin, watching as Levi bit into his lip harder, narrowing his eyes and attempting to keep himself from arching off the bed. Eren seemed rather satisfied with himself as he made him make such a pathetic sound. Trying to push his limits he slid down his body, pushing his legs apart to place a kiss at his inner thigh, nibbling a bit as he did so.

_ "Hah, Eren..."  _ Levi stared at him shaking his head but Eren grinned and did it again, moving farther up his thigh.

He stopped when he saw the mark at the line of his boxers, moving the material aside to place a kiss atop it "How cute, Levi, you have a feather on such sensitive thighs?"

Speaking through clenched teeth, Levi scowled "Drunken mistake. Now get the fuck back up here."

"Whatever you want but first I need to grab something from my bag." Eren smiled and slid off the bed giving Levi time to do the same thing. Once Eren was back on the bed Levi was walking over with a few things in his hand. Eren had sat similar things on the side table, to which Levi leaned over to investigate holding the condom package in his fingers and laughing. Eren shot him a confused look before rolling his eyes, guessing what it was that he was laughing at.

"You underestimate me, Eren. Interesting." Levi sat the golden condom wrapper in his hand on the side table bringing the thin cylindrical tube of pale blue gel with him as he moved his attention to Eren. He wasted no time laying smoldering nips and kisses to his neck before dipping to his chest, teasing the sensitive flesh. Rolling the rising flesh between his teeth, Eren let out a small mewl in a failed attempt to try to try to hide the pleasure he was feeling. Letting his attention fall from his chest Levi slid his tongue down to his navel eliciting another delightful moan as he pulled the boxers from Eren's hips thankful for the release of his erection. He chuckled as Eren shivered when he ran a teasing finger along the underside of his cock before thumbing over the head and smearing the excreted pre-cum between his fingers.

"Already so excited? Such a  _ shameful  _ body you have Eren." There was no time to think as he felt Levi's tongue slither and twist around him drawing whimpers from his lips. He had no control over the pathetic sounds coming from his lips as Levi's masterful tongue continued to work around him reducing him a complete mess, curling his toes and biting his lip to keep the sounds from getting any louder. Levi opened the plastic tube with one hand, unscrewing the cap as he took the entirety of Eren's length in his mouth. The hot, wet sensation shook his foundation causing Eren to let out a loud, arduous, moan, echoing through the room as he reached down weaving his fingers through Levi's hair. As he leaned his head back, relaxed and enjoying himself, Levi ran a slicked finger over his entrance giving him a hint at his next actions.

In the moment he saw a light nod from Eren Levi pushed the nimble, slicked digit into him causing him to move his hand into the sheets, wrapping his fingers into the fabric. As the pressure built in his hips, along with the dull ache that often accompanied it, he began remembering that it would be a few moments before it dissipated and turned to nothing but pleasure. Levi was busying himself trying to pull Eren's attention to what he was doing with his mouth not to what he was doing with his fingers as he began a subtle thrust of his finger.. Swirling his tongue over his length, he hasted his motions, sliding up and down his shaft quicker Levi pushed a second thrusting finger into him. Splaying them apart from one another as he twisted his fingers, thrusting them back in, he rubbed against the muscular walls to ensure little to no resistance upon entrance. 

As he moved his fingers, drilling into his prostate, Eren's body shook violently reaching his climax without much of a warning for Levi. His muscles tightening around him was the only source of an approaching apex he had but luckily when the thick lukewarm liquid washed down his throat he had no problem swallowing it and continuing to prepare him. Making a quick glance up to Eren, his eyes were wide as he was biting down on his lip obviously waiting for the bad reaction Levi was going to have to such a thing. Instead of a negative reaction he just swiped his thumb over his bottom lip and winked before darting his tongue across his lips to clear the emission from his skin.

Eren's face heated, turning a dark shade of fuchsia to match the hickies littering his skin, as he watched the incredibly erotic display. He was caught off guard as a third finger entered him making his back arch as he dove into the same spot he had hit earlier sending electrifying currents throughout his body. When he figured Eren was fine, he reached over grabbing the condom wrapper placing it in his teeth to tear it open and spitting the remains of the package on the floor. Eren glanced up as he held the condom between his fingers, moving to take it from him as he sat up on his shins.

Levi raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Eren shrugged "Let me." He placed the condom in his mouth much to Levi's interest as he placed his hands at Levi's hips as he moved to sit on his knees. Eren pulled the fabric down to his knees with Levi heaving a sigh of relief at the release, leaning his head back just momentarily. Eren's eyes enlarged as he noticed the black ring through the head of Levi's cock, stunned a bit by the choice of decoration. 

"It's rude to stare," Levi smiled sinfully, allowing it to curve his lips as he noticed the reaction on Eren's face.

He rolled his eyes and slid the thin latex over him using his tongue "I wasn't staring. I was  _ admiring. _ There's a difference. Can't  _ believe  _ you have a Prince Albert."

"I'm sure it's because you find this zombie incredibly attractive," Levi replied as he pushed Eren backwards against the bed, hands pressed into the mattress above his shoulders as he hovered over him.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, you sexy creature of the night," Eren winked, chuckling at his own bad joke as Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Pausing to make a moment of eye contact, he smiled "As you wish, now hold on to me, this is gonna be different." Doing as asked, Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, as he slowly pushed into him. He felt Eren's fingertips digging into his skin as he pushed farther into him pausing once completely sheathed inside the tight heat. Making sure that he gave Eren a moment to adjust before moving, he picked up a slow, steady rhythm gaining momentum under the discretion of Eren's body. The harder the thrust the more Eren's fingernails dug into his skin, and the the harder he bit at Eren's throat. He had been alright with letting loose for the first time in a long time, letting raw emotion dictate his actions, the only thing he thought about was how good he felt and how to make Eren feel even better than he did.

Mouth open, panting heavily with his eyes closed and head leaned back against the pillows with his shaggy, sweat beaded hair a mess....it was the perfect sight for Levi as he opened his eyes to see Eren writhing in sheer ecstasy beneath him. Eren opened his eyes just in time to see Levi staring at him so he pulled him to his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging gently. He let Eren control the kiss turning his head to gain a better angle as his tongue slipped past his parted lips, still tasting as sweet as he had the first time. Levi felt as though he was drowning in open seas during a hurricane without the hope of a search party coming to rescue him the more he lost himself in Eren's greedy body. Eren was pulling him out to stormy seas where he was no longer safe from the assaulting waves of his own emotion. It didn't matter. If Eren was an ocean he was ready, more than willing, to drown in him.

As Eren broke their kiss Levi's lips went to the base of his neck making a large royal purple and magenta bite mark just near his collarbone. Grabbing a handful of his hair he pulled back, exposing more of his neck so he could leave a clear mark. Eren's back bowed, arching off the bed perfectly as Levi's teeth pulled at his skin. Scratching down Levi's chest while his flesh was pulled through Levi's teeth he could no longer resist marking him as he was being so clearly claimed. Levi's rhythm began to grow erratic as Eren rocked his hips back against him in sync with his motions driving him to his climax much faster than he'd have liked. Reaching down to force Eren's Levi secured a firm hand around his cock pumping his length in perfect tandem of his thrusts.

_ "Oh god, L-Levi! Don't stop!! Right there!~~" _ Hearing his name tumble over Eren's lips in such a wanton moan had gone straight to his head, increasing the force behind his thrusts. Eren clutched at his shoulder as he began the fast track to his climax, shuddering as his back arched off the bed while he hit it. Levi hadn't been very far behind him, increasing his speed before reaching apex and rolling over to the side of the bed as he came with just the strained whisper of Eren's name. Sweat beaded at his hairline as he laid still regaining his breath for a moment. Knowing Eren wouldn't be able to do it he got up and went to the bathroom grabbing a towel to clean himself and Eren. When he returned from the bathroom he tossed Eren the towel and began walking around the room picking up his clothes and sliding on his boxers before reaching the window to turn down the air until it came on, blowing a delightful breeze of cold air into the room.

Walking back to the bed he made a detour for his pack of cigarettes. Once he got back to the bed Eren was crawling under the blankets laying on his stomach, turning his face to him as he joined him. Levi smiled lightly and leaned over pushing the sweat drenched strands of hair from his face so his bewitching eyes could be seen from beneath it. He'd hated how this was going to hurt. Looking at something so sweet knowing that it wasn't his to have, to keep. Eren sighed, shaking his hair to clear it from his face instead, rolling over where he could lay his head on Levi's chest.

Flicking his lighter, he held up a cigarette holding it over the licking flame before taking a drag and blowing the smoke away from Eren's face "Hope you don't mind I smoke. Habit kind of picked itself back up."

Eren shook his head as he snatched the cigarette from his fingers taking a long drag before handing it back "Not at all, in fact, I wouldn't mind a drag myself."

He was taken aback as Eren exhaled the smoke "Great so the kid steals cigarettes too..... good to know."

"You should stop calling me that. Ow," he replied sharply as he reached over feeling a pain in his shoulder most likely from the bite Levi had given him.

Levi shrugged "Sorry, never claimed to be gentle, granted I think that's the most vanilla I've been in a _ long  _ time. You should count your blessings we're not in my apartment."

"I think you bit into my muscle," he whined. "Yeah well, I never thought you would be gentle...although if that's your vanilla, what's your chocolate?" Eren looked up to him as he laid his head in the cook of his arm.

Smirking he looked over to him, blowing the smoke above them "Wouldn't you just love to find out? If I had my trunk I'd show you.'

Eren nodded lazily "Mhmm, I  _ would _ love to find out. Trunk? What, like a sex trunk?"

"Precisely like a sex trunk," he snickered winking at Eren salaciously. "For instance, preferences on tape, rope, silk, leather, or metal are taken into consideration."

"Oh, tape? As in bondage tape?" Eren pondered aloud.

Levi smiled "What other kind of tape? I'm not going to duct tape someone's hands together or to my bedpost that's just asking for skin to be ripped off."

He snuggled up against Levi's chest once again ignoring the stickiness of his sweaty skin "I could try that."

Laughing, he pulled Eren closer against himself wrapping his arm over his shoulder "Open minded and he likes to cuddle, how quaint."

"So? At least I don't have a feather tattooed on my inner thigh," Eren huffed as he nuzzled against him getting comfortable.

Flicking him in the forehead Levi growled "Watch it. I told you that I was drunk and I thought it would help."

"Help what?  _ This?"  _ Eren smirked as he dove a hand beneath the blankets to run a finger up Levi's inner thigh.

Levi narrowed his eyes while fighting the shiver  _ "Ha-- _ Hey, watch those roaming hands. Keep 'em above my waist if they're going on me."

Eren slid his hand further up his thigh "Oh, why's that? Too sensitive?"

He dove a hand under the blankets wrapping it around Eren's wrist "Yes, now stop it. What? You plan on going for round 2?"

Breaking free of his grasp Eren moved his hand up to finger the edge of his boxers as he leaned over to his ear "We've got all night, Levi, why shouldn't we enjoy it? Surely you're not tired  _ already?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2 And more smut tomorrow ;)))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling smutty conclusion! I hope you guys will enjoy chapter and understand!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren slipped his hand into Levi's boxers as Levi shook his head "You insatiable little incubus." 

"What can I say, I'm young and have an active nightlife," he replied while a sly smile turned the corners of his lips as he found the black captive ring and began twisting it between his fingers.

"H-Hey. Easy. I'm old not dead, I can keep up plenty," his breath hitched in his throat as Eren busied himself rousing him yet again.

He tilted his head, a curious expression written on his face "You know, I've always wondered how someone could get a piercing like this. Don't you have to stay hard for that?"

As he tugged on the piercing Levi inhaled sharply "Mmm...It wasn't so bad. It was the days after that, that were bad. I may be old but I've never had a problem in that department even with a needle coming at me."

"I can see that. How old were you when you got it?" Eren stared at him, head on his arm as he continued twirling it.

"16, but I took it out for a while once it was safe to take it out," Levi answered, gritting his teeth as Eren ran his hand up his length.

Eren chuckled softly as Levi's body shook violently "Oh? Why'd you put it back in?"

"You want me to answer that?" Raising an eyebrow Levi stared at him waiting for his nod, then continued "My ex-boyfriend liked it so I kept a barbell in. I changed it to a captive earlier since a captive is a little more fun."

"I see, well, he was right about something," Eren purred before whispering in his ear "it does feel  _ amazing  _ when it's inside me." Eren removed his hand from his boxers sliding it up his stomach as he slung a leg over his hips and crawled over to straddle Levi.

Levi was perplexed at first but in awe at his act of boldness the next second, placing his hands at over Eren's hips "Good, that's it's point after all. Mmm, I could get used to this, you really  _ are  _ shameless aren't you? Who would have thought this is what was sitting in front of me for weeks."

"I've been told a few times I'm a bit shameless but I can play the blushing bride if you prefer," Eren retorted as he leaned down pressing a kiss at Levi's jaw adding a slight roll of his hips.

"Oh no, I prefer this. I like bold. It makes you more fun to play with," Levi was able to say before he stifled a groan as he felt the pressure from the roll, sliding his hands down Eren's back to rest on the perfect slope of his ass.

Eren readjusted himself, leaning back into his hands as he felt the firm squeeze "Oh, so you're willing to _ play _ with me, Levi?"

"You've got such a cute little ass not to mention the rest of you is pretty aesthetically pleasing so I don't see why not," he replied with a sarcastic grin that was met by an eye roll and a playful slap on the shoulder.

He wiggled around in his lap on purpose, earning a hoarse groan "So happy that you think I'm pretty and that I have a great ass. I thought some worse things the first time I saw you stroll out of the shower all wet and unbelievably ripped."

"What things? Something like doing this?" Levi rolled his body, bucking his hips, then moved to sit up sliding his hands down his bare stomach as he placed a kiss at the left side of Eren's neck.

Shivering upon the contact he nodded "A bit but I mainly kept hoping you were gay especially when you started talking back to me and making jokes. I like feisty and I like drop dead gorgeous. Luckily for me the world's best specimen is incapable of eating and forgetting about work so I got to get a little closer." Levi was taken by surprise as Eren leaned back to slide his boxers off. Pushing his shoulders back until he was laying against the bed, Eren made sure Levi was relaxing and that his hands still on his hips as he started a slow grind. Waving his body at an upward roll, he took Levi's hand and placed it at his stomach as he began to rock his body in his lap, twisting and writhing to create a force of friction Levi was not disagreeing with. A groan fell from Levi's lips as he leaned his head back on the pillows falling under the spell that was the rolling wave of Eren's hips. Reaching behind him as he began to grind against him, Eren coiled his hand around Levi's cock making long, slow strokes until he was fully erect.

As Levi shut his eyes soft pants tumbled over his lips only to be replaced by a moan of sheer ecstasy as Eren raised his hips and lowered himself over Levi's cock. The hasty action near took his breath as he hissed at the sudden movement, repaying him in kind with a hard buck of his hips throwing Eren off balance. Catching himself before making a fool of himself, Eren placed his hands on Levi's chest steadying himself in case Levi was to repeat the action. Eren panted hard, staring back at him feverishly with a desire in his eyes to rival that of his own. When Eren raised his hips slowly and dropped them he felt the sharp rise of Levi's chest and so he did it again only for it to be replaced with his own heavy inhale as the piercing rubbed against him in an unfamiliar yet indescribable pleasing way.

Levi chuckled, knowing the backfire that had taken place since Eren had been an idiot and forgotten a condom meaning there was nothing to dull the sensation of the piercing rubbing against him. He rocked his hips starting a slow rhythm for Eren to follow as he had greatly underestimated the feeling. It took him a second to regain his clarity as the jolt made his thighs tremble and his breath shaky at best, so Levi grabbed his hands placing one on his left shoulder resting the other on his right side just below his ribs. As he rocked his hips up it gave Eren his stability to raise and drop his own in sync with Levi's. 

On a rather quick thrust Eren dug his nails into Levi's skin noticing his eyes flare as he did so. It made sense to him that Levi had to enjoy a bit of pain with his pleasure just as much as he like dishing it out so he leaned down nipping at his lip, letting their lips graze yet not kissing him. He teased him, nibbling at the edges of his collarbone, at the shell of his ear, around his neck as his fingernails just scratched at his skin following his welts from earlier. The more he teased the harder the thrusts got, the faster his pace quickened, and the lower the groans sounded as they rumbled in Levi's throat. Eren slid a hand around his neck to toy with his hair, tugging just enough to draw a rasped groan as Levi placed a hand at his lower back, slipping the other into Eren's hair.

His voice was lower than Eren had ever heard dip, gravelly and thick with a sweet venom as he knotted his hand into his hair yanking him down until the tips of their noses brushed "Keep fucking teasing me, Eren, and I  **will** get rough with you."

Eren panted and grinned "Good, I  _ want _  it, it sounds like fun. Step it up, Levi."

Seizing Eren's wrist he placed it over his shoulder and sat up to bury his face into Eren's neck "Fine. Whatever you want but pick a word."

"What," he panted as he felt Levi's fingertips dig into his thighs "like a safe word?"

"Precisely like a safe word," he growled before lifting him and dropping him hard in his lap "and tell me if you get uncomfortable or want me to stop."

"I don't know!" Eren yelped as he was thrown onto his back.

Levi chuckled as he pushed Eren's thighs from one another before dragging him down the bed by the back on his knees "Pick a word you  _ aren't  _ going to shout during sex unless someone gets too kinky or rough for your liking. "

"Milkshake!" Eren shouted as Levi drug him unexpectedly down the length of the bed.

For a moment Levi paused and shrugged as he tried to retain his snicker "Alright, interesting. I'll be right back." Internally dying at the way Eren had awkwardly screeched milkshake at him Levi sauntered off the bed to go to his luggage and bring out two of his silk ties. Upon crawling back to the edge of the bed he brandished the ties and curled a finger as he stood just out of reach. Eren crawled towards him on all fours enticing him only farther before Levi smirked "Mmm, I like you like that. Maybe I'll take you like that. Get off the bed and turn to face the door." Obeying his demand Eren slid off the bed and wiggled his hips as he backed up flush to Levi's chest. 

"I like this too," he drawled sweetly "so where are the ties going? Over my eyes?"

_ "You'll wish,"  _ Levi replied harshly "now if I do something you don't like or if you feel uncomfortable I'll stop, okay? I promise. Give me your hands." Reaching up he placed the tie around Eren's wrists before dragging them behind his back and tying them there. The second tie's placement made Eren gasp audibly. Securing the silk around his cock Levi made sure to cinch it tightly before he forced Eren, via a hand at the back of the neck, down into the mattress. Spreading his feet as he slid a hand beneath the tie of Eren's hand he swiftly pushed his way into him. Reveling in the way Eren's muscles instantly clenched around him he gave a slow thrust before building to a pant inducing level. He'd have sworn Eren had the hiccups the way he was panting out gasps of air.

It was too dangerous to want more of but he couldn't help it. Eren was perfect. The best combination of submissive and dominant that made his head spin, his soul spark, and his heart lurch. Every inch of his body to his mind was too mesmerizing dragging him to a place he never wanted to come back from; a siren's song he didn't mind to die for. With every thrust of Eren's hips snapping back to meet his own, the pants of his name, the tight, overwhelming heat of his body, Levi was losing his mind. He was already so close to coming for the second time and he knew with Eren's cries wishing to remove the tie keeping him from doing the same that he should probably remove it and allow them both their apex. 

Perhaps it what he should have done but he didn't want to lose this, not yet. As he sent a particularly hard thrust of his hips Eren lunged forward without control to the point of Levi having to grab the tie to keep him from planting to his face too hard. Continuing as he bit down Eren's shoulders, leaving kisses at his neck, and dragging him back to him by the tie he was finally on the brink. Reaching down he released the tie around Eren's shaft to allow him to climax as he worked a hand around him urging him to it before he achieved his own. With the next few perfectly aimed thrusts Eren's body quaked, Levi's grip moved to his hip tightening as he suspected Eren's knees may give under the weight. Levi finally came several seconds apart from Eren, pulling out just before, creating a mess on the comforter, and the back of Eren's thighs, but since Eren had also sullied the cleanliness of the blanket there wasn't much care to just throw it off the bed.

Eren collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, muscles now extremely sore knowing they would only be worse in the morning. Levi deftly untied the tie around his wrists tossing it to the floor as he immediately grabbed the towel from last time. Eren grimaced as he felt what was running down the back of his legs and immediately glared over his shoulder. Levi reached out and toweled off the mess before handing him the towel to finish. Walking over to the closet Levi grabbed a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, throwing them on casually as he prepared to go out of the room. Before he left he stepped over to the bed placing a hand at Eren's jaw smiling a bit as he was finally catching his breath.

"Hey, I'm going to grab a drink, do you want something while I'm up?" He cupped his cheek as Eren smirked.

Sighing he nodded softly "It's too bad you can't bring liquor back. Uh, water or gatorade preferably."

Levi bent over him as he crawled into bed placing a kiss at his temple "Alright, I'll be right back. Do not,  _ seriously,  _ do not try to do anything while I'm gone. I'll be back in two shakes."

"I swear," he raised his hand, speaking in a mocking tone as Levi headed out of the room. As the door shut he knew he was finally alone with his thoughts and so he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering why karma had just been so good to him. It'd been so fucked up how much he, and Levi, had to suffer just for a moment or two of pure, tantric bliss. The man he had been missing for three months just waltzed back into his life and slept with him not once but twice. He couldn't help but to think the universe was going to fuck him good since it just gave him something more than amazing. 

It hadn't been like he had imagined, it had been much much better and he couldn't wait to get the opportunity to do it again. The conversation about doing it again was going to knot his stomach. After all he knew sleeping with someone didn't mean you were bound for life to them and he'd already said that he wasn't aiming for marriage or commitment though he did hope on the latter. Why else would he have agreed?. Maybe to him it was just the available opportunity and that's why he went along with it, but either way he would ask him in the morning because he was tired and he wanted to spend as long as he could basking in the afterglow with Levi when he returned.

Sex with him was better than sex with everyone he had ever had sex with combined and he wouldn't deny it when the guys asked. He was going to have to tell them about what happened, granted they probably wouldn't be thrilled about the development seeing as how they all wanted to eviscerate him at the given moment, but he would talk them down from it. Telling them that he practically got the game sold for them would just be the icing on the cake to the big reveal. Eren was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around what had taken place in the last few hours but if they were going to the same place he could text him and ask him where he was if he got the urge to see him, which reminded him to ask for his cell number in the morning.

The door swung open about fifteen minutes later to the tune of Levi with a dark blue gatorade in one hand and a half empty bottle of green tea in the other. Walking up to Eren's side of the bed he dropped the gatorade bottle on the small nightstand and pulled two airplane bottles of vodka from his right pocket, sitting them beside the other. He walked to his side of the bed sitting down his green tea to pull 2 airplane bottles of Jack Daniels from his left pocket. Eren looked over at him shaking his head in awe at his actions.

"Vodka? Well, don't you know me so well. Thank you, this certainly a good surprise," he grinned leaning over to the table to grab the two small bottles and his gatorade.

Levi popped the caps on each bottle and downed them before Eren looked back over "Well it was rum, whiskey, or vodka, and you do  **not** handle the first two well."

As Eren drank the first mini bottle he chased it with a bit of gatorade, sitting back on the table as he lay beneath the sheets "That's true. How much have you have to drink tonight anyway? When you came back you tasted  _ really  _ strong and there go two small bottles now."

"I had two glasses but granted it was stronger than these. Relax though I'm not drunk or anywhere near buzzed I can function just fine but I do not have a  _ round 3  _ in me if that's where that line of questioning was drifting," he raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he stripped his shirt off and pulled the sheets over them

Eren shook his head as he slid up next to him thankful the warmth he was exuding and draped himself over Levi "Are you _ kidding? _ I don't either after that. I was just wondering hoping this didn't happen because you were drunk."

Kissing his damp, sweaty forehead Levi held him closely and softly said "Absolutely not. I didn't sleep with you because I was buzzed or drunk. I don't even have a buzz now Eren. I promise it's not like that.....but I want you to know that I'm not exactly good at expressing myself. Suffice to say that I know what I'm doing on  _ all  _ accounts and I hope you'll forgive me."

Brows knitted in confusion Eren shrugged, assuming himself to just be drowsy "Hmm? At least you're not inebriated. I'll probably always forgive you.....because....I think... _ nevermind. _ I'm thinking crazy. Ignore me."

"Can't. Impossible. You finally sleepy?" Levi glanced down at his chest to Eren with eyes closed already breathing at a steady rhythm. "Hmm, guess so good night, Eren." After leaving a light kiss on his forehead he tried to lean over without waking him, shutting off the lamp beside the table, and sliding back to bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced down, thinking that he now knew how hopeless he was. He had done such a stupid thing and he couldn't help but to think it was his fault for letting his heart win. Eren had done nothing wrong, he was a sweet kid, but he also knew that he didn't love him and never would. Wanting to sleep with him was one thing, loving him was another, and he knew that just because Eren wanted to sleep with him didn't mean he was ready to stay by his side. It wasn't like Eren would ever fall in love with him anyway and so before the sun was rising Levi hardened his nerves as he did the unthinkable. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMSOSORRYPLEASEDONTMURDERME. Okay, now that's out of the way. Let me say that a reality check is gonna be more like getting hit by a taxi so no worries just tough it out for me and you'll be rewarded! My regular readers knows how often I've said it so I'll say it again: The tag is angst with a happy ending because I don't write sad endings. Just be a tough cookie! If Eren can tough it out so can you!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren awoke a few hours later feeling more than just a little bit cold. Wondering if Levi had stolen the sheets he grumbled under his breath and shifted around rolling over to the other side of the bed. He felt around not feeling anything but phantom warmth still residing in his sheets. He moved back to his side of the bed before it clicked in his brain that he had felt nothing. Pushing the sheets aside he got out of bed and went to turn down the air figuring maybe Levi was just out doing something. 

There was a familiar gnawing pain in his stomach as he moved to check the closet. The instant image seeing his bags gone drug the air from his lungs. Another dagger pierced his heart as he realized he was gone again. Once again without a word he had just up and vanished leaving Eren with nothing but lingering self doubt and regret. He berated himself for being so stupid thinking that it wouldn't happen again even when he'd said that he'd hoped Eren would forgive him. It hadn't exactly been in past tense. He knew what he was planning to do and that was probably what the hurt most - Until he felt it. 

Walking over to the bed he fell back against it realizing the sheets still carried the scent of his cologne. Upon him rolling over there was a sight sound of the crinkle of paper. Moving back he pulled the envelope from underneath him, seeing it addressed to him written in the cerulean blue ink and script of Levi's handwriting, he ripped it open.

 

_ Eren, _

_ If you're reading this it means I'm already gone. I've decided I'll be taking a later flight. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't wish to wake you simply to hurt you yet again by saying what I tried to say and elaborate on last night. I need to clear my head, I need to think about things, and most importantly I'm sorry for doing this again. You couldn't possibly understand why I have to but it's better for both of us this way. We may want things in life but it doesn't mean we always get them. The two us cannot be together, Eren, ever. _

_ ~Forgive me, _

_ Levi Rivaille Ackerman  _

 

As he finished the letter he couldn't help but feel a myriad of emotions from rage to panic to pain to heartbreak to fury. Another letter and another heartache. Everything he was feeling was trying to escape and present itself at once, however, the only thing that managed to show were tears. A single tear dropped onto the paper spreading the blue ink out on the paper as it fell from Eren's fingers. The only thing he could do was curl up in the bed and let his tears fall freely as he thought about why Levi would do something so cruel to him for a second time after he had held him so gently.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked down at his watch, reading the time of 11am, meaning the plane should be going wheels up at any point in time. The flight had been a last minute booking so it had cost him a little more and he paid for it instead of Erwin but it was worth it. He couldn't have stood another minute in that room staring back at Eren as he slept so soundly against his chest. When he noticed his phone at 7am he knew by then Eren had read the letter and he hated his guts now, more than he had hated them the first time if at all possible, but that was the way it had to be. He was doing it for their own good. Eren wouldn't be stuck in a relationship he hated and Levi wouldn't be stuck kidding himself that Eren was happy or could ever love him. It had happened to him several times before and he would be damned if he let himself do that to Eren, he didn't deserve that and he knew it, but he also didn't deserve the other option that he'd taken. If Eren hated him then Levi, himself, couldn't love Eren because who could love someone that hated them?

As the plane finally took off he stared out the window watching as Denver became smaller and smaller as they headed to Washington. The flight wasn't a long one, maybe 2 hours, but it was 2 hours of sleep he desperately needed to have. While he slept his mind wandered, flashing back to pieces of the night he had just shared with Eren, how nothing had felt so right to him, and now he was just leaving it behind, discarding it and crumpling it as if it were something useless and meaningless. Images of the old gypsy woman appeared again, swatches of different things that were turquoise in color flashed about, his friends flashed through, and then he woke with a start. He was sweating, his heart felt as though it was going to beat straight out of his chest, and his mind couldn't slow down. It wasn't supposed to happen anymore! He'd cleared his mind....but perhaps it was new guilt for last night.

Once he realized he'd just royally screwed himself over again the plane was landing in Seattle. Attempting to appear a decent human being he calmed himself a little bit, trying to tell himself it would better once he landed and made it out of the terminal. Erwin said he would be waiting on him to take him to the hotel they were all staying at so the ride to the hotel with him was bound to distract him from his turmoil. As the plane landed and first class was let off the plane first, he unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his carry-on bag, and walked off the plane. Picking up his other bag had been a breeze so he got out quicker than he had expected meaning now was his time to call Erwin to see where he was. 

Right as he pulled out his cell phone a hand went to his shoulder "I'm right here. Good to see you made it back in one piece."

He turned to see Erwin dressed casually in a thick jacket, scarf and a pair of jeans "Yeah, no thanks to you. Didn't you hear about the snowstorm? Oh well, whatever let's just go, I'm tired."

"Sure, sure." He slapped him hard on the back pitching him forward a bit as they walked out to the parking deck to find Erwin's black Benz. Once it was found Levi threw his bags in the back seat and they drove off to the Marriott. Erwin had arranged everything for the meeting and most of the guys were happy to spend the holidays with friends and families as they all brought their wives and children. Levi was less than enthused about the holidays and even less enthused about his own birthday. This was not how he wanted to spend his first week back in the states, rather, he'd have preferred to stay with Eren the whole week seeing as how he had a way of celebrating that no one else was going to compare to.

They arrived to the hotel after a long wait in traffic thanks to all the people travelling for the holidays. He was happy to be at the hotel where he was going to promptly check in, unpack, have a drink, and go the fuck to sleep. Once they got out of the car he pulled the half empty pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting up a cigarette in the parking lot, and breathing a breath of brisk mountain air. Smoking in someone else's car struck him as disrespectful and he refused to do so even if given permission so it was fair play once his feet his the asphalt. The first drag relieved a heap of the heavy guilt weighing on his conscious like a 2 ton building that kept adding floors the longer time passed. He hadn't noticed Erwin watching him blowing the columns of smoke into the air until he came around to the other side shaking his head with a disapproving scowl.

"I thought you quit a while back," he scolded as plucked the butt from his lips stomping it into the ground.

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling out another and lighting it once securely placed in his lips "Erwin, you stomp out my cigarette again and I'll stomp  _ you _ out. Do I  _ look _ like I'm in the mood for your shit? I never really quit just smoked a lot less and your fucking trip to Germany reminded me how much I fucking  _ love _ nicotine."

As another cloud of toxic smoke left his lips Erwin swatted it keeping from blowing into his face "No, it doesn't, but we've been friends for a long time. I know what it means when you start smoking like a locomotive, remember? Something's wrong and you're not telling, but I won't push it, not  _ yet. _ Come on, chimney, we've got to get you checked in." He took another long drag before lifting his shoe and shoving the burning cigarette into the sole effectively putting it out. Following Erwin he took his bags out of the backseat and headed into the lobby of the posh hotel.

The check in was swift, much to his enjoyment, receiving his room key in about 10 minutes. Erwin drug him to the elevator leading him up to their floor, which meant unfortunately all of them were on the same floor. He stopped at room 713, thankful Erwin's seemed farther down the hall as he slipped the key into the automatic lock, pushing it open as it beeped. His bags seemed heavier than normal as he heaved them onto the foot of the bed so he could unpack. While he was sorting through his clothes he pulled out an article of clothing that he didn't quite recognize until he had. Eren's black sweater that still somehow smelled something like Ralph Lauren cologne reminded him of last night.

Folding up the sweater he decided it would be best if he left it in the suitcase so he would be sure to give it back to him one day when he got back. At least maybe he could mail it to him or leave it at his door one day when he wasn't home. Thinking of seeing Eren again made his stomach swim and his heart sink.  The sinking he feeling he felt as the scent clung to the inside of his nose only worsened as he remembered the letter he left. An urge for nicotine suddenly arose so he ducked out to the balcony and lit up a cigarette, taking his time to slowly absorb his fix of chemicals and toxins.

Snubbing out the cigarette in the balcony’s ashtray after a few moments he exhaled the last breath of smoke and headed back inside to unpack. The guys knew better than to try to meet up that Friday night, he was tired, and he hadn't gotten the chance to be back home for longer than a day. It was a rough night for him. After unpacking and a shower he was so drained that sleep was the only option he had left. The only sleep he had gotten was on the flight to Seattle, so the moment his eyes closed in bed he was out like a light. His dreams consisted of Eren, and only Eren, the hurt he was probably feeling, the hatred he felt for him,and everything he figured he felt about him. The moments of endocrine fueled passion the two of them shared flashed through his dreams as if playing on a drive-in projection screen.

When he awoke he was practically swimming in his own sweat as the sheets were absolutely drenched yet again. In addition to be soaked in sweat, his heart was beating miles a minute, and it looked as though he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. At some point in the night it appeared as though he had tossed the comforter off the bed and left only one sheet to remain on the bed. He assumed it was because of the fact he might have gotten hot when he slept, which never happened because he mostly stayed cold even with thick layers over him like he had in Germany. Shaking his head at the display he made sure to hang the housekeeping needed sign on the door when he left which he wasn't sure when that would be exactly.

To clean the sweat from his skin, his first goal was to get a shower and wake himself up then go grab some coffee and have a cigarette. Unfortunately the second he made it to the bathroom it seemed the first thing he had to do was empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He began to wonder if he'd picked up some illness before he realized that it wasn't any virus aside from guilt. Having his nervous disposition affect his body again in yet a different way was something he was getting real tired of. Along with the images of the old gypsy woman he was less than enthused as he recalled the curse while showering. How dare that woman curse him for something he'd said as 23 year old kid drunk out of his fucking mind.

After his shower and morning routine he stepped outside for a cigarette hoping to calm his obviously rattled nerves as the curse came back to mind. He didn't understand how something from seven years could come back to bite him in the ass quite as hard as it had. It was a ridiculous notion to even spend anymore time thinking of so he decided not to. There was breakfast in the executive lounge calling his name and so that was exactly where he went. Once he returned he decided to laze around and relax his body by doing nothing except watch lousy Netflix movies while curled up in bed.

He hadn't been sure how long it had been before there was a knock on his door but it was only a little after 5pm. Judging by the ruckus sounding from outside in the hallway he had a pretty good idea of who it was when he answered the door, scowl heavily creasing his features. Immediately Erwin's grin fell as he sighed noticing Levi's lack of pants. As he rolled his eyes Levi hadn't even said a word before they were piling into the room.

"C'mon, it's your surprise party," Erwin offered when Levi's slam of the door jolted them all in their places.

Levi groaned "I'm a fucking adult and I don't  _ like _ surprises Erwin. My three layovers kinda shot that horse in the mouth. I have jet lag from hell, I didn't sleep worth a damn, and I'm not even dressed."

"Yeah," Eld chuckled "we can see that. It's not like you to be lazing about without pants on after 5pm. Just let us do something nice for you, jackass."

Glaring Levi rolled his eyes "Being nice would have been allowing me out of the obligation but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Speaking from the back Oluo sighed "See, he's  _ always _ a bitch. Nothing has changed since college so what did you mean Erwin? Seems perfectly  _ fine  _ to me."

Levi immediately jerked his attention to Erwin " _ What. Did. You. Say?" _

"Nothing that wasn't true," he shrugged casually as he dodged the question "now go get dressed. We're taking you out whether you like it or not so chop chop."

"Fine, whatever," Levi sighed as he resigned himself to whatever the idiots had planned for him. It wasn't like they were going to give up anyway and locking himself inside his room just seemed too much like a middle school move. Deciding on a pair of a jeans, a simple t-shirt, and his leather jacket with a scarf he headed to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for whatever the guys were going to do. While he was straightening his hair he heard the distinct whispers from his guests but figured it was just them talking about where they were taking him. Honestly the reason for the surprise was lost on him but he shrugged it off and exited the bathroom once he was ready.

Almost immediately the whispers ceased and he was met by a plethora of eyes on him. He didn't like it one fucking bit. It all seemed way too suspicious much like a bachelor party gone wrong. If anyone should be getting surprised it was Oluo. He was the one getting married in two months meanwhile it was just Levi's birthday and he didn't need whatever it was they were keeping so secretive. Even as they got into the SUV downstairs no one would mention where they were going and Levi began to border on the level of paranoid and concerned. Whatever all four of them could have cooked up together did not seem like something he wanted.

During the drive he began to notice they were getting out of the city. Just another thing to send his newly found anxiety through the roof. He'd really hoped this wasn't another shitty version of Gunther's hunting and camping wilderness bachelor party without strippers that ended up with Levi covered in leeches and having his clothing stolen by trash bandits. Once they began entering another city he felt a little more comfortable with their choices until he recognized the place they had stopped. It had been a long time since the five of them had gotten into trouble in a place like the one he was staring at.

Levi leaned over and sighed "You guys know I'm not allowed to be in places like this."

Gunther placed a hand on his shoulder "Turn your brain off then super freak."

"It doesn't work like that," he chuckled "I wish it did."

"You wouldn't be good at your job if numbers didn't just come naturally to you," Erwin chimed in with a smile. "Just keep away from the card tables and you'll be alright. I know when you're not feeling well you like to drink and you love to gamble so come on, Levi, let's go cheer you up."

Shaking his head Levi groaned "So you brought me to a casino for my birthday....tell me, do  _ they _ know too?"

"Nope," Erwin answered honestly "they just know you're mopey and grouchier than normal. It's like you haven't been laid in years and they don't like you being a pain in the ass anymore than normal either. Makes  _ all  _ our lives difficult." 

Eld leaned over to the passenger seat "We would like to know what has you in a funk though. It's not like you, Levi, and we've known you forever and a decade."

Levi sighed "I don't really wanna talk about it and  _ especially _ not sober."

Oluo piped in from the back "Then let's go get ripped, play some cards, have Levi win us some cash and then go spend it at a bar." Everyone gave Levi a bit of encouragement and managed to get him out of the SUV and into the casino where the bells, lights, and sounds jarred his mind. Scanning the room once they passed the security checking their I.D. Levi immediately found where he wanted to be. A nice table of blackjack seemed like his deal for the night. He might not have been allowed in some casino's in Vegas since before college but no one knew how his brain counted cards on it's own. 

Numbers just came too easily to him as the mental math simply flashed through his head. Losing a hand on purpose was harder than it looked but having to do it twice or three times in a row was like pulling teeth to him. He hated seemingly sucking at a blackjack so it would seem like he just got lucky on hands. Once he'd gotten a good drink and settled in for the night getting him to leave was going to be rather difficult. Fortunately after he'd won a little over $2,000 he opted to call it quits and not push his luck. Instead Erwin dragged him by the collar to the roulette wheel until the spinning made him almost sick. Having noticed he began to look a little green behind the gills Erwin drug him off to the slots.

Having had a couple of drinks from the servers on the floor Levi was more than alright by then as Erwin and the guys dragged him across the casino for hours. Drunk, his brain stopped working and he was able to lose a lot more easier. Knowing that was the curse behind it all Erwin made sure that he plied him with alcohol but only enough to give him a buzz and not be completely drunk off his ass. It was the moment they all stopped to take a rest in the bar that Eld made a crack.

"You know," Eld waggled his eyebrows "we could always take Levi to the strip club down the block. That might give ya a smile and make you happy."

Waving his hands over his chest in a dismissing manner Levi disagreed "Nope, I don't think so, I'm not looking for love in a lap dance."

"So you  _ are _ looking for love," Eld smiled.

Erwin cut in with a scowl before sighing "No, he's  _ running  _ from it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Y'alls reactions at the chapter has me rolling! I hate to say it but I'm enjoying a little bit xD Here's the next little bit before we get some Eren prospective next chapter. Will Eren ever get this idea out of his head? The answer is not for a while! Do enjoy a smack of a reality check!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

At Erwin's words Levi got to his feet and headed towards the door "Let's go to a real bar near the hotel so I can get fucking  _ toasty." _ The sounds in the casino had been making his head spin and if he was going to get tore up so hard then he wanted to be within walking distance to the hotel. If he was going to spill what the hell was wrong with him then he needed a better environment than the one he was in. Agreeing to his demands the guys paid their tabs and made sure on the hour drive back to Seattle that they made sure Levi didn't hurl. He'd seemed a little off to the guys but Levi assumed it was because of the alcohol and not the love sickness....at least to everyone but Erwin.

Once at the bar Levi found the corner booth in the very back of the college establishment and sank into the back of the plush booth. When a waitress came over to take their order Levi was ordering two doubles of whiskey and a bourbon. Everyone glanced over at him as he downed each back to to back and began to pound back the bourbon. It wasn't like him to drink so rapidly but he couldn't do this sober. Talking about this was momentous and couldn't be done with the shit they had been watering down at the casino. It was time to inhale as much fucking liquor as he could handle and still manage to speak properly.

Turns out that number was five. By the time the sixth glass of amber alcohol was in front of him Levi just picked up and swirled it about as he scanned his companion's faces. They were obviously concerned about him and it was then he noticed that Erwin was the only one drinking. Sure, everyone else had a drink in their hand but Erwin was on his second glass after a half hour and everyone else was still on their first. It was almost like they had just been waiting for him to get so fucking torn up so that they could hear what was going on. He supposed it wasn't a bad idea in the long run. Eren and he shared the fact they were pretty honest drunks so after he looked to Erwin he sighed and nodded.

Erwin began as he sat the glass in his hands "His name is Eren. Real cute kid, fun, kinda strange in the three or four times I've met him, but he's got shaggy brown hair and blue ey--'

"Green," Levi interrupted as he slammed down his glass "I told you before his eyes are  _ green." _

At his reaction Eld looked around the table before shifting to Levi "Wow.....to think _Levi's_ hung up.....that's new. Tell us what happened, Levi, start to finish. We can't help if we don't know."

"I fucked up," he chuckled bitterly "I fell and I ran not once but twice. For the first time in my life someone was able to drag me away from my work and make me laugh. He's 21, a senior in college, working on a business degree and one in animation. He's got the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen in my life. To tell you the truth they're more like turquoise I guess. His laugh is so sweet and airy it makes my chest flutter. I've _ never _ felt like this and he just got dropped into my life from the sky. The day I moved here he met me at the DMV, the next day I saw him at the coffee shop I went to because he manages it, and then he was the animal shelter volunteer that helped me get my kitten. It's like he was everywhere I turned."

Erwin couldn't help but laugh "That explains the coffee trips every morning."

"But not the  _ cat? _ " Gunther cut in with a raised brow.

"I wanted a pet," Levi shrugged "but that wasn't all that happened. A water pipe burst in my apartment and I didn't tell anyone. Turns out the little shit lives above me in the complex and it was the landlord who agreed to the arrangement when Eren offered me the spare room. I wasn't exactly happy about it. I hated my upstairs neighbor. They were loud and threw parties all the time that kept me from working and getting sleep but months of no rent was a pretty good idea and so I agreed. At first dealing with Eren was difficult. He wasn't anything like he was at the coffee shop, you know, work personalities and public face? Yeah he's one hell of an actor. Sarcastic, smart, energetic, stoner are words that don't even sound like they belong together but that's Eren. He’s a mess but I got used to him dragging me out of my room to eat. He cooked, hell he made me coffee every morning before I left for work even if he left before me. The fucking coffee pot was on a timer."

Cackling Oluo grinned "You didn't have a roommate, man, you had a  _ wife." _

Levi stared down into his bourbon and smiled "That's what I said until his little punk ass friend got me so goddamn high I couldn't function."

With a smile Erwin looked to him "So, if I had randomly decided to drug test you are you telling me, for real, that you'd have failed?"

"Oh yeah," Levi snickered  _ "hard. _ The second time I willingly got high with him which was weird. The last time I got high of my own accord was that time Hanji's damn sorority threw that fucking kegger we crashed in like our sophomore year. That night we watched television together and just relaxed on the couch and he kissed me when I came out of the shower asking for my glasses. Some part of me decided that I wanted more than the nervous little peck he gave me so I about drug him over the back of the couch. His phone rang and jolted me back to my senses. After that I went to the bedroom and I didn't see him again until the layover in Denver where we got put in a hotel room together. God, when he saw me again he slapped the fucking piss out of me. I can  _ still _ feel his hand on my face and it's not the  _ only  _ thing I can still feel."

Gunther grimaced "Did you two---"

Nodding, Levi took a heavy drink of his bourbon "Yeah....and I kinda left again without telling him. I left another note telling him that we can't be together. I can't be that man. I'm not that man that settles down and spends his life with someone, hell ask any of my exes they'll tell you I'm an emotionless, heartless, selfish bastard. I know what I've done is wrong but if he hates me he can't love me and I can't love him. Maybe he'll vacate my every breath then. The other night I accidentally word vomited everything about it when we argued. When I tried to explain everything else he kissed me and it flew out the fucking window. I can't think around him. My logic just vanishes and it's not about thinking anymore and it's  _ definitely  _ not about myself. I can't sleep again, I can't really eat but, I mean, hey, it's better than me ruining the  _ both _ of us. He doesn't deserve it but neither of us deserves the hell I'd end up putting us through just to pretend to be happy."

"So, you fucked him then fucked him over?" Erwin's brows furrowed as he looked around the table at everyone taking a deep breath before he turned his attention to Levi "It's obvious none of you are going to say it so I will. Levi, how long are you going to pretend that you don't know what that feeling is? How long are you going to play the dense moron turning a blind eye to what could possibly be the  _ best _ thing for you? Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it and you've been putting it off for long time so it sounds. Get the fuck over yourself for once in your life and think about what you're doing to that boy if this is causing _ you  _ that much pain. He doesn't know the stupid ass reasoning behind this but you at least can try to make it better for yourself; he can't.  **Goddamn it Levi,** I knew you were an idiot when it comes to matters of the heart but how  _ stupid _ can you be? You're in love with this Eren kid and you refuse to do anything about it or even acknowledge it."

"I don't need to hear this from you, Erwin. Out of everyone here you're the  _ least  _ likely person I'd take relationship advice from. Did it ever occur to you that I don't _ want _ this?! I don't want this feeling, I don't want love, I don't fucking need it to be happy. I have a good job, I have a cat that likes me most days, and I have my great friend in Johnnie Walker when I need 'em. I don't want or need anything else. Why in the _ hell  _ would I choose to be in love, huh? Love makes us act like we're fucking fools, throwing our lives away for what? One happy day, a week, a month before all hell comes breaking loose and they disappear? Fuck that shit. I'm not signing up for it. Do I feel bad? Of fucking course I do, but it's better than the both of us wasting time, pretending to try to be happy, and ending up being more broken than we were to start with. I don't pretend to say that what I did was a good thing but I do know that it's better than giving false hope," Levi scathed, his emotions raw and bared to his friends only making his vulnerability feel like his biggest weakness. By the time all of Erwin's words reached him the only thing that he could feel was anger, anger at everyone and everything in the world which was a mix of his true emotion and, most likely, the 6th glass of bourbon.

Erwin's voice raised as the streak of anger was evident on his face "Shut the fuck up and listen, Levi. The truth is, none of us are easy to date, deal with, or please all the time. We all have our vices, our attitudes, and ways of doing things that makes us who we are. You can't like everything about someone it's damn near nigh impossible. This is fucking life, Levi, it isn't about finding a perfect person; it's not about living a goddamn fairy tale. Life is about finding something you're willing to work for with someone that thinks you're worth working  _ for _ . It's that simple and you obviously found someone worth keeping and you better start admitting to yourself that you think that kid is _ the one _ . I know the bullshit that's spewing from your mouth is just that, bullshit, so what's the _ real  _ reason stopping you from actually dealing with this? I can see that you love him and you want to fall but you're afraid of _ more _ than breaking him."

As the expression on Erwin's face faded into a softer mix Levi lowered his head to the table, voice shaking as a nervous chuckle left his lips "Haha, I think I'm going fucking crazy. It was like midnight, we were on the couch, we were laughing, and for the first time in a very long time I felt happy. I kissed him that night, the next morning I moved back to my apartment, and the day after I went to Germany. Leveling with you guys 100 percent I know that I did some fucked up shit but I don't want to risk it. I can't stop seeing the night at the hotel, I can't stop hearing his laugh, I can't stop seeing his smile or the eyes that shine like the Mediterranean Sea. For three months he was all I could think about and I haven't slept without waking up drenched in sweat since I left. That fucking goddamn decrepit gypsy woman was right. I'm working myself to death and every relationship I've ever had ends the same because my love is my work. She was right....about everything. Gunther, you met Olivia when you got shot in Iraq, and that night explains Cameron and Camden. Oluo, you got into that car accident in Charleston and met Petra, Eld you took over you parent's jewelry shop in Santa Barbara and met Kelsey, Erwin you're on S.A.H International which would be the second business you've owned after your fathers ran itself into the ground. Now, tell me, am I crazy with thinking if I give this shot it'll turn out badly? Because call me crazy if so, because she was right about all of you, the facts say she'll be right about me too. I would rather not love at all than love as hard as I can only to lose it on someone who doesn't feel the same way and _ never _ will."

Rolling his eyes, Erwin then narrowed his eyes as he stared directly into Levi's grey eyes  _ "Try it sometime, Levi. _ It's not as soul crushing as you think it will be. I think the guys know this, but you obviously never caught on because you're moron in such matters, but during college I was head over heels for you. I'm pretty sure at one point I thought I was in love with you. I was a stupid kid, you were my roommate, and you were my best friend. Every time I needed you, you were dropping whatever you had your hands full of just to come help me, we studied all the time well into the early morning, we spent so much time together it was almost impossible to not like you. Thankfully I got over that because I don't know how I could put up with the shit you've put that poor kid through. Do I regret liking you because it didn't go anywhere? Absolutely not. You're one of best friends, and honestly my best employee, but the thing is, Levi, sometimes we don't control who we like or even love. You've never believed in the predestined so don't start now just because some coincidences. The fact you love this kid is clear as day to each of us."

Levi raised an eyebrow in utter perplexity as he waved his hands, getting closer to the table shaking his head "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You had a thing for me, and no one thought it appropriate to inform me of it? Well, A plus job on being wingmen guys. I'm going to gloss over that now but I can't exactly _ do _ anything about it. I fucked up and chances are he fucking hates me more now so there's that. I ended it before it went any farther so even if I wanted to I couldn't. Now I think it's time I call it a night. It's been real guys, the birthday celebration was just great but I'll _ pass  _ on next year's if you don't mind. I'm not coming back to work until after New Years so deal with not having me. I've had enough of trying to deal with this. I can't handle it anymore and I need a few days to myself to hope my chest stops hurting every time that I close my eyes." Pushing himself back from the table, Levi scooted the chair back standing up preparing to leave.

Erwin stood just as Levi stumbled back from the table, grabbing a hold of his arm "Easy there. Come on, I'll walk you back to the hotel. We'll see you guys later." The guys raised their glasses to them in farewell as Erwin escorted Levi out of the door. Levi wasn't acting as inebriated as he seemed which Erwin was thankful for. The hotel wasn't far and Levi could walk fine minus a stumble or two here and there thanks to small patches of ice along the sidewalk. They walked in a calming silence until Levi leaned against Erwin to steady himself as they walked and Erwin, out of habit, placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Hey there, handsy. I know you think I'm  _ wildly _ attractive but I only need you to  _ steady  _ my walking not screw it up in the morning," Levi smirked as he looked over at him, poking fun at the newly gained information from the night.

Erwin huffed and moved his arm to rub the back of his neck "I  _ knew _ I shouldn't have said that."

Levi squinted his eyes and pulled his tie down, dragging him to his level "I need to see something."

"W-What?" Erwin was more than a bit shocked when he felt Levi's cooled lips against his own.

Releasing his tie, Levi shook his head "Nope. That would have  _ never  _ worked, sorry, I just needed to see. Don't look so dumbfounded."

"What the hell, Levi?! I know you're drunk but damn. I said  _ "liked" _ as in past tense, I couldn't like the you now romantically if someone paid me, your personality has always been screwy but I think somewhere down the road a few more bolts loosened," Erwin groaned as he wiped his arm over his lips while the two continued walking as if the event was a common occurrence.

"Maybe they did," he mumbled. "Oh you're so sweet. It's a good thing you don't like me now I'd hate to tell you that I find you repulsive in a romantic standpoint. I mean seriously, do you know what a wax strip is or tweezers for that matter? Both work just as effectively," he snickered as the same playful smirk was back on his lips as he teased Erwin.

Erwin just rolled his eyes in response "Ha ha very funny. Come on, drunky, we gotta get you back to the room before you get cited for public intoxication." Levi clicked his teeth in response almost falling over after slipping on ice as he moved to bump into Erwin. Laughing at his failed attempt, Erwin laughed and kept his hand at Levi's lower back pulling him against him to keep him from falling flat on his face. Little did either of them know that a chance observer was standing on the opposite side of the road as the two approached the hotel doors. Eren happened to walk by thinking he was going crazy when he looked over his shoulder to see Levi and the man from his apartment, and Levi's boss, walking into a hotel together. He saw Erwin's arm around his waist and the two of them laughing as Levi put a hand to his chest but what he didn't see was more important; as well as what he didn't hear.

Eren hadn't thought of the fact that they could run into each other in the area, since Seattle was a big place, but then he remembered Levi said he was there because he was University of Washington Alumni. It would only make sense that he would be near the school if they were having a reunion. When he first met the blonde in Levi's apartment he had assumed the two were together and he never asked Levi about him especially not when he knew the man was his boss. Seeing him living in his apartment, Malin loved him, he called Levi personally to bitch about his clothes lying around, and at no point had the man seemed threatened by Eren. When they were at the hotel with one another it suddenly clicked in his head. The reason Levi had left with a letter was because he had cheated on his boyfriend and didn't want him to know. He'd been right all along and it was a hot iron to his chest. It felt like it had all come together in a pain that burnt through his body at that moment, and while it hurt him, he understood finally why Levi had drug him through the wringer. He was a lying, cheating bastard.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! I hope you guys are ready for this chapter!! Do enjoy a little bit of pain and a whole lot of ????. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The chilly, sharp air felt a bit colder against his skin so he reached up to his face only to realize that wind blowing against water cools, and the tears rolling down his cheeks had created wet trails down his skin causing the stinging sensation he felt scattered against his cheeks. Immediately he found himself walking at a faster pace to get back to Mikasa's apartment. He couldn't find it in him to stop walking until he made it back otherwise he'd fall apart where he sat. Mikasa was going to blow a gasket but he didn't care he just wanted to be alone for a while....maybe forever if he kept hurting like this, over and over again only to fall harder on the second time. Falling for a man like Levi Ackerman was the worst thing fate could have forced him into and if this is what love was then he most certainly did not want it.

Almost instantly Mikasa noticed the puffiness around his eyes as he'd walked in but refused to acknowledge it. Instead she opted to watch her brother, gunmetal grey eyes following him carefully as he made his way towards the fridge. Eren grabbed a bottle of water and moved to the den where Mikasa sat ever stoically waiting for him to speak. When it was clear he was going to she tied her shoulder length, raven hair back in a short ponytail and drug Eren to her lap. As he looked down at him she ran a calming hand through his hair before ruffling it up a bit.

"C'mon, Eren, what's wrong?" She asked softly voice laden heavily with concern.

Turning into her stomach Eren whispered "He's a liar and a cheating bastard."

"Levi....." she drawled before muttering  _ "asshole," _ under her breath. Eren didn't utter another word as he silently clung to his sister while she did her best to comfort him and plotting Levi's murder aloud. Perhaps Eren would have stopped her but something like an air bubble in his bloodstream didn't sound like too bad an idea at the moment. All he wanted to do was let out everything he'd been holding, tell someone just how bad he wanted this, or just vent out everything. Probably the only person who would understand him was trying to both comfort him and make him laugh. He appreciated the effort but he could only feel cheated, jaded, hurt, furious, and jealous. 

How could Levi treat him like that; how could he do that to his boyfriend?! Of course Levi had been sleeping with his boss. It only made more sense even if he hadn't wanted to see it. Even Ymir had guessed it right and yet there he'd been too stubborn, too blinded by his own desire, to see what was truly right in front of him. Under his breath he cursed himself for being so daft but hindsight wasn't going to help him now. He began to wonder if his boyfriend knew, did Erwin know that Levi had cheated on him? Would Levi even bother telling him? Maybe he did but with the way they'd been acting before the hotel he was more likely betting that he hadn't. Eren became far more conflicted in that moment; should he tell him or keep it to himself?

When a few moments had passed he began to ignore it. It wasn't his place to mess up their relationship any more than he already had and he assumed that Levi would eventually tell him. Overall he didn't really want to think of Erwin anymore. How many times he'd seen him and ignored the signs, how he'd been so oblivious to everything around him, and mostly how he just seemed to polite to him. Erwin seemed like a good guy.....a good man for Levi. Just admitting that though was acidic and bitter as if bile had crawled its way up his esophagus.

Mikasa muttered just loud enough for Eren to catch "Sonovabitch.....I'll kill him."

Eren rolled onto his back and smiled "Nah, I'm pretty sure _ living _ is his penance. I just wish it didn't have to be like this......I hate that I thought he was something  _ special _ . I spent months pining after him and this is what I get. He broke me, waited three months, and put me back together with cheap scotch tape for a few hours just to have some fun in the hotel, then broke what pieces remained. Maybe I don't understand, Mikasa, how someone can treat someone they claim to like in that way. Just.......am I so  _ pathetic _ if I just want this to be a bad dream and I'll wake up next to him snuggled against his side?"

Brushing the hair back from his hair she smiled warily "No, Eren, it's not pathetic. Wanting to erase the heartache with what you wished would happen.....well we all do that. No one wants to experience this kind of gut wrenching pain and sorrow. What did he say to you?"

"Which time?" Eren sighed "It was like he was so happy to have me there while we fell asleep and his touch....was so _ tender _ ....I could swear there was something beneath it. I teased him. I initiated everything so maybe it's my fault. He did say that if we did anything it would make matters between us worse but I didn't understand and I didn't care. I just kept pushing. Before we fell asleep he said  _ "I'm not exactly good at expressing myself. Suffice to say that I know what I'm doing on all accounts and I hope you'll forgive me" _ but the way he said that.....I thought he meant about the past. I was so tired I didn't catch that it was present tense. He knew what was going to happen which makes me think he just slept with me because I offered. Is this  _ my _ fault, Mikasa?"

Sitting up Eren turned to her, tears beginning to well in his eyes, so she reached out and hugged him allowing them to fall "No, Eren, just because you wanted to sleep with him doesn't make  _ you  _ the cheating bastard. Instead of agreeing he could have refused and walked out plus you didn't know. He's a grown ass man this is on him to take responsibility for. All this and his fucked up mannerisms are his burden to bear. He's the one that's fucked up, Eren, not you. You deserve so much better than that fucking asshole anyway. If I see him I swear to god I'm gonna hit him hard enough to break his jaw. It's only gonna take 8 PSI and I can exert that in my fucking  _ sleep." _

Eren forced a strangled laugh through a sob "Ha, Mika, it's okay. I'll be okay......I just need some time."

"Take as much as you need," she smiled as she pulled back to kiss his cheek "so go lie down and get some rest. You're gonna stay another two days with me so you can go home in 5 days alright?"

He gave a weak nod "Yeah, okay, thanks. I love you, Mikasa."

"Love you too, little brother," she grinned as they got to their feet. Eren gave her another short hug before heading down the narrow hall at the back of the apartment to the guest room where he immediately stretched out across the cream comforter. Kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his clothes he began to heave a sigh as he reached over and opened the bedside drawer. Removing the crumpled letter Eren stared down at the smeared navy ink and Levi's final words to him. Clutching it to his chest he rolled over and was unable to prevent the wash of emotions assaulting him. Sobbing as the crumpled note became once again stained with his tears, Eren curled in on himself wishing he'd never laid eyes on someone as vile as Levi.

Before the night came to an end Eren fell asleep with the singular question of  _ "What did I do to deserve this?" _ echoing in the farthest reaches of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Awaking the next afternoon with a pounding headache Levi stumbled out of bed. Remembering most of what happened the previous evening, he began to wonder while in the shower if Erwin had been right. It wasn't like him to believe that anyone could see the future. Why did the fact she'd made some good guesses scare him into fearing the kid, he was most likely, kinda, sorta, in love with? He wanted Eren, all of him, and he'd ruined everything making sure the kid would hate his guts for eternity just because of this woman and her crazy psycho babble. Maybe if he kept telling himself that he'd believe it wasn't real.

On the other hand if he did believe it was real there was only one way to get rid of this and get Eren back: he needed to see the woman. Perhaps if he went to her she would remove the curse. If she wanted money he'd pay her whatever she wanted to make sure this no longer plagued him. So long as Eren would love him he'd pay any price. It meant after a seemingly sleepless night he was going to spend day and night in an attempt to track down the fortune telling establishment he'd only ever seen once, seven years ago, when he was drunk off his ass. Unfortunately it was going to be just as hard as it sounded and he knew that. Levi was prepared to dive into a mountain of spotty research from years of his life he spent stressed, drunk, high, and ultimately fed up with the world.

Basically the only difference in his current state was his lack of elevation in mind. His ability to function was on the line and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try to fix what he'd so badly broken. He couldn't remember a goddamned thing about back then. Working best with numbers he was at a loss when it came to recalling his memories. All he remembered was it was across from a bar a good bit away from the apartment complex he'd lived at back then. He remembered walking back with his incredibly inebriated group of friends and seeing the sign on the front of the gypsy woman's establishment. Nothing else seemed to come into focus.

Desperately he tried to continue to search through his various memories and what he'd seen in his dreams, or as of late more akin to nightmares. Bringing up Google he typed in the name of the fortune teller 'Serene' and along with fortune teller resulting in no results in the state. With a heavy groan he returned to see just how many bars were in the Seattle area only to return with an ungodly amount. Next he attempted fortune tellers, physics, and a myriad of other people's engaging in the acts of divination. With a rather plentiful amount of selections he decided to cross reference which places of business were near bars only to have more than he'd wished. It seemed setting up these places around the gullible and intoxicated was part of the idea.

Jotting down the addresses he moved to save them in his phone and began to get dressed. It was a Sunday and there was no way in hell that Erwin and the group were going to bother him to go do things. He'd had enough of that last night when Erwin had to practically carry him to the room. All he could remember before blacking out was hurling continuously and that wasn't something he expected to repeat anytime soon. He'd had to drink far too much to be able to speak so plainly in front of them. The experience wasn't one he cared to relive so instead of being dragged out for drunken shenanigans he was going to investigate Seattle to see if he could find a needle in his past's haystack. 

Having walked around Seattle for hours until a little after dark he began to think if he was the crazy one in all of it. As far as he knew the woman had declined farther into her dementia and walking around, circling the blocks around his old complex, wasn't any less ridiculous. Driving by hadn't helped, walking sure as hell wasn't getting him anywhere and thus he decided to call it a night by 8pm. Having no more leads to chase down he opted to grab a bite to eat and try to dig into the search a bit more. Someone somewhere had to know what happened to the little place. It would be near impossible if no one had and it was as if it vanished into thin air. 

By the time he'd finally been able to track down a couple more leads two days had passed of no sleep. Nicotine and alcohol fueled him mainly and his searches had consumed practically all his time. He knew the guys were probably wondering where he disappeared to most of the days. It wasn't honestly like he was avoiding them but they probably felt that way after he'd gotten drunk and emptied all his thoughts. Whatever. It wasn't exactly his prerogative if they were offended or worried about how much time he was spending on his own. There were things that he had to get done and time was of the essence. Exploring the city for hours only left him exhausted and drained therefore he didn't think he'd make great company anyhow.

As if thinking about it had brought the situation to the surface when he returned to the hotel he met Gunther, his twins, and his wife, Olivia in the hall as he was just making it back. It was a little before dinner time and found it odd once they stopped at his door. Olivia's sage eyes hovered on his own as she adjusted her flowy, sunburst blouse giving him the impression that they were staying to speak. Ugh. Just the thing he didn't need. 

Making it to the door Gunther's boys grinned "Uncle Levi!!"

Levi had to fight the cringe in his stomach at being social and bent to ruffle the twins' hair "Hey, kiddos. I hope you're being good for your mom and dad."

"Well, as good as we can get," Gunther chuckled heartily "but anyhow, we're getting ready to head down to meet everyone for dinner down La Sombra."

Olivia's chipper tone reached his ears as she flipped her sandy curls over her shoulder while picking up Camden "Won't you be joining us Levi? You've been rather distant all weekend. It's my first time seeing you again since the wedding."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Levi sucked in a breath "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I've been in Germany for the last few months and I hardly get away from work. I don't exactly think that I'd be the best company for dinner right now. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense," came the voice from behind him "I also don't work you  _ that _ hard that you can't drive down to see them if you wanted. You are a godfather you know...... _ way  _ down on the list but you're still there."

Shifting to see Erwin Levi rolled his eyes "Mhmm, I know, but you do like to think I'm a fucking magician when it comes to the contracts you fu---messed up."

Chuckling at Levi's attempted restraint on cursing in front of the boys Erwin squeezed the hand on his shoulder "Well if you weren't good at your job you wouldn't have one. Now, go get dressed and meet us out here for dinner. You need to get out instead of cooping yourself up in there to get drunk out of your mind."

"I'm not---"

"Whiskey's on your breath, Levi," Erwin interrupted "go on. It'll be good for you." Levi huffed in evident frustration and headed inside to don something other than the current pair of sweats and thick hoodie. Pulling on a pair of jeans, a turtleneck, and a heavy peacoat he made his way quickly out of the hotel room and exited to find everyone waiting on him. From his pocket he removed a cigarette slipping it behind his ear for once they were outside. He knew they'd be walking in some massive herd down the block to the restaurant, as he passed it on his walk, and he'd be able to smoke so long as he lingered out behind the children. In fact, the very second he was out the door he removed his zippo from his pocket and held his cigarette in his teeth as he lit it.

Levi turned as Erwin sent him a glare from over his shoulder "What? I'm outside. I can smoke."

Erwin huffed "God, you've slipped so far downhill. Just put it out,  _ please? _ You're going to stifle someone."

"Fine," after a long drag he snubbed the burning cigarette on his shoe's sole before sliding it back behind his ear. He knew Erwin would only continue to chide him like he was his mother if he didn't. It was purely so he wouldn't have to hear him.....at least it was what he chose to believe at the time. At the rate he was going through a pack he knew it was unhealthy and if someone asked him to stop, instead of his brain, then he could put it down a little easier. Upon walking into the upscale restaurant he found it easier to place it back behind his ear as well. Coming into a place as the one he was in required a certain air of elegance he didn't feel he had at the moment and the cigarette made him look a little less dignified.

During their dinner all he could do was have the waiter bring him long island iced teas and water. He couldn't help trying to fight back the gag in his throat as everyone was prattling on about their happy lives, their kids, or upcoming child, their lovers.....all of it turned his stomach. Even Erwin was speaking of a man he'd met in Levi's building that was rather interesting who apparently happened to be Mike the handyman. Fighting the shudder of those two together Levi turned his attention out the front window of the restaurant. Watching people come and go helped him zone out of the conversation as he had nothing to add to it like he knew he wouldn't.

Their food arrived shortly afterwards yet Levi found himself still finding food unappetizing. Although, to keep up appearances he twisted a fork into the fettuccini and took a bite. Instantly his stomach turned as that taste reminded him of what Eren had cooked the night they kissed. How did he just remember such a minute detail? It didn't matter the second he pushed back from the table he cleared his throat and turned to look out the window catching sight of something that brought him quickly to his feet as the others began to question just what was going on.

Without a thought in his mind Levi rushed outside and let one word, one name leave his lips as he crossed the dimly lit street "Eren!" In the moment he thought he saw the shaggy cinnamon locks twist he felt a sharp pain in his shin before he fell on the asphalt. Only upon hearing the blaring of car horns did he realize that he had just been hit by a taxi. Luckily it hadn't been going but a couple miles an hour successfully managing to simply knock him on his ass. Before he could think of it all of his friends were rushing out to see him shouting and asking if he was okay. Mouths were running far too fast for him to think of, all he wanted to know was if he'd truly seen Eren heading up the block in his olive army jacket.

Erwin placed his hands on either of Levi's face as the cab driver rounded the hood "Tell me, are you alright?"

"I'm, uh, I'm fine," Levi mumbled as he got shakily to his feet.

The cab driver tossed his arms in the air "What kind of idiot rushes into the middle of the street in the dark?!"

Grinning facetiously, Erwin straightened and stared down at the man "The same kind too busy staring at the cellphone in their lap to notice someone in the road."

As the man recoiled from the ice in his tone he sighed "Shouldn't he go to the hospital to make sure he's alright? We'll have to call insurance---"

"Just drive us there and we'll call it even," Erwin smiled.

Nodding furiously, the man rushed to open the back door but Levi refused "I'm fine. I don't need a hospital but I did say I'd ruin dinner and unless you all get back in there and eat then I will. Surely you guys don't want me to think I ruined it even if I did?"

Erwin wrapped a hand around Levi's upper arm tugging him to the cab as he tossed Eld his credit card "I have no one to impress so I'm taking you to the hospital. You guys do go back. I'll text with any updates. Put whatever needs to go on the company card there." Levi would have retaliated had he felt up to trying scale the mountain that was Erwin Smith. As much as he hated to admit it his knee was sore and he didn't feel like resisting the demand when he'd likely topple over on himself. Some ice and a wrap is probably what would be recommended and he didn't need an ER bill to be told that but it wasn't like he stood a chance of getting out of it. At this point Erwin had been nothing but a nagging mother hen the entire trip and he was tired to the point of giving up care about it.

Quickly he was rushed over to the hospital and taken inside where he was immediately seen and had to undergo further examinations aside from the obvious physical. Having to be run through an MRI machine wasn't exactly optimal and he got quite a face from a nurse as he stuck his hand down his boxers to remove his piercing before getting into the machine. Once his scans were complete he was sent back to the exam room where he waited with Erwin for a little less than 15 minutes before someone was coming in to read their charts. Being distracted by Erwin's banter about why he was so happy he decided to stop being stubborn and get checked out, Levi neglected to turn to see the incoming doctor until they began to speak.

"Good evening, my name is---"

_ "Mikasa,"  _ Levi breathed in a low exhale as his heart began to beat faster showing on the monitor next to him as several jumping, jagged lines and rapidly beeping numbers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHNNNNN! Here is the final piece of earlier's encounter and a whole new one! I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

He recognized her from the photo that Eren had shown him months ago on the sofa when he spoke of her. In all honesty he should have known once he arrived at UW's emergency room that there was a very real chance of this exact moment happening. With the way that fate enjoyed pulling the strings as a sadistic puppeteer he could have bet on the chance. The young woman turned to him as he was pulled from his mind, narrowed her eyes, and looked back over her charts before approaching him. Levi knew what was coming next he could practically feel the fury wafting off her skin in choking wisps.

The very moment he felt the impact pop his jaw he had to himself from falling off the bed. Erwin's eyes sharpened as he moved towards the woman but Levi held up a hand. He deserved this. Retracting his hand Levi lowered it and stretched his jaw making sure that nothing cracked. Only a nice bruise would come to show the next morning as Eren had been right, the woman had one hell of a right hook. It'd definitely be sore in the morning and he could taste the copper in his mouth but he simply bit it back and addressed Erwin instead.

"Relax,  _ Mom," _ he groaned, realizing speech smarted a bit "this is Eren's older sister, if I recall correctly."

Her eyes flared as she lunged forward "How fucking dare you walk in here?!  **How dare you touch my little brother!"**

"Erwin, go keep a look out if you will. If anyone asks I tripped and my ass dropping was the noise they heard," he sighed before turning towards the attending medical student "and Mikasa if I were you, doll, I'd keep your voice down and draw those curtains They find out you punched a patient and it will not end well for you." Doing as asked Erwin stepped outside the room and left Mikasa standing at the foot of his best, muscles locked and jaw clenched.

For a moment the two remained silent in the stagnant air until Mikasa seethed "How fucking _dare_ you...."

"Listen," Levi began "I know what I've done but judging from that punch I'm guessing Eren mentioned me."

"Mentioned?" She scathed "He can't stop fucking  _ sobbing  _ over you! You fucking broke him into pieces! He's done nothing but hole himself up in my spare bedroom for days! Oh and you can have this back too. I took it today so he'd stop crying over it." Walking out of the room for a few moments she returned shortly with a paper in her hand tossing it to him. Fluttered aimlessly to his lap Levi uncrumpled it, smoothing out it's surface as his chest began to heave. His heart rate began to skyrocket as he noticed the ink on his letter swirled and faded in circular patterns. As if to caption his thoughts Mikasa scoffed bitterly "Yeah in case you were wondering those are Eren's  _ tears _ stained on it, smudging the ink. He's not stopped crying for days but a couple of days ago he came into my apartment with a little bit of information that's only made it worse and now I see it first hand. Guess your boyfriend is a lot different than Eren, huh? Does he know you cheated on him with my brother then left him like some cheap lay only hours afterwards?"

Shifting through the door as Mikasa had left it cracked Erwin blinked  _ "What was that?" _

_ "Oops, _ guess not," Mikasa grinned devilishly as Erwin shook his head and raised his hands.

"What the fuck," he started as he turned towards Mikasa "I'm  **not** his boyfriend. I'm his boss and we've been friends since college."

"No, he's not my boyfriend!" Levi all but screeched horrified of the possibility "Where did you get that idea?! I'm not a cheater, an asshole yeah, but I would  **never** cheat on anyone."

Mikasa clicked her teeth "Tch, yeah right, I believe that. If that's the case then why did Eren seeing you kiss some big blonde dude? He," he jabbed a pointed finger in Erwin's direction "fits the bill."

"Oh man," Levi groaned as he placed a hand to his head "Erwin it was that night--"

Interrupting Erwin rolled his eyes "--that you got absolutely sloshed and kissed me when you found out I used to have a thing for you in college? Yeah, it looks like your drunken goddamn teasing got you into a mess, asshole."

"So, you're not a cheater," Mikasa sighed "just an asshole that if he ever gets within 100ft of my brother will be ripped limb from goddamn limb?"

Levi shrugged "That's what I've been saying. Now, I'll risk dismemberment. I need to see him. Is he still here?"

She crossed her arms over her chest "No, you  **won't** fucking risk it because I'm not telling you where he is. It wouldn't do you any good anyway. He leaves Christmas night since he has to work the next morning. I am curious though. Why would you even want to see him aside from to toy with the shattered shards of his heart again? Use him for another good time and leave again knowing full well how he feels about you?"

"No, I need to apologize and explain. I said in the---"

"I fucking read it," she snarled interrupting him.

Getting to his feet he stepped up to her meeting her raging gaze "Then you know it has the mark of a  _ coward. _ I  **will** see your brother and no force in this universe will fucking stop me. He needs to know that I've cleared my head, I've thought about, and I know what I want. If he wants to see me before he leaves I'm in room 713 of the Marriott. If he doesn't, I understand, but if I don't see him tomorrow then I will track him down when I get back until he hears me out. You may not like me but I don't rightfully give a shit. In my line of work I've made a lot of enemies and a lot of people don't like me so jump on that list sweetheart. All that matters to me is if  _ he _ does," the words stopped in his throat as he knew what was coming next but saying it aloud would concrete it into his soul "because I'm in  _ love _ with your brother. I'm terrified to be and I don't even believe myself some days. He has a stronger hold on me than I ever thought anyone could, and it scared me, so I ran. Now, if you think you can stop me then you go ahead and you throw that next punch but you had better make it a good one because you  _ aren't _ going to stop me."

"Better get hunting then," Mikasa sighed "I'm not even going to tell him that you came by here. You're right though I don't have to like you and I fucking don't. In fact, I mentioned shooting you with an air bubble if you ever stumbled into my ER. It doesn't matter though. I don't approve, and won't until you show me why I should, but Eren is his own man and I can't hold his hand forever. Who he chooses to chase is on him, love is an unpredictable force no one controls, but if being with you will make my brother my happy then you better get your ass to using the same spiel on him. While I don't like you I like him being miserable less. Right now he's broken and hollow, a husk of himself, so if you pick up those pieces you had better make sure that you goddamn stay to keep them that way."

"Very well," Levi cleared his throat as he sat back to the foot of the bed "I'll prepare to hunt him down after I return. Now, am I bleeding internally from calling after Eren?"

"What?" She posed a bit confused.

Erwin chuckled lowly "He got up in the middle of a reunion dinner to run outside because he thought he saw your brother. In doing so he wound up getting hit by a taxi."

Flipping through his charts she looked up to him "Well you're not hemorrhaging just  _ stupid _ . RICE your knee. You're old enough to know what that is. Here's your discharge papers, now get out, and I better see you for Eren's birthday if he accepts you."

"Promise," he chuckled as she handed him his papers and left the room. Erwin decided to turn his back as he got dressed and situated his piercing for both courtesy and the fact he did not need to see that. Levi was more than thankful for that as he shimmied into his jeans and began to clothe himself appropriately. Getting out of the hospital wasn't much of a big deal and Erwin had texted everyone to let them know the prognosis was only stupidity and to ice his knee. He'd scrunched his face as he read it due to Erwin's maniacal cackle while he typed it out in the cab. Due to his knee they'd been required to hail a cab to bring them back around to hotel and the rest of the walk was on them.

Once back up into the room Erwin placed a hand on his jaw as it began to shine "Wow,  **goddamn** that chick clocked you!"

"Thank you for closed captioning my pain," Levi grumbled as he hobbled towards his laptop "now I need to ask you something. It's about the bar we used to go to all the time. You remember where it was?"

"Uh," Erwin paused to think before snapping with an epiphany "it was off Hartford and 5th I'm pretty sure."

"Close enough," he muttered under his breath "now get out I need to sleep. Go away."

"Rude," Erwin chuckled "but yeah, get some sleep and rest that knee."

"Mhmm, will do, thanks, bye." Levi hurried him out of the hotel room and shoved him out the door as he shut it behind him. If Erwin couldn't remember the place itself getting him to remember the bar he used to go to was the next best thing. Getting to work he laid out on the bed with his laptop on his chest and began to take notes on his phone. Pulling up the street view of the bar he moved the camera to discover the perfect little white home across the road that was now a thrift store. The decoration was the same, the same old, stained, white siding, and the same curtains hung in the windows. It may have changed purpose but there was no doubt in his mind that he'd found the place he'd been looking for. If only he'd asked Erwin about the bar instead of trying to do it himself.

Looking up the thrift store online he wondered if there was a chance they might have known who the previous tenants were and just maybe he could track the old woman down. Fortunate Findings just seemed a little too coincidental for them to have named the place without at least knowing of the old gypsy woman. Luckily he happened to find their Facebook page and find their hours of operation seeing as how tomorrow was Christmas Eve. They wouldn't be open very long, just a couple of hours, but so long as he could make it during that time frame then he could perhaps be one step closer to being free. 

Waking the next morning sore as hell he couldn't believe that he'd actually been able to sleep. That made things feel wrong. He'd fallen asleep with the computer on him but clearly he'd tossed it to the other side of the bed without injuring it. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he soon began the scramble to get a shower and get dressed. There was only two hours before the thrift shop closed and he needed to get there immediately. It was of mass importance that he able to speak with the owner and so he hastily dressed himself and practically sprinted down the hallway at noon. Sure, he'd received some strange looks but it didn't matter in the least. He was about to be a step closer to finding the cause of his pain in the world.

Hailing a cab he quickly handed over the address and waited the twenty minutes to be taken to the shop. Once he arrived he realized how similar it had looked even with the amount of clothing outside of it on hangers and toys tossed casually, scattered about the yard. It felt as though he was taking a trip through time as he placed his hand on the bronze door knob before twisting and pushing the door open. Hearing the same bell chime above his head suddenly made his gut swirl. Almost instantaneously earth shattering vertigo took hold, spinning the world around as he fell to his knees while the air was sucked out of his lungs by an unknown force. Struggling for breath, he gasped heavily and found a gentle hand atop his shoulder. 

Turning he saw a woman that made his blood run cold. She was a dead ringer for the old woman who'd previously been using the place for her fortune telling business. Youthful glow to her mocha skin, dark ebony hair tied back in a long ponytail and amber eyes never leaving his own; he felt more than a touched unnerved by the young woman. Clearly it took him a moment to be able to find his voice as his breath returned and his heart steadied in its combative rhythm. 

Before he could say anything she placed the back of her palm to his head "My, you're burning up, are you alright, sir?"

"Fine," he managed as he shakily got to his feet "I'm, uh, I'm here to speak to the owner."

With a broad smile she grinned "Speaking. Can I help you?"

Trying to find an articulate way to word his sentence, Levi furrowed his brows but soon gave up "Ah, uh, I was wondering if you knew anything about the older woman who used to run a fortune telling business out of this business, Madame Serene I believe."

Nodding the young woman sighed "Yes, I knew her. My name is Noelle Shadarsi and she was my grandmother."

"Levi Ackerman," he smiled before his tone fell  _ "was?" _

"She passed away a few months ago," Noelle answered solemnly.

**"Damn!"** Levi swore before going wide eyed and apologizing profusely "Forgive me that was incredibly insensitive and rude of me. I'm sorry for your loss."

She gave him a knowing smile "It's quite alright. Now, you wouldn't happen, this is going to sound crazy if you aren't, _ cursed _ by any chance are you?"

Levi stared back stunned "How did---"

Interrupting she giggled "She knew you'd come and you are **not** the only one she's cursed through the years. I told her the only people still going to palm readers were drunk college kids for a giggle and gullible, middle aged women. She agreed but as you can see it didn't stop her. Wait right here. I think I may have something for you." Noelle grinned before sashaying away, her black pumps clacking on the wooden floors with each step she took. While she was gone he could heard the creak of the decrepit wooden steps of the stairs leading up to the second floor. He'd waited a few moments before she returned holding a yellowed, dust coated envelope with his full name scrawled in chicken scratch across it. "You won't be able to read it," Noelle spoke softly "unless you know Romani Greek."

"Only a little bit," Levi huffed dejectedly "what about you?"

"Family tradition," she chuckled "but I need your permission to open it and read it."

He gave her a nod "Please, go ahead. I'd like you to read it to me if you would."

"Sure," she peeled back the paper and began to read the weathered letter from inside "Levi Ackerman, man of now 30, or you shall be in a day's time." Instantly his heart stopped. There was no way she could have known he'd come the day before his 30th birthday. This was getting way too weird for him but he listened as Noelle continued. "You seek me but I am within this world no longer, now a resident of the veil. You seek the removal of my curse but, my boy, you've been  _ without  _ it for far longer than you know. It was because of your rude disbelief that I had lain this on you but you have recently been humbled and enlightened thus removing it immediately. Pursue your love, young man, and go with yellow, caramel, and the protection of my own. With warmest faith, Madame Serene."

Levi stared, shaking his head "I can't--- I don't..."

Noelle grinned "She was....gifted, truly, at least in divination not curses. We all believed it but there is something I'd like to ask of you. She left me a letter inside yours detailing your curse. Have you ever heard of a self fulfilling prophecy Mr. Ackerman? Basically it states that when you know something you believe to be happening you may be responsible for the events that come to pass not a mystic force. Because of the fact you were scared this guy wouldn't ever love you, you committed these actions and, in the end, made sure that even if you love him he wouldn't love you because of what you did to him. In the end she was right but only because she placed the idea in your head. The moment you believed in her power it held power of your actions. You dug your own hole but she told you how to get out of it." He could only stare in disbelief as she picked up the envelope and handed it to him. There was something heavy inside it. Opening it he peered into the envelope and couldn't believe what he saw lying inside of it. A silver ring with two speckled bands of color one of a brilliant tigers eye and the other of bright turquoise. Removing it from the package he held it up and looked on the inside of it as something caught his eye. A single word was etched into the band causing his heart to lurch  _ "Drown." _

Before he knew it Noelle had her hands on his shoulders "Tigers eye is symbolic for protection also for the stabilizing and grounding of someone. It enhances integrity, willpower, self-confidence, practicality and correct use of power. The turquoise I believe she meant to stand for your lover as it's a stress reliever as well as the fact it can help promote honesty and clear communication from the heart. In her own way this ring is her looking out for you. She must have liked you. The difficult ones were often her favorites."

Levi was at a loss of words as he came to understand just how badly he'd fucked up and this woman had only helped him in the end "I see. I wish I could thank her for it all. I was the one who messed this up and I can't blame it on some curse. I have to own up to that. Thank you, Noelle, for your help."

"It is my pleasure," she softly kissed both his cheeks surprising him "now, go reclaim your lost love Mr. Ackerman. It may be early but happy birthday and merry Christmas. I wish you luck." He thanked her again and slipped the letter into his pocket before he slipped the ring onto his left hand's middle finger. It was eerie how perfect a fit the ring was as it slid into place. Unbelievable was a word that lacked the proper articulation to be able to accurately state his disbelief in what had occurred. The day had already began and it was already far more than he could have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, throughout this entire story I loved that you guys knew what he was doing. Self-fulfilling prophecies are a bitch, huh?
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second to last update. Sunday will carry with it the final update for Drowning in the Mediterranean. I hope that you guys will enjoy the conclusion and I do apologize......for this cliffhanger xD you guys should expect it by now.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

On the ride back to the hotel he couldn't help but to think of how hard Eren was hurting because of what he'd said and done. He'd been such a fucking coward and he was supposed to just hope that Eren would readily accept him with open arms? No. It wasn't going to be that easy. He knew that it was going to be a tooth and claw fight to apologize and win Eren back. There was so much he was going to have to say, to do, and to show but he was ready for it. In his heart he knew that if Eren loved him even the smallest bit then he would at least hear what he had to say and that was all he could ask for.

After arriving back at the hotel he spent his day trying to concoct a coherent argument for trying win Eren over. By the end of the night he had jack shit done and he wasn't about to let that stop him. It didn't matter how long that he'd spend thinking of what to say. When it came down to the moment he stared down Eren he knew it would all probably fly right out the window along with his sanity, reasoning, and ability to think before speaking. Eren just had a way of dragging exactly what he needed from him and that was a talent no one else had. Uncanny how often he was able to do it as well combined with the fact Levi just had a hard time of telling him no. 

Finally falling asleep a hint after 3am he was surprisingly able to stay that way until mid afternoon the following day. Almost as if his body had desired to catch up on all it's lost rest he'd somehow managed to sleep for around 13 hours. Groggy when he awoke Levi grumbled and rolled off the bed as something was waking him that wasn't his alarm. Shuffling out of bed he made it over to the door where the raucous noise seemed to be originating. Keeping the chain on the door he opened it just slightly to see Erwin with a face engulfing smile and a bottle of wine.

Upon opening the door and allowing him in Erwin sighed noting that he was just now getting out of bed. Ignoring the incessant, impending rambling about to occur he decided to grab a change of clothes and make for the shower. While showering he allowed the heat of the water to sink into, and ease, his aching muscles. Sleeping for that long had only made his back hurt and his neck a bit stiff. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the afternoon but he rather quickly got accustomed to it as his knee began to throb. In his actions last night he'd forgotten to ice it or even rest it. There had been far too much to get done and a bum knee wasn't exactly going to be on the list of shit stopping him anytime soon.

Once out of the shower and dressed Levi leaned against the door brushing his hair out of his face "What is it now, Erwin? I was finally sleeping."

"Too long," Erwin scowled "next thing you know you'll never leave this hotel. Now, in a couple of hours we're all meeting in the conference room on the executive floor for our Christmas get together. If you want to leave when it's done go ahead but we're also going out to eat afterwards unless you wanna get hit by a taxi and catch another shiner like the one discoloring your jaw."

Glancing back towards the mirror of the bathroom he grimaced "Yeah, it's kinda black and purple right now with some yellow. I don't see it going away for a week or two, so meaning no client meetings for me until way after I come back.....you know what if my plans go well I'm just gonna take that off. What time am I going to have to be up there?"

"Six," he answered "and I don't know what you've got up your sleeve for this kid but I swear, I may love you to death, but I don't want you ruining that kid. He's a good kid and he doesn't need you fucking him up for life."

Under his breath he chuckled "Fucking him for life is kinda the plan eventually." Realizing he hadn't replied to Erwin he sighed "Alright fine, I’ll be there but why is there wine?"

Erwin shrugged "Call it a gift to Eren for me from you."

Levi's eyes rolled back "You want me to get him drunk? He's a lightweight you know."

"So are you on this," he grinned "I remember Kelsey's engagement party. You and this shit go great together just like I  _ hope _ you and Eren will. If things go at all well I don't want details until you're back at work. I want you to enjoy it but I also want only a picture of this uncorked bottle."

With a grin Levi nodded "You got it. Thanks. I guess you can get going now and I promise I'll be up there and I won't touch any alcohol until then." Erwin gave him a curt nod and made it out the door silently. While he didn't know what he was going to do he was at least thankful that he managed to remember to buy gifts for everyone while he was abroad. Customs was nice about all the shit he'd had to get so at least there was a small consolation of spending a fortune in Germany. Snickering, he recalled that was part of Erwin's gift. Running over to the laptop he logged into to his expense account of the company's database and then found his way to the credit line. He'd had to make a trip downstairs to get it but it'd be a nice little surprise to hand to Erwin.

The couple of hours he had to pass consisted of him doing nothing more than lazing about actively resting and icing his knee. It had bruised rather significantly but he was pretty sure that was all that it was going to be after the initial pain dissipated. His bruise from Mikasa's punch had greatly discolored the majority of his jaw, the multitude of colors mapping over his alabaster skin in a creeping yellow hue accompanied by splotches of dark blacks and violets. Deciding it wasn't a good look he opted to head out to the local CVS and pick up some concealer. The cashier would have probably given him a strange look had it not been Seattle but he gathered his sponges and makeup and decided to cover what he could before meeting everyone up in the conference room.

Large bag of gifts in tow he felt as though he were a tiny, better looking, younger version of Santa Claus who wore finely tailored suits. Sliding his room key into the door he pushed it open and saw Gunther's boys sitting at the back of the room playing with one another while everyone else was around the elongated, rectangular table almost as if they were waiting on him before beginning. Dozens of wrapped presents lied perched in toppling formations atop the table and some had already been placed in front of an empty place next to Erwin. He chuckled, knowing it was his, and headed over as he sat his bag in the seat and began to distribute the presents he'd gotten for everyone.

It was a flourish of pleasantries and niceties as everyone moved around the table opening the gifts given to them by one another. Beginning with Erwin's gifts Levi had to get another laugh as he was given a bottle of expensive wine, he knew that Erwin did not pick out himself, a box of nicotine patches, and the key back to his apartment. That had been a nice blessing although he had to send a glare at him for the nicotine patches. He knew he needed to slow down on how much he smoked daily but he had a feeling, if things went well, his stress level would decrease and there was only one other time he'd need to have a rush of nicotine and that was after celebrating.

Acquiring another two bottles of wine, silk ties, rare books for his office collection, and even a bit of homemade spearmint candy from Olivia were the gifts he'd have received. Only Eld and Kelsey's present had yet to be opened so he grabbed the small black and silver bag, dug through the obnoxious pink tissue paper, and removed a card along with the palm sized box resting beneath it. Deciding to open the box first, due mainly to his curiosity, Levi pulled open the top of the box reading Jinn Jewels across the top etched in gold. The gift inside made his heart stop as he looked up to the both of them with sheer befuddlement. Inside was a titanium band with an onyx stripe across the width and there was only one reason a man would own a ring like that.

"Is this...." Levi's words faltered unsure of how to ask the question burning in the back of his mind.

"Just in case you find someone, hmm?" Eld grinned widely "It was supposed to be a 'way in the future thing' but maybe not so far away these days. The card has our information about the ring inside. If you need it sized, call me, I’ll get it done."

"Dude, I _ can't _ ta--"

"Shut up," he interrupted "you can and you will. Kelsey made it for you since she had an inkling you may need one someday. I told her she was full of crap 'cause no one would wanna marry your grumpy ass but here we sit with your head over your heels for some boy back in Colorado."

Kelsey rapidly jerked her attention as did Olivia " **What?** ! You're in love? Why didn't you bring them? At least Oluo's fiance had a good reason not to attend why couldn't your boy?"

Levi sighed "It's complicated and I'm an asshole so no surprises there. Just......thank you both. He's young and as of today I'm nine years his elder so I'm not thinking of marriage anytime soon if he even agrees to have me after everything I put him through........but I'll be thinking of it. I'll have to hide this somewhere safe until then."

Olivia reached across the table to grab his hand softly "If he's the one you'll know. The universe will tell you."

At her words the guys turned to Levi all with some semblance of a crooked, raised, quirked, or arched brow as if enforcing her words and what they knew to be true "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately, thank you. While I'd love to continue hanging out with you guys I've gotta go catch a plane back home. Gunther and Olivia tell the boys not to eat all that chocolate, Erwin enjoy my credit card bills, Eld and Kelsey you have my thanks and be sure to inform me when the shower is I'd love to be there and maybe I'll have a guest, and thank you guys for the birthday and Christmas gifts. I really appreciate it."

Erwin stood from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Levi as he whispered "You're welcome now you go home and don't you let that boy get away, Levi."

Levi smirked smugly as he was released  _ "I'm not planning on it." _ Once he walked out he went straight back to the room and cleared his mind as he rapidly began to pack up his things. Arriving at the airport with his bags packed and his head finally steady Levi was headed across the terminal ready to get on whatever flight would take him back home. It seemed, however, that it was not to be in the plans. With more flights delayed and inclement weather on the ground in Denver his next flight possibility was the next evening but that wasn't good enough. It didn't matter to him how long it was going to take and how much sleep he'd miss out on. After the night he'd had he could very well deal without a couple hours and if a 20 hour drive was what it was going to take then he'd do it. 

It felt like forever as he'd driven all through the night only operating on red bull, espresso, and hope. Driving for 18 and a half hours he'd managed to shave down his arrival time by a little over two hours thanks to no traffic but then it dropped thanks to snow still on the ground once he got back near the city. He'd had enough of the white powder when he'd been in Germany and here it was more than enough to drive him mad. There was one thing he needed and he probably looked like shit at the moment but it didn't matter. Pulling an all-nighter required something that had given him an excuse to stop by Bean Me Up: coffee.

His stomach began to knot and tear away at itself as he pulled up along the side of the street. Luckily, with his rented car, no one was expected the black charger to belong to him as they were used to seeing his Nissan. Dusk began to settle over the sky blanketing the city below in dim streaks of indigo giving him just the opportunity to catch Eren at the shop. While he hadn't planned on doing it in a public location he could at least ask if he could speak to him when he got back to the apartment. It felt easier if a scene couldn't be caused on behalf of either's public reputation. 

After resolving himself to the idea he checked for coming traffic and got out of the car to head inside. It seemed a bit dull but then again it was a Monday and thus not much was to be expected of patrons of a college nestled coffee shop. Due to it's empty status the very moment Jean's eyes met Levi's own he stiffened. He hadn't an idea as to why he seemed to strike a bolt of fear through him but something had given him the idea that this was not going to end well. Chills pricked at his skin as he approached the counter.

Expression somehow managing to harden Jean scoffed "Oh I hope you're only here for  _ coffee." _

With a low sigh Levi shrugged "A little more than that. I came for your help actually in seeing if Eren was here."

"I'd say don't let the door hit ya on the way out but I  _ really _ hope it fucking does," Jean hissed in a scathing retort.

Levi nodded slightly "Deserve that, I'll give you that one, but it's not what you think. I'm not here as the guy Eren thinks I am. Apparently he thought I was banging my boss while I was off on a business trip in Germany for three months. What he saw in Seattle was me being a drunk asshole teasing my best friend. I learnt he had a thing for me in college and I had a laugh about it after I kissed him and made fun of him a bit. I'm an asshole, a monster, a dick, a prick, whatever you wanna say but I'm not a cheater."

Beyond furious Christa jabbed a finger at him from over the counter "And you still slept with him and left him some pathetic fucking letter in the morning instead of a proper goodbye?!"

"Even men like me are afraid of commitment and what it brings, Christa," Levi answered solemnly. 

"So you want our help for what?" She barked, annoyance lingering on each syllable. 

"I want to apologize," Levi started "and I need to admit a few things to him. I need to be honest since, even though I said I was being honest, I wasn't because I was terrified of the consequences of being with someone 9 years my junior."

Jean narrowed his eyes as he gestured towards the bruise covering Levi's jaw "Uh huh, nice  _ shiner _ on your jaw there Levi. Sure your man didn't deck you after you cheated on him?"

Groaning Levi shook his head "I didn't cheat on anyone! The bruise is compliments of Mikasa when I wound up in the ER in Seattle. During a dinner I turned to catch what, I'm still unsure of, I thought was Eren. Without thinking I ran out into the middle of the road, shouted his name, and then a taxi put me on my ass. Erwin, my friend and boss, required that I seek medical attention and then before she could introduce herself I said her name. Fucking popped me good when she read my name on that chart too. Girl has a mean fucking hook."

_ "Deserved it," _ Christa chimed in venomously.

"I know," Levi admitted "but  _ please,  _ I need to speak with Eren about everything. I have to straighten this out."

Crossing his arms over his chest Jean shook his head "Not here, sorry, you missed him by about two hours. He should be home probably gaming by now."

"Thank--"

"Don't," Jean started as he walked around the counter to sling an arm over Levi's shoulder "you were never here and I never told you he's a cliché romantic and his favorite sweets, and all time comfort food, are turtle brownies. You put him back together, treat him right, and we won't have a problem. On the flip of that coin, you make things worse, you ever so much as make him look like he's about to cry and I will find every way fucking possible to make your life a living goddamn  **hell.** We may not look it all the time but Eren and I have been close for years. I don't like it when people mess with my friends, Levi."

"And I believe you," Levi uttered as he removed Jean's appendage from around his neck "but I promise that Eren won't be the one getting hurt if this doesn't go well. Thanks for your help. If it goes well I'll buy you an entire fucking bottle of Walker."

"Holding you to that," Jean called as Levi made for the door. Levi had heard the muted speech of the two speaking as he bolted but paid them no heed. There was a bakery nearby that he knew of and he needed to get there immediately before they closed. It was only an hour before the shop closed but thankfully he asked a cashier about whatever the fuck turtle brownies were and he was directed to them. For some reason he assumed they'd be a turtle shape knowing Eren instead of more caramel and pecan coated. Whatever. It wasn't time to criticise him for his massive sweet tooth. As he looked down at the batch of baked goods once inside the car he was reminded of what the letter said to him "go with yellow, caramel, and my own protection."

Sitting across from him was caramel but where exactly was he supposed to get something yellow and what was it going to be? He tried to search the deepest chasms of his mind to recall if there was anything yellow he ever saw Eren with. Unable to think of anything he sat in the car and heaved a heavy sigh, pushing his forehead to the steering wheel. There was no way in hell that he was going to visit without having everything that he needed and if he couldn't figure this out he was screwed. Shirts, pens, food, drink, candies.....nothing immediately stood out to him. It wasn't until he thought about Jean telling him that Eren was a cliché romantic did he finally understand where to go. If Eren liked sappy and romantic gestures what better gift than flowers?

Typing florists into his phone he began to scroll intensely to find one still operating. Luckily there was one just ten minutes away that happened to close in 20 minutes. He didn't know how he was going to decide what flowers to buy but he could think about that in the ten minutes he had once there. Getting across the city was going to take a moment but he managed decently enough for the traffic out about on the roads. Headlights rushing through a river of neon lights was all it seemed to be to him as he came up to the small, seemingly family owned, florists shop. Rushing inside he darted through the aisles not seeing a single arrangement of something yellow. Sure, there were some yellow roses in a cooler but it wasn't good enough.

As his scanned the various arrangements he found the furrow in his brows sinking farther. He had no idea what to do. Did guys even buy flowers for other guys? Never once had he bought flowers for anyone other than women and only at times of birthdays, weddings, and funerals. To say the situation was past his point of comprehension would have been a clear understatement to everyone; especially the florist standing behind him. The ginger haired man watched him carefully as he kept viewing arrangements and shaking his head, beyond both flustered and frustrated.

"You're buying flowers for a guy right?" The man's azure eyes landed on him with a sparkle "Can't decide?" 

Levi pivoted so quickly in surprise that his knee caught almost pitching him to the floor  _ "How---"  _

"Well you're not the first guy to come in here for this. When a guy is buying flowers for a girl he goes straight for roses or at least the arrangements in the coolers that are red or pink. It's not for a funeral otherwise you'd look dejected or depressed and you just look.....pardon me, but very angry and confused," the florist spoke kindly as he gestured to the respective areas of the shop. 

"Say I  _ do _ need your help picking some out; what would that entail?" Levi questioned apprehensively not quite thrilled about having to speak of his woes to a stranger.

"Haha, just tell me about him," he grinned.

Taking a moment Levi began with a bitter laugh "A pain in the ass haha. He's kind, sweeter than the brownies that he loves, determined like no one I've ever met except maybe myself, he's headstrong but he lets his emotions get the best of him at times, he's smart, quite vivacious with a smile that puts Apollo to shame, funny, a whiplash inducing mixture of sassy and soft. Eren is the best guy in the world and my chances of making this right are slim to none but I have to try. I made a mistake and I need to make things better."

Providing a warm smile the man nodded and clapped him on the back "I have just the thing." Leading him to the front of the store the florist dipped into his backroom fiddling around with some things. After almost ten minutes Levi was beginning to wonder if he'd fallen into a different dimension but he returned holding a bouquet of yellow flowers he only knew to be called Narcissus flowers. Catching him off guard the man grinned "Daffodils. They're visually pleasing, have a nice, pleasant aroma, and symbolize not only unrequited love but also rebirth and new beginnings. Perhaps a delicate dozen may cheer him up and make him smile as bright as their vivid colors." 

Levi removed his debit card and handed it towards the man "They're perfect. Thank you so much. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble before you closed I just had to hurry."

"No worries," the man grinned as he ran his card and handed it back "it was a pleasure to assist. I wish you the best of luck." Levi secured the bouquet quickly and securely after paying and thanking the man once again. How he only hoped this would make some semblance of sense when it was time. Driving back to the apartment made him beyond the point of nauseous. There was a stirring in his stomach that he'd never felt before and what it was he didn't quite know but he knew that he'd have to push through it. Something felt wrong but he assumed that was only his mind playing tricks on him again. He had to focus as he got out of the car and headed into the apartment complex.

As far as he was concerned he could unpack later. There were pressing issues that demanded attention before anything else got so much as a second thought. Bag of brownies and small vase of daffodils in hand he nervously anticipated the moment the elevator doors would open allowing him to step out onto Eren's floor. With the added bonus of anxiety Levi impatiently tapped the flooring with his toes until he heard the ding to allow him off. It was when the doors opened however the blood in veins instantly lit with a jealous rage. Eren was standing outside his apartment as Marco held a tender hand to an obviously flushed Eren's cheek. Leaning over Eren, Levi watched as Marco whispered something into Eren's ear only deepening the blush tinting his cheeks.

Having enough, Levi made his way off the elevator and began to hear Marco calmly attempting to soothe Eren "He's not worth missing, Eren. I know your chest burns, I know your head is turning, I know you ache, but really he's **not** worth your pain. There's so much _ more  _ in this world than Levi. How about we open that door and I'll  _ show _ you?" Fury pushing past the breaking point the vase fell from Levi's hand shattering as it crashed to the floor sending shards of glass scattering in various directions. Water had splashed to the tops of his slacks, coated his shoes, and daffodils laid helplessly in the mix of it all as the brownies had been cast to the side, perfectly safe inside their packaging.

Forearm braced against Marco's chest as he slung him back from Eren and to the wall Levi snarled "Like fucking hell you will! Keep your fucking hands to yourself."


	31. Chapter 31

Marco could only laugh as Eren grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back as he stood between the two "Levi what are you doing here?"

"Getting back what's mine," he answered proudly.

Eren huffed "Tch, I'm not yours Levi. You made that  _ painfully _ obvious. Marco, I'll see you later. I don't want you to get involved in this."

Stepping to Eren Marco placed a hand at Eren's waist and kissed his temple "Sure, text me or something and we'll, uh, find a time to get together."

"Yeah, sure," he beamed before shifting to Levi "and I don't know what the fuck you think you mean by coming here, Levi, but I  _ damn _ sure don't need another lesson in your shitty life."

Recoiling at his tone Levi stepped in front of the door "I didn't mean.....Eren, I came here to set things straight. There's a lot of things you don't know and some that you misunderstood. I heard from your sister that you thought I cheated on my boyfriend with you that night and that's why I ran off. Truth is I don't have a boyfriend. Erwin is my boss and my best friend. At the bar in Seattle I got fucking drunk out of my mind so I could explain to my friends what exactly was wrong with me. I discovered after 7 years that he used to have a crush on me so to tease him I kissed him and he about throttled me. He had to get me back to the hotel as I'd already about busted my ass on the ice. We were all staying on the same floor Eren but he wasn't there with me that night. It was a reunion just like I'd said and I left to clear my head because I was  _ scared, _ Eren. Men like me....well, I'm scared everyone is going to leave but you can't if I do it first. Now there is more to this if you'd let me tell you and I'm sorry but the flowers I brought seem to be decorating the hallway."

Eren shifted his gaze down the hall with a sigh "I'll clean it up. You go inside and you had better tell me every single little detail of what you did to me. You better have a good goddamn reason too but no matter what you say, Levi, I'm not going to want anything to do with you again."

"I understand," he answered fighting the acidic words as they crawled up his throat "but please don't touch the glass. I'll get the dustpan." Eren unlocked the apartment and it didn't take long for Levi to remember his way around. Quickly he gathered the dustpan and the broom from the washroom and headed back out into the hallway to catch Eren sniffing a singular daffodil as he gently raised it to his nose. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He'd missed that smile. Coming over to his side he cleared away what pieces of the glass remained and began to take them into the apartment to discard them when he heard Eren snicker.

Turning around to the airy sound Levi saw Eren standing with the bag in his hands as he looked to him "Wow. You  _ must _ be trying something. Flowers and brownies? Really? Do you think I'm a pathetic, middle aged woman from a romantic comedy?"

"No," Levi smiled "I just know that you have a sweet tooth, enjoy cheesy, romantic gestures, and deserved to at least have something nice to look at while I tell you things that aren't nice to hear."

"Charming," Eren deadpanned as he rolled his eyes and picked up the scattered flowers lying in the hallway. Levi led the way into the apartment properly discarding of the glass chips as Eren attempted to find something to place the daffodils inside of. Once he found a vase beneath the sink he tied the canary ribbon around it and placed it neatly in the center of the coffee table. Bringing over the bag of brownies he reached in to remove one and nibble on the corner as he sank into the couch and beckoned Levi over. 

Having taken a seat a respectable amount of distance away from Eren he sighed "Well, this whole thing is going to make me sound like a goddamn lunatic. It started when I was 23. I was with the guys and we were celebrating that we'd be graduating soon so of course we were getting shitfaced in some rundown college bar. By the time we were all so fucking trashed we couldn't see right my buddy Eld decided to fuck with me. He drags us all across the street to this fucking fortune teller. I'd like to say that I don't believe in the hokum but after the last few months I don't know anymore."

Eren's brows creased "So, something happened in there that screwed you up as a human being and rendered you incapable of common decency?"

Sucking in a breath Levi shrugged "I deserved that but partly it  _ is _ why I was so awful to you. At the time I was the only one coherent enough to speak in full sentences so I was forced to sit in this awful little house and have my palm read by the most frightening of old crones. She told me I'd find true love soon and their eyes would radiate the color of the Mediterranean sea. I'd be unable to ignore them since they'd just start popping up everywhere I went. When I found them I'd find the person destiny said I was supposed to be happy with. Instead of accepting this as placating me and moving on I was incredibly rude and ran off at the mouth bad mouthing everything this woman did. Who'd believe that garbage anyway? In response she pointed to each of my friends telling me what was to become of their lives, kids, success, love....all of it sounded like hogwash but that's not the best part. She cursed me."

At the word curse Eren had to force himself to breath and not choke on his brownie "Oh my god are you  _ serious _ right now? You fucked me over because some old lady told you that she  _ cursed _ you?!"

"Not done," Levi chided "but yeah, she told me I'd work myself to death never having known love and even when I found my soulmate I'd be doomed to love them while they would never be capable of loving me in return. I brushed it off as fucking nuts and carried on with my life. I never thought about it until the night we kissed. That night it was like it all flooded back to me. Her predictions had been right about my friends down to the fact my friend Gunther would have two twin boys after banging a nurse in Iraq, Eld would take over his family's jewelry shop and marry Kelsey, Erwin was only going to manage a successful business after the first failed. That only left me. Was I scared? A little but only because I realized how incredibly gorgeous your eyes are and how they  _ are _ the color of the Mediterranean. You showed up at the DMV, at the coffee shop, at the animal shelter, and then my apartment where I lived with you? Too real but it  _ alone  _ didn't scare me. What scared me were my own feelings for you, Eren, people leave me because I'm not good at these things. People aren't numbers and I can't read them. I don't understand them so I decided if my fate was to fall for you I'd try to keep it from happening. If you hated me I couldn't possibly ever love someone who hated me, right?"

Blinking owlishly as he tried to ingest what he'd just heard Eren pulled his legs beneath him and looked to Levi "So, you were scared to like me because of a few coincidences and tried to make me hate you so that you could think that and then you'd be able to ignore what feelings you harbored for me?"

"Yeah, basically," he answered "but that's not the end of it. I still wanted to make sure you were okay so every two weeks when Erwin called me he made sure to tell me if he saw you and how you were. If you seemed like you were getting over what happened. When he said you were acting bubbly again I was relieved. Erwin, by the way, was taking care of Malin and staying in my apartment so he wouldn't have to drive across the city multiple times a day."

"Oh my god," Eren grumbled "I thought--"

"I know," Levi chuckled "it was kinda cute but you have to ask yourself, if he was living with me before, why wouldn't we have found a place to stay together instead of me moving in with you, hmm?"

Eren's eyes widened as if it was the first piece of logic he'd heard "I....fair point. Every time I got close to you Levi you shoved me back so hard it made my fucking head spin. Why?"

Meeting his gaze, Levi adjusted his position to face him "I thought it would come true so I figured I'd rather us break now and not suffer through everything only to make things worse for us. I'd rather have loved you with everything I had in me then love you and lose you. When I said that to Erwin he told me to try it. He was in love with me, like I said earlier, and then he said he was thankful he wasn't that stupid anymore because he didn't know if he could handle everything I put you through. My friends practically kicked my ass that night. I pretended for so long, even in Germany, that I didn't understand my feelings for you. Klaus Farban, a friend and client, sat me down and talked to me about you. He told me I needed to get my ass in line and apologize and I was ready to the second I came back but I also wanted to say that we couldn't be together because of that curse I was so scared of. Turns out the second I believed in it the second it supposedly lifted and I made this curse myself. I spent days tracking down this woman to remove the curse but she died before I could. She expected me though."

As he removed the letter from his breast pocket he handed it to Eren who inspected it closely "It's in another language. How'd you understand it?"

"Romani Greek," Levi informed "and I had her granddaughter read it for me. Uncannily she predicted the day I'd arrive was the day before my 30th birthday."

"Christmas Eve?" Eren questioned.

"Yeah, so she kept going and told me it was gone and she gave me a little something." Levi held out his hand to show the ring on his finger "Inside there was one word engraved into it. See for yourself," as he removed it he handed it over to Eren who held it up to read the inscription.

Eren tilted his head as he handed it back "Drown?"

Levi smiled "I'm guessing it means in you. Noelle, the granddaughter told me about self fulfilling prophecies and how if we think something hard enough it becomes true only because we make it that way. Because of the way I had been treating you in fear of this curse, making you hate me, it only assured me that in the end the fact that, even while I love you, you never would return that affection. I made this bed myself and I have to accept that. I told your sister, after she fucking decked me in the ER, that nothing would stop me from telling you how I feel. I  _ love _ you Eren. I am, by all meanings of the word, in love with you and it's  **scaring** me to death to say that to your face. I got hit by a fucking taxi in Seattle after running into the street in the middle of a dinner because I thought I saw you. Only you can make me that insane, that illogical, this fucking out of my goddamn mind to the point where I stood in a florist's shop telling them about you so he could help me find flowers. I'm horrible at these things and I don't really know what to do or what to say other than I'm sorry. I know you apparently have a thing for Marco now, like what the fuck, but I'm not gonna pry or invade. I just needed to say that I'm so goddamn sorry, Eren, and I know that doesn't make it any--"

Sliding over to Levi's position Eren rolled his eyes and stole Levi's lips with the softest touch, placing both hands on his cheeks "I got a call from Jean. I knew you'd be by and that night in the ER when you got caught by my sister.....I know all about it. I know word for word what you said to her. She gave you your letter back and she also stuck her phone in her lab coat pocket on the way back in. It was a little muffled but she recorded it. That night she got home and said she didn't like giving it to me but if it made me happy it was all that mattered. She said if you just came and said it to my face I wouldn't believe you, and I wouldn't have, but you fucking asked my sister to punch you in the fucking face again. I couldn't get over myself. I listened to every word and I refused to believe it until I heard the sincerity in your tone, the strength in your words, and I just felt there was no way you would say that if you weren't being honest. You have a lot to make up for. You know that I know that. Now, I kind of have a confession to make. Because I knew you were coming here, Marco and I planned that scene in the hall."

Unable to say much Levi only uttered a faint "What?"

"Yeah," Eren chuckled "I got the call from Jean and so I asked if I could borrow Marco and they both agreed so we waited outside until the elevator came up. He'd been over working on game stuff but once the elevator doors opened he leaned in and told me to think of the most ridiculously lewd thing I could. It wasn't too bad but I have an active imagination so I was flushed and you believed what you saw. I also knew if you were sincere that would have driven you mad."

Clearing his throat Levi shook his head "Yeah it almost got Freckles a face full of fist. Congratulations, it worked. Forgive me though, as I don't quite understand this, are you saying that you knew I'm in love with you, set me up, waited for the explanation of what's had me off my damn rocker, just so you could what? Kiss me?"

"Wow, you _ are _ an idiot," Eren laughed boisterously. "I love you Levi. I shouldn't after everything but I  _ do. _ I couldn't ever hate you. Even when you left me and I thought you were a lying, cheating, snake I still thought that you had a reason and I couldn't hate you for anything. It's not in my abilities. I was angry and jealous for weeks in the beginning and lately I've only questioned my self worth wondering if I just wasn't good enough for you. I don't have to worry now. _You_ fucked up. This was your brand of crazy doing this to me, and it wasn't my fault, so I swear to whatever it is you believe in now that I will  **not** be putting up with anymore of your goddamn bullshit. You'll eat where I can watch you, you'll take breaks, you'll sleep at a decent hour, and you will treat me with respect or I will leave you flat on your ass, curse you myself, or drown you in the fucking bathtub. You have more than enough time to make up for everything you did so you better get started."

Levi stared back at Eren as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head off his shoulder "I, uh, if you're in love with me.....and you're providing stipulations....does that mean you want to  _ be _ with me?"

"Not just under the sheets, I don't want temporary bliss; I want everything you have, everything you are all day, everyday, and being with you will get me that. Don't you want to be with me, Levi? Don't you love me too?" As Eren's eyes softened Levi's brows creased.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders and smiled before kissing his forehead "Argh. You look at me with those eyes and I can't.....I _do_ love you and I don't know how it happened in such a short amount of time but I guess fate is funny like that. I promise you that I want you, right now, tomorrow, in a year from now, in seven, in thirty. You're young though and I don't want to tie you to an old man like me."

"Finding you now, Levi, just means I get to enjoy this for longer. I'm sorry you didn't find me almost 4 years ago so we could have gotten through this sooner," Eren laughed softly as he laid his head against Levi's shoulder.

Getting up from the sofa Levi gripped Eren's wrist carefully "Well, you and me both, now I have driven 20 hours straight, I'm exhausted, I still have to unpack, but there is one thing I want more than anything. I want you to take my apartment key and go wait for me. Malin will probably hate me again so you can laugh at that but there's something I have to do."

"Is that thing me?" Eren winked salaciously.

"Keep talking like that and it  _ will be _ when I get up," Levi answered as they made it to the door. While he kissed Eren's cheek he departed only to get down to the car and begin bringing in his luggage. Thankfully there wasn't too much of it and he was able to get it all up to the elevator by himself. He'd worry about returning the car in the morning. Priorities were on the list and returning the rental car was honestly below clean the litter box at the moment. There wasn't a care in the world for anything aside from his boyfriend and if the thought in his head was going to concrete itself, perhaps there was more than just that on the horizon. 

Getting up to the apartment he knocked on the door and waited for a couple minutes before Eren answered "Sorry, the heat's on  _ really  _ high in here, you know?" Levi rushed a finger to his collar to loosen the tie around his throat as he examined the view in front of him. Dressed in only a pair of boxers and Levi's button up Eren leaned against the entry way with a come hither stare as he beckoned him into the apartment.

Levi smirked "You're going to give me a fucking heart attack."

Eren shrugged "Guess that means I get your money, huh, old man?"

"Oh so he's a gold digger," Levi chuckled in jest "looks like I'll have my work cut out for me so you won't be able to come down here and torment me."

Holding something in his hand Eren held a fist out to him "See, I've been thinking about that and I know it sounds  _ crazy  _ but everything that happened to us has been so why not add a cherry topping?"

Extending an open palm Levi held his hand beneath Eren's hand waiting until he dropped a key into his hand "What's this? My---- No, Eren, this is  _ your  _ key?"

"Yeah, it's mine. I have a big apartment, Levi, and I live alone. I also happen to think that you may need a watchful eye. If it feels too strange you can have the spare room," Eren rambled as his gaze fell to the floor.

Levi sat his luggage on the sofa and approached Eren with a smile "Hey, if the universe is telling us to do it, we should probably listen this time. We lived together for three weeks so what's a while longer? You know if I live there I have a say in how things are done, right?"

"I'll keep the weed out of the bedroom," Eren smiled "and you can keep air freshener everywhere. I'll keep the bathroom tidy and the laundry folded."

"Only worry about my coffee, okay, babe? I can handle the cleaning. You cook, I'll clean, and whatever homework you need help with I'll make time for. I have until the second week of January off so I have time to move things," Levi replied as he kissed his cheek. "Now, this," he walked over to his bag and removed Erwin's bottle of wine and uncorked it after stepping into the kitchen and ignoring Malin around his ankles "is a little celebratory drink. However, this has to sit for about fifteen minutes to breathe. Got any suggestions as to what we can do in that time?"

"Maybe a  _ couple," _ Eren smirked as he led Levi down the hallway by his tie. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -inhales deeply- Here we are....the final chapter update of the story. It has been a wonderful time taking you on this journey and it has been my utmost pleasure to share this with you. It's another story to the wind for me and I wish you will join me again next month when I have the start of new tales for you all. I hope you all enjoy the sexy conclusion. Happy Mothers Day to you all and thank you for your continued support! I love you all!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Gladly trailing as Eren pulled him along Levi couldn't believe his luck. He was starting to think Madame Serene had a good grasp on the soulmate idea. Fortunately he was drug from his mind as Eren stopped at the foot of his bed and shoved him back until he was sitting at the edge. Climbing into his lap, Eren looped his arms around his neck and purred sensually against his ear "It's only fair I get to do what I want isn't it?"

Knowing that this was going to be a delightful mix of frightening and arousing Levi placed a hand at Eren's lower back "Hmm, I guess, what do you want exactly?"

Eren turned his gaze around the room "Is your sex trunk in here?"

"Yeah," Levi answered as he used a hand to direct Eren's gaze "it's right  _ there." _

"Out in the open?" Eren pondered "Why would that be the case?"

Levi chuckled "Easier to get to. Besides if my house guests dig through my things then it's their fault for being a nosy bastard. Now, what do you want out of that trunk?"

"Dunno," he answered as he crawled off Levi's lap to flip open the rustic trunk.  Upon gazing inside and moving around the sheet lying atop its contents Eren removed two sections of a thick, plush, eggplant colored rope "I wonder what I could do with these?"

Deciding to slide back to the headboard Levi shrugged "Hmm, there are lot of things you can do with rope sections that long. Do you want to tie me up, Eren?"

"I think so," he grinned wildly as he stepped over to the bed. Holding out his wrists Levi willingly allowed Eren to loop the rope securely around his wrists. It wasn't until he noticed that Eren wasn't binding his wrists to each other that he had an inkling of what was going on. Before he could think Eren was pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. All he could feel was the roar in his stomach that came the second Eren's lips pressed into his throat, humming softly while pushing his clothing off. Clearly it was Eren who was to be in control of this moment and he didn't mind at all. Honestly, he was exhausted both physically and mentally but finding the stamina in him to fuck Eren was going to be no chore. The only thing he'd needed to spark that fire was watching him sashay away from the door in nothing but underwear and one of his shirts. 

Pushing the blazer off his shoulders along with his shirt Eren had his upper torso completely bare. Moving down his throat and across his collarbones Eren busied himself with a couple of soft kisses to just hint at discoloring his snowy skin with a gentle hue of magenta. As he moved away from Levi he grabbed the tail ends of the rope connected to his left wrist stretching out his arm until it was at the full span of extension then tied it tightly, yanking Levi back a bit as he did so. Rounding the foot of his bed Eren moved to replicate the action with his right arm as Levi sat blinking, obviously confused at Eren's intentions as he was clearly not going to be allowed to touch him at all.

Eren smirked deviously as he fumbled around in the trunk near Levi's closet until he located a tube of lubricant and made it back to the bed. Levi carefully followed his actions, nervous anticipation setting in as he wished to have every inch of Eren's skin beneath his lips, his tongue even. It was torture as Eren made his way back to his lap slinging his arms around his neck as he connected his lips delicately against his own. Quickly Levi sought to have more than the playful connection Eren was giving him, he sought intense passion that would make his gut twist and his blood pump faster in his veins. As if punishment, however, for the rash action Eren moved back making an unnerving amount of eye contact before moving to kiss him again and instead moving just as Levi lunged to meet him.

Feeling the inner tease rising to the surface Eren slid a hand down Levi's chest until it met his waistband. Popping the button and lowering the zipper he placed a kiss to Levi's jaw, mapping down his neck as he pushed his hand beneath Levi's pants. Hovering atop his boxers as he began to feel his way around Levi's cock through the fabric as he ran his fingers over his shaft. Levi straightened, clearing his throat as Eren continued to fray his control. He should have known Eren wanted this as some form of payback for everything he'd done to him and by all means he did deserve it. Attempting to restrain himself and allow Eren this moment without wanting to break his control, Levi clenched his jaw and grit his teeth the more Eren roused him.

Straining against the confines of his boxers, Eren found a delight in working Levi up until the breaths he pushed through his nose sounded more of a caged animal waiting to be turned loose against its captor. Tracing his jawline Eren tilted his head and made for grabbing the bottle of lubricant, about to make a show. Holding it in plain view of Levi's gaze he poured some into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers generously. Lifting from his place in Levi's lap, Eren reached behind him plunging a single finger into himself allowing the exiting moan from his lips to sound directly into Levi's ear. Tensing as he watched the erotic, tantalizing demonstration Levi's eyes never once left Eren's body.

As he entered a second finger, thrusting back into himself, spreading his fingers apart, Eren gasped at Levi's throat waiting for his reactions. In truth he enjoyed playing with Levi's control. Just wanting to see how much he could take before he'd beg to be untied, having that kind of power, well, that excited him. Holding power over Levi made him surge with a renewed vigor he couldn't help but display. Placing his free hand down the front of his boxers Eren secured a hand around his cock stroking himself to the thrusts he made. Leaning forward he placed his forehead to Levi's shoulder as his body shuddered at his actions, his breath hitched, and every plea and cry of Levi's name sounded all the more desperate with each passing second.

Whispering against Eren's neck Levi groaned "Goddamn.....Eren, you're  _ killing  _ me. If you let me out of these you know I can do that for you, right?"

Biting at his lower lip Eren looked up with softened eyes "But you don't  _ deserve _ to touch me, do you?"

Eren's words stabbed at his chest as he stared at him with those composure melting, puppy eyes "No, I don't, but that doesn't keep me from wanting to. Look at you, getting yourself off without me, I guess you didn't miss me too much, huh? I mean, what would you need with me if you're fucking yourself in my lap so damn good? Hmm? You won't even let me get off to you so I'll sit back and allow you to have your fun."

At his lack of interest, his fight evaporating with every sentence, Eren sighed "You won't deny you don't deserve this so you intend to sit back and watch, keep your hands to yourself like a good boy, and do what? Keep silent as I fuck myself in front of you, just out of your reach where you can't touch me or _ taste  _ me? Where's the fun in that, Levi? Don't you wanna fight for it? Don't you  _ want  _ to deserve to touch me," nibbling at his earlobe he panted lowly "to _ fuck  _ me?"

Struggling against his bonds Levi's voice deepened as a growl rumbled in the back of his throat "I want to rip this headboard in half so I can fuck you goddamn senseless, Eren, but if you want payback, retribution, if you want to take away from my pleasure then go ahead. I'll be good but that means next time I will be so far from gentle you'll be screaming my name until your throat is so raw from doing it. I will make sure your body remembers me licking down every inch of you, nipping your neck, taking your breath upon each thrust into you, making you moan for me. You'll want me every second of it but I'll refuse until you beg for my cock over and over again. The neighbors will be keeping score by the time I'm done with you, Eren, so if this is what you want, take it, but that means I get everything I want next time."

Having tied him up seem to restrain his actions only increasing his filthy imagery as his words echoed in Eren's mind registering a shiver across his skin "Levi, give me a reason to untie you."

Narrowing his eyes Levi smirked smugly "You'll untie me, Eren, because I'm fucking telling you to. You love me and you want to experience everything I am, you want to  _ drown _ ."

Withdrawing a hand from his boxers Eren pulled the knot on one hand "Safety knots. You can untie the other." Reaching over Levi quickly yanked on the knot allowing it to fall. 

Rubbing at the burns around his wrists he then turned his attention to Eren as he secured a hand around his cock, stroking him firmly "I'll let you keep preparing, you're doing such a good job already, baby. Keep going, match my rhythm, and let me watch you." Watching as Eren nodded he thrust a third finger into himself as he did his best to thrust with the pace Levi was pumping his length to. His mind was already hazing, clouded by endorphins seeking his release, so his actions stuttered. Levi wasn't one to be outdone, however, and so he clamped his teeth around Eren's clavicle drawing out a loud, reverberating, wanton whine from his lips. Licking a hot trail up his throat he felt Eren's actions increase.

Sensing his approaching climax Levi dropped the hand around him and waited as Eren paused his actions in confusion before flipping him onto his back. Snapping open his shirt he allowed it to fall away revealing the skin Levi set to marking, causing Eren's back to arch off the bed while he tugged his boxers off. Panting, flushed, painfully hard, and writhing beneath him, Levi stared down at Eren as a streak of something else pushed it's way through his mind. While he wanted this to be back scratching, bite mark leaving, hair pulling, rough sex he didn't think that was the way he needed to do this. 

Carefully he stripped himself down and grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer. Sitting it at his side he placed a gentle hand to Eren's jaw, kissing him deeply, before placing a tender kiss to his forehead. As if he sensed the shift in the actions, Eren smiled softly and watched as Levi sat back to rip open the condom wrapper, rolling the latex over himself. Slicking another thin layer of lubricant over himself he hovered over Eren and began the push into his body. Gasping at the feeling of Levi's entrance Eren tossed his head back and immediately wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. Casting his eyes down at Eren's flushing figure Levi reached out and placed a hand against the side of his neck, his thumb resting gingerly just by his ear.

Eren gave him a nod as he adjusted and looked up to Levi, stretching to kiss him and pull him down to him. Knowing his stamina was severely damaged from lack of both nutrients and sleep Eren dug his fingernails into his shoulders as he rocked his hips back to Levi's rhythm. Delivering a hint of pain with his pleasure always unravelled him a bit farther and so he sharply nibbled at his bottom lip as he pulled back from their kiss. Levi's brow had begun to bead with sweat as his thrusts increased with both speed and force causing Eren's breath the stunt. Neither of them seemed to care much about anything else in the heat of the moment aside from each other.

Feeling the rush of their skin sliding against each other, the scent of sweat and pheromones hanging thickly in the pungent, stagnant, air, the sound of each other's pants and moans in delirium, and mostly the sight of one another taking pleasure from the man they loved. Nothing could compare to the moment of serenity and bliss they were in as it felt as though time slowed around them. Indulging one another as their bodies connected in limbic lust the two were ultimately drawn to their actions by the love they carried for each other. Eren's body ached for Levi's touch and Levi couldn't help but give everything he had even it meant the point of complete exhaustion. 

Denying Eren of anything wouldn't ever be a part of the plan ever again unless it was to tease before delivering everything he asked for. In this moment all he could allow himself to think of was Eren. All he ever wanted in life lied beneath him and so long as he had Eren he'd never have to want anything else in his life. It would never matter where business took him, how long it took him to get back home, so long as the one waiting for him with open arms was the love of his life. The only man to capture his heart, his mind, his soul, and in the moment, his body. He'd give anything to ensure his happiness as long as he lived.

" _ Ah, Levi~~ Oh my god!" _ Eren's climaxing moan brought him to reality as the hand around his cock urged him to apex. Levi was only seconds behind him before collapsing and muttering  _ "I love you, Eren," _ beneath his breath. The two were an entangled mess of sweat, semen, and couldn't find it in them to even care. Eren sat up only to shed the long sleeve of Levi's still around him slinging it off to the side of the room. Once he'd managed to gain his breath Levi rolled off the bed, grabbed a pair of boxers, and headed across the hall to the bathroom making a short detour to the front room to grab the bottle of chardonnay and to make use of another of Erwin's gifts before returning to Eren's side.

"Here," he grinned as he tossed him the towel and poured him a glass of wine sitting it on the side table.

Getting back to bed he poured himself a glass, turned on the fan, then made his way to sit up at Eren's side who just snickered "Sex, wine, and cuddling? Isn't the cigarette missing? I could go for a drag."

"The only fix in my life I need is _ you," _ Levi answered before patting the circular patch on his left bicep "besides, kinda promised everyone I'd cut back."

"You're  _ such  _ a fucking cheese ball," Eren sighed "but I love you anyway."

"Oh, I know," Levi grinned before grabbing his phone "now, speaking of things I promised, smile." With the camera in perfect position as Eren quickly kissed Levi's cheek during the snap of the photo Levi couldn't help but send it off to Erwin. Sure, they were covered only by a thin sheet, they were both tinted rose and sweaty, but they were drinking his wine. In just one show of the results from the day he knew Erwin would never ask for something of the sort again. Tomorrow the real fun would begin but for that moment he just was in awe of his life. He'd be moving in with the love of his life, he'd be signing himself up for marriage down the line, he was signing himself for a domestic sort of bliss that only came when the universe allowed the stars to align.

Never again would he be allowed to overwork himself. Eren was the one person to drive him past the breaking point and also the only one able to pull him back from the brink. A love unlike anything he'd ever known had suddenly provided a clarity about his life. His previous relationships never lasted because he hadn't wanted them to. In the back of his mind they were a nuisance to deter him from his work but Eren was different. Eren made him begin to believe that it was work who was the nuisance deterring him from being able to spend time with Eren. Before it was all about his work, day after day ensuring that he got everything done and drowning in paperwork but now that was all going to change. 

As he looked at the band around his finger the only thought that came to mind was drowning in work was no longer an option but drowning in Eren? He wanted that every single second of every minute of every day of every year for the rest of his life. Nothing was going to stop him. Eren was an ocean and he had been drowning long before he needed to be told to. By this point a rip current had held him under and there was no going back. He'd spend the rest of his life under water with no hope, and no will, to ever return. The only thing he needed to breathe was Eren.

Glancing over Eren snapped him from his mind "What are you thinking about?"

"You; How the best thing in my life has been in front of me and I was too stupid to fight for it. How nothing in my life ever seemed to make me happy until now. How you're the only thing I want, the only thing I'll ever  _ need,"  _ Levi answered as he kissed his cheek.

Eren sighed and laced his fingers with Levi's, finger rolling the ring on Levi's hand "Then you better know that I fought, for months, and I'm _ tired  _ of fighting, Levi. I have what I want. You may say that this ring is a reminder of me but it's a reminder for me too;  _ of you. _ You're not the only one who wants to drown, Levi. When I look in your eyes I can see every emotion you try to hide from people. Before, they were dulled and lackluster pools of silver and blue but now I see that ocean of dusk's starlight like I did the night we kissed. I've been drowning in you long before you even noticed me and I'm not asking to be saved."

"Then come drown with me, baby. I'll take the seas, you take the stars," Levi replied languidly as he met Eren's gaze "and together we'll be two fools drowning knowing that the only air we ever need is each other."


End file.
